Chronicles of Gensokyo
by Golden Witch Beatrix
Summary: Follow the lovable girls of Gensokyo as Scarlet Devil Manor, Hakugyokurou, Eientei, and other factions struggle for control of the realm.
1. Chapter I, The Scarlet Mist Incident - 1

**Chapter I**

 **The Scarlet Mist Incident**

Far away, hidden beyond the forests of rural Japan lies the land of Gensokyo, a world of hostile ghosts and demons. For years, humans and ghosts battled each other near its borders, and in 1885, a magic shield called The Great Hakurei Barrier was erected by Shinto priests around Gensokyo to contain the ghosts, sealing them inside and separating the worlds from each other. The regions had little contact for many years, but around the turn of the millennium, the magics maintaining the barrier started to fade.

Years later, Reimu Hakurei, teenage shrine maiden and great, great, great, great granddaughter of the priest who led the construction of the Great Hakurei Barrier was busy cleaning up the Hakurei Shrine when it suddenly came under attack by unseen forces, soon leaving it in ruins. Reimu was outraged, resolving to find and punish those responsible for the destruction of her family shrine.

Reimu was successful, crossing into the border of Gensokyo and traveling to the pits of hell, defeating an evil demon before returning home, soon reconstructing her shrine to its former glory. Over time, more and more calamities continued to occur around the Hakurei Shrine, and Reimu soon realized that her shrine was the only remaining gateway to the land of Gensokyo.

One summer, a strange event called The Scarlet Mist Incident occurs, covering Gensokyo and the surrounding human villages in mist, obstructing the sun and resulting in a dark and chilly summer. During this time, Reimu meets and befriends a young traveling magician named Marisa Kirisame, and the two soon resolve to get to the bottom of the strange mist.

"Where should we start looking?" Marisa asked.

"Gensokyo. Where else?" Reimu replied, looking to the forest behind her shrine. The two headed into the gloomy woods, soon fighting their way through countless ghosts.

As they moved deeper into the forest, a vampire girl named Remilia sat in the master bedroom of her large, lavish residence called Scarlet Devil Manor, a charming abode nestled on an island at the center of Misty Lake, a sizable body of water located in Gensokyo. Remilia sipped her green tea, moving it around her mouth before blinking several times.

"...Oh _Sakuya_ ," she said. Moments later, a young maid entered the room.

"Yes, mistress?"

"...How many sugar cubes did you put in this?"

"...Three, mistress."

"...And how many do I like?"

"...Four, mistress. I'm afraid we're short of sugar this week," Sakuya explained. Remilia tilted her head at her, soon splashing the tea in her face.

"Useless little human. I ask you to do one simple thing, and you fail. Why do I even keep you around here, anyway?" she asked with a cold smirk. Sakuya stood stoic, wiping her face with her apron.

"I'm sorry, mistress. I will go shopping later today," she said. Remilia then looked out the window.

"...What's with the ghosts today, anyway? They seem rowdier than usual."

"I don't know, mistress. Madam Patchouli said there may be a disturbance near the border, but I don't know more than that."

"Oh _really_?" Remilia asked with interest. "Well, now. We haven't had visitors in a long time. This could be fun! Sakuya. Tell Hong to keep an eye out near the manor gates. And tell that idiot Cirno to stay alert, too, if you can find her."

"Yes, mistress," Sakuya replied, Remilia leaving the room before heading down to the manor library. She walked through the large, dark room, passing bookcase after bookcase before finally approaching an extravagantly dressed girl in purple.

"Ick. Open a window down here sometime, will you?" Remilia asked.

"...I like the darkness," the girl replied. Her name was Patchouli Knowledge, witch and head librarian of the manor. As she sat peering down at a book, Remilia smirked, bending down before grabbing her by the chin, turning her face to her.

"...Did I ask what you liked? This is _my_ manor. You do what _I_ say. No more, no less. Got it?" she asked, giving a cold, wicked smile.

"...Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"...Yes _mistress_ ," Patchouli replied quietly, looking to a window before raising her palm, opening it from a distance with a spell. Remilia again smiled.

"There's a good girl," she replied, taking a seat across from her on an old, dusty sofa. "What's up with the ghosts outside? They seem fired up about something."

"I'm not sure. I believe two interlopers have breached the borders, however."

"Oh? What kind of interlopers?"

"...Humans," Patchouli replied. Remilia lightly laughed.

"Ha! _Humans_? You're joking, right?"

"No. I sense two of them."

"How ridiculous. That silly barrier of theirs is the only thing preventing us from slaughtering them all, and it's not going to last for much longer."

"I wouldn't underestimate them. I believe the two approaching have a fair amount of power."

"... _Approaching_?"

"Yes. I sense the two are slowly closing in on our position," Patchouli replied. Remilia smirked.

"...Excellent! I bet they've come to investigate the mist. Let them come! I can't wait to suck them dry of their blood! In the meantime, however...," Remilia said, wryly looking over at Patchouli before standing up, soon crawling on top of her before baring her fangs. Patchouli lightly winced, quietly staring down at her book as she felt Remilia's fangs sink into her neck.

Remilia was a vampire, and required blood to sustain her life. She'd fed off Patchouli many times over the years, resulting in Patchouli's anemia and weak constitution. Despite this, however, Patchouli was grateful to Remilia for giving her eternal life, as well as for sharing her extensive library with her, filled with books Remilia had collected over the nearly 500 years she'd been alive. Patchouli, herself, was over 100 years old, but neither girls looked a day over sixteen, and Patchouli had learned much about magic from her extensive time researching the many books filling the massive library.

Back in the woods, Reimu and Marisa continued cutting through countless angry ghosts before running into a strange looking girl raising both arms at her sides.

"Halt! None shall pass!" she said.

"Who are you?" Marisa asked.

"I am Rumia, guardian of the forest! You humans have entered the realm of Gensokyo, and do not belong here. Leave immediately, or face my wrath!"

"Get out of the way!" Reimu said.

As the two tried to pass, Rumia attacked, soon getting into a fight with Reimu and Marisa. The two easily dodged her attacks, firing rapid spells at her as Rumia soon gave out, falling to the ground with stars over her head. Reimu and Marisa walked over to her.

"...Looks like we messed her up pretty good," Marisa said. Reimu tilted her head down at Rumia.

"...Hey! Can you hear me? Who's responsible for this creepy mist?" she asked, waving her hand in her face. Rumia moaned.

"...Mmm... I dunno... Cirno may know, though...," she replied groggily.

"Cirno?" Marisa asked.

"...Yeah... that ditzy ice fairy at the lake... ooh, my head...," Rumia replied. Reimu and Marisa looked to each other, soon turning to the lake off in the distance. They then took off, heading toward the water before floating over the lake, looking around at the horizon.

"...See anything?" Reimu asked.

"...Not a damn thing. This mist is so thick...," Marisa replied in annoyance.

Just then, a fairy in a blue dress flew over, stopping several yards in front of them.

"Hold it right there! What are two humans doing stinking up my beautiful lake? Didn't you see the no trespassing sign?" she asked.

"You must be Cirno," Reimu said.

"The one and only. And who might you be?"

"Are you the one causing this weird mist all over the place?" Marisa asked.

"Nope. That's the mistress' doing."

"The mistress?" Reimu asked.

"Yup. She's the one who owns the mansion on the lake. Now answer my question! Who the hell are you two?" Cirno asked.

"I'm Reimu, and this is Marisa. Excuse us, but we'll be moving along."

"Not so fast!" Cirno said, suddenly blocking their path. "The mistress told me to stop anyone from passing through. She usually doesn't pay any attention to me, but Lady Hong said she ordered me to stop anyone from passing, and I plan to do just that! Besides, this lake is my home, and I really can't be seen with two filthy humans hanging around my property. Prepare to die!" Cirno exclaimed, soon entering battle with Reimu and Marisa.

Cirno pelted them with sharp shards of ice as the two returned fire with attacks of their own, the fighting fairly light but still fiercer than their battle with Rumia. Cirno put up a brief resistance, but soon fell to Reimu and Marisa's spells, falling down in a spiral before splashing into the lake below. The two looked down at her as she floated atop the surface, crosses over her eyes as she slowly drifted away.

"Too easy," Marisa said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Still, she was a cut above that last one. They seem to be getting harder as we continue. We should proceed with caution," Reimu said.

As the pair continued across the lake, Remilia sat back, retracting her fangs as she stood up from Patchouli, smiling down at her as the two remained silent in the darkness of the manor library.

"Mmm...," Remilia said, wiping her lips with a smirk. "...your blood is delicious. Truly the finest I've ever tasted. Besides Sakuya's, that is. Why else do you think I allow you two to live with me in my delightful home of Scarlet Devil Manor?" she asked. Patchouli fell silent.

"...I thought it was for our talents," Patchouli replied. Remilia slowly shook her head.

"...Foolish child. Your skills are commendable, but don't flatter yourself. I've had plenty of capable housemates come and go over the years," she explained, giving a wicked grin as she soon leaned in close to Patchouli. "...I keep you two around because you're my favorite flavors, nothing more. You are sustenance. You are _drinks_. Not that I can't have affection for my favorite little bags of blood," Remilia said, smiling as she leaned ever closer, lightly brushing her fingers across Patchouli's cheek before giving one final smile, leaving the room moments later.

Patchouli then sat in silence, coldly looking up from her book to the door across the room Remilia had left through. Though she respected Remilia for her powers and for the gift of immortality she'd bestowed upon her, she secretly hated her, and planned to one day get rid of her, ending her tyranny of Gensokyo once and for all. She knew she wasn't yet capable of defeating her, but her powers were slowly growing over the years. She then looked to the window she'd recently opened, raising her palm before closing it back with a spell, soon staring out at the overcast landscape.

Patchouli thought back to the first time she'd met Remilia. It was a fateful meeting on the streets of London approximately 100 years earlier. Patchouli was a sixteen-year-old schoolgirl working at a local library. Her father was a botanist, and named her after his favorite species of plant. Her unusual name earned her much ridicule from her peers, and she soon found herself getting bullied. She became withdrawn from social situations, instead finding solace in books and reading.

It wasn't long before she became interested in magic and the occult, soon casting spells in secret behind her parents' and neighbors' backs. One night while reciting a ritual in the backyard of her house, a shadowy silhouette approached her from the dark, rainy night. Patchouli looked on in fright as Remilia stared back at her, Sakuya holding an umbrella over her from nearby as the two slowly approached, the full moon a deep shade of red as it peeked through the dark clouds above them.

"Good evening, little human," Remilia said with a smirk.

"...Who... who are you?" Patchouli asked nervously.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Remilia, and this is Sakuya. We're visiting from Japan, and seem to have lost our way. London is such a big city, don't you think?" Remilia replied, soon looking on at the ritual Patchouli had laid out. "...Magic, huh? Looks like fun! You're getting the incantation wrong here, though," she continued, soon pointing out an inaccuracy in the spell. Patchouli tensely looked on.

"...Oh. You're right. Do you practice witchcraft...?" Patchouli asked cautiously.

"I've dabbled in it before. I was never very good at it, though. My powers lie... _elsewhere_ ," Remilia replied, giving Patchouli an eery grin as Sakuya stood in silence.


	2. Chapter I, The Scarlet Mist Incident - 2

As Patchouli quietly reminisced while staring out the library window, Reimu and Marisa continued across the lake, spotting something off in the distance.

"...Look!" Reimu said, pointing at a large building on the horizon.

"...That must be the manor Cirno mentioned. I bet we'll find our baddy somewhere in there," Marisa replied.

"Yeah. That place reeks of evil. Just looking at it gives me the chills," Reimu said, the two continuing toward the building. Upon arrival, they landed in the courtyard, making their way to the front gates. As they neared them, a tall girl in green appeared.

"Turn back! No humans allowed!" she said.

"And who are _you_ , now?" Marisa asked.

"Hong Meiling, gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Manor. Turn back, or I'll force you off the property."

"Is your mistress responsible for this mist?" Reimu asked.

"That's nothing you need to know. Now this is your last warning. Leave or I'll pummel you both into the ground!" Hong said. Reimu and Marisa tensed up, readying themselves for battle as Hong stood in a martial arts pose.

As the three entered battle, Remilia watched from a window on the top floor, gleefully looking on as Sakuya stood nearby.

"Oh! Good, good! Looks like our guests have arrived! And both look like they taste _great_!" Remilia said, clapping twice.

"I'm pleased to see you're excited, mistress, but perhaps we should take caution. They look rather dangerous," Sakuya said, the two watching as Reimu and Marisa slowly wore Hong down at the front gates.

"Then all the better! I haven't met a worthy opponent since I locked my sister away in the basement 500 years ago!" Remilia said, looking outside as Hong did her best against Reimu and Marisa, soon falling to their attacks, the duo opening the gates before heading toward the manor.

"Should we greet them at the door?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course not. Let the under servants deal with them. Those two should keep them all entertained for awhile, maybe even give Koakuma something to do other than assisting Patchy in the library all day. Those humans need to pass through there before reaching the lobby, anyway," Remilia said.

"Miss Koakuma isn't a very strong fighter, mistress. I fear for her safety," Sakuya replied.

"Who cares? If she dies, she dies. But you're the one cleaning her blood off the carpet. Got it?" Remilia asked.

"...Yes, mistress," Sakuya replied worriedly as Remilia casually hummed her way out of the room.

When she was gone, Sakuya looked down the hallway, soon heading to the library as the distant sounds of fighting echoed through the large room. She approached Patchouli, still reading despite the ever nearing sounds of battle.

"Is everything alright down here, Madam Patchouli?" Sakuya asked.

"...Well. Rumia, Cirno, and Hong have all been defeated by two unidentified humans, and the sounds of fighting grow ever nearer within the confines of my precious library. You tell me," Patchouli replied, turning a page of her book as a small candle barely illuminated the darkness.

"Yes. The manor does indeed have a pair of intruders. The mistress seems less than worried, however," Sakuya replied.

"...It's not her nature to worry. They could be trouble, however. Perhaps we should clear out of here."

"You can go if you like. I'll never leave the mistress' side," Sakuya replied. Patchouli slowly looked up at her.

"...Sakuya. Are you really satisfied serving Mistress Remilia?" she asked. Sakuya briefly fell silent.

"...I owe my life to the mistress. I will follow her anywhere. My happiness is unimportant," she replied.

"But surely you realize how cruel and evil she is. How she acts... how she treats us... we're merely her playthings. Not to mention what she did to her sister...," Patchouli said.

"...Flandre is out of control. Remilia was right to lock her away. And besides, if we were to leave, who would look after her?" Sakuya replied.

"Flandre can take care of herself. If she really wanted to, she could break out of this manor at any moment with powers like hers. She loves her sister, and that's why she stays around. Remilia's heart is cold, however. I don't think she has a shred of decency left in her after all these long years she's been alive. She would think nothing if these intruders were to defeat us. She'd just leave us for dead. I'm sure of it," Patchouli explained. Sakuya smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

"...Come now, Madam Patchouli. You don't really believe that, do you? I've served the mistress for almost three hundred years now, and I know her better than anyone. She may act cold on the outside, but make no mistake. The mistress cares for us. In her own way," Sakuya explained. Patchouli looked to her with skepticism.

"...I'm glad one of us is sure," she replied.

As the sounds of battle drew near, Patchouli and Sakuya looked off in the distance.

"Sounds like they're almost here. Perhaps you and Miss Koakuma should fall back to the manor, madam," Sakuya said. Patchouli remained silent, slowly standing up with a stern expression.

"...You go. I'll punish them for making noise in a library," she replied. Sakuya paused, looking to her with concern before soon taking her leave.

At the other end of the room, Reimu and Marisa lit up the darkness, tearing their way through countless fairy servants before a curious looking demon with wings growing out of her head stopped in front of them.

"Are you the boss of this place?" Marisa asked.

"Nope. That would be Mistress Remilia. I am Koakuma, Madam Patchouli's assistant here at the library," Koakuma said.

"We've come to end the mist. Let us speak to your mistress," Reimu said.

"You'll have to get through me, first!" Koakuma replied, soon firing large, circular spells at them. Reimu and Marisa dodged, soon counterattacking before blasting her away, knocking her into a bookcase as it fell onto her, covering her in books.

The two continued on through the library, cutting through ever more enemies before approaching a shadowy figure off in the distance. As Patchouli stood motionless, Reimu and Marisa slowly approached, soon making themselves visible through the darkness of the library. Patchouli stood in silence, eyeing them back and forth as they cautiously stared back at her.

"...What do you think you're doing, causing all these disruptions in the library?" Patchouli asked.

"Nice collection of books you have here. I suppose you're the next one we have to plow our way through, huh?" Marisa asked with a smirk.

"Is your mistress the one spreading mist throughout the land?" Reimu asked.

"Yes. The mistress is a vampire, and is weak to the sun's rays. She wishes to go outside without fear of damaging herself, and has accordingly blanketed Gensokyo and surrounding areas in fog," Patchouli replied.

"Ah, ha! That explains it," Marisa said, soon pausing awkwardly. "...Wait. Did you say... _vampire_?"

"Indeed. The mistress has been alive for nearly 500 years, and has powers beyond the comprehension of humans. Turn back now. You stand no chance against me, and even if you do somehow take me down, you'll never defeat the mistress," Patchouli explained.

"That's a risk we're willing to take. The mist is harming people near my shrine, not to mention it's just plain creepy. Until the mist is gone, we're not going anywhere," Reimu said.

"Then let's start the inevitable," Patchouli replied, raising her arms as her book flew open, pages rapidly turning as the tome floated in front of her. She looked down at it. "Let's see, here... how to passively kill the red and black things in front of you...," she said. Reimu and Marisa looked to each other, noticing one another's red and black attire. Marisa then turned to Patchouli.

"...Does it really say that?" she asked, peeking over at her book. Before she got an answer, a massive beam of light flew her way from Patchouli's palms, cutting Marisa off from Reimu as the three soon started their fight. As Patchouli barraged the two with powerful magic, Marisa whistled. "...Phew. She's tough!"

"...I'll say. This one's in another league. Watch out!" Reimu said.

"I'll be fine. You watch your own back!" Marisa replied, the two struggling to avoid Patchouli's attacks.

As the fight wore on, Patchouli staggered, suddenly feeling dizzy as she briefly stumbled over a spell. She cringed, realizing she was still lightheaded from Remilia's earlier draining of her blood.

"...Damn. Looks like I won't be at full strength, today...," she thought.

"Now's our chance! _Attack_!" Reimu exclaimed, her and Marisa attacking while Patchouli's guard was down. Patchouli cringed, soon switching spells.

"Water sign! Bury in lake!" Patchouli exclaimed, flicking her wrist before summoning a powerful water spell, barraging Reimu and Marisa with a powerful attack.

"... _Whoa_!" Marisa exclaimed, barely dodging out of the way.

"Stay alert!" Reimu replied, counterattacking Patchouli's magic with spells of her own.

As the fight wore on, the manor shook as Remilia sat in the second floor lobby, casually sipping her tea as Sakuya stood nearby, tensely looking down the hallway.

"Sounds like Patchy's playing with our new guests. I can't _wait_ till they reach me!" Remilia said, giving a childish smile.

"...Perhaps we should assist her, mistress," Sakuya said.

"Don't be silly. Patchy's spells make a mess of the place. All those elements flying haphazardly around. I can't ruin my dress in that mess," Remilia said. Sakuya looked to her, Patchouli's words about Remilia replaying in her mind.

"... _I don't think she has a shred of decency left_..."

As Sakuya silently worried for Patchouli's safety, Patchouli fought on in the library, slowly becoming exhausted as Reimu and Marisa continued resisting all she was throwing at them.

"Give up already, will ya?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah. You're tough, but you can't beat us. Now stand aside!" Reimu said. Patchouli cringed.

"...Don't get cocky. If I was at full strength, you'd both be unconscious by now. Besides... it's not over yet," Patchouli said, standing straight before raising both arms. She suddenly started glowing, a breeze picking up as books and pages flew around everywhere.

"...Uh, oh," Marisa said nervously as Reimu remained silent, sternly staring at Patchouli as Patchouli's eyes started glowing violet. Patchouli then raised her palms at the two of them.

"Earth sign! Trilithon shake!" Patchouli exclaimed, soon summoning a powerful earth spell as the ground steadily started to shake. Reimu and Marisa tensed up, looking on in shock as countless bits of earth and debris closed in on them. They dodged, narrowly avoiding Patchouli's attacks as the room became more and more disheveled.

"Wow! You really don't mind ruining your manor to kill us, do ya?" Marisa asked.

"It's not a problem. There's someone here who manipulates time and space. She'll fix it later," Patchouli replied.

The fighting intensified as Patchouli continued showering Reimu and Marisa with countless spells, the two narrowly avoiding them as they steadily counterattacked. As the battle wore on, Patchouli felt herself becoming more and more tired. She cringed, knowing she'd be in trouble if she failed Remilia by letting those two deeper into the manor. She then canceled her spell, the three breathing heavily as they faced off in the darkness of the library.

"...Enough. Time to end this," Patchouli said, raising her arms one last time, summoning all the magic energy she could. Reimu and Marisa looked on, their hair wildly flinging all around them as Marisa held her pointy hat to her head.

"...Damn! She's so strong...!" she said.

"Don't falter! We can take her...!" Reimu said, steeling her resolve as Patchouli stared stoically over at them.

"...Metal and water sign! Mercury Poison!" she exclaimed coldly, soon filling the room with slowly encroaching spells. Reimu and Marisa stepped back, looking on in shock.

"...You must be kidding...!" Reimu said nervously.

"...I don't even see a single way through all this!" Marisa said. Reimu then paused.

"...Wait. Look carefully...! Watch the patterns," she said.

As Patchouli's attacks reached them, the two jumped back, narrowly dodging out of the way as they swerved in and out of her spells.

"...You're right. There is a method to her madness, after all...!" Marisa said.

The three focused intently on their attacks, creating a beautiful pattern of colorful spells, lighting the dark library up in a display of intense magic. Patchouli gave it her all, but Reimu and Marisa soon figured out the pattern of her attacks, wearing her down until she finally gave out, falling to the floor soon after.

"...D... damn...," Patchouli said with a strained voice. "...I'm so anemic, I can't even cast the spells straight...," she concluded, falling unconscious moments later. Reimu and Marisa sadly looked down at her, soon moving on into the manor.


	3. Chapter I, The Scarlet Mist Incident - 3

Patchouli lay motionless, her unconscious mind traveling back to that fateful night 100 years ago. Patchouli stood in the dark, rainy night, conversing with Remilia and Sakuya in the backyard of her house as she practiced her witchcraft in front of them. Though her spells were still primitive, Remilia was impressed with Patchouli's skills in magic despite her being a mere sixteen years of age, and even Sakuya, who knew little about elemental magic, could tell she was talented.

"Yes... this seals it. You are the one!" Remilia said cryptically, smile growing on her face. Patchouli warily looked over to her.

"...The... _one_?" she asked nervously.

"Indeed. You are the one I've been searching for. Since the unfortunate death of my previous librarian, I've been traveling the globe, looking for a replacement to look after the many books at my manor. And you, child, are a natural born magician. I'd welcome one of your skills at Scarlet Devil Manor," Remilia said.

"...Scarlet Devil Manor?" Patchouli asked.

"Yes. My glorious home in the land of Gensokyo. Come, young one. Come with me across the sea. Let me take you to a world far removed from this dark, rainy land you call home," Remilia said, extending her hand to her. Patchouli hesitantly looked to them, Sakuya watching stoically from nearby.

"I... I don't know... I mean, I just met you two, and I can't just leave mom and dad," Patchouli replied.

"Forget those _maggots_! I'll show you a world you've only read about in fairy tales! You _do_ like reading, don't you...?" Remilia asked.

"...Well... yes, but—"

Before Patchouli could finish, Remilia suddenly rushed behind her, arriving in a flash as Patchouli jumped in surprise, suddenly turning around before stepping back. Remilia smirked.

"...Don't be frightened, child. I can give you powers similar to mine. If only you'd come with me...," she said.

Patchouli froze, heart pounding in her chest as the rain slowly intensified. She was now feeling scared, as it was clear by now that these two were highly unusual. Thunder sounded off in the distance as Remilia's eyes gently glowed red, staring deep into Patchouli's soul from several feet away. Though Patchouli found herself intrigued by the two of them, she suddenly found herself filled with dread as she stared on at Remilia. She then paused, turning around before running back toward her house. As she tried to escape, Remilia shot in front of her, blocking her path.

"Come, now. No need to be scared," she said eerily, leaning close to Patchouli as Patchouli looked on in terror. "...What's your name, child?" she asked. Patchouli frowned, trying in vain to escape. It was too late, however.

Remilia had her in her grasp.

"...P... Patchouli," she replied tensely. Remilia tilted her head.

"... _Patchouli_ , is it? Oh, my. That's rather hard to say. _Patchy_ will do for you, little one," she said, again smirking as she lightly ran her fingers across Patchouli's face.

Though Patchouli found herself frightened by her actions, she also detected a faint sense of warmth from Remilia. As the two stared into each other's eyes, Patchouli found herself entranced by Remilia's gaze. As Patchouli slowly let her guard down, Remilia smirked, suddenly baring her fangs before sinking them deep into Patchouli's neck. Patchouli's eyes went wide. She tried to cry out, but found she could make no noise. As Remilia fed on Patchouli for the first time, Sakuya looked on in silence, lightly itching her neck near the spot Remilia had feasted on her the previous night. After several tense moments, Patchouli fell unconscious as Remilia leaned away from her, looking down in surprise.

"Oh, _my_!" she said gleefully.

"What is it, mistress?" Sakuya asked.

"This girl. She... she's _delicious_!" Remilia replied, broadly smiling as she again dove back into Patchouli, continuing to drain her blood.

"...Mistress, perhaps you should restrain yourself a bit. She'll die if you continue for much longer," Sakuya said. Remilia froze, again leaning back before looking down at the now unconscious Patchouli.

"...You're right. And this little one is _far_ too tasty to let expire," Remilia replied, retracting her fangs before wiping the blood from her lips. The two then looked down at Patchouli as she lay unconscious on the ground before them. "At last... we've found what we're looking for. Come, Sakuya. Let us return to the manor," Remilia said.

"Yes, mistress," she replied, picking Patchouli up before carrying her off into the darkness alongside Remilia.

As Patchouli lay unconscious in the library of Scarlet Devil Manor, Sakuya stood before the manor's many under servants, all assembled rank and file on the first floor lobby.

"Listen up, everyone. The manor's been breached by two intruders. They are currently on their way here, and have already made their way past the front gates. The mistress has ordered us to stop them before they reach the second floor, and Madam Patchouli is currently fighting with them in the library. She can probably stop them, but in case she doesn't, I want you all on your toes," Sakuya said.

"Yes, Lady Sakuya!" the group replied, soon dispersing to their assigned parts of the manor.

As the servants took their posts, Reimu and Marisa moved into the manor, looking around as they entered.

"...Ooh. What a fancy house!" Marisa said, looking around in amazement.

"Yeah. This place is huge. Stay alert, Marisa. I sense great power in this place," Reimu replied.

"Don't patronize me, Reimu. I'm fully aware of the powerful presence in this place. In fact, I sense two of them," Marisa replied.

As the two went further inside, the fairy servants greeted them with a less than warm welcome, soon doing their best to stop the intruders as Reimu and Marisa once again blasted their way through scores of opponents. As the duo moved deeper into the manor, Sakuya went back to the library, suddenly spotting Patchouli lying on the floor. She paused, swiftly hurrying over before kneeling down next to her.

" _Madam Patchouli_!" she exclaimed worriedly. Patchouli moaned, half opening her eyes as she looked up.

"...Sakuya...," she said, still half in a daze.

"Are you alright?" Sakuya asked, lightly fanning Patchouli's face.

"...I'm fine. They only defeated me since I was still weak from the mistress' last draining. How long was I out for, anyway...?"

"Not long. The intruders are still here. They're currently fighting with the servants. If my guess is correct, it won't be long before they reach the stairs to the second floor. I need to meet and intercept them there," Sakuya said, helping Patchouli onto a nearby sofa.

"...Sakuya. Please be careful. These intruders are not to be trifled with. For a pair of ordinary humans, they're powers are considerable," Patchouli said.

"Don't worry. You just rest up here. I'll put a stop to this madness," Sakuya said, standing up before taking her leave.

Patchouli watched her as she left, slightly blushing as Sakuya left the room. She felt embarrassed for being defeated by Reimu and Marisa, but was thankful to Sakuya for her compassion. For as long as she could remember, Patchouli always looked up to Sakuya both for her strength as well as her kindness. Though Sakuya was human, she had the unique ability of manipulating time, causing her never to age and giving her tremendous powers.

Patchouli then thought back to her first day at the manor. At first, she was overwhelmed by the size and lavishness of the estate, but Sakuya made her feel at home, introducing her to everyone before showing her to Remilia's vast library. As soon as Patchouli walked in she fell in love with the place, soon spending all her time studying the countless books inside. Within a few short years, her powers in magic grew exponentially, and Patchouli soon became one of Remilia's most trusted and powerful retainers.

As the years went on, however, Patchouli learned more and more about Remilia. Of her dark nature. Of her long list of housemates who'd mysteriously vanished over the years. Of her little sister locked away in the basement. Over time, Remilia's blood drainings of Patchouli became more and more frequent, and the more time she spent working for Remilia, the less she found herself liking her. It wasn't long before Patchouli learned that Remilia was little more than a cruel tyrant, and soon rued the day she'd met her. There was no escape now, however. Remilia had her in her clutches, and Patchouli lacked the power to escape. She then resolved to study every magic book she could find, slowly increasing her powers so she could one day be strong enough to break free of Remilia's tyranny.

Back in the manor, Reimu and Marisa fought their way through the many servants of the house, soon reaching the second floor staircase. As they neared it, Sakuya approached them from the top of the stairs.

"Welcome to Scarlet Devil Manor," she said, Reimu and Marisa looking up at her, Sakuya's shadowy silhouette standing before a large window behind her.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am Sakuya Izayoi, head servant of the manor. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Sakuya said elegantly, giving a small curtsy.

"Wow. Such good manners," Marisa said.

"Might I ask your names?" Sakuya asked.

"I'm Reimu, and this is Marisa. We've come to speak with your mistress."

"I apologize, but Mistress Remilia is not taking any appointments, today," Sakuya said.

"Too bad! We're gonna see her one way or another. No offense, but we really can't stand this eery mist sweeping the land," Marisa said.

"Indeed. It's blocking out the sun, and causing problems around my shrine and neighboring villages," Reimu said.

"I see. Well you've come a long way, so far. You even managed to defeat Madam Patchouli. Who would have thought such a thing even possible? I'm afraid your journey ends here, though," Sakuya said, briskly taking out a pair of daggers, holding them between two fingers as Reimu and Marisa readied themselves.

As the three entered combat, Remilia headed downstairs to the basement, calmly humming as she held a candle out in the darkness. She soon arrived at a chained up door, peering through the barred window carved into it.

"Yoo-hoo~! _Flandre_!" Remilia said playfully. As she looked through the window, a pair of glowing red eyes slowly approached through the darkness.

"... _Sis_!" Flandre replied, looking out in surprise. "What are you doing here? It's been 119 years since your last visit down here!"

"We have guests, and I'd like you to meet them," Remilia said with an evil smirk.

"Oh yeah? What kind of guests?" Flandre asked.

"Humans. And tasty looking ones, at that."

"No kidding?"

"Yup," Remilia replied. Flandre then paused in thought.

"...Humans... humans... those are those weird, odd-smelling, apelike creatures, right? Like Sakuya?" she asked curiously.

"Indeed," Remilia replied. "Most of them are weak, but these two have some spunk. Want to play with them for awhile?"

"Gee sis, I'd really love to, but I'm afraid I'm busy opening a hole in the fabrics of space to travel to another dimension, again. Maybe some other time?" Flandre asked. Remilia shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Just don't make too much noise. I might take a nap, later," Remilia said casually, soon heading back upstairs before resealing the hatch to the basement.

She then headed through the halls of her large manor, stopping near the top of the second floor staircase, leaning over the banister as she stared down at Sakuya's fight with Reimu and Marisa, quietly watching from a distance with a smile on her face. She leaned her hand against her cheek, watching as the fireworks lit up the halls of the manor. The three battled on with all their might, fighting on even terms as Remilia passively looked on at the spectacle.

If Remilia wanted to, she could kill both intruders in the blink of an eye. She didn't allow herself to do so, however. Having lived for such a long time, her powers had grown beyond the comprehension of most living beings, and even the local gods of Gensokyo feared Remilia and her sister for their dreadful powers. Remilia had grown rather bored of life over the years, and the only things which still gave her pleasure was limiting herself to ten percent of her powers and toying with those around her. She knew full well that Patchouli and Sakuya thought she was evil, but the truth was, she didn't care. Remilia tried righteousness once, but it didn't suit her.

Evil was far more fun.


	4. Chapter I, The Scarlet Mist Incident - 4

As Remilia looked on from afar, Sakuya fought with Reimu and Marisa, flitting in and out of sight as she swiftly barraged them with daggers.

"...She's so fast! I can't even see her move!" Reimu exclaimed.

"...It's teleportation! Watch out! She can use time magic!" Marisa said, narrowly dodging a knife. As the three fought on, Sakuya swiftly raised her hand.

"Illusional Misdirection," she said, briefly closing her eyes. When she opened them, Reimu and Marisa found themselves surrounded by daggers of all kinds, all neatly organized in a line as they shot by one after another.

As the three fought on, Remilia watched intently from the second floor banister, the smile slowly growing on her face. At first, she thought it was dumb luck that had brought Reimu and Marisa this far into her manor. Now, however, she could see that these were no ordinary humans.

After several minutes, Sakuya halted her attacks as Reimu and Marisa did the same, the three out of breath as they felt fatigue slowly setting in. Sakuya then straightened her posture, wiping her forehead as she slowly prepared to attack, summoning up all her might before firmly staring ahead at her opponents.

"...You're both strong. I'll give you that much. But here's where it ends. Secret Maid Skill: Killing Doll!" Sakuya exclaimed, raising both hands as countless daggers appeared before her, shooting off in every direction.

"...No way! Such power from a mere housemaid...! This is impossible!" Marisa said, worriedly looking around as the daggers quickly approached.

"...Brace yourself! _Here they come_!" Reimu replied tensely.

As the knives finally arrived, the two ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding Sakuya's attacks as daggers grazed past them one after another. The two dodged the knives valiantly, but there were simply too many of them. Marisa then cringed, shaking her head moments later.

"...Oh, man. This really isn't fair. It's time we turned the tables on this annoying scullery maid!" she exclaimed, suddenly stepping forward. As Reimu turned to her in surprise, Marisa looked to Sakuya, raising her arms with a naughty grin. "...Love Sign! Master Spark!" she exclaimed, giving a cute wink before suddenly unleashing a massive beam of raw energy from her palms. It tore through the daggers, cutting through everything in sight before fast approaching Sakuya. As it reached her, Sakuya shrieked, suddenly becoming engulfed in Marisa's powerful attack. It knocked her back, slamming her into a wall and knocking her unconscious. As Sakuya fell to the ground, Remilia quietly smirked, heading further upstairs soon after.

"Wow," Reimu said, heading over and looking down at Sakuya before turning to Marisa. "Nice job. You got her in one shot! That's one powerful spell you've got there,"

" _Ho, ho, ho~_!" Marisa laughed haughtily. "That was nothing! It's all in a days work, my good Reimu," she explained with pride.

As the girls stood at the base of the second floor staircase, the manor suddenly fell dark, an eery blue light barely illuminating their surroundings. As they warily looked around, a chill fell over the room as a thin mist floated down from the top of the stairs. Reimu and Marisa paused, looking to each other before turning to the stairs, steadily ascending them as the manor grew colder and darker. As they reached the second floor, they looked around, noticing a separate staircase leading out to the roof at the end of a nearby hallway. They moved through the corridor, climbing the stairs before finally arriving on the roof of the mansion. As they walked outside, an eery voice greeted them from above.

"...Greetings, _mortals_ ," Remilia said, floating high above them beneath the scarlet moon, the sky filled with dark, ominous clouds.

"... _Remilia_ ," Reimu said, sternly staring into her eyes.

"That's _Mistress_ Remilia to you, maggot. I _thought_ you looked familiar," Remilia replied. Marisa turned her head.

"...Huh? You know her, Reimu?" she asked.

"...Yes. We met long ago, back when my shrine was destroyed and I visited the depths of hell to punish the one responsible," Reimu replied.

"What? You mean _she_ was the one who wrecked the Hakurei Shrine back then!?" Marisa asked.

"No," Remilia interjected. "That was Konngara's doing, though the two of us got along famously for quite some time. A shame you had to defeat her. I was going to have her over for tea, sometime," Remilia said.

"Remove this mist covering the land!" Reimu said sternly.

"...Hmm? You don't like the mist? I find it rather charming, myself, blocking out the sun and all. Light is so revealing and dull. Darkness is _far_ more amusing," Remilia replied coyly.

"Hey, I like a moonlit night as much as the next magician, but not if it won't end! Now call off the mist, or we'll smack you down same way we did the rest of your goons!" Marisa said. Remilia snidely laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Foolish humans. You really don't get it, do you? The sheer difference in our strength? Here! Allow me to demonstrate!" Remilia said, spreading the thin, dark wings on her back as countless waves of magic emitted from her body.

As Reimu, Marisa, and Remilia finally engaged in battle, Patchouli left the library and headed into the manor, still slightly woozy from earlier. She looked around, surveying the destruction around her as countless fairy servants lay strewn around the ground. As she approached the second floor stairs, she spotted Sakuya lying on the ground. She froze, quickly hurrying over to her. Upon arrival, she knelt down next to her.

"...Sakuya! _Sakuya_! Are you alright!?" Patchouli asked, lightly shaking her shoulders. Sakuya quietly looked up.

"...M... Madam... Patch—" she said, suddenly wincing in pain.

"Shh! Don't try to talk. Here...," Patchouli said, slowly casting a healing spell on her. Sakuya felt the warmth of Patchouli's spell engulf her senses, slowly sitting up as she began to feel better.

"...Thank you, Madam Patchouli. It looks like you were right. Those humans were powerful, indeed."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know. The place has gone dark, though, which means Mistress Remilia has unleashed her true powers. My guess is she's doing battle with the intruders as we speak," Sakuya replied. Patchouli then looked up, hearing the sounds of battle echoing from the roof. She stood, hurrying toward the stairs.

"...Where are you going?" Sakuya asked.

"I have to see this. I've never seen the mistress fight at full strength before. I wish to see what she's truly capable of," Patchouli replied.

"Madam, don't! You'll get yourself hurt! When the mistress gets serious, she can't hold back. You may get caught in the crossfire!"

"I don't care. I have to know the difference between my strength and hers," Patchouli said, rushing upstairs moments later.

"...Damn!" Sakuya said, rising to her feet before following her up.

Back outside, Reimu and Marisa fought against Remilia, the two giving it their all as Remilia casually bombarded them with spells.

"...Dammit! She's tough...! I'm already getting tired and she hasn't even broken a _sweat_ yet!" Marisa said worriedly.

"I know. I had no idea she was _this_ powerful...," Reimu replied, narrowly grazing past another large ball of energy.

"...See now, _maggots_? See how _futile_ it is to resist my _might_!?" Remilia asked.

Just then, Patchouli arrived on the rooftop, Sakuya stopping behind her soon after. The two looked on, watching in awe as Remilia floated high above them, pelting Reimu and Marisa with spells as dark clouds swiftly moved across the sky. As they struggled to avoid her attacks, Remilia sighed.

"You two really are starting to bore me. Here... try _this_ for size!" Remilia said, spreading her arms with a smirk. "Hell Sign! Thousand Needle Mountain!" she said.

In an instant, the air was filled with sharp, blood-red needles showering down all around them. Reimu and Marisa looked on in fright, watching as the needles fell toward them. As they struggled to avoid Remilia's attack, Patchouli and Sakuya watched from afar.

"... _Incredible_...!" Patchouli said, looking on in wonder at Remilia's strength.

"...Madam Patchouli! Look out!" Sakuya said, quickly pushing her out of the way as several needles fell to the ground, narrowly missing the two of them. Just then, Hong and Koukuma appeared at the stairs.

"What's going on!?" Hong asked.

"... _Look_!" Koukuma said, pointing to Remilia as she intensified her attacks, ever more needles filling the skies, falling to the ground like rain as Reimu and Marisa desperately tried to avoid them.

"...Wow. Fighting the mistress head on. I almost feel sorry for them...," Hong remarked.

As needles pelted the ground all around them, Reimu and Marisa cringed, exhausted as they did their best to stay alive. They wildly fired back at Remilia, but most of their attacks missed as they had little time to aim.

As Marisa dodged, she suddenly slipped on a fallen needle, slightly losing her balance as a second needle tore through the air. It struck her in the arm, Marisa shrieking in pain as she staggered backward. As Marisa struggled to regain her footing, a third needle made its way toward her, piercing her shoulder and forcing her off the roof.

" _Marisa_!" Reimu screamed, hurrying to the side of the railing, looking down as Marisa lay motionless in a thicket of trees far beneath them. Reimu then cringed, glaring back at Remilia as Remilia gave an icy smirk.

"...One down, one to go...!" she said coldly.

"...Damn you! You'll pay for that!" Reimu said, voice shaky with emotion as her face contorted with rage. Remilia laughed maniacally.

"...Kya, ha, ha! That's right, _maggot_! Get angry! Lose yourself with rage! Blow all your energy till you have none left! That's what you humans do best!" Remilia said wryly.

As a fire burned within Reimu, she froze, suddenly catching herself. She was indeed losing herself with vengeance. She wanted to crush Remilia for what she did to Marisa, but also knew that becoming blind with rage was the worst thing she could do. She then paused, taking a deep breath as a calm look of serenity slowly washed over her. Reimu then looked up, her serene yet determined expression catching Remilia off guard.

"...Hmm? What's with that look? Do you still think you stand a chance against me, human?" Remilia asked.

"...You've hurt Marisa, my dear and precious friend. You'll pay for your crimes, foul creature," Reimu said, tone strong and commanding. Remilia laughed.

" _Kya, ha, ha, ha_! Oh you poor, deluded fool. You truly are hopeless! Come... let me end your _misery_!" Remilia said wickedly, raising her hand to the sky as she stared down at Reimu. "...Behold! The ultimate darkness! _Scarlet Gensokyo_!"

As Remilia chanted those words, the skies tore open, becoming dark as night as the land turned blood red. Remilia stared down at Reimu, eyes cold and wicked as Reimu sternly stared back at her, face calm and serene as the wind blew her hair around wildly. Patchouli and the others watched from nearby, Sakuya's jaw dropping as her eyes grew wide.

"...No! It _can't_ be...!" she said.

"...What is it, Lady Sakuya?" Hong asked tensely.

"...That attack! I haven't seen it in centuries...! We have to get out of here!" Sakuya said.

"What? But—"

"There's no time! _Run_!" Sakuya exclaimed, dragging Hong and Koakuma back to the stairs as she worriedly looked to Patchouli. "Madam Patchouli! _Hurry_!" she shouted. Patchouli paused, slowly shaking her head.

"...You go. I'll be alright," she replied. Sakuya frowned, heading off with the others soon after.


	5. Chapter I, The Scarlet Mist Incident - 5

Remilia then smirked, silhouette obscured in darkness, her glowing red eyes the only thing visible in the pitch black skies as she stared down at Reimu. Moments later, giant swirls of massive red energy lit up the air, surrounding Reimu from every angle as Remilia gave an evil smile.

"...You know, I never thought I could have this much fun with a mere human. I was going to let you live, but I now recognize you as a worthy opponent, and shall grant you the honor of a swift death!" she said, raising her arms to the sky before bringing them down, shooting countless blasts of energy toward Reimu.

As they approached, Reimu stood stoic, staring straight ahead as if lost in a trance. As the first attack reached her, she moved, calmly stepping sideways as the bullet grazed her from the side. As the next attack reached her, she stepped the other way, again elegantly dodging as the second attack brushed by. She continued, calmly swerving in and out of Remilia's projectiles with a calm look of serenity. As Reimu continued avoiding her attacks, Remilia looked on, cringing in disbelief.

"...This _can't_ be...! No one has _ever_ escaped this attack before...!" she said, intensifying her assault as ever more bullets grazed past Reimu.

Remilia cringed, desperately trying to strike her. Try as she might, however, she couldn't land a hit as Reimu continued to easily dodge her onslaught. As Remilia's expression changed from disbelief to fright, Reimu stared on at her, eyes cold as ice as she slowly raised her gohei.

"...It's time you paid for your crimes, vile demon," Reimu said sternly, stepping back with a stomp. "Dream Sign: Evil Sealing Circle," she said.

Remilia froze in place, looking on in terror as she found herself unable to move, frozen in the air as a spinning red square appeared beneath her. The wind picked up, blowing through the trees as Reimu's hair flew wildly in every direction. The sky cleared up, clouds dispersing as the sun returned to the clear blue sky, shining down on Gensokyo once again. Remilia cringed, screaming as her skin slowly started to burn. She then plummeted to the ground, crashing to the center of the roof as Reimu looked down at her, reciting Shinto chants as she calmly waved her gohei back and forth. Remilia weakly looked up as she lay at Reimu's feet.

"...D... damn you...!" she struggled to say. Reimu then stopped, tilting her head as she looked down at Remilia.

"...Well, looks like the mist has cleared up. I could kill you, but I suppose I'll let you live, so long as you apologize to Marisa, and promise not to pull anything like this again," she said. Remilia grinned.

"...I ain't promisin' nothin'...!" she said defiantly, laying flat on her back. Reimu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well... I suppose I'll finish the cleansing ritual, then," she replied. As she casually raised her gohei once more, someone suddenly called out to her.

" _Wait_!" a familiar voice said. Reimu turned her head, watching as a girl in purple hurried over.

"...You again?" Reimu said.

"...Ah... _Patchy~_...," Remilia said weakly, skin smoking as rays of the sun beat down on her. As Patchouli stopped in front of them, she looked down at Remilia, slightly raising a brow.

"...You're laying it on a bit thick today, aren't you mistress?" she asked. Reimu then paused, blinking as she turned to Patchouli.

"...Huh?" she asked in confusion. Suddenly, Remilia smirked, jumping to her feet as Reimu turned to her in surprise. Before she could react, Remilia shot behind her, giving a naughty grin as she leaned in close to her neck.

"Mmmm~! You smell absolutely _delicious_! _And_ you're a strong fighter! You'd fit in perfectly here at Scarlet Devil Manor. Might I taste your blood...?" Remilia asked naughtily. Reimu cringed, quickly stepping away.

"What!? You mean you were _faking_!?" she asked in shock.

"Indeed. Mistress Remilia delights in toying with people," Patchouli explained. Just then, Sakuya appeared off in the distance.

"Mistress!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to her. "The sun! Please watch your complexion!" she said, stopping before opening a parasol over Remilia. As Reimu looked on in surprise, she suddenly turned to the railing.

"... _Marisa_!" she exclaimed, remembering what had happened as she hurried to the side of the building, looking down as Marisa stood at ground level amidst the trees, warily holding her head. "Marisa! Are you alright!?" Reimu asked. Marisa looked up, squinting at Reimu as she blocked the sun with her hand.

"...Just peachy. What's going on up there, anyway?"

"The mist has been dispelled. Our work here is done. Let's get out of here before these weirdos have a chance to regroup," Reimu said, flying off with Marisa as Remilia watched from a distance.

"...Hey! Wait up! Let me taste your blood, dammit!" she exclaimed, following them before briefly wincing in pain.

"Careful, mistress. You may have gone easy on them, but that fight drained your energy, not to mention the sun is out again," Sakuya said. Remilia looked skyward, cringing in annoyance.

"...Damn that Reimu, bringing back the wretched daylight! That fog spell took ages to cast, too. Still, I haven't had this much fun in a long time, especially from a couple of humans. Looks I can still be surprised, even after 500 years," she said with a solemn smile, heading back to the house as Sakuya helped her inside.

As Reimu and Marisa flew off into the sky, Patchouli stood alone on the roof of Scarlet Devil Manor, watching as they became dots in the distance. She then turned to the manor, recalling Remilia's fight with the two of them. Despite her epic show of strength, Patchouli knew that Remilia was still holding back, and hadn't even used a third of her powers even at the climax of the fight. Remilia's strengths were not of this world, and Patchouli knew she had a long way to go if she ever hoped to be free of her.


	6. Chapter I, The Scarlet Mist Incident - 6

Days later, Reimu and Marisa hung out at the Hakurei Shrine, idling away a lazy afternoon as cicadas chirped off in the distance. As Marisa sat on a large stone lantern, Reimu cleaned dead leaves and cobwebs out of the offertory box.

"Geez... not even a single coin. You'd think the locals would be more grateful to the ones responsible for ridding them of that mist," Reimu said.

"No good deed goes unpunished. Whatever that means," Marisa replied. Reimu looked to her with slight annoyance.

"You know, if you're gonna loiter around all day, the least you could do is grab a broom and help clean up the place," she said.

"Actually, I was thinking... remember that girl we met at that vampire's mansion? The one at the library?" Marisa asked.

"You mean the sleepy-looking one with the violet pajamas? What about her?"

"That library she had was huge, and had so many interesting books. I wonder if she'd let me borrow some?"

"...You're kidding, right? We barely made it out of there alive and _already_ you want to go back?" Reimu asked. Marisa grinned.

"...I like to live dangerously," she replied. "So what do ya say? Wanna come along?"

"No thanks. I've had enough of that creepy place for awhile. If you're so determined to get yourself killed, though, knock yourself out," Reimu said, putting the lid back on the donation box before returning it to the center of the shrine. Marisa then hopped off the lantern, heels landing on the ground with a click.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna get my hands on some of those books, with or without their knowing! Catch ya later, Reimu," Marisa said, taking her leave moments later.

Marisa headed into the woods, entering Gensokyo and heading across Misty Lake. As she neared Scarlet Devil Manor, she stopped, surveying the property from afar. She spotted Hong standing near the entrance, deciding she would try to avoid being detected. She snuck around the front gates, creeping up to the mansion and slinking around its walls before stopping beneath a back window. She peeked inside, noticing no one in sight. Realizing the coast was clear, she slid open the window, sneaking inside and entering the mansion. As she successfully infiltrated the building, she quietly laughed to herself.

"Ha! Got that done ninja style!" she thought with pride.

Just then, several fairy servants zipped past her, knocking into Marisa's shoulder, causing her to spin several times. Just as she thought she'd been busted, Marisa watched as the servants hastily passed by. "...Seems like they're in a rush. I wonder what's up...?" she thought. As Marisa ventured deeper into the manor, she noticed more and more servants scurrying back and forth, barely noticing Marisa's presence as they busily ran around. Just then, a familiar girl appeared at the center of the hallway.

"...You're here again?" Patchouli asked, staring Marisa down from a distance.

"...I'm here again," Marisa replied with a naughty smile.

"Well you chose a bad time for a visit. Sakuya and the mistress went into town, and Flandre broke out of the basement."

"... _Flandre_?"

"Yes. The mistress' little sister. She is frightfully powerful, and could cause problems if she leaves the manor."

"I see. I guess that's why all your servants are in a tizzy, huh?"

"Indeed. We really don't have time for the likes of you. I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry, but I didn't come all this way for nothing. I was wondering if you'd let me see some of your books."

"Absolutely not. The books in the mistress' library are ancient and powerful, not for the eyes of a sneaky magician."

"Aw, come on. Just let me borrow a few!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

" _Pretty_ please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty, _pretty_ please? With sugar on top...?"

"You're seriously starting to annoy me, and that's never a good thing. Besides, I feel great today. Leave, or I'll show you a taste of my true power," Patchouli said.

"I'm not going anywhere without at least one book. I'll even return it when I'm done!" Marisa said.

"That's it," Patchouli said, raising her arms with a confident smile. "Five Element Sign! Philosopher's Stone!"

In a flash, countless colorful spells appeared around the room, Marisa nervously looking around as Patchouli's attacks closed in on her.

"... _Whoa_! This is a powerful spell. Why didn't you use this last time?" Marisa asked, carefully dodging while firing back.

"Mistress Remilia had recently fed on my blood, and I was still somewhat dizzy when we last fought. My blood glucose levels have normalized now, however," Patchouli replied, continuing her attacks. Marisa did her best to avoid them, but more and more just kept appearing. As she was just about to get hit, Patchouli suddenly turned around.

"... _Hey_! Lady Flandre! Wait! Get back here!" she yelled, abruptly canceling her spell before chasing after Remilia's sister with several of the manor servants. As Marisa was left alone, she slowly sighed in relief.

"...Phew. Dodged a bullet on that one," she said, continuing her way into the manor.

Marisa soon arrived at the library, eyes lighting up as she looked around the large, dimly lit room. She moved up and down the halls, eyeing the countless bookshelves like a kid in a candy store. As she neared a corner of the room, one book in particular caught her eye. She reached up to it, standing on her tiptoes as she removed it from the shelf. She looked down at it, blowing dust off the cover as she read the title.

"...Hallowed Arcanum of Elysium...," Marisa said to herself, opening the book before getting lost in its contents.

It was a grimoire detailing many long forgotten spells, most of which were too complex for Marisa to understand. Despite this, Marisa found herself enthralled with the tome, reading away at its pages as the hours ticked by. The next time she looked up, she peered out a nearby window, realizing the sun was starting to set.

"Damn! It's this late _already_? I'd better get outta here for now," she said. She then looked down at the book, wickedly grinning before slipping it into her dress, sneaking out of the library moments later.

Marisa crept her way through the manor. As she approached the room the window she'd come in through was in, a sudden blast of energy shook the manor, fairy servants flying across the room as Patchouli, too, flew through the air, landing on the floor in a daze. Marisa worriedly looked to her, hurrying over to her side.

"...H—Hey! Are you okay?" she asked with concern. Patchouli moaned, slowly looking up at her.

"Mmm... must... stop... Flandre...," she said weakly.

"Hang on!" Marisa said, soon casting a healing spell over Patchouli. Patchouli looked on in shock, blinking in surprise before slowly sitting up, bashfully looking away moments later.

"...You... you didn't have to do that, you know. I was just a little groggy," she said with stubborn embarrassment. Marisa smiled.

"You're welcome. What happened to you, anyway? Was it that Flandre person you mentioned?" she asked.

"Yes. She's out of control, and running amok through the mansion. She's already knocked Hong and Koakuma unconscious, not to mention most of the manor staff. If the mistress returns to find this mess, we'll all be in big trouble," Patchouli replied worriedly. Marisa then thought for a moment.

"Hmm. This Flandre is one tough cookie, huh?" she asked.

"Yes. Her powers rival those of her sister," Patchouli replied.

"...Tell ya what. I'll help you deal with her. In exchange, you've gotta share that awesome library of yours with me. What do ya say?" Marisa asked. Patchouli looked over to her, briefly hesitating as a second shock wave shook the house. She then cringed.

"...Fine, fine. If you really help get Flandre back to the basement, I suppose I'll let you borrow a book from time to time. But not until Flandre is dealt with," Patchouli said reluctantly. Marisa smirked.

"Great! Now where is this little creep, anyway?"

"She's in the main hall on the first floor. Let us hurry. We cannot allow her to escape the manor," Patchouli said.

The two hurried through the manor, following Flandre's wake of destruction before arriving behind her in the main hall.

"Lady Flandre!" Patchouli shouted. Flandre paused, swiftly turning to face her.

"Patchy! And... a... a...?" Flandre replied, looking to Marisa in confusion.

"Marisa! Pleased to meetcha!"

"A _Marisa_!" Flandre said with a smile.

"Err. No. My name is Marisa. I am a human."

"Ooh! I _thought_ you looked kinda funny! Patchy, what are you doing letting strange creatures into the house?" Flandre asked.

"...Hey! Who are you calling a 'strange creature'!? You're the one with fangs and wings!" Marisa replied. Patchouli then stepped forward.

"Flandre. Enough fun. Please get back to the basement. Your sister will be home shortly, and you know she hates it when you break free and wreck the house," she said.

"I don't think so, Patch. It gets kinda boring down there, and I haven't destroyed much, lately. How about your new pet human? Mind if I destroy her existence?" Flandre asked playfully.

"You won't be destroying anything! Now get back to your cell, or we'll mess you up something fierce!" Marisa replied.

"Ha, ha, ha! The creature thinks it can harm me! How funny! I'll show it the true meaning of destruction!" Flandre said, swiftly stepping back before spreading her wirey, multicolored wings.

"...Get ready," Patchouli said, standing defensively along with Marisa.

Flandre smiled, staring the two down with a childish yet frightful grin. Seconds later, the mansion fell dark, an eery red light the only thing illuminating the walls, painting them a deep shade of crimson. Suddenly, Flandre glared at Patchouli and Marisa, raising her hand with a grin.

"Taboo: Cranberry Trap!" she exclaimed. In an instant, Flandre summoned many purple balls of energy from the palm of her hand, shooting them forward as Patchouli and Marisa watched them approach. As the attack steadily neared, the two barely dodged out of the way, returning fire with spells of their own. As they attacked, Marisa looked on in surprise.

"...She can take a lot of damage, huh?" she asked.

"Yes. Save your energy. This is just the start of things," Patchouli replied, the two continuing to steadily wear Flandre down. After a few moments, Flandre smirked.

"You guys are tougher than I thought! Especially you, human! But you can't last forever!" she said, raising both palms. "Forbidden Barrage: Starbow Break!" she exclaimed. Patchouli and Marisa paused, nervously looking on as countless colorful waves of magic rose from Flandre's body, slowly heading their way.

"Ack! My eyes!" Marisa said, shielding her eyes from the multicolored display.

"...Here it comes!" Patchouli said, narrowly avoiding Flandre's assault of bullets along with Marisa. Patchouli then stepped back, sternly staring at Flandre as she raised her hand. "Moon Sign. Silent Selene," she said. The red room suddenly turned blue as countless shards of ice shot out from Patchouli's hand, homing in on Flandre as Flandre perked up.

"Ooh! Patchy is playing _rough_ today! _Excellent_!" she said, elegantly dodging Patchouli's attacks. "Two against one is hardly fair, though... here! Let's even the scales!" Flandre said. "Taboo: Four of a Kind!" she exclaimed, swiping her hand. Just then, three additional Flandre's hopped out from behind her, all giving the same, evil smile as Patchouli and Marisa worriedly looked on.

"Oh, no... just one of these chicks is hard enough, not to mention four," Marisa said.

"Don't let her fool you. The clones aren't as tough as the original," Patchouli replied, the two continuing their onslaught as the manor lit up with magic. As the fight wore on, the duo slowly felt themselves getting tired. Flandre seemed unfazed, however, happily continuing the fight with no signs of slowing down. As her three duplicates were finally dispatched, she smirked.

"Well done! You two are lasting longer than I thought you would. Not anymore, though!" she exclaimed, suddenly raising both arms. "Forbidden Barrage: Catadioptric!" she said, summoning five massive shots, steadily flying through the air, leaving trails of smaller shots in their wake as they approached Patchouli and Marisa. They cringed, ducking and rolling to the lower left and right corners of the main hall, barely managing to avoid Flandre's shots as she soon summoned a second wave. After several tense moments, Marisa shook her head.

"This is ridiculous! Does this girl ever quit?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. All those years locked in the basement have done little to weaken her powers. If anything, she's stronger than ever," Patchouli replied nervously. Marisa then stepped forward.

"Enough, already. Playtime's over!" she said, soon giving a naughty grin as she raised both her hands. "Magic Sign! Stardust Reverie!" she exclaimed. As she locked eyes with Flandre, waves of countless meteors flew out from Marisa's palms, pelting Flandre as Patchouli watched in surprise. Marisa then turned to her. "What are you waiting for!? _Attack_!" she hollered. Patchouli blinked, nodding as she soon took her stance.

"...Sun Sign: Royal Flare," she said firmly. Just then, the manor lit up as balls of burning magic flew from Patchouli's body, making their way to Flandre and surrounding her in a prison of red energy. Flandre shrieked.

"Aiiieeee! Not _sun_ magic! Anything but _that_!" she screamed, letting fly countless attacks back at them.

"...Damn! So many shots!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Don't waiver! _Press the attack_!" Patchouli yelled, she and Marisa continuing to bombard Flandre with spells as Flandre's reckless attacks flew past them every which way. As the three gave it their all, Flandre screamed, finally giving out as her feet left the ground, the force of Patchouli and Marisa's combined assault knocking her through the air, slamming her into a railing and knocking her to the ground. Flandre moaned, groggily holding her head as she staggered to her feet.

"Now's our chance! _Come on_!" Patchouli said, hurrying over to Flandre along with Marisa. The two grabbed Flandre by the arms, swiftly dragging her down to the basement as Flandre weakly resisted. They then opened the cell door, throwing her back inside before sealing it shut. The duo then paused, breathing heavily as they slowly turned to each other. Patchouli hesitated, blinking before shyly looking away.

"...Th... thanks, Marisa. I couldn't have done it without you," she said quietly. Marisa smiled.

"Back atcha, Patchy. But now you have to make good on your promise to allow me into your library from time to time," she said. Patchouli nodded.

"Very well. I am a girl of my word. You're welcome to Scarlet Devil Manor's library at any time. Except between midnight and noon. And not on Tuesdays or Thursdays. And not on White Day," Patchouli said.

"Awesome. Thanks, Patchy!" Marisa said with a smile.

"Very good. Now get out of here. I have to clean up the place before the mistress returns," Patchouli said, seeing Marisa out of the mansion.

And with that, Patchouli and Marisa's tumultuous relationship began. From then on, Marisa visited the mansion quite often, becoming friends with the denizens of Scarlet Devil Manor and visiting the library on a regular basis.


	7. Chapter II, Ghosts of the Past - 1

**Chapter II**

 **Ghosts of the Past**

Sakuya stood at the dining room table of Scarlet Devil Manor, pouring two cups of tea before serving them to Remilia and Patchouli, the two sitting across from each other in awkward silence.

"Alright, Patchy... run this by me again. Why, exactly, have you requested a week's vacation away from the manor?" Remilia asked. Patchouli hesitated, slightly looking away as she ran a finger across the top of her ivory teacup.

"...My... brother has died," she replied quietly. Sakuya froze in place, suddenly looking over to her.

"Madam Patchouli...," she said with concern.

"Are you serious? You mean you actually still had a relative left _alive_ after all this time?" Remilia asked.

"Yes. He was my little brother. He was three when you took me away to Gensokyo, and he recently died at the age of 106," Patchouli explained. Remilia tilted her head at her.

"...And you still _care_?" she asked coldly.

"...Of course I care. He was my last living relative. His funeral in London is this week, and I humbly request your permission to attend," Patchouli said. Remilia slowly shook her head.

"...Honestly. I'll never understand this thing you humans call 'sentiment'. I thought when I shared my divine blood with you you'd forget such nonsense, but it looks like I was wrong. Very well then, Patchouli. You've served me well over the years. You're more than welcome to attend this little... _corpse viewing_ of yours. I want you back by Monday morning, however, and not a moment later. Don't make me send my minions out to drag you back here," Remilia said with a grin.

"Yes, mistress. Thank you," Patchouli said, bowing before taking her leave. As she left the dining room, Sakuya made her way over to her.

"Madam," she said quietly as Patchouli turned to face her. "...I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you alright...?" she asked, gently putting her hand on her back.

"...I'm fine, Sakuya. Thanks for your concern. Will you be alright here with the mistress for the next couple of days?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Sakuya said softly. Patchouli faintly smiled.

"...Thank you," she said, heading off soon after.

Days later, Patchouli arrived in London, leaving the airport and taking a taxi through the crowded streets. The city looked much different than the last time she saw it, though the rainy weather was the same as she remembered it. After several minutes, the taxi pulled up to an old, familiar street. Patchouli got out, the cab driving off as she looked to the building in front of her. Patchouli stood in silence, looking around at the property. It was the house she grew up in, Patchouli setting eyes on it for the first time in 100 years.

She hesitated, soon approaching the two story black and gray building, opening the small gate out front. It creaked open, making the same noise it made a century earlier. She slowly made her way across the walkway, a flood of memories coming back to her all at once as she warily approached the house. Though the surrounding neighborhood had grown over the years, the building she spent her childhood in looked more or less the same. As she reached the front door, she stopped, lightly trembling as she did her best to compose herself. She then slowly raised her hand, heart pounding as she managed two small knocks. Moments later, a young woman in a robe answered the door.

"...Yes?" she asked, giving an odd look to Patchouli's unusual attire.

"Umm... hi. I know this sounds strange, but... I grew up in this house long ago, and was wondering if I could take a look around real quick? You know... just for old times' sake," Patchouli said. The woman eyed her suspiciously.

"...This house has always belonged to the Knowledge family. Who are you...?" she asked. Patchouli hesitated.

"...I...," she said, pausing before soon shaking her head. "...Never mind. I'm sorry to bother you," she said, turning around to leave. She considered telling the woman everything, but figured she'd never believe her. As Patchouli walked off, the woman suddenly called out to her.

"... _Wait_!" she exclaimed. Patchouli stopped, slowly turning around. The woman cautiously approached her, looking on at Patchouli with ever growing surprise. She then stopped, eyes growing wide. "...That's right...! I _thought_ you looked familiar...!" she said in amazement.

"...Umm...?" Patchouli said warily.

"... _Yes_...! The old family photos...! The resemblance is uncanny...! But... it _can't_ be...! You went missing over a century ago...!" the woman said, hand over her mouth. Patchouli froze in place.

"You... _know_ me?"

"Of course I do! My goodness... it really _is_ you, isn't it... _Patchouli_...!?" the woman asked, eyes wide with wonder. Patchouli froze in place, blinking in surprise.

"...Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh! Forgive my dreadful manners. I am Daisy Knowledge, pleased to make your acquaintance. If it really is you, that would mean I'm your great grandniece!" Daisy explained.

"I... I see...," Patchouli replied softly, lost for words.

"Oh, this is simply incredible! Please, come inside!" Daisy said, escorting Patchouli into the building.

The moment she stepped in the house, Patchouli froze in place, suddenly overcome with emotion as memories flooded back to her like a tidal wave. She stood in silence, weakly looking around at the place she grew up in. The furniture and decor were all different, but the layout was the same, Patchouli quietly looking around in awe as Daisy escorted her to the living room. Daisy then moved to a shelf, taking out a photo album and flipping through it. She then paused, looking up at Patchouli before again looking down at the album. She shook her head.

"...I can't believe it... it really _is_ you...!" Daisy said, soon showing Patchouli the album. She looked down at it, an old, black-and-white picture of Patchouli with her parents and brother staring back at her. She paused, blinking as she lightly brushed the photo with her hand.

"This picture... I remember the day it was taken," Patchouli said, smiling as she looked down at the silly look on her brother's face. He was two at the time, clinging to her leg as Patchouli and her parents awkwardly smiled at the camera. It was hard to believe that that innocent, young little boy was now dead of old age.

"What happened to you back then, anyway...?" Daisy asked warily. Patchouli paused, slowly shaking her head.

"...Forget it. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, handing the album back to her.

"Try me," Daisy said, putting the album back on the shelf before taking a seat on the couch next to Patchouli. Patchouli sighed.

"Well...," she said, soon explaining everything to Daisy. When she finished her story, Daisy looked to her in shock.

"...No way! So vampires exist, after all...?" she asked in awe.

"Indeed," Patchouli replied.

"And... _Gensokyo_ , was it?"

"Yes. A hidden world of ghosts and demons bordering our own."

"...Amazing. I never imagined things like that even existed. So... you're a vampire now, too?"

"No. Mistress Remilia shared her blood with me. When I drank it, I became forever young. I do not require blood to survive, but I also do not possess even half the powers the mistress does."

"Wow. Living forever... sounds nice."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds. The mistress feeds off my blood on a regular basis, and is a cruel and wicked person. When I see you and the photos contained in that album, I realize all that I've missed. My brother lived a long and full life in this world, having children and grandchildren of his own. I never had a chance for such things. Remilia stole that from me...," Patchouli explained, clenching a fist at her side. Daisy frowned.

"But... you'll never get old or die. Surely that's better than the life you would have lead if you'd never met her?" Daisy asked. Patchouli paused in silence.

"...I don't know, Daisy. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like had I lived the life of a normal person."

"Well I, for one, must admit I'm a little envious of you, Patchouli. You never age, and get to live in a fancy mansion in some far-off fantasy world. _I_ , on the other hand, am stuck in this world, getting older and broker by the day. Not to mention the house is facing foreclosure," Daisy replied.

"...What?" Patchouli asked.

"It's true. Time's are tough, and I can't afford to live here, anymore. I took out a mortgage on the house, but simply can't afford to pay it back. They're threatening to foreclose, and the final notice came only yesterday," Daisy said sadly. Patchouli frowned, looking to her with concern.

Money. Foreclosure. Death. These were things Patchouli never had to worry about. Though she'd long regretted getting kidnapped by Remilia and forced into her service, Daisy suddenly made her see the brighter side of things. Patchouli had always been wrapped up with her own troubles, but it seemed as though Daisy and the humans on the other side of The Great Hakurei Barrier had problems of their own. Daisy then sighed.

"...Anyway, don't let my petty concerns worry you. I'm just happy to see you, Patchouli," she said with a smile.

"...Likewise. Are you going to brother's funeral tomorrow?"

"Of course. It takes place at the local cemetery at noon. I'll show you the way there when the time comes. For now, feel free to spend the night here," Daisy said.

The following day, the funeral of Patchouli's little brother took place under the gray skies of London as she and Daisy stood amidst the mourners. As the crowd eventually dispersed, Patchouli walked over to her brother's grave, somberly looking down at it.

Frederick Edward Knowledge. March 23, 1913 - June 7, 2019.

Patchouli quietly frowned, lightly brushing her hand across the headstone.

"... _Freddy_...," she said sadly, tears threatening as Daisy stood weeping in the background. Patchouli weakly looked over to her, slowly approaching as the two gently embraced each other. They then stepped back, Daisy composing herself before wiping her eyes.

"...Thank you for coming to great grandfather's funeral, Patchouli. I'm sure he would have wanted you here," she said weakly.

"...I'm not so sure about that. I disappeared for over a century, causing him and my parents no end of worry. Even now I feel guilty for even being here," Patchouli said somberly. Daisy shook her head.

"Don't be absurd. You are family, Patchouli. You'll always be welcome among us," she said with a smile.

Patchouli suddenly froze in place, weakly looking over at her as she quietly fought back tears. She then gave a faint smile.

"... _Daisy_...," she said, voice no higher than a whisper.

Just then, several members of the Knowledge family approached from a distance. Patchouli warily looked to them, her aversion to social situations washing over her as she warily stepped back.

"...Oh, don't worry about them. That's just my brother and his family. I'm sure they'd love to meet you," Daisy said.

"...No. I should get out of here," Patchouli replied, knowing it could be trouble if anyone other than Daisy found out she was still alive.

"What? But—"

"Thank you for everything, Daisy, but the two of us never met," she said, suddenly raising her hand to Daisy's face, touching her forehead with two fingers. "Tomorrow, you will have forgotten all about me, and about everything I've said to you," she said. In a flash, Patchouli cast a memory wiping spell, leaving Daisy standing in the graveyard with a blank look on her face. Patchouli then turned around, leaving the cemetery moments later.


	8. Chapter II, Ghosts of the Past - 2

As Patchouli shared her story, Cirno, Hong, and Sakuya all looked on, eyes wide as they listened intently from across the mahjong table set up on a balcony of Scarlet Devil Manor.

"...And? Then what happened?" Cirno asked curiously.

"Then I left the city and returned to the manor," Patchouli replied.

"...What a fascinating tale. I haven't visited the human world in many years," Hong said.

"Neither have I. It's good you cleared Daisy's memory in the end, though. The local gods get angry when denizens of Gensokyo directly interfere with the goings on of the mortal world. Especially Lady Yasaka," Sakuya said.

"Who cares about her? Yasaka's a pompous jerk!" Cirno said.

"Careful, Cirno. If she hears you say that, she'll turn you into a frog and throw you down the well," Sakuya replied.

"Speaking of that, what ever happened to Lady Moriya, anyway?" Hong asked, referring to a local god who'd recently gone missing.

"No one knows for sure. Rumor has it Yasaka defeated her and took over the Moriya Shrine by force, however. That's supposedly how she became the current ranking god of Gensokyo," Patchouli said.

"Well either way, I'm glad you got to say goodbye to your little brother, Madam Patchouli. It's good to make peace with the past," Sakuya said.

"I agree. When I first started working here at Scarlet Devil Manor seventy-five years ago, I was grateful to Mistress Remilia for letting me return to Hong Kong to say goodbye to my mother when she died several years later," Hong said. Cirno then gave a childish smirk.

"... _Ha_! Hong Kong Hong!" she teased, Hong soon knocking her upside the head.

"I'm actually surprised Mistress Remilia allowed the two of you to leave the manor for such things. There was a time when she never gave those under her employ time off for anything. I suppose she's gotten kinder over the years," Sakuya said. Patchouli raised a brow.

"...I doubt that," she replied.

"So what's London like, Patchy?" Cirno asked curiously, rubbing her head from where Hong had just hit her.

"Bleak and rainy. Just the way I like it," Patchouli replied.

"...That's it? Geez... sounds depressing. What about Hong Kong? What's it like over there, Hong?" Cirno asked. Hong smiled and closed her eyes.

"...It's beautiful. I haven't been back in decades, but I still think of it often. Gensokyo is charming, but Hong Kong will always be my home," she said.

"Come to think of it, you've never told us exactly how you came to serve Mistress Remilia, have you Hong?" Patchouli asked.

"I don't believe so. Sakuya knows the story, though," Hong replied.

"...So? What are you waiting for? Let's hear it, already!" Cirno said. Hong smiled.

"Well... it's a rather long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Of course!" Cirno replied.

"Yes. I'm rather curious, myself," Patchouli said. Hong then sighed, soon looking off into the distance.

"...Well, I guess it all started in 1942. It was the height of World War II, and the human world was in turmoil. I was fifteen years old at the time, and Hong Kong had just fallen to the Empire of Japan. It was a shameful time in our country's history, and many were dissatisfied with life at the hands of Japanese occupation...," Hong explained, thinking back to the day which forever changed her life.

It started out normally enough. Hong awoke in her small, dingy wooden house by the harbor. She left for school, saying goodbye to her mother and father before heading outside, walking to school with some of her friends from the neighborhood. As they passed a street corner, a group of shady-looking Japanese soldiers eyed them from across the road. The girls fell silent, quickly walking by as the soldiers continued leering at them.

The girls arrived at school, saying their goodbyes before going to their separate classes. The day went by normally, and when the final bell rang, the three met up once more, heading back home with each other like they normally did. As the sun slowly started to set, the group of soldiers Hong and her friends saw earlier stopped in front of them, blocking their path and looking to them with creepy smiles. The girls froze in place, suddenly filled with dread as the lead soldier walked over to them.

"Hey, bay-bee," he said in broken Cantonese. The girl's looked on in fright as Hong glared at him from the center of the street.

"...Excuse us," she said curtly. As Hong and her friends tried to walk by, the two other soldiers stepped forward, blocking the way.

"What the rush? Come wiss us. We pah-tee!" a second soldier said, a creepy grin growing on his face. As Hong and her friends again tried to pass, the soldiers again blocked their path, soon grabbing them as Hong and the others screamed in fright. They struggled to get away, but were easily overpowered by the soldiers.

" _Shaddap_!" one of them yelled, slapping Hong across the face as the other soldiers roughly manhandled her friends. Several onlookers watched but did nothing, all frightened as the soldiers were armed with rifles. As Hong and her friends desperately tried to escape, the lead soldier grinned.

"...You come wiss us. We have _good_ time!" he said eerily, soon dragging the girls into a dark alley.

The soldiers then opened an old, rusty door, throwing the three into a dark and empty room. They walked inside, flipping on an overhead light as they soon bound and gagged their captives, now all hysterical with fright. The lead soldier then stepped back, grinning at Hong as she and her friends looked on in terror. He then slowly lowered his hands, slowly unbuckling his belt.

As the other two soldiers did the same, they abruptly froze in place, blood suddenly splattering across the ground as a pair of daggers stuck through their necks. The lead soldier slowly turned around, standing motionless as his subordinates soon fell to the floor. As the remaining soldier looked on in fright, he winced, suddenly looking down as a third dagger pierced his heart from behind.

As the soldier slowly slumped to the floor, Hong looked up as Sakuya stood before her, elegantly wiping the blood from her knife as all three soldiers lie dead at her feet. As she stoically stared down at the frightened girls, a pair of crimson red eyes approached from nearby.

"...Dammit, Sakuya. There you go again. Hogging _all_ the fun," Remilia said, stepping into the light with a cold smirk. Sakuya then knelt down, untying the girls as Hong warily looked on at the two of them.

"...Who... who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Greetings, child. I am Remilia, and this here is Sakuya. We're visiting from Japan, and happened to be in the neighborhood when we heard screams. I _love_ the way you scream. Especially _you_ , little one," Remilia said, looking down at Hong with a wry smile. "...And what is your name?" she asked eerily.

"...H—Hong. Hong Meiling...," she replied, lightly trembling along with her friends.

" _Hong_ , is it? I take it you're Chinese?" Remilia asked.

"...Yes," Hong replied. Remilia slightly frowned.

"Too bad. For some reason when I feed on you people, I'm _thirsty_ an hour later...!" she explained wickedly. Hong gulped.

"... _Feed_...?" she asked tensely. Remilia smirked.

"...Feed!" she replied, suddenly baring her fangs before diving into Hong's neck. Hong shrieked, her two friends doing the same before jumping up and running out of the room. As Remilia drank Hong's blood, she paused, suddenly leaning back in surprise. "... _Excellent_! Your blood is like fine wine, little human!" she exclaimed, continuing to feast on her. Hong weakly struggled but soon lost consciousness, fainting in Remilia's arms as she continued sapping her dry.

"...Mistress," Sakuya said. Remilia stopped, slowly leaning away before looking down at Hong, soon retracting her fangs before standing up.

"...I think we've found ourselves a new gatekeeper. She's tall, too. She'll do well as a guardian of the mansion," Remilia said with a smirk. Sakuya then knelt down, throwing Hong over her shoulder before heading back to the manor along with Remilia.

"...And that's what happened," Hong explained, Cirno listening with interest as Patchouli sat in silence.

"...You mean... Sakuya and the mistress actually _saved_ you?" she asked in surprise.

"Indeed. I shudder to think what those soldiers would have done had they not intervened," Hong replied. As Patchouli sat motionless, Sakuya quietly smiled.

"...You see now, Madam Patchouli? Mistress Remilia isn't all evil. She may have a cruel streak, but deep down, she's actually a good person. It was her idea to come to Hong's rescue in the first place," Sakuya said. Patchouli then shook her head.

"...But she still forced Hong into her service in the end, same way she did with me. It was ultimately for her own sake," she said.

"I really don't mind," Hong said. "I would have surely lead a ruined life if those soldiers had had their way with me. Assuming they wouldn't have just killed me after they were finished," she concluded.

"Hong...," Patchouli said worriedly. Cirno then turned to Sakuya.

"Well we've heard about Patchy and Hong's stories, and as you all know I was born on Misty Lake here in Gensokyo. The only one whose past we _haven't_ heard about yet is _Sakuya's_!" she said. As the table turned to the elegant maid at the north end of the table, Sakuya smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

"...It's late. Some other time," she said softly.

"Aww! Come on, _Sakuya_!" Cirno said eagerly.

"Yeah. Don't be shy," Hong said.

"Indeed. Please... enlighten us of your past," Patchouli said. Sakuya simply shook her head.

"There isn't enough time. The sun is beginning to set, and the mistress will awaken at any moment. The details of my past are a tangled web of complexities, and I'm afraid this is a story for another day," Sakuya concluded.

As the game of mahjong drew to a close, Cirno grinned.

" _Ha_! Read 'em and weep, _suckers_!" she said, presenting her mediocre hand.

"I can top that!" Hong said, presenting hers.

"Mine trumps you both," Patchouli said, laying her hand down. Sakuya quietly smiled.

"...Oh dear. Looks like I win again," she said, elegantly laying her hand down as the other three looked to her, soon falling over the table.

As the sun went down the group stood, saying their goodbyes before taking their leave. As Sakuya and Patchouli stayed behind and cleaned up, Patchouli looked over to the elegant maid.

It was another easy victory for Sakuya Izayoi. Patchouli and the others had played her at mahjong countless times over the years, and almost every time Sakuya came out on top. Winning at mahjong was hardly simple, but Sakuya made it look easy. That, and practically anything else she did. Sakuya was a mystery to Patchouli. A mystery worth a long lifetime of study. In many ways, she was even more of an enigma than Remilia. How Sakuya, a smart, pretty young woman could be content with so little from life as to willingly resign herself to the role of Remilia's right-hand servant was beyond Patchouli's comprehension. Maybe Sakuya had low self esteem. Maybe Sakuya knew something Patchouli didn't.

Maybe it was something else entirely.


	9. Chapter II, Ghosts of the Past - 3

Whatever the reason, Sakuya's loyalty to Remilia continued to mystify her, and over the coming days, Patchouli found herself wondering more and more about Sakuya's past. As she sat staring into space in the mansion's library, Koakuma came over to her.

"Are you alright, Madam Patchouli? You seem preoccupied lately," she asked. Patchouli blinked, slowly looking over to her.

"...Oh. I'm fine, Koakuma. It's just... I keep wondering about Sakuya's past," she said.

"Ah, yes. Lady Sakuya is always so mysterious. I've asked her about her history several times over the years, but she never says a word."

"How long have you served Mistress Remilia?"

"Forty-four years and six months. I was summoned from hell by the mistress during an arcane ritual, and am now her personal familiar," Koakuma replied.

"And... do you enjoy life here at Scarlet Devil Manor?" Patchouli asked. Koakuma shrugged.

"It's alright. The mistress can be cruel at times, but she's not so bad. I've served masters far worse than her," she replied.

"Like who?" Patchouli asked.

"Well, Mistress Shinki comes to mind. She was the creator of Makai, a realm of devils and demons closely bordering Gensokyo. I served her for many decades, and she was a cruel and ruthless mistress. Makai was also my homeland, and is a cold, dreary realm. Gensokyo is a paradise compared to that place," Koakuma explained.

"...I see...," Patchouli replied, suddenly feeling guilty. Koakuma had led a life far harder than Patchouli ever did, and Patchouli was starting to wonder if she was being selfish for thinking life under Remilia's employ was so harsh. She then warily eyed Koakuma.

"...Do you ever wish to be free of Mistress Remilia?" she asked. Koakuma looked away, quietly pausing in thought.

"...Well. I guess it would be nice to be free for once. I've lived as a servant all my life, however, and probably wouldn't even know what to do with freedom. Besides, the contract is signed in blood. I will never be free of the mistress until one of us is dead," she replied.

"...Koakuma...," Patchouli said with concern.

The following day, the sun rose over Scarlet Devil Manor. As Remilia retired for the day, Sakuya left her room, heading downstairs before starting her daily chores. As she busily cleaned up the foyer, Patchouli walked into the room.

"Good morning, Madam Patchouli," Sakuya said.

"Morning," Patchouli replied. As she quietly watched Sakuya work, Sakuya again looked over to her.

"Is everything alright, madam?" she asked. Patchouli remained silent, briefly hesitating before meeting eyes with her.

"...Sakuya...," she said. "...the other day when we were out on the balcony, the topic of your past was brought up," Patchouli said. Sakuya briefly paused.

"...Indeed," she replied, soon resuming her cleaning duties. Patchouli frowned.

"...Won't you tell me about it?" she asked shyly. Sakuya's feather duster froze in midair, soon lowering as Sakuya slowly turned to her.

"...Are you really so curious?" she asked quietly.

"...Yes. Please, Sakuya. You know all about my past. Won't you share your own with me...?" she asked softly. Sakuya sighed, putting down her duster before walking over to a large bay window. Sakuya stood in silence, staring out at the front of the manor as Patchouli stood quietly from nearby. Sakuya then closed her eyes, folding her arms before staring out the window.

"...The mistress asked me never to tell this story to anyone. I can see how curious you are, however. What I'm about to tell you must stay between us. Is that clear?" Sakuya asked firmly.

"Of course," she replied. Sakuya then paused, staring far off into the horizon.

"...It all started at the turn of the seventeenth century. I was a Romanian peasant working for the Transylvanian aristocracy. I started work as a chambermaid at the castle of a local count and soon worked my way through the ranks of servitude, eventually becoming the count's right-hand maid. It was a posh job for a lowborn gypsy like myself, and I was grateful to the count for appointing me with such a high position. The count was a wise and fair man, and when he turned up missing one evening, the town fell into a panic.

The townsfolk turned the village upside down searching for him, overcome with despair upon finding his body in a nearby forest. It was a mystery as to who killed him, and an even bigger mystery as to why he was found drained of his blood. Over time, suspicion fell to myself for being recently appointed as head servant shortly before the count's death, and when it was discovered I was of Roma descent, the village turned on me, soon running me out of town," Sakuya explained. Patchouli frowned.

"How horrible...," she said with concern.

"It was hardly a surprise. We Roma have always been discriminated against, particularly back in those days. Anyway, even after I was run out of town, I still found myself enraged over the count's death. I was determined to get to the bottom of who killed him, and started doing research in secret, soon learning about local legends involving vampires. I recalled how the count was drained of his blood, and how there were two bite marks on his neck. I soon realized that a vampire had killed him, and it was then that I vowed to take revenge on the one responsible for his death...," Sakuya said, thinking back to her days as an ordinary human.

She was a mere seventeen years of age when she started her search for the vampire who killed the count, traveling from town to town looking for clues to the creatures whereabouts. Though she'd been run out of town, she never strayed far from it, knowing that the creature she hunted was likely still in the area. As more and more similar deaths continued taking place in and around the village, a mysterious group of travelers suddenly arrived in town. Late one night, Sakuya disguised herself, heading into town and entering the local tavern. She looked around, spotting the group who'd recently arrived, eyeing them from across the room as she took a seat at the bar.

"...What'll it be?" the old bartender asked with a smile.

"...Oh. Um. Whiskey, please," she said, clumsily disguising her voice as she hid beneath her dark robe. The bartender prepared her drink, bringing it over soon after.

"Here ya go," he said.

"...Thank you," she replied, again looking back. "By the way... who are those people?" she asked, looking to the group she'd followed into the tavern.

"Oh, them? They're just a buncha clowns. Supposedly a group of vampire hunters. Call themselves the 'Clan of the Silver Knife'. Buncha charlatans if ya ask me," the bartender replied.

"...Really?" Sakuya asked.

"Yep. Silly, ain't it? Vampires... never hearda such nonsense," the bartender said, soon tending to another patron.

Sakuya then turned back, again eyeing the shady group as they sat around a long wooden table. She then stood up, making her way over to them.

"Pardon me," Sakuya said elegantly. The table looked over to her.

"Yes, milady?" one of them replied.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is it true you're vampire hunters?" she asked, cautiously eyeing the four through the dimly lit tavern.

"Indeed. We believe the recent string of murders in this town to be the work of a vampire, and a powerful one at that," the young man replied.

"...You don't say...?" Sakuya replied with interest.

"I'm afraid so," another of them said. "Furthermore, we believe this vampire to be one our order has been hunting for many years."

"Why do you ask?" the first man said. Sakuya hesitated.

"Well...," she said, soon sharing her story with them. They listened with concern.

"Oh, dear. Sounds like this vile creature has taken much from you, as well," the first man said.

"Indeed. I share your disdain for this monster. More than anything, I'd like to see it brought to justice," Sakuya replied.

"With all due respect, milady, vampire hunting is dangerous work. It's best if civilians don't get involved," he said. Sakuya firmly shook her head.

"No. I can take care of myself. I've always been alone, and am used to fending for myself. Please. Let me join you in hunting this creature," she pleaded. The table fell silent, looking to each other before soon turning to Sakuya. The lead member then stood up, looking on as Sakuya stared back at him.

"...Well. We don't normally accept strangers into our order, but your resolve is impressive, and I sense you're a virtuous person. What is your name, milady?" the man asked.

"...Nadia," Sakuya replied, giving the name she'd gone by before later adopting her Japanese alias.

"Very well then, Nadia. We welcome you as a sister of the Clan of the Silver Knife. Here," the man said, taking out a blade from his coat before handing it to her. "This dagger is made of consecrated silver, and is one of the few things capable of penetrating the skin of the wretched vampire. It is the official symbol of our order. Wield it with honor," the young man said. Sakuya froze in place, staring down at the knife, taking it before slowly looking back to him.

"...Thank you," she replied. The others then stood, smiling as they welcomed her into their order, soon inviting her to sit as they introduced themselves.

"I am called Lester, and these two are Derrick and Caleb," he explained. Lester was a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes, hardly much older than Sakuya.

"Greetings," Derrick said.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb said with a wave.

"Likewise," Sakuya replied, giving a small curtsy as they all took a seat.

"It's good to have new members join the organization. Our order has been around for centuries, but lately our numbers have been dwindling as we continue fighting these vile creatures," Lester said.

"Indeed. And while our numbers get smaller, the number of vampires grows larger. I fear we're fighting a losing battle," Caleb said dejectedly.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakuya asked.

"I'm afraid so. And with vampires as strong as Furio on the loose, it's no wonder they're multiplying so rapidly," Derrick said.

" _Furio_?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. That's the name of the vampire we mentioned earlier whom we believe is behind the recent deaths. He is dreadfully powerful, and many members of our order have fallen while trying to defeat him," Lester explained grimly.

"And what's worse, he always travels with a pack of lesser vampires, all female, and all considerably powerful in their own right," Derrick added.

"I see. And do you know their names as well?" Sakuya asked. Lester paused.

"...Well, it's hard to say, as Furio is quite a philanderer, and usually maintains an ever changing string of female vampires who follow him wherever he goes. I can't say for certain, but going by our last encounter with him, the lesser vampire's names are Charlotte, Estrella, Remilia, and Zaphirah," he explained.

"Don't quote us on that, though. Furio goes through women left and right, and it's really rather difficult to keep track of them all," Caleb remarked.

"Indeed. Furio is our real target, though. Once he's dealt with, his lesser vampires will weaken, and they'll be easy to eliminate," Derrick said.

"Well that's good, at least. But... why would the others weaken after Furio is killed?" Sakuya asked.

"Furio's followers are presumably all his thralls, vampires created by Furio himself. Think of thralls as child vampires who draw their powers from their creator. Once the parent vampire is killed, their powers wane, and they can then be easily staked," Lester said.

"... _Staked_?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. Piercing the vampire's heart with a sharp wooden object. That is the only known way of defeating the vile creatures. Silver weakens them, and once they are vulnerable, staking them through the heart will turn them to dust," Lester explained.

"I see...," Sakuya replied. "So where do we find this Furio character, anyway?" she asked. Lester paused, soon looking out the tavern window.

"...The castle," he said, staring at the ominous building off in the distance.

"What? You mean Furio's taken up residence in the _castle_?" Sakuya asked in surprise.

"We believe so," Caleb said.

"But how is that even possible? The castle's the most heavily guarded building in the village!" Sakuya said.

"Vampires are creatures of deceit. They have the ability to mind control the living, and have likely brainwashed those inside into their service," Derrick said.

"Wow... can they really do all that?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. And that's only the start of their vile powers. They are highly dangerous, and it's imperative we destroy them as quickly as possible. There are five of them and four of us, however. We will remain in this town and wait for reinforcements from our headquarters. They shall arrive in a week's time. While we're waiting, we must keep a close eye on the castle, as well as on things here in town," Derrick explained.

"We can also use this time to train you, Nadia, in the art of fighting vampires. The foul creatures are fast and strong, but have a dire weakness to the daggers of our order. We cannot allow them to get near us, though, so it is imperative you learn to use knives from a distance," Lester said.


	10. Chapter II, Ghosts of the Past - 4

In the coming days, Sakuya trained with the Clan of the Silver Knife, practicing the dodging and dagger throwing techniques passed down through the organization. Sakuya caught on quickly, and the others were amazed by her skills with a knife. After a week's time, three additional members of the order met up with them at the tavern, Lester and the others greeting them as they arrived.

"Well met, Brother Matthew. And you, Brother Charles. Brother Andre," Lester said.

"Likewise, Brother Lester. Who do we have here?" Matthew asked, looking to Sakuya.

"This is Sister Nadia. She is new to our order, and has suffered greatly at the hands of the vampires," Lester said.

"Greetings," Sakuya said, giving a small bow.

"Greetings, milady. It is good to see new faces amidst our ranks," Matthew said.

"Is it true you've managed to track down the dreaded Furio?" Charles asked.

"We believe so," Lester said, the group taking a seat at a large wooden table. "We think he's responsible for a recent string of murders, and believe he's holed up in the castle along with his thralls," he explained. The group then looked out the window, staring at the castle as it ominously sat on a dark hill far in the distance.

"...So? When do we strike?" Andre asked.

"Tomorrow. Vampires sleep during the day, so at noon we shall infiltrate the castle and put an end to Furio once and for all," Lester concluded. Sakuya sat in silence, noticing Lester's determined expression from across the table. She smiled, slightly blushing as the light reflected off his dark blue eyes.

As night fell, the group retired to the rooms they'd all rented. Sakuya moved through the halls, stopping at Lester's door before quietly knocking. After several moments, he opened it.

"... _Nadia_ ," he said.

"...You wanted to see me, Lester?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. Come in," he said, inviting her in before closing the door behind them. "Please. Have a seat," Lester said, the two sitting across from each other at a small, dimly lit table.

"...What did you want to see me about?" Sakuya asked. Lester paused, looking down at a book in his hands.

"...Tomorrow's operation will be dangerous. I don't know what will happen, but if I don't survive, I want you to have this," Lester said, soon handing Sakuya the book. She froze, taking it and looking down at it.

"... _Rota Temporis_?" she asked, reading its title.

"...Yes. My mother gave that book to me just before she died. She said it was passed down our family through generations, and that the 'key to the universe' was hidden within its pages. I could never make heads or tails of it, though. It's all written in Latin, and I don't understand a word of it. In her final years, my mother developed a rather unhealthy interest in the occult, and when she was killed by a vampire years later, I joined the order and vowed to avenge her death," Lester explained.

"...You mean...?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. Furio killed my mother. She died when I was ten, and to be honest... I see a lot of her in you. You look much the same way she did when she was young," Lester explained. Sakuya froze, weakly looking over to him.

" _Lester_...," she whispered quietly.

The following day, the group of vampire hunters convened outside the tavern as Lester firmly stepped forward.

"...Alright, everyone. This is it. We've been tracking Furio for many years now, and the time has come to put an end to his vile existence. Are you prepared?" he asked.

"Yes, Brother Lester," the others replied, all armed with knives, stakes, and crossbows.

"Excellent. Then let us make haste to the castle, and put an end to this madness once and for all!" Lester exclaimed, rallying the others as he and Sakuya looked to each other with a warm smile.

The seven then left the tavern, heading across town before stopping at the gates of the castle. They looked around, realizing the front was too heavily guarded. They then snuck around back, spotting a secondary entrance with a single guard outside. They crept up to him, knocking him unconscious before peeking through the door, soon entering the castle's side entrance.

As they went inside, a chill ran up their spines as they realized the interior was unusually cold, a sure sign of a vampire's presence. They snuck through the halls, evading patrolling guards as they made their way to the second floor. As they quietly moved down the corridor, the lights suddenly dimmed, a deep, eery laugh echoing through the castle as they tensely looked around.

"...Greetings, mortals...," a male, disembodied voice said, the group unable to tell where it was coming from.

"Show yourself, foul demon!" Lester exclaimed. The voice laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Foolish creatures. What ever did you hope to accomplish, entering my new lair with those ridiculous _toys_ of yours...?" it asked.

Suddenly, the lights grew dim as a shadowy silhouette appeared across the hall. The seven stopped, readying themselves as the figure stepped out of the darkness, smiling as it made itself visible.

"... _Furio_!" Lester said, gritting his teeth as Furio stared back at them, his cold, dead eyes leering out from his pale, gaunt face, his dark mantle covering every inch of his body.

As the group looked on, four additional vampires stepped forward, two from behind and two from either side of Furio.

"...And what do we have _here_?" Estrella asked, folding her arms with a smile.

"How amusing. Another group of humans, come to be _slaughtered_!" Zaphirah said.

"You chose the wrong place to barge into, _fools_ ," Charlotte remarked. As they all stood motionless, the fourth vampire girl stepped forth.

"...Well, well... I _thought_ I smelled a dead _rat_ lurking around. Looks like they were _live_ rats, however!" Remilia said with a smirk, standing at Furio's right with her hands on her hips. Derrick then glared at Furio.

"Are you the one responsible for the recent murders?" he asked. Furio smiled, casually shrugging.

"...Murders? What murders...?" he asked coyly. Sakuya cringed.

"Don't play stupid. It was _you_ , wasn't it? _You_ were the one who killed the count!" she said angrily. Furio raised an eyebrow.

"My, my... aren't _you_ a tasty little morsel. I could use another wife as fine as yourself. What is your name, child?" he asked eerily.

"Answer me, damn you!" Sakuya exclaimed. Furio then smiled, again shrugging.

"Fine, fine. I confess. I killed him. I sapped the fool dry and left him for dead. How else could I have taken over this charming castle for myself...?" Furio asked. Sakuya stood motionless, face contorting with rage as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"...Damn you. Count Nikolai was the nicest person I've ever known. How _dare_ you kill him, you monster!? You'll pay for what you've done!" Sakuya exclaimed.

" _Ha_! Stupid girl! You can't harm Master Furio!" Estrella said.

"That's right! The master has been alive for centuries! You all aren't even worth the dirt at his feet!" Charlotte said. Charles then shook his head.

"It is _you_ who are dirt, foul creatures. Prepare to die!" he yelled, pointing his crossbow at them.

As Charles prepared to fire, Zaphirah darted forward, swiping her claws across his back, blood splattering across the hallway as he yelled, dropping his weapon as he fell to the ground.

Caleb cringed, swiftly drawing his dagger and slashing Zaphirah, cutting her as she gave a loud shriek. Matthew then stepped forward, taking out his stake and thrusting it through her heart, Zaphirah's eyes going wide as she turned to dust.

" _Zaphirah_!" Charlotte screamed, face twisting with rage as she jetted forward, diving at Matthew and thrusting her hand through his chest, tearing his heart out with her bare hands.

Derrick then turned to her, aiming his crossbow before firing, piercing her heart with a wooden bolt. She shrieked, quickly falling to dust.

"Oh, my! This is turning into quite the _party_!" Estrella remarked, stepping back before firing a ray of dark energy from the palm of her hand. It struck Derrick, piercing his neck as blood shot out across the walls, his body falling to the ground moments later.

Andre then rushed forward, tossing a dagger her way. Estrella screamed as the knife tore into her stomach. Andre then took out a stake, stabbing Estrella through the chest as she soon turned to dust. Furio stood in silence, slowly shaking his head as he watched the spectacle.

"...Meddlesome humans. Do you have any idea how _troublesome_ it is to find replacement wives...?" he asked, glaring at Andre from afar.

Suddenly, Andre froze, clutching his chest as Furio stared him down. Moments later, Furio smirked, snapping his fingers as Andre's heart exploded.

As his body fell to the ground, Furio, Lester, Remilia, and Sakuya were left standing, Lester coldly staring Furio down.

"...Eleven years ago, you killed a woman in cold blood in the dark of a moonless night. That woman was my mother, and now, you'll pay for what you've done," he said, drawing a dagger.

"Heh, heh. Stupid little ape. What do you _possibly_ hope to achieve with that blade of yours? You and your lackeys put on a good show, but you're starting to bore me. It's time to put an _end_ to your miserable existence!" Furio said.

As Furio glared at Lester from afar, Lester raised his knife, tossing it forward as Furio dodged out of the way. Lester then took out a silver short sword, darting toward Furio at full speed. As he neared his target, Lester slashed, Furio vanishing in an instant before reappearing behind him, firing a beam of red energy at his back. Lester froze, eyes widening as his chest burst open.

" _Lester_!" Sakuya cried, watching in horror as Lester fell to the ground. She ran over to him, kneeling beside him with a worried expression. "Lester! _Lester_!" she repeated, frantically shaking his shoulders. It was too late, however.

Lester was dead.

As Sakuya realized this, she frowned, slowly gathering herself before standing up, now alone as she stood before Furio and Remilia.

"Weak and feeble humans. You are but _cattle_ to us!" Furio said. Sakuya stood in silence, slowly locking eyes with him.

"...You killed Count Nikolai, and now, you've killed Lester. You'll pay for this, you _bastard_!" she said, sternly drawing a dagger and flinging it at Furio.

The vampire vanished, reappearing behind her and firing a beam of red energy. Sakuya dodged, flinging a second knife which narrowly missed.

"It's pointless to resist! Come. Lay down your weapons and become my new bride!" Furio said.

" _Never_!" Sakuya exclaimed, continuing to fight the evil vampire. She fought bravely, but despite her best efforts, she simply couldn't match Furio's endurance. As Sakuya attacked once more, Furio flitted around her, restraining her from behind with an evil smirk.

"...Fine! If you won't surrender, I'll take you by _force_!" he exclaimed.

As Furio bared his fangs, he paused, suddenly cringing as a sharp object pierced his chest from behind. He looked down, noticing a wooden stake sticking through his heart. He slowly turned around, looking to Remilia as she stared down at him with a grin.

"...Time to _die_ , old man...!" she said wickedly, laughing as Furio turned to dust. As Remilia dropped the stake she'd retrieved from one of the vampire hunters' bodies, Sakuya looked over to her, slowly rising to her feet.

"...W... _why_...?" she asked in confusion. Remilia smirked.

"I've been waiting for the right time to free myself from Furio. He was fun for awhile, but as his powers grew, he slowly became dull and complacent. I was looking for the right moment to kill him, and have _you_ to thank for presenting me that opportunity," Remilia explained.

"But... wasn't he your master?" Sakuya asked. Remilia laughed.

" _Ha_! That weak little _maggot_? Don't make me laugh! He may have grown strong in his later years, but make no mistake. I followed that fool for my own idle amusement. Now that he's dead, I must find a new place to live, and this castle is cold and lifeless. If only I could find a place far removed from the human world to call home...," she said, soon turning to Sakuya. "So... what's your name, human?"

"...Nadia," Sakuya said. Remilia paused, slightly raising a brow.

"... _Nadia_ , you say? That hardly suits you, dear...," she said, stepping closer to her and tilting her head. "No... I'd say a _Japanese_ name would fit you far better. Have you ever visited that country, by chance?"

"...No."

"It's a beautiful place, and I hear there's a realm there where ones like myself might find peace. Yes... I think the two of us will be quite happy there...," Remilia said. Sakuya paused.

"The... _two_ of us...?" she asked warily.

"... _Indeed_!" Remilia replied, giving a cold smile before baring her fangs, darting toward Sakuya and sinking them deep in her neck.

Sakuya winced, restraining a shriek as Remilia fed on her blood, a strange sensation of frightened euphoria filling her senses. Moments later, Remilia froze, stepping back and looking down at her. "...My goodness! You taste absolutely _exquisite_! Truly the finest blood I've tasted in 200 years! A treat like you is _far_ too good to waste! Come, child. Come with me across the sea. Let us leave this bleak world behind and start a new life in a far away land!" Remilia said, extending her small hand out to her.


	11. Chapter II, Ghosts of the Past - 5

As Sakuya concluded her tale, Patchouli stood in silence, quietly blinking as she absorbed everything she'd said.

"Incredible... so _that's_ how you met the mistress," she said.

"Indeed. She could have easily killed me that day, but instead she saved me from Furio. I owe my life to the mistress, and have gladly served her ever since," Sakuya explained.

"But... how did you obtain the ability to control time?" Patchouli asked. Sakuya paused.

"Remember the book Lester gave me?"

"...Yes?"

"It was there I learned the secrets of manipulating time. The books title, 'Rota Temporis', is Latin for 'The Wheel of Time'. Over the years in the service of Mistress Remilia, I slowly learned the language from studying several tomes in the library, and soon delved into the book's secrets. It was difficult at first, but after years of study, I was eventually capable of manipulating the flows of time," Sakuya replied.

"I see. And what ever became of that book?" Patchouli asked. Sakuya closed her eyes, smiling as she turned to face Patchouli.

"...Who knows? Perhaps I keep it locked away. Perhaps it's lost forever. I'm afraid I'll have to keep you wondering about that one, Madam Patchouli. I don't give away _all_ my secrets, you know...," she said with a cryptic smile, grabbing her feather duster before leaving the room. As she reached the nearby hall, she stopped, slowly looking back. "...Remember to keep what I've told you a secret. The mistress and myself were the only ones who knew that story before I shared it with you," Sakuya said, walking off moments later.

Patchouli was then left alone, standing in stunned silence as she thought back to everything Sakuya had said. She'd always wondered about Sakuya's past, and now, she finally had an answer. Her tale had shed some light on Remilia's past, as well, if only a little. Several looming questions still remained, however. What did Remilia do before meeting Furio? How did she become a vampire? How was it she and Sakuya wound up settling in Gensokyo? Patchouli wanted to ask, but knew how secretive Remilia was, and knew she'd never get a straight answer.

Patchouli then returned to the library, combing through the bookshelves for signs of the book Sakuya had mentioned. She searched for hours, but found nothing, soon realizing the book was nowhere in sight. She then took a seat, hand to her chin as she sat lost in thought. Time magic was potent and powerful, and she knew if she could master it, she might finally stand a chance against Remilia. She then paused, looking off into the distance as she remembered Sakuya's words regarding the book.

" _Perhaps I keep it locked away_."

...Patchouli then thought of Sakuya's chambers. If she could somehow sneak inside while Sakuya was out, perhaps she could locate the book. Patchouli spoke many languages, and understanding the tome would not be a problem as she knew fluent Latin. As Patchouli contemplated how to obtain the book, she frowned, suddenly feeling guilty for plotting behind Sakuya's back. Patchouli considered Sakuya a friend, and hardly wanted to betray her by sneaking around her private quarters. Still, Sakuya made it clear she didn't wish to share the book's whereabouts, and if Patchouli desired to be free of Remilia, she knew she may need the powers stored in its pages.

The following day, Sakuya and Remilia left the manor for a trip into town. As they closed the door behind them, Patchouli looked up from a book she was reading in the library, briefly hesitating before closing it shut, heading into the manor moments later. She looked around, noticing the place was empty before heading to Sakuya's room. The under servants quarters were on the first floor, but Sakuya was head servant of the manor, and the only servant with a room on the second floor. Patchouli ascended the stairs and approached her door, again looking around before reaching for the doorknob. She froze, again filled with guilt that she was about to violate Sakuya's privacy. Patchouli frowned.

"...I'm sorry, Sakuya...," she whispered, soon turning the knob and opening the door.

As Patchouli stepped in the room she stopped, quietly looking around Sakuya's neatly organized chambers. She noticed a bookshelf in the corner, walking over before carefully combing through it. She searched for the book she was looking for, but found nothing. She sighed, stepping back before again looking around. She then moved to the dresser, hesitating before searching through the drawers, rifling through Sakuya's belongings before once more finding nothing.

Patchouli then looked under the bed, in the closet, and everywhere else she could think of, finding no sign of Sakuya's book. As she was just about to give up, she suddenly looked to the floor, noticing a crease in the rug beneath her. She bent down, peeling the rug back before spotting two loose floorboards. She lifted them up, pausing as she finally found what she was looking for. She reached down, taking the large book in her hands, recognizing it as Rota Temporis, "The Wheel of Time". Patchouli then looked around, slipping it under her pajamas as she carefully put things back the way she found them, leaving the room soon after.

She then returned to the library, diligently studying the book over the coming days. The text was far more complicated than she'd expected, and that Sakuya was able to master it spoke volumes of her intelligence, further mystifying Patchouli about the elegant maid. Patchouli sensed great power from within its pages, and knew it would take some time to fully understand. Deep down, however, she knew this was it.

This book was what would free her from Remilia's grasp.

As Patchouli studied in the library of Scarlet Devil Manor, a pink-haired girl in a light blue nightgown sat on the porch of a Japanese-style mansion, staring out at her garden as cherry blossoms fell to the ground. She raised her hand, gently catching a petal between two fingers. As she stared down at it, a white-haired girl in green quietly approached her.

"Is everything alright... _Mistress Yuyuko_?" the young servant asked.

"...Oh, just fine, Youmu. It's just... things are rather _boring_ as of late... wouldn't you agree?" Yuyuko replied with a whimsical smile.


	12. Chapter III, Cherry Blossom Panic - 1

**Chapter III**

 **Cherry Blossom Panic**

Cirno warily traipsed through the halls of Scarlet Devil Manor, Sakuya escorting her into Remilia's master bedroom as Remilia and Patchouli watched the two approach from a table at the center of the room.

"As you requested, mistress. Lady _Cirno_ here to see you," Sakuya said, stepping off to the side as Cirno nervously looked on at all of them. Patchouli sat in silence, stoically watching as Remilia eyed the ice fairy with displeasure.

"...Cirno. How good of you to come on such short notice," Remilia said wryly.

"...O—Of course, mistress! You know me! Any time you call, I'm here for you...!" Cirno replied tensely. "...So... what's this all about, anyway...?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"It has come to my attention that Gensokyo is experiencing a prolonged winter. Here it is May, already, yet the snow still falls. You wouldn't have anything to _do_ with this, now, would you...?" Remilia asked, quietly sipping her tea.

"...W—What? Of course not! I may have ice powers, but I would never interfere with the weather patterns...!" Cirno replied.

"Is that why you've been seen hanging around with that snow spirit _Letty_ as of late?" Patchouli asked. Cirno suddenly froze in place, looking increasingly nervous.

"...Oh! _Her_? W—We weren't up to anything...! We're just friends! _Honest_!" she replied.

"That snow spirit has been known to cause disturbances like this in the past, yet here you are _friends_ with the little nuisance. Honestly, I don't know why I don't just pluck those silly little wings off of you and feed you to the _ghosts_!" Remilia said wickedly. Cirno slowly grimaced.

"N—No! _Please_ , mistress! Anything but _that_!" she pleaded, falling to her knees with animated enthusiasm. Remilia then smirked, amused as Cirno pleaded for her life.

"...Well... I really ought to kill you, but seeing how nice I am, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. I want you to find this Letty Whiterock and eliminate her yourself. Sakuya will accompany you and make sure you finish the task. Under no circumstances is she to intervene. If you defeat the spirit, good. If she defeats you, well... frankly, that's good, too. Either way, I want this annoying spirit dealt with. This blasted winter must end, already," Remilia concluded. Cirno perked up, quickly nodding her head.

"Yes, mistress! Oh, _thank_ you, mistress! I'll find her at once!" she replied, eager to betray Letty to save her own skin.

As Cirno and Sakuya left the room, Patchouli looked on, still feeling guilty for stealing Sakuya's book of time magic months earlier. She wanted to return it, but the book was highly complicated, and Patchouli had much to learn before she was through with the lengthy tome. She then stood up, excusing herself from Remilia before leaving the room. As Cirno and Sakuya reached the manor entrance, Patchouli called out to them.

"Wait up," she said. The two turned to face her.

"Madam Patchouli," Sakuya said in surprise.

"I'll come with you," Patchouli said.

"Aw, man. Now I got _two_ babysitters, now...?" Cirno asked in annoyance. Sakuya paused, elegantly smacking Cirno before turning to Patchouli.

"Madam, you needn't concern yourself with such petty things. I can handle this," Sakuya said.

"It's fine. I could use some fresh air, anyhow," Patchouli replied, the three leaving the mansion moments later.

The three headed through the forest, treading through thick snow before spotting ghosts off in the distance.

"We've got company!" Cirno exclaimed, she and Sakuya readying themselves as Patchouli stood casually reading a book with one hand.

As the ghosts approached, the three began fighting their way through them, dispatching them one after another as they headed further into the woods. As they neared a clearing, they stopped, noticing the snow growing thicker.

"...The temperature just dropped," Sakuya remarked.

"Here. This will warm us up," Patchouli said, summoning a fireball which soon circled around them. Cirno then looked around, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Letty!" she shouted. Within seconds, a girl with lavender hair appeared from the snow.

"Ah. Cirno. What a pleasant surprise. Are these friends of yours?" Letty asked, casually eyeing the three.

"Uh... hi, Letty. Yeah. You could say that...," Cirno replied warily. Sakuya then stepped forward.

"We've come to defeat you," she declared. Letty paused in surprise.

" _Defeat_ me? What ever for?" she asked.

"We believe you are behind the long winter," Patchouli said.

"Gracious, no. That's not my doing. Although it _is_ rather nice, don't you think?" Letty asked with a smile.

"No. The mistress wishes it to end, and has ordered us to defeat you. Cirno will do the honors," Sakuya said. Cirno frowned.

"Sorry, Letty. Orders are orders," she said. Letty lightly laughed.

"Ho, ho. My, oh my. Do you _truly_ wish to fight me in this snow? My powers are augmented by frigid weather. I'm afraid none of you stand a snowball's chance against me," she said with confidence.

"...We'll see about that!" Cirno said, suddenly stepping back before unleashing countless shards of ice at Letty. She easily dodged, soon raising her hand.

"I hate to fight you, friend, but you leave me no choice. Cold Sign! Lingering Cold!" Letty exclaimed, soon pelting Cirno with massive snowballs. Cirno dodged her best, but slipped, soon shrieking as she was covered from head to toe in snow. As Cirno was defeated, Sakuya sighed.

"...Well, that went about as planned," she said, soon taking out a pair of daggers as Patchouli closed her book, soon looking to Letty with a blank expression.

"So. You're a _snow_ spirit, are you? Let's see how you deal with the _heat_ ," she said, slowly raising both arms. "Fire Sign! Agni Shine!" she exclaimed, suddenly shooting massive fireballs toward Letty.

Letty stepped back, dodging Patchouli's spells as Sakuya then stepped forward, swiftly tossing countless daggers at her opponent. Letty tried to dodge, but Sakuya's daggers homed in on her, soon filling her with knives as she screamed, falling to the ground soon after. The two then stepped over to her.

"I'd say you've learned your lesson. Now if you please. Put an end to this winter," Sakuya said. Letty moaned.

"It... it's not me... honest. I don't know for sure, but... I saw some weird cat up near Mayohiga way. Maybe _it_ has something to do with the cold...," Letty said, cringing in pain. Patchouli and Sakuya then looked to the distance.

"...Mayohiga, huh?" Sakuya said, heading toward said location, stepping over Cirno as she and Patchouli continued down the clearing.

After several minutes, the duo arrived in the strange, abandoned village of Mayohiga, oddly free of snow despite the weather. As they looked around, they spotted a cat girl off in the distance. As they met eyes with her, the cat took off, vanishing behind a house. Patchouli and Sakuya followed her, turning a corner before approaching the curious creature.

" _Myau_!~" she said, tilting her head as her ear twitched.

"And who might _you_ be?" Sakuya asked.

" _I_ might be _Chen_! And who are _you_?" Chen asked playfully.

"I'm Patchouli, and this is Sakuya. Are you the one behind the long winter?" Patchouli asked.

"Of course not! I'm just a cat! Myau!~" Chen replied, soon scratching her head with swipes of her hand.

"...Oh? A cat in this old, abandoned village in the middle of a snowstorm? Sounds suspicious if you ask me," Sakuya said.

"Good thing no one asked you, smelly human!" Chen replied. Sakuya's brow slightly twitched.

"...Ahem. Excuse me, but I showered this morning, and happen to pride myself in my cleanliness. I am certainly _not_ smelly," she replied in annoyance.

"Nor am I," Patchouli said, soon closing her book before stepping forward. "...You, though, smell like a summoned creature. You're a _familiar_ , aren't you?"

"Indeed! Lady Ran summoned me, and Mistress Yukari summoned _her_!" Chen replied.

"A familiar's familiar. How novel. We don't have time for this, though. We've got to get to the bottom of this long winter," Sakuya said. As she and Patchouli started to leave, Chen swiftly jumped in front of them.

"Wait! Don't leave! Let's _play_ for awhile!" she said, soon baring her claws as the duo readied themselves for attack.

As the three entered combat, Chen rushed forward, swiping her sharp claws as Sakuya and Patchouli dodged out of the way, firing back with attacks which all missed.

"...Damn. This creature is fast," Sakuya said.

"Indeed. For a lowly familiar, her powers are considerable," Patchouli replied, the three continuing to fight. Sakuya then took aim, carefully eyeing Chen before throwing her daggers, finally landing some hits. Chen hissed.

" _Ryau_! You humans play rough! But so can I!" Chen said, suddenly raising her tail. "Wizard Sign! Phoenix Wings!" she exclaimed, at once summoning sharp bursts of energy, radiating out from her body and moving toward her opponents. Patchouli and Sakuya dodged, returning fire as they slowly wore Chen down. Despite landing many attacks, Chen still seemed full of energy.

"...This thing won't quit, will it? Fine. Let's raise the stakes a bit," Patchouli said, sternly staring at Chen before raising an arm. "Metal Sign. Silver Dragon," she said, soon casting a flurry of spinning metal blades toward Chen. As Chen nimbly dodged, Sakuya followed up.

"Misdirection," she said, suddenly warping around, confusing Chen as numerous daggers suddenly flew at her from the side, piercing her as she cried out in pain.

As Chen fell to the ground, Sakuya put her knives away as she and Patchouli moved over to her.

"... _Bad_ kitty," Sakuya said firmly.

"...Oooh...~ _Myaaauuu_ ~...," Chen replied in a daze.

"So you're the familiar _of_ a familiar. That's unusual. Is the one who summoned you the one making winter last so long?" Patchouli asked.

"Noooo... Lady Ran hates the winter... and Mistress Yukari hates it even more...," Chen said.

"Any idea who's making it so cold, then?" Sakuya asked.

"Mmmm... maybe the doll lady," Chen replied, holding her head.

" _Doll_ lady?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah... she lives close by with a bunch of weird dolls. Talks to them, too. I think she's half batty," Chen explained.

"Where can we find her?" Patchouli asked. Chen then looked sideways, slowly pointing off at the distance.

"...She lives up the road a piece. Just keep heading north... you'll find her... _ooohhh_ ~," Chen replied, soon passing out cold. The pair then looked up the path, following Chen's directions as they headed north.


	13. Chapter III, Cherry Blossom Panic - 2

As they traipsed through the snow, they encountered hostile ghosts, steadily blasting their way through their ranks. As they continued on, they soon noticed a quaint, western-style house in the middle of nowhere. They turned to each other, soon approaching the front door before knocking. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"What the!? Who the heck are _you_!?" a tall, blond girl in a blue, white, and pink dress asked.

"I am Sakuya, and this is Madam Patchouli. I'm sorry to disturb you, but you wouldn't happen to know the reason for this strange winter, would you?" Sakuya asked. Alice looked to her in shock.

"Are you _kidding_? You can't fool me! I've noticed how unruly the ghosts have been lately! I know you're both ghosts come to eat my soul! Well I've lived out here for years, and can firmly say you won't take _Alice Margatroid_ without a fight!" Alice boldly declared, flinging a string of magic as Sakuya and Patchouli dodged out of the way.

The trio then faced off, trading fierce spells as snow kicked up all around them. Sakuya focused her attacks, pelting Alice with knives as Alice swiftly dodged, firing back with many fast-moving spells as Patchouli reinforced Sakuya's barrage with attacks of her own. Alice then leapt back, suddenly raising her arms.

"Looks like you two are pretty tough. Time to call in the cavalry! Blue Sign! Benevolent French Dolls!" she exclaimed. In an instant, dozens of cute, red-haired dolls popped out of the snow, raising their arms as blades stuck out from their wrists. The dolls then spun around, taking off as they homed in on Patchouli and Sakuya.

"...Heads up!" Sakuya said, evading Alice's attacks along with Patchouli. The two continued avoiding the spinning dolls, knocking them out of the air as the two fired back. Patchouli then froze, raising her hand.

"Wood Sign. Green Storm," she said, summoning a large cluster of razor-sharp leaves, firing them at Alice. Alice dodged, doing her best to dodge. The three continued attacking, slowly wearing each other down as the battle wore on. Alice then paused, warily looking on at her opponents.

"Nice! I haven't had to use this much energy in a long time! You won't take me _that_ easily, though!" she declared, again raising her arms. "White Sign! Chalk-White Russian Dolls!" she exclaimed, quickly summoning an army of small dolls to her side. They raised their arms, at once firing a massive volley of needles. Patchouli and Sakuya cringed, noticing the sheer number of needles fast approaching them. Sakuya then paused, noticing Alice's finger movements as thin rows of string twitched around her. She smirked.

"...I see. So you're the _puppet master_ , are you? Time to cut your strings!" Sakuya said, taking aim before tossing several daggers, cutting Alice's strings and severing her connection with her dolls.

"...Damn!" Alice exclaimed, Sakuya and Patchouli continuing their onslaught as Alice desperately struggled to evade. After several tense moments, Alice cringed, realizing they were steadily gaining ground on her. She then jumped back, staring at her opponents in surprise. "You two are good! But _these_ marionettes don't even _need_ strings! Cycle Sign! Reincarnated Tibetan Dolls!" she shouted.

The surrounding area slowly darkened as a group of ghostly dolls suddenly appeared, circling around before closing in on Patchouli and Sakuya. They fired back, knocking them out one after another before counterattacking. Alice tried her best, but was quickly running out of tricks.

"You're growing weak," Patchouli remarked.

"It's not over yet! This one's _sure_ to get you!" Alice replied, raising her arms one final time. "Forbidden dolls, I summon thee! Curse Sign! _Eerily Luminous Shanghai Dolls_!" she yelled.

Patchouli and Sakuya paused, tensely looking around as the area grew dark. As the duo stood in silence, pairs of glowing red eyes appeared before them, creepy smiles on their faces as a growing number of dolls appeared out of nowhere. They looked to Patchouli and Sakuya, eyes suddenly widening as they rushed forward, illuminating the darkness as their arms turned to blades. As the dolls dived forward, Patchouli and Sakuya barely dodged, returning fire as they did their best against Alice. By now they were exhausted, but Alice was even more so, and as the two steadily maintained their assault, Alice finally gave out, collapsing to the snow moments later.

"...Phew. Who knew a simple 'doll lady' could cause so much trouble," Sakuya said.

"...Indeed. We've knocked her out and the snow continues, however. Something tells me she wasn't behind this strange winter," Patchouli replied. They then looked to Alice, worriedly noticing her laying in the snow.

"We should take her inside. Cirno can handle the cold, but Alice may die of exposure if we leave her like this," Sakuya said, heading over to Alice before picking her up, carrying her into the house before resting her on a bed. As Sakuya lay Alice down, Patchouli looked around at the room, spotting several grimoires on a nearby bookshelf.

"...Interesting. It seems those dolls of hers were augmented by magic, just as I suspected," Patchouli remarked. Sakuya then looked to Alice.

"...Hey. Are you alright?" she asked gently, getting no response.

"...Perhaps we were too hard on her," Patchouli said, stepping forward before casting a healing spell on Alice. Moments later, she opened her eyes.

"Mmm... where am I...?" she asked quietly, still in a daze.

"Don't worry. You're safe in your house. We just fought with you, but it looks like you weren't responsible for the snow, after all," Sakuya replied.

"Oh... the snow. I was wondering about that, myself. It's been so cold lately, I've been staying indoors most of the time. When the two of you showed up, I thought for sure you were ghosts or demons. Sorry about that...," Alice said softly.

"It's fine. We apologize for attacking you, as well. It's just that we're under orders from our mistress to find the source of this extended winter and put an end to it," Patchouli said.

"Your _mistress_?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Mistress Remilia," Patchouli replied. Alice suddenly perked up.

"Oh, wow. Are you two from Scarlet Devil Manor?"

"...Maybe," Sakuya said, eyeing her with suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that I've passed by that mansion a few times while wandering through the forest. It looks so big and charming. I've often wondered what the interior looks like."

"It's even larger on the inside. Perhaps the mistress will invite you someday. You seem to take an interest in magic, and the manor library is full of grimoires not unlike the ones you have here," Patchouli replied, again looking to the bookshelf as Alice looked on in surprise.

"... _Really_? I've never visited a _mansion_ , before...," Alice said shyly.

"These books you have are quite rare. Even _I_ don't recognize some of them. Perhaps I can convince the mistress to have you over, sometime. Or maybe you can just _sneak_ in like that pesky magician _Marisa_ does, though I'd really prefer it if you didn't," Patchouli replied.

"Oh, course not. Breaking and entering is against the law," Alice said.

"Good. I'm glad at least _one_ of you knows that," Patchouli replied, thinking of Marisa with annoyance.

"We should be going. We've got to stop this prolonged winter, and the mistress doesn't like to be kept waiting," Sakuya said, leaving the room. As Patchouli followed her out, Alice got up, escorting the two outside.

"Well be careful, you two. There's no telling what kind of weirdo's behind this bizarre weather," Alice said.

"Same to you, Alice," Sakuya replied, the three saying their goodbyes as Sakuya and Patchouli continued their way through the woods.

As they treaded through the snow, they stopped, noticing a cherry blossom petal falling from the sky. As it landed on the ground, they looked to it in confusion.

"Where'd _that_ come from...?" Sakuya asked, looking skyward along with Patchouli.

"...A petal from a cherry tree can't just fall out of nowhere. We should investigate," Patchouli said, the two soon taking off, flying high in the sky.

As they rose above the clouds, they looked around, watching as a group of ghosts surrounded them, bombarding them with shots. They dodged, mowing a path through the countless ghosts dotting the skies. Just then, a girl in a white and red dress stopped before them.

"Stop right there," she said sternly.

"Who are you?" Sakuya asked.

"Spring has arrived, and none shall pass," the girl replied. Patchouli gave her an odd look.

"...Spring has _not_ arrived, and that's precisely why we have to pass. Unless it's _you_ who's messing with the seasons...?" she asked.

Before she got a response, the girl attacked, filling the skies with symmetrical blue and red orbs. As they fast approached them, Patchouli and Sakuya dodged, returning fire as the mysterious woman was soon defeated, plummeting to the ground and out of sight.

Almost instantly, the skies once more filled with fast-moving ghosts, Patchouli and Sakuya steadily fighting them off. As the last of them were cut down, the two moved on, eventually reaching a massive wooden gate as wide and high as a skyscraper.

As they looked on in surprise, three odd-looking spirits suddenly appeared, each carrying an instrument.

"Who are you? Uninvited guests?" the girl in black asked, carrying a violin.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid you're a bit early for the flower viewing," the girl in white said, carrying a trumpet.

"That's right! The banquet isn't even ready, yet!" the girl in red said, carrying a synthesizer. Patchouli sternly looked over to them.

"...Be careful, Sakuya. I sense mischievous energies from these spirits," she said.

" _Mischievous_? We're not mischievous! We always behave ourselves for mother!" the red girl said.

" _Mother_?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes," Lunasa said. "The four of us once lived together in a grand mansion. One day, there was a fire, and the three of us were burned alive. Mother was overcome with grief, and vowed to bring us back to life. She performed a dark ritual, reviving our spirits but sacrificing her own soul in the process. For years, we wandered as poltergeists before finding this large gate. Those inside allowed us to become its guardians, and we've been here ever since," Lunasa explained.

"Gate guardians, huh? Our manor has one, as well. Just who are you three, anyway?" Sakuya asked.

"I'm Lyrica!" the red wearing girl said.

"I am called Merlin. So _very_ pleased to meet you," the white wearing girl said with a bow.

"And I am Lunasa. Together, we are the Prismriver sisters, and are responsible for guarding the gate which leads to Hakugyokurou," the black wearing girl said.

"Haku... _what_?" Sakuya asked in confusion.

"Hakugyokurou. The shrine at the edge of the netherworld," Patchouli said. "So it really exists, does it...?"

"Of course it does. Why have you come here, anyway?" Lunasa asked.

"We're looking for the source of the long winter. Do you know anything about it?" Sakuya asked.

"Goodness, no. We haven't strayed to ground level in ages," Merlin said.

"That's right! We really have no idea! Lady Youmu might know, though!" Lyrica exclaimed suddenly.

"Lady Youmu?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. She tends to Hakugyokurou's garden. You won't be seeing her, though. We cannot allow anyone to pass through the gates," Lunasa said.

"Too bad. We need to speak with this Youmu person, and we won't take no for an answer. We're going in," Sakuya said.

"You won't be going anywhere," Lunasa said sternly.

"Then we'll enter by _force_ ," Patchouli said.

"Ha! The humans wish to play! How _fun_!" Lyrica said childishly.

"How quaint. You really believe you can get past us? Let us treat you to a beautiful symphony!" Merlin said, the three raising their instruments moments later.

As Patchouli and Sakuya looked on, the trio began playing, suddenly filling the cold, high altitude with a dreadful sound. The duo cringed, covering their ears as the sisters played an eery cacophony. They then spread out, Merlin stepping forward before raising her trumpet, blasting away as shots of magic flew out from it, fast approaching Sakuya as she nimbly flew out of the way.

As Sakuya and Merlin squared off, Patchouli stood nearby as Lunasa and Lyrica readied their instruments, soon playing a strangely upbeat tune as waves of energy flew out of them, homing in on Patchouli's position. Patchouli evaded their attacks, firing back as her opponents flew around her shots.


	14. Chapter III, Cherry Blossom Panic - 3

As the five battled on outside the gates, the girl Sakuya and Patchouli fought earlier staggered into a vast garden, heading over to Youmu as she carefully trimmed weeds outside a grand estate.

"...Lady... Youmu...," the girl said. Youmu looked over, suddenly alarmed as she quickly ran to her side.

"Lily! Are you alright? What happened?" Youmu asked, supporting Lily as she winced in pain.

"I'm... sorry, but... two humans are on their way here. I tried to stop them, but they were too strong. As we speak, they're attempting to gain entry to Hakugyokurou, and are battling the poltergeists outside the gates," Lily explained. Youmu looked on in confusion.

"... _Humans_? What could they want here...?" she asked.

"I... don't know. I'm... sorry for failing you, Lady Youmu..."

"It's alright, Lily. Go inside and rest, but don't wake the mistress. You know how much she hates that," Youmu said, Lily going inside the large, nearby mansion as Youmu stood with a concerned look on her face.

Back at the gates, the battle raged on, Sakuya fighting Merlin as Patchouli did her best against Lunasa and Lyrica. As Sakuya and Merlin wore each other down, Merlin suddenly flew backward, slowly raising her trumpet while closing her eyes.

"Here is my favorite melody. Rackety Sign! Live Poltergeist!" she exclaimed, suddenly blowing into her trumpet. Sakuya's ears popped as waves of energy radiated out from Merlin's body, fast approaching Sakuya. She dodged, carefully evading wave after wave as she fired back, showering Merlin with countless knives.

As Merlin did her best to stay airborne, Patchouli struggled to deal with her two opponents, realizing she needed to even the scales. She firmly looked to Lunasa and Lyrica, slowly raising her arms.

"Fire and Wood Sign. Forest Blaze," she said, suddenly filling the air with burning leaves, shooting them toward her opponents. Lunasa and Lyrica narrowly dodged, Lyrica soon flying forward.

"This is _fun_! Here! Let me play something for you!" she said, readying her synthesizer with a smile. "Ghost Key! Bosendorfer Spirit!" she shouted.

As she pressed down on her synthesizer, a creepy sound filled the skies as ghosts suddenly flew out from the keys, streaming their way toward Patchouli. Patchouli raised a brow, raising her palm at the oncoming attack before firing back with burning leaves. The two projectiles crashed into each other, competing for ground as they collided at full speed. They briefly remained even, but soon, Patchouli's spell outflanked Lyrica's, dispelling the ghosts before consuming Lyrica in flames. Lunasa looked on in shock, shooting Patchouli an icy glare.

" _Damn you_!" she said angrily. Patchouli coldly smirked.

"...What's wrong? Don't like the _flames_...?" she asked, recalling how they'd all died in a fire. Lunasa cringed.

"Don't get cocky! You'll pay for hurting my sister!" she said, suddenly raising her violin before focusing her energy. She then looked to Patchouli with a cold expression. "...Consider this your elegy, _witch_. Noisy Funeral! Stygian Riverside!" she exclaimed.

Just then, the skies grew dark, the clouds turning a deep shade of purple as countless shards of ice flew out from around Lunasa's body, fanning out in a circle before reaching Patchouli. She dodged, but a fast moving shard closed in from behind. As it was just about to strike, a knife suddenly flew out from nowhere, knocking the shard away as it shattered in front of her. She suddenly looked to the side.

" _Sakuya_!" Patchouli said in surprise.

"Please be careful, madam. You were right. These poltergeists are dangerous," Sakuya replied, back to back with Patchouli as they warily dodged oncoming attacks. As the fight wore on, the poltergeists smiled, moving in close before readying their instruments.

"You two are _strong_!" Lyrica said sprightly.

"I'll say. You've managed to survive everything we've thrown at you thus far. That ends now, however," Merlin said with a smile.

"Indeed. Prepare yourselves for your plummet back to Earth," Lunasa said, raising her violin and closing her eyes.

"Great Requiem! _Revised Concerto Grosso_!" the Prismriver sisters said all at once.

Suddenly, the sky filled with an oddly pleasant melody. The fog thickened, Sakuya and Patchouli watching as the air filled with shots of all kinds. The duo braced themselves, narrowly evading their attacks before returning fire.

Sakuya then looked around, suddenly focusing her shots solely on Lyrica. Lyrica fired back, the two exchanging a brief firefight before Lyrica finally faltered, screaming as she dropped her synthesizer, plummeting to the ground moments later.

" _Lyrica_!" Merlin shouted, worriedly watching as her youngest sister fell from sight. She then cringed, gritting her teeth as she shot a glare to Sakuya. "Damn you! _I'll kill you_!" she exclaimed, wildly firing away at Sakuya. Sakuya smiled, easily dodging out of the way.

"You shouldn't lose your temper. That's when it's all over," she said, focusing her shots at Merlin as Patchouli augmented her knives with fire, the flames igniting the daggers as the burning knives cut through Merlin, filling her like a pin cushion as she shrieked and fell from the sky.

As Lunasa was left alone, she stood stoic, steeling her resolve as she again focused her energy, resisting their onslaught with all her might. She fought bravely, but Sakuya and Patchouli wore her down, blasting her away as Lunasa disappeared into the clouds below.

As the final poltergeist fell from sight, the skies returned to normal as Sakuya and Patchouli moved to the gates, carefully entering the realm of Hakugyokurou.

Upon entering, the two looked around, feeling warm as they noticed the pleasant spring landscape. They then continued on, soon reaching a long, steep staircase carved into a hill. Patchouli and Sakuya paused, soon ascending the seemingly endless stairs, the occasional cherry blossom floating down from the top of the hill.

As the duo continued climbing, a cluster of fast moving ghosts suddenly appeared, pelting them with swift shots. The two jumped, returning fire as they cut a path through the ghosts. They continued climbing, getting ever higher as more and more cherry blossoms drifted by. As they neared the top, a girl in a black and green dress stood before them, holding a sharp sword by her side.

"Halt! No entry permitted!" she said.

"Please pardon the interruption, but you wouldn't happen to be Lady Youmu by any chance, would you?" Sakuya asked.

"...Yes. Who are you two?"

"I am Patchouli, and this is Sakuya. We're trying to find out why Gensokyo is cursed with an endless winter," she said. Youmu paused, eyeing them suspiciously.

"...Well I wouldn't normally tell a stranger this, but seeing how you've come all this way I guess it's alright. Mistress Yuyuko ordered me to steal the essence of spring from Gensokyo in order to make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom," Youmu explained.

"The _what_?" Sakuya asked.

"Saigyou Ayakashi. It is the name of the largest cherry tree in the backyard of Hakugyokurou's garden. It contains the mistress' soul, and only when it blossoms will the mistress be free," Youmu said.

"I see. So this prolonged winter is _your_ doing," Patchouli said.

"Indeed," Youmu replied, tightening her grip on her sword.

"...Just what _are_ you, anyway? You seem like a ghost, but I also sense _human_ energy radiating off of you," Patchouli said.

"I am half human and half ghost. I've served Mistress Yuyuko for many years, both as a gardener and as her personal assistant," Youmu explained.

"Well whatever you are, you need to return spring to Gensokyo," Sakuya said. Youmu shook her head.

"No. The mistress needs as much spring as possible for her soul to be set free. Until that happens, spring will not return," she said. Sakuya then smiled and closed her eyes.

"...Come now, Lady Youmu. We've asked nicely. Now return spring to Gensokyo. We won't say it again," she said with wry elegance. Youmu then stepped backward, swiftly raising her sword as a small phantom circled around her body. Patchouli then raised a brow.

"...A _sword_? In this day and age? Surely you jest," she said dismissively.

"Do not insult _Roukanken_! It can cut down a thousand souls with a single slash! Let me show you!" Youmu said, soon entering combat with Sakuya and Patchouli.

(Insert awesome music here)

Youmu darted forward, raising her sword before bringing it down at her opponents, summoning a flurry of magic energy in the blade's wake. Sakuya leapt away, returning fire as Patchouli did the same, flinging a massive fireball from her hand. As it neared Youmu, she stepped back, quickly cutting the it in two as it dispersed around her.

"...Interesting. Looks like that's no ordinary katana," Patchouli remarked.

"Don't worry. She's not the only one good with a _blade_!" Sakuya said, smirking as she reached under her apron, removing several knives before tossing them Youmu's way. Youmu deflected them all, again rushing forward before slashing at the two of them.

The three went back and forth, fighting on even terms on the steps leading up to the garden. Though Youmu was outnumbered two to one she seemed undaunted, Sakuya and Patchouli unnerved by just how quickly Youmu kept rushing at them. As the fight continued on, Youmu stopped, sternly looking to them before raising her sword.

"Gaki Sword! Scroll of the Gaki Realm!" she shouted. She then slashed her sword, rushing sideways as a massive wave of energy closed in on Patchouli and Sakuya.

"Oh, my...," Sakuya said, amazed at the number of shots.

"Looks like this gardener has some tricks up her sleeve," Patchouli said.

The two carefully watched the shots, focusing as they weaved around them. As the bullets passed, time suddenly slowed down.

"...What the!?" Sakuya exclaimed, warily looking around. "Is this _time_ magic, as well!?" she asked. Patchouli paused.

"...Indeed. I sense a fluctuation in the space-time continuum," she replied, soon raising her hand. "Water Sign. B—" she said. Before she could finish chanting, Youmu swiftly closed in, slashing as Patchouli cringed, barely dodging as her cast was interrupted. Sakuya then leapt back.

"Illusional Misdirection!" she exclaimed, confusing Youmu as she flitted all around, tossing daggers at her from every direction. Youmu remained unfazed, skillfully deflecting each knife before darting forward, slashing and swiping her sharp katana as Sakuya narrowly dodged. Youmu soon paused, looking back and forth at her opponents.

"Looks like you two have some skill. I'd expect nothing less from a pair of Lady Remilia's retainers. This next attack won't be so easy, however," she said, carefully raising her blade. "Hell Flame Sword! Flashing Slash!" she exclaimed.

In an instant, a massive cluster of shots amassed around her, heading toward Patchouli and Sakuya at full speed.

"Oh, dear," Sakuya said nervously.

"...You must be kidding...," Patchouli said, shocked by the number of shots.

As Youmu's attack closed in the two jumped, narrowly dodging as they steadily returned fire. In little time, Youmu summoned a second massive barrage. Sakuya avoided being struck, but Patchouli wasn't so lucky, screaming as a large, circular orb struck her side. Sakuya paused in shock, looking on as Patchouli flew backward, dropping her book as she tumbled down the massive stone staircase.

" _Madam Patchouli_!" Sakuya shouted, watching as Patchouli vanished from sight. Sakuya then cringed, clenching her fists as she angrily turned to Youmu. "...Damn you. I was going to go easy on you, but now I won't hold back," she said, expression cold as ice. She raised both her hands, a row of daggers between each finger as she glared at Youmu.

As Youmu fired a third barrage of magic, Sakuya dodged, suddenly appearing near Youmu before attacking, flinging untold numbers of daggers her way. Youmu stepped back, raising her sword as the knives approached. As they arrived, Youmu began deflecting them one after another, slowly getting pushed backward from the force of Sakuya's attack. Youmu defended valiantly, but Sakuya's attack was fierce, and several daggers eventually began striking her. As Youmu slowly took damage, she dodged, somersaulting sideways before quickly looking to Sakuya.

"Well done. You've dealt with Roukanken's attacks admirably, and are indeed a worthy opponent. Now let's see how you fare against _Hakurouken_ ," Youmu said, sheathing her katana before drawing her wakazashi. She then stepped forward, raising it high in the air. "Asura Sword! Worldy Attachment!" she exclaimed, summoning a whirling tornado of red and blue particles. As it quickly approached Sakuya, she rolled out of its path, firing back as she unleashed a flurry of knives.

The two fought back and forth, dueling like a pair of noble samurai from feudal Japan, fighting both from a distance as well as up close, blades sparking against each another as they gave it their all. After minutes of intense fighting, the two briefly stopped, breathing heavily as small beads of sweat dripped down their faces. Sakuya wiped her forehead, watching as Youmu did the same, both girls exhausted from their evenly matched fight. They knew it wasn't over, however. One of them would fall here, and neither wished it to be themselves. As the two caught their breath, Youmu slowly stepped forward.

"...You're a strong warrior, Lady Sakuya. Under different circumstances, I'd rather share tea with you. I cannot permit you to barge into Hakugyokurou's sacred garden, however. Thus, this battle must come to an end," she said, closing her eyes before slowly drawing both swords, raising them high in the sky. "...Roukanken! Hakurouken! Grant the opponent swift access to the afterlife!" she said, eyes suddenly opening. "Human Era Sword! _Approaching Disillusion_!" Youmu exclaimed.

Suddenly, their surroundings grew dark as Sakuya watched from a distance, Youmu bringing her swords down as three trailing shots flew forth. Sakuya then looked back, noticing waves of energy whipping past from behind. She cringed, realizing she had to dodge attacks from both sides. As she narrowly avoided Youmu's attacks, she smirked, warily eyeing her from afar.

"...Attacking from behind? That's a cheap trick. Hardly the way of a samurai," Sakuya said.

"I apologize, but it is imperative that I stop you. The mistress is almost free, and her awakening cannot be interrupted!" Youmu replied, pressing the attack as Sakuya skillfully dodged. She then stopped, raising a dagger with a smirk.

"...Well it's been fun, Lady Youmu, but I've really spent enough time on you. My orders to return spring to Gensokyo still stand, and I assure you, my mistress is _far_ more scary than _yours_!" she said, spreading her arms and legs as she focused on Youmu. "Illusion Sign: _Killing Doll_!" Sakuya exclaimed, smiling as countless sharp daggers shot from her hands, swarming around Youmu like locusts.

Youmu jumped back, dodging one knife after another as the blades pelted her like rain. She bravely resisted Sakuya's daggers, but there were simply too many of them, Youmu screaming as several knives tore into her chest. She then froze, dropping her swords with two clangs as she quietly stared up at the sky.

"...Mistress Yuyuko... I'm... _sorry_...," she said, pain in her voice as she finally fell to the ground.

As Youmu lay unconscious, Sakuya turned back, looking down in the direction Patchouli had fallen. She wanted to go back for her, but knew how long the staircase was, and knew Yuyuko might flee if she didn't continue on. Sakuya sighed, turning back before continuing up the stairs.


	15. Chapter III, Cherry Blossom Panic - 4

As she finally reached the top she looked around, noticing a long, stone path lined with cherry trees laid out before her. She walked down the path, petals falling to the ground as she noticed a manor off in the distance.

"...That must be Hakugyokurou, and the garden Youmu mentioned," she thought.

Just then, a group of ghosts flew out from the trees, firing swift shots at Sakuya. She took out her knives, flinging them at her enemies as she weaved in and out of their projectiles. As the last of her opponents was dispatched, Sakuya continued down the path, eventually arriving at the large, Japanese-style mansion off on the horizon. She slowly approached, looking around at the large, lavish gardens surrounding it, spotting a large cherry tree off in the distance. As she made her way over to it, a girl in a light blue nightgown appeared out of nowhere.

"... _Oh_! A visitor! Please pardon my attire. I wasn't expecting company," she said. Sakuya froze, quickly turning around to the girl behind her.

"...Greetings. You must be Lady _Yuyuko_ ," she said, standing tensely as Yuyuko casually stared at her.

"That's right. Welcome to Hakugyokurou, my humble abode. _Lovely_ , isn't it?" she asked, opening her palm and catching the falling cherry petals.

"Indeed. You have a charming estate here, Lady Yuyuko. I'm afraid I must ask that you return spring to Gensokyo, however. It's forcing an endless winter, and causing the mistress no end of trouble," Sakuya replied.

"The _mistress_?"

"Yes. Mistress Remilia."

"Ah! So you're from Scarlet Devil Manor, are you?"

"Indeed," Sakuya replied. Yuyuko quietly smiled.

"I see! I _thought_ I smelled the foul stench of a vampire coming from you! You poor dear... having to serve such a vile and wretched being," she said with a frown. Sakuya suddenly fell silent, sternly staring Yuyuko down.

"...The mistress is a strong and generous person. I will not have you speak ill of her in my presence," she said firmly. Yuyuko slowly shook her head.

"Oh, you poor thing. I see she's tainted you to the core. You're probably not even aware of the subtle mind control she's subjected you to over the years," she said somberly.

"Mistress Remilia doesn't do such things. She would never wish for her subjects to be mindless drones," Sakuya replied. Yuyuko shrugged.

"Whatever you say, human. Either way, your presence here is not wanted. Youmu has done well in gathering the essence of spring from Gensokyo for me. Soon, the Saigyou Ayakashi will be in full bloom, and I will finally be set free!" she said. Sakuya gave an elegant smile.

"...Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," she said, readying herself for battle.

"Ho, ho, ho~! Don't tell me you wish to _stop_ me, child? You've come far, but I'm afraid you'll find my powers far greater than anything you've ever faced!" she said. Sakuya stood in silence, maintaining a faint smile.

"I doubt that. I've served Mistress Remilia since time immemorial, and can honestly say that _nothing_ scares me, anymore," she explained. Yuyuko then paused, casually tilting her head.

"...The night is still young!" she replied eerily, slowly floating in the air.

As Sakuya and Yuyuko faced off, Patchouli lay motionless at the base of the stairs of Hakugyokurou. As the cherry blossoms delicately fell to the ground, Patchouli moaned, slowly opening her eyes. As she tried to sit up, she cringed, realizing she was in tremendous pain. She raised her hand, casting a healing spell over herself as her wounds slowly mended. She then stood up, brushing herself off before looking up at the staircase. As she prepared to ascend them, a familiar voice called out to her.

" _Wait_!" it said. Patchouli paused, turning around in surprise.

"... _Alice_!" Patchouli said.

"I'm glad I finally caught up with you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well after resting for a bit, I finally regained enough energy to cast a healing spell on myself. I'm back in fighting condition, and figured I'd join you guys in ridding Gensokyo of this winter," Alice explained.

"I see," Patchouli replied. Alice then looked around.

"Where's Sakuya?" she asked warily. Patchouli then pointed up the stairs.

"She went on ahead. We should hurry if we wish to catch up with her," she said, the two hurrying their way up the staircase.

The two raced up the steps, reaching the top and rushing past the cherry trees, heading into the garden before catching up with Sakuya.

"...Madam Patchouli! And... Alice! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, I—"

"My, my! What do we have here? _More_ unwanted guests? You insects just keep showing up, now, don't you? No matter. I'll deal with you all here and now!" Yuyuko said, raising her hands as she floated high in the sky, suddenly barraging the three with powerful magic. The trio readied themselves, dodging out of the way as they returned fire, pelting Yuyuko with heavy attacks. Yuyuko stood unfazed, maintaining her casual smile as she stared down at the three.

"...Oh, dear. She seems rather strong," Sakuya said.

"Indeed. Three versus one and she seems undaunted," Patchouli replied.

"Stay on your toes!" Alice said, the four attacking as the air filled with shots. Yuyuko smiled.

"Vulgar intruders. Let me show you the power of the Princess of Ghosts!" she said, opening her eyes and raising her arm. "Village of Lost Souls! Trackless Path!" she chanted, suddenly conjuring a flurry of energy, creeping around in a circle before heading toward the three. As they braced themselves for impact, Yuyuko raised her other arm, swiftly bringing it down as five rays of light shot out from her fingertips, fast approaching the three from the other side of the yard. As attacks closed in from both sides, the three dodged, narrowly avoiding Yuyuko's barrage before shooting back.

The fighting grew intense. Alice fired needles, Patchouli summoned magic, and Sakuya threw knives, Yuyuko all the while bombarding them with countless shots and bullets. Alice then stepped forward.

"Blue Sign! Benevolent French Dolls!" she exclaimed, summoning many bladed marionettes at Yuyuko. She dodged, firing back with a cluster of magic, narrowly missing Alice. The dolls circled around, several cutting through Yuyuko as she stood unaffected.

"What the...?" Sakuya said in confusion.

"That went straight through her chest! I _saw_ it!" Alice said. Patchouli stood motionless.

"...I see. No _wonder_ she can take so much damage. Watch out. This is no ordinary ghost," she said.

"That's right! I am the princess of this realm, and have been alive for over 1,000 years! Your feeble attacks cannot affect me! I do wish you'd stop, though. I am rather _ticklish_ ," she said with a childish expression.

"Damn!" Alice exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to beat an opponent we can't even damage?" Sakuya asked. Patchouli then paused, tilting her head as she looked to the large cherry tree behind Yuyuko.

"...Aim for the tree. I sense her soul is linked to it. If we damage it enough, we should be able to take her down," she said. Yuyuko's smile suddenly soured.

"...No! Don't damage the Saigyou Ayakashi!" she exclaimed. The three then turned to the tree, attacking it at all once. As they barraged it with attacks, Yuyuko cringed, pain shooting through her body. "...Damn you, wretched beings! _I'll swallow your souls_!" she said wickedly, raising both arms and staring down at them. "Deadly Dance: Poisonous Moth!" she chanted, summoning a burst of violet energy which floated around, suddenly homing in on Alice. She jumped, narrowly escaping as she swiftly raised her hands.

"Cycle Sign! Reincarnated Tibetan Dolls!" she said, Alice's creepy dolls jetting forward. As they struck the tree, bark flew off as Yuyuko cringed. She then glared at Alice, raising her hand and firing a projectile.

Alice dodged, but the attack came back around, homing in on her from the side. Alice tried to avoid it, but it was too fast, the shot suddenly crashing into Alice's body. She shrieked, flying backward as her dolls all vanished from sight, Alice falling to the ground moments later.

" _Alice_!" Sakuya cried, worriedly looking over along with Patchouli.

"You've got no time for her, my _pretties_!" Yuyuko said, pelting Sakuya and Patchouli with magic. They dodged, firing back as the fight raged on. After several moments, Patchouli paused, faintly smiling as she looked on at the cherry tree.

"... _Wood_ , huh...?" she asked with amusement, soon raising her hand. "Wood and Fire Sign! _Forest Blaze_!" she said. In an instant, balls of fire shot out from her palm, striking the tree as it lit up in flames.

" _Noooooooo_!" Yuyuko screamed, looking to the tree in horror. She then glared down at Patchouli, face twisting with rage as she raised her palms. " _Die_ , you miserable worm! _Phantom Repository_!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, their surroundings went dark as a thousand wailing ghosts shot up from the ground, Patchouli and Sakuya cringing as they jumped out of the way. Sakuya managed to avoid them, but a phantom brushed against Patchouli, waves of intense pain shooting through her as she screamed, the strength leaving her body as she, too, fell to the floor.

" _Madam Patchouli_!" Sakuya screamed. As she attempted to run to her side, a second volley of ghosts appeared out of nowhere, bursting out from the ground as Sakuya cringed, again narrowly avoiding them. She then shot her gaze to Yuyuko, floating before the blazing cherry tree, burning cherry petals raining down as Yuyuko looked to Sakuya with a dreadful expression.

"...Damn you humans...! All you do is _destroy_ everything!" she said venomously. Sakuya cringed.

"Shut up, you damned ghost! You'll _pay_ for harming Alice and Madam Patchouli!" she said, coldly staring Yuyuko down before spreading both arms. "Illusion: _The World_!" she said, instantly surrounding herself with countless daggers. As they suddenly shot toward Yuyuko and the cherry tree, Yuyuko glared back at her.

"Pitiful soul! Not even _death_ will spare you from _me_!" she said wickedly, raising both arms high in the sky. " _Perfect Cherry Blossom! Deep Sleep_!" she chanted.

In an instant, the skies changed to an eery lavender as Yuyuko floated high in the air, the Saigyou Ayakashi burning fiercely behind her. Just then, the cries of wandering souls echoed out through the yard, steadily growing louder as Sakuya's knives pierced through Yuyuko, cutting into the tree behind her.

Yuyuko suddenly raised her hands, a swarm of hungry ghosts rising out from the ground, completely surrounding Sakuya as she warily looked on. As they closed in around her, Sakuya leapt sideways, jumping, rolling, and somersaulting out of the way as she pelted the tree with knives. As the fight wore on, Sakuya's heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to avoid Yuyuko's attacks, barraging the tree with everything she had. After several minutes, the tree finally began to crack, Yuyuko worriedly looking over to it.

"...No...! _Nooooooooooooooooooo_!" she shrieked, watching as the massive tree leaned sideways, crashing down in a blaze of flame and smoke. As it hit the ground, their surroundings shook, Yuyuko wailing in pain as she vanished from sight.

As Sakuya watched Yuyuko vaporize in midair, she paused, warily catching her breath as the ghosts all vanished from sight. She then turned around, spotting Patchouli and Alice laying off in the distance.

As she started toward them, the sky suddenly grew dark, a chill filling the air as Sakuya stopped in her tracks. She then looked back, watching as Yuyuko's shady silhouette formed once more. As the ghost princess reappeared, she stood motionless, looking down at Sakuya as Sakuya stood stoic. As the two looked to each other in utter silence, Yuyuko's eyes glowed an eery shade of pink.

"... _Remembering the melancholy of human existence, even ghosts stray from the path of righteousness_."

As Yuyuko recited those words, countless lost souls began circling around her, slowly jetting forth in an outward circle. Sakuya stood motionless, staring ahead as the souls quickly approached. As they arrived, Sakuya intently focused on them, elegantly stepping sideways as they brisked past her. As the next wave of ghosts approached, Sakuya stared ahead, lost in a trance as she again stepped to the side, evading the attacks as they grazed her skimpy maid uniform. Sakuya stood unflinching, avoiding the ghosts time and again as Yuyuko watched in silence. As the last of the ghosts passed Sakuya by, Yuyuko paused, smiling and closing her eyes.

"...Thank you, human. Finally, I can be set free...," she whispered, looking to the sky and fading from sight.

As Yuyuko disappeared, the sky turned to normal as the cold was finally lifted, spring returning to Gensokyo once again. Sakuya then turned around, quickly hurrying over to Patchouli and Alice. She knelt down next to them, worriedly looking to Patchouli as she lifted her up.

"Madam Patchouli! _Madam Patchouli_!" she said, lightly shaking her shoulders. Patchouli moaned, slowly opening her eyes as Sakuya smiled with relief.

"...Sakuya... what... happened...?" Patchouli asked.

"It's over. Spring has returned to Gensokyo," Sakuya replied.

"...Oooooh... my _head_...," Alice groaned from nearby, hand to her head, rising to her feet as Patchouli did the same.

"Are you two alright?" Sakuya asked.

"...Y... yeah. At least I _think_ so, anyway. But forget us. What about _you_ , Sakuya?" Alice asked worriedly, noticing the tattered condition of the elegant maid's uniform.

"...I'm fine...," Sakuya replied. In truth, however, she was still a bit woozy from her fight with Yuyuko. As the three began to leave, Sakuya staggered, Alice and Patchouli catching her before she fell.

"Whoa! _Easy_!" Alice said, helping her regain her footing.

"...I'm alright. There's no need to worry...," Sakuya replied. Patchouli looked on, faintly smiling.

"...Sakuya. You're always helping others. Let us help _you_ , for once," she said gently, raising her hand before casting a healing spell on her.

Alice then smiled, soon doing the same from the opposite side. As Sakuya felt the warmth of their magic, she paused, looking on as the two warmly smiled at her. Sakuya watched in silence, feeling herself blush as the two healed her wounds.

"...Th... thank you...," she said with a cute, bashful expression unusual for the stoic maid.

Patchouli and Alice smiled, Sakuya blushing as the three soon left the compound, heading down the long, stone staircase before exiting the realm of Hakugyokurou.

As they took their leave through the gates, a long, thin shadow appeared along the staircase, sky painted orange as the silhouette of a nine-tailed fox stood at the steps. It squinted its eyes with a smile, rushing into the trees before vanishing from sight.

Sakuya and Patchouli returned to Gensokyo, saying goodbye to Alice before heading back to Scarlet Devil Manor. They reported their success to Remilia, and in the coming days, the snow melted away, giving rise to a beautiful spring across the land.

But something still wasn't quite right.


	16. Chapter III, Cherry Blossom Panic - 5

Despite defeating Yuyuko and returning the weather to normal, Sakuya's heart was unsatisfied. One morning, as Remilia went to sleep and Patchouli studied in the library, Sakuya went outside, wandering through the forest as she surveyed the landscape. The sun shined down from a blue sky, birds singing as cicadas chirped off in the distance. For all intents and purposes, all seemed right with the world. Even so, however, Sakuya felt something was amiss. She didn't know why. It was mere intuition, but Sakuya learned over the years to trust her instincts. As she wandered into a clearing, she paused, suddenly catching eyes with a familiar person in red.

"... _You_...," Sakuya said.

"Ah. If it isn't the maid from Scarlet Devil Manor. We meet again," Reimu replied.

"Indeed. What brings you out here?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd go for a walk."

"Same here."

"I'm glad that winter's finally over. I was seriously starting to wonder what was going on."

"Well, actually...," Sakuya said, explaining all that had happened. Reimu looked to her in surprise.

"...No kidding? So we have _you_ to thank for returning spring, do we?" she asked.

"It wasn't just me. Madam Patchouli and Lady Alice also helped."

"I see. Well thanks for that. I still sense something's not right, though... something in the air."

"I feel the same way. I was actually heading to the place the troubles began. A realm called Hakugyokurou."

"Hak... _huh_?"

"I know. It took me forever to pronounce, too. It's this way," Sakuya said, soon leading the way toward said location as she and Reimu flew high in the sky, heading through the clouds before reaching the gates.

"Whoa! So _big_!" Reimu said, looking on in amazement at the size of the entrance.

"Follow me," Sakuya said, the girls entering the realm of Hakugyokurou, stopping at the base of the long staircase.

"Geez... so many stairs. I can't even see the top," Reimu said, the two starting their ascent moments later.

As they got halfway, Reimu paused, looking off to the side at a row of trees.

"What's wrong?" Sakuya asked.

"...Did you hear that?" Reimu replied.

"Hear what?"

"I heard a rustling noise just now..."

"...I don't hear anything," Sakuya replied.

Just then, a fox girl appeared out of nowhere, stopping in front of them as they looked up at her from the long staircase.

"Well, now! It appears two humans have wandered in! And one of them's been here before!" she said.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am Ran Yakumo, familiar and humble servant of Mistress Yukari."

"Mistress Yukari?" Sakuya asked.

"Indeed. She lives between this world and the next, but is currently not around. Fear not, however, as _I_ shall entertain you for awhile!" Ran said.

"Umm... we're not really looking for entertainment," Reimu replied.

"Of _course_ you are! You're _alive_ , aren't you? Living beings _strive_ to entertain themselves. Why else would the two of you come here?" Ran asked. Sakuya and Reimu paused.

"Well... I... that is, we...," Reimu replied, lost for words along with Sakuya. The truth was, neither of them knew _why_ they were there. They were just out for a stroll when something drew them to that location. Sakuya then stepped forward, warily eyeing the fox before them.

"Something tells me you're trouble. You foxes like playing tricks on hapless travelers," she said.

"Of course! That's one of the ways we amuse ourselves! And you two look like a perfect pair to trick!" Ran replied. Sakuya then smirked, drawing a dagger.

"...Naughty creature. You must be punished for your ill manners," she said, preparing to attack along with Reimu.

"Splendid! But two against one is hardly fair. _Chen_!" Ran exclaimed, suddenly summoning her familiar to her side.

" _Myaaauuuu_!~" Chen said, looking sideways at Sakuya and Reimu.

"... _You_ again!" Sakuya said.

"Hi, hi! I remember you! _You're_ that smelly human from Mayohiga!" Chen said playfully. Sakuya again froze, angrily raising a brow.

"I told you once you flea-ridden furball, I am _not_ smelly, and I've had just about enough of your rudeness. Perhaps I should take you to the vet and put you to sleep...?" Sakuya asked wickedly.

"Indeed. The two of you exude an evil aura. I shall purify you for the good of the land," Reimu said, readying herself along with Sakuya.

"Then let the games begin! Four competitors, and only one shall remain standing! Good luck, and may the best one win!" Ran said, raising her hand before unleashing a flurry of kunai.

The sharp projectiles fanned out in all directions, Reimu and Sakuya dodging while returning fire. Chen watched from afar, casually licking her arm in a catlike manner.

The battle was now in full swing, the group trading attacks amidst the long staircase. Suddenly, Ran paused, leaping back and raising her nine tails.

"Radiance: Fox Lasers!" she exclaimed, suddenly filling the battlefield with red and blue beams. Reimu and Sakuya jumped out of the way, returning fire as Chen took a nap. As the trio fought back and forth, Ran looked to the side, raising a brow as she quickly moved over to her familiar. " _Hey_! Wake up, already!" she yelled, smacking the cat on the head. Chen meowed, leaping upward as her tail stood straight up.

"Oops! Sorry about that, mistress!" she said, soon looking to Sakuya and Reimu with her paws raised. "Eat _this_ , humans! Oni Sign! Soaring Guardian!" Chen exclaimed, suddenly jumping all around, filling the area with shots.

Reimu and Sakuya leapt sideways, narrowly avoiding her assault before counterattacking. Though Chen dodged valiantly, Sakuya and Reimu's combined barrage was too much for her. She hissed, shrieking as she was knocked off the battlefield, tumbling down the stairs with a loud racket. Ran closed her eyes and smiled.

"...And then there were _three_!" she said, firing more kunai as Sakuya and Reimu fired back, the three fighting on with equal ferocity. As the battle continued, Reimu slightly cringed.

"...Damn. That cat was easy, but this fox isn't breaking a sweat. Just how tough _is_ this thing?" she asked.

"I don't know, Reimu. But I think it's imperative we take her out. She has that look in her eye like she's up to no good," Sakuya replied.

"Yes. I agree," Reimu said. As the duo maintained their attacks, Ran smiled at them.

"Nice job! You two are indeed strong opponents! Let's up the ante, shall we? Radiance: Charming Siege!" she exclaimed, filling the air with shots large and small. As they closed in on Sakuya and Reimu, they paused, cringing as they narrowly managed to evade.

"Oh, my," Sakuya said, focusing on Ran's onslaught.

"...Hey! What's with this spell!? This isn't _charming_ at all!" Reimu said in annoyance.

As they continued their attacks, Sakuya looked into Ran's eyes, disturbed by her unfaltering smile. Sakuya stepped back, spreading her arms and legs as she stared her opponent down.

"You seem undaunted thus far, Lady Yakumo. But you can't last forever. Illusion Sign: Killing Doll!" Sakuya exclaimed, summoning countless daggers around her body. They shot toward Ran, striking her several times as Ran stood unfazed, swiftly dodging most of them as the fight raged on. After several moments, Ran stepped back, tail raised as she smiled over at the two.

"Impressive! I didn't know humans could be this strong! But brace yourselves... this next technique is ancient and powerful," Ran said, raising her arms to her sides. "Familiar's Shot: _Ultimate Buddhist_!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, the air filled with electricity as sparks filled the sky. Ran then closed her eyes, firing bent beams of light in four directions, slowly spinning around as she formed a tornado of energy.

Sakuya and Reimu froze, watching nervously as Ran's attack closed in on them. They then rushed forward, following the edge of the cyclone as it spun around, filling the air with noisy, raw energy. The duo tried to fire, but their attacks missed as they had no room to aim. As they narrowly avoided the cyclone, Ran paused, soon reversing the tornado. Reimu and Sakuya cringed, suddenly changing directions as they fled the other way. Reimu escaped unscathed, but Sakuya wasn't so lucky, screaming in pain as Ran's fierce attack crashed into her, flinging her off into the woods.

" _Sakuya_!" Reimu cried, Sakuya vanishing from sight. Reimu quietly gritted her teeth, angrily looking to Ran as Ran maintained a steady smile.

"And then there were _two_!" she said, continuing her vicious cyclone as Reimu narrowly avoided it, firing back before the tornado finally dispersed.

The two continued dueling, Ran filling the air with fast moving kunai as Reimu weaved in and out of them, returning fire as a spring breeze gusted by. After several tense moments, Ran smiled, stopping and looking to Reimu.

"...You are powerful, shrine maiden of paradise! As were your ancestors! My inevitable defeat draws near! Most cannot withstand this next technique, but I have faith that you can handle it!" Ran said, Reimu taken aback by Ran's vote of confidence. Or perhaps reverse psychology.

In a flash, Ran vanished from sight, a strange light suddenly surrounding the area. It perfectly surrounded Reimu, quickly narrowing as it forced Reimu into a small, confined circle. Reimu worriedly looked on, nervous at the limited space she now found herself in.

"...Where are you? Show yourself, fox demon!" she said sternly.

"I'm right here! Everywhere yet nowhere! Now... behold! A forbidden technique known only to myself! _Kokkuri's Contract_!" Ran exclaimed.

Reimu looked around, watching tensely as rows of organized shots approached from every direction, steadily closing in on her. Reimu watched worriedly, realizing she had very limited space to move around in. As she felt panic start to set in, she stopped, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She paused in quiet meditation, opening her eyes as a calm, serene expression fell over her.

Reimu concentrated, focusing on her surroundings as she calmly stepped sideways, avoiding the first shot as it arrived. She went on, avoiding the second shot as it grazed her arm. She continued, carefully evading as the circle surrounding her crept around the battlefield. The circle then tightened, leaving Reimu with barely enough room to breathe. Despite this, Reimu stood stoic, unfazed as the final flurry of shots closed in all at once. As they neared, Reimu casually stepped back, watching as the shots brisked by from all sides, the spell finally dispersing as Ran reappeared before her. She smiled.

"Well done, human. Not once in 800 years have I encountered such a powerful opponent. You've done well, but I have one final offering to give you. Now come! The time has arrived for you to defeat me, and claim the grand victory for yourself!" Ran declared.

Reimu stood in silence, staring on as Ran smiled back at her. She couldn't tell if Ran was genuine or if it was simply another trick up her sleeve. Either way, Reimu wasn't falling for the fox's mind games. As Reimu stood motionless, Ran raised her hand one final time.

" _Illusion God: Descent of Izuna Gongen!_ " the sly fox said.

As Ran chanted her words, the wind picked up, whistling through the trees as Reimu's hair blew around wildly. As she looked on at the fox girl before her, a modest number of spells came her way. She easily dodged, returning fire as Ran maintained her attack.

At first, the spell was weak, but over time, it grew in intensity, Reimu easily dodging as she fired back. Moments later, Ran's attacks grew fierce, growing larger and thicker as Reimu weaved in and out of them, making her way through the maze of shots as she continued her attacks. The two gave it their all, but Ran simply couldn't keep up, ceasing her spells before finally falling to the ground.

As Ran lay motionless, Reimu stood in silence, looking down at her from a distance.

"...And then there was _one_ ," she said stoically.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her focused trance, looking to the woods before running inside. She hurried through the brush before finding Sakuya, the maid slowly standing up as she caught her bearings.

"Sakuya! Are you alright?" Reimu asked. Sakuya rubbed her head, removing a leaf from her hair.

"Yes. I apologize for my shameful performance, Lady Reimu," she said.

"Don't apologize. We all have our off days. Besides, you saved us all from that evil ghost princess. I'd say you've worked hard enough for awhile," Reimu replied. Sakuya slightly blushed, soon looking to the staircase.

"...How'd it go with that fox?" she asked.

"She's been defeated, and shouldn't be causing trouble anymore. Now what say we leave this place, already?" Reimu asked, helping Sakuya as the two soon left Hakugyokurou, returning to Gensokyo once more.


	17. Chapter IV, Late Fees - 1

**Chapter IV**

 **Late Fees**

Patchouli sat in the dark library of Scarlet Devil Manor, diligently studying Sakuya's book of time magic. It had been months since she'd taken it from the elegant maid's room against her knowledge, yet she was still struggling to grasp the secrets of the tome. After another several hours of study, Patchouli sighed, scratching her head in frustration as Koakuma quietly approached her.

"Pardon me, Madam Patchouli, but it has come to my attention that a one _Marisa Kirisame_ is late in returning a book she borrowed from us," she said.

"... _Again_?" Patchouli asked.

"Yes, madam. Shall I find her and serve her a late fee?" Koakuma asked.

"...No. I'll do it. I need a break, anyway," Patchouli replied, soon leaving the library and exiting the manor.

Patchouli strolled through the forest, following the path as clouds started forming overhead. She looked to the sky, thunder rolling in from a distance as a stormy breeze blew by. After several minutes, Patchouli arrived at Marisa's house, a wooden, one story residence tucked away in the woods. She approached the door, knocking three times. After several moments, Marisa answered.

"Patchy! What a pleasant surprise. What brings ya way out here?" she asked.

"What always brings me out here? You're late returning one of our books again, Marisa," Patchouli replied.

"Oh, no! Wait... don't tell me. Is it 'The Mage and the Mystic'?"

"No."

"...'The Arcane Souls'?"

"No."

"...'Witches without Goals'?"

"...No. Though that certainly sounds like one you'd be interested in. It's 'Forsaken Energy'. You've had it over a month, now, and it was due back last week. That'll be ¥10,000."

"¥ _10,000_!? For a _single_ late fee!?"

"Yes."

"That's a little steep, don'tcha think?"

"Borrowing a book and not returning it is unacceptable. The books in our library are priceless."

"Well _you_ certainly put a price on it! ¥10,000!"

"Care to make it ¥20,000?"

"Oh come on, Patchy! Gimme a break here, will ya? I can't even pay ¥10,000, much less ¥20,000!" Marisa said.

Just then, another boom of thunder broke through the sky, a light drizzle starting as Patchouli looked up in annoyance.

"...Damn this rain," she said as Marisa poked her head out the door.

"Oh, my. Looks like a big storm's coming. Come on in. You can wait inside till it's passed," she said. Suddenly, Patchouli paused, taken aback by her kindness before slowly stepping into the house. Marisa closed the door behind them as it quickly started to pour.

"...Th... thank you," Patchouli said shyly.

"No prob. Want some tea?" Marisa asked.

"...Oh. No thanks. Don't trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble. I was actually just brewing a pot when you came knocking. Have a seat if you want," Marisa said.

"Thank you," Patchouli replied, soon taking a seat at the nearby kitchen table. Marisa poured two cups of tea, serving one to Patchouli before taking a seat across from her.

"How is it?" Marisa asked, sipping the tea along with Patchouli.

"...It's good. A tad bitter, perhaps."

"Heh, sorry. I just kinda like it that way."

"It's fine. I'm just not used to having tea this way. The mistress enjoys a good deal of sugar in her tea, and accordingly, the rest of us must as well."

"I see. Well I actually like lots of sugar in other things, but I prefer a bitter tea," Marisa said. As the two continued their drinks, Patchouli quietly looked around at the house.

"...Nice place you have here," she said.

"Oh, thanks. It's nothing compared to Scarlet Devil Manor, though..."

"...No. It's pleasant. In fact, it's very cozy in here. The manor is nice, but it's so large, I sometimes get lost just wandering the hallways."

"Hah! Never have that problem here. Just the occasional spider, maybe," Marisa replied. "Oh! Your books," she said, suddenly getting up before changing rooms, returning moments later with a stack of books up to her chin. She plopped them down on the table, skimming through the pile. "...Yup. Looks like they're all here. I really can't pay that fee, though, Patchy...," she said bashfully. Patchouli frowned, suddenly feeling bad as Marisa looked to her with a worried expression.

"...It's alright, Marisa. I'll pay it for you," she replied.

"Oh, Patchouli... I can't let you do that."

"Don't worry about it. The mistress may be cruel, but she pays us well. It was her idea to charge such exorbitant late fees to begin with."

"I see. I should have known _she_ was behind it. That Remilia's a real fiend, isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Why do you even work for her if she's so evil?"

"...I really have no choice. I was brought into her service against my will, and though I'm grateful for the eternal youth she's given me, I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I ever tried to escape. She'd never say it, but I'm sure Sakuya feels the same way, too."

"You mean that maid chick?"

"Yes."

"So it's basically a tyranny Remilia runs over there, huh?"

"...Well. Not really. I mean, we're allowed to go anywhere and do most anything _within_ the manor, but each of us have certain tasks we must do, and if they're not completed, Remilia punishes us."

"...How?" Marisa asked. Patchouli suddenly fell silent.

"...You don't want to know," she replied grimly.

"You and Sakuya seem tough. Why don't you just rebel against her?"

"I've tried to convince Sakuya of Remilia's evil ways, but she doesn't believe me. She just chocks it up to tough love, and goes about her business. Sakuya is loyal to Remilia to the end."

"...And what about the other one? _Hong_ , was it?"

"Hong is a simple girl. She's satisfied with just being the manor's gatekeeper, and doesn't think twice about much else. Plus, she's hardly powerful enough to take on the mistress. Nor am I. At least not _yet_ , anyway..."

"...But you hope to have the power to resist her, someday?"

"...Yes. It is my goal to break free of Remilia, and I know the only way to do that is to become stronger than she is. That won't be easy, though, as Remilia is dreadfully powerful, and particularly partial to drinking my blood."

" _Eww_! You mean... she really _does_ that!?"

"Yes. She drinks all of our blood. She says that's the only real reason she keeps us around."

"How horrible! I don't blame you for wanting to get out of there. I knew she was bad news, but I didn't know she was _that_ bad!"

"Indeed. Anything you can imagine about her, I assure you it's twice as worse."

"So how do you plan to escape her?"

"...You promise to keep this a secret?"

"Of course," Marisa replied curiously. Patchouli briefly hesitated.

"Well... Sakuya had this book of time magic hidden in her bedroom. I've been 'borrowing' it these past few months, trying to learn its secrets. It's highly complicated, however, and I'm currently stuck on a certain section."

"Oh, wow. _Time_ magic, huh? I tried learning that from a book awhile back, but couldn't even get past the first page."

"That's practically the same with Sakuya's book. It's all written in Latin. I can understand it, but it certainly doesn't make things any easier."

"Latin, huh? I know a bit of that language. Why don't you bring the book over sometime? Maybe we can figure it out together," Marisa said. Patchouli paused, slightly surprised she'd be willing to help.

"...Y... Yes. Perhaps I'll do that," she replied.

As the rain let up outside, Patchouli looked to the window, standing up as Marisa did the same.

"Thanks for stopping by, Patchy. Sorry for being late in returning that book. It's just I read so many, I sometimes lose track," Marisa said bashfully.

"It's fine. Thanks for the tea," Patchouli replied, picking up the pile of books before heading for the door. As she neared it, she staggered, falling against a wall as she struggled not to drop everything.

" _Patchouli_!" Marisa exclaimed worriedly, rushing over to her. "Are you alright!?" she asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"...Yes. I'm fine. It's just... the mistress fed on my blood earlier. I'm still a little dizzy," Patchouli replied.

Just then, the two paused, bashfully locking eyes as they stood in close quarters near each other, feeling each other's warmth as they stood motionless at the door. As they stared into each others eyes, they fell silent, lightly blushing as they soon turned away, releasing each other moments later.

"...Ahem. Yes, well... I should get back to the manor, now," Patchouli said shyly.

"Y—Yeah. Catch ya later...," Marisa replied bashfully, the two still blushing as Patchouli turned around, leaving the house before heading back toward Scarlet Devil Manor.

As she slowly moved through the forest, she looked down at the dewy grass beneath her, quietly thinking back to Marisa. She remembered how kind she was despite the pretense of her visit being an outrageously high late fee, even serving tea as the two made pleasant conversation over the hour they were together. Patchouli blushed, faintly smiling as she recalled how concerned Marisa was when she nearly fainted, remembering the warmth of her body next to hers. Patchouli blinked, continuing her way down the path as she found herself unable to get Marisa out of her mind. Her kindness. Her wit. Her charm.

Her beauty.

As Patchouli's thoughts drifted to a naughty place, she paused, swiftly shaking her head before continuing her way to the manor. As she returned to the library, she set the books down on a table, looking them over with a faint smile. She'd never admit it, but she really liked Marisa's tastes in books, as many of the ones she'd borrowed were Patchouli's old favorites. Just then, Koakuma approached through the dimly lit library.

"Welcome back, Madam Patchouli. I hope you weren't caught in the storm just now," she said.

"...Oh. No, I umm... somehow managed to avoid it," Patchouli replied.

"Are those the books Marisa checked out?"

"Yes. They appear to be in order. Please put them back on their proper shelves."

"At once, madam," Koakuma said, doing as asked as Patchouli took a seat on a nearby sofa.

She reached under the cushion, removing Sakuya's book she kept hidden from sight. She cracked it open, staring down at its pages as she went to the spot she'd left off at. She did her best to concentrate, but soon found herself distracted, thoughts of Marisa continuing to surface as she stared down at Sakuya's lengthy tome. Patchouli struggled to focus, but soon realized it was no use. She kept recalling her encounter with Marisa, quietly blushing as she pictured her in her mind.

Back at Marisa's house, the young magician did the same, staring out the window as thoughts of Patchouli circled around her head. She turned sideways, looking to the place the two briefly touched, heart pounding as she weakly started to blush. She soon turned to the window, lightly frowning as she remembered Patchouli's story, recalling how Remilia drank her blood, feeling bad that Patchouli was little more than Remilia's personal drinking fountain.

"Patchouli...," Marisa said softly, staring out the window as the sun slowly shined through the clouds.


	18. Chapter IV, Late Fees - 2

Days later, Patchouli sat in the library, studying Sakuya's book as Koakuma came over to her.

"Excuse me, madam, but it appears we have another person late in returning a book."

"Who?"

"Cirno."

" _Cirno_...? I didn't even know she could read."

"She can't. It's a picture book called 'Into the Forest'. Shall I serve her a fee?" Koakuma asked. Patchouli sighed, closing her book in annoyance.

"...No. I'll go. I need some fresh air, anyway," she said, getting up before leaving the manor.

She didn't really need fresh air, though. In truth, she was just looking for an excuse to visit Marisa again. Over the past several days, the young magician was literally all she could think about, and even as she traipsed through the forest, their brief encounter at the house kept replaying in her mind. Before that, however, there was Cirno to deal with. Patchouli sighed, heading to Misty Lake before stopping at its banks, looking around as she soon spotted Cirno with a group of ice fairies near the water. As Patchouli approached, they all scattered.

"Hey! Where you all goin'?" Cirno asked, clueless to Patchouli's presence as she snuck up to her.

"Cirno," she said from behind. Cirno jumped, quickly turning around to her.

"... _Patchy_! You scared me! Didn't your mom teach you not to sneak up on people!?"

"...Well... no. Actually, no. Anyway, I've come to inform you you're late in returning a book you checked out from our library."

"...Huh? What book?"

"'Into the Forest'. A children's picture book."

"...Oh! _That_! Yeah, umm... about that..."

"...Yes?"

"I sort of... uhh... lost it."

"...You _lost_ it?"

"...Yeah. I lost it. I don't know where it is. He, he...," Cirno explained, laughing nervously as Patchouli coldly stared at her.

" _Cirno_...," she said with growing displeasure. "...Few things in life get under my skin. Just pop music, soggy cereal, and when people misplace my books," she said, clenching her fists as she slowly stepped forward. Cirno paused, awkwardly staring at her as she stepped back.

"H—Hey, Patchy! C—Come on, now! Surely we can talk about this...!"

"There's nothing to talk about. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to find and return that book to me before the day is out. If you don't...," she said, raising her hand and summoning a fireball. "...I'll turn your bones to dust," Patchouli said, tone cold as ice as Cirno warily trembled. "...Are we clear?"

"...Y... Y—Yes, Madam Patchouli! I'll find it right away...!" Cirno replied, tensely watching as Patchouli soon took her leave. As Patchouli disappeared from sight, Cirno relaxed, sighing with relief before looking around.

"Damn. That's chick's scary. Now where the hell is that book, anyway? _Daiyousei_!" Cirno exclaimed, summoning a second ice fairy to her side.

"What's up, Cirno?" Daiyousei asked.

"I need your help. You haven't seen a book around here, have you?"

"A book? Who'd want one of those smelly old things? Reading is boring!"

"I know. But this one's different. It's got all sorts of neat pictures in it and stuff! I checked it out from Patchy, but now she's gonna kill me if I don't find it and get it back to her."

"So? Any idea where you left it?" Daiyousei asked.

Cirno paused, putting a hand to her chin as if lost in thought. Just then, her focus drifted away, the ice fairy soon shaking her head.

"...Damn," she said in annoyance.

"What?" Daiyousei asked.

"I tried to think but nothin' happened."

"Oh, yeah. I hate when that happens,"

"Yeah. Damn thoughts. Who needs 'em. But either way, we gotta find that book or Patchouli will have my head! Spread out and search for it, will ya? And tell the other fairies to look, too!" Cirno ordered.

"You got it, Cirno!" Daiyousei replied, spreading out with the other fairies, soon combing the lake for the book.

As the fairies all started their search, Patchouli continued through the woods, eventually noticing Marisa's house off in the distance. Her heart pounded as she slowly stepped to the door. As she raised her hand, she froze, suddenly wondering what she would say when Marisa answered. She was so caught up with the thought of visiting her, she hadn't even considered what the pretense would be. As she thought for a moment, she paused, taking a deep breath before knocking. As Patchouli waited in eager silence, she began to feel nervous, heart thumping in her chest as Marisa soon opened the door.

"...Patchouli...!" Marisa said quietly, blinking as the two looked to each other.

"...Marisa...," Patchouli replied softly.

"...W... What brings you around this time? It's not another late book, is it? I haven't even checked out any since returning those last ones!"

"No. It's not that. It's just... I was rather taken with that tea you made the other day. I thought the mistress might enjoy it if I learned the recipe, and was wondering if you wouldn't mind making some more? I mean... if it's not too much trouble," Patchouli said bashfully. Marisa paused, soon warmly smiling.

"...Of course not! Please, come in!" she said, welcoming Patchouli into the house, the two lightly blushing as Patchouli stepped inside, Marisa closing the door moments later. "Have a seat anywhere."

"Thank you," Patchouli replied, taking a seat on the large, fluffy sofa in the nearby living room. Marisa poured two cups of tea, taking them over as she soon sat next to Patchouli.

"Feeling any better today?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. The mistress didn't feed on me today. It was Hong's turn, this time," Patchouli replied.

"You mean... Remilia drinks you in _shifts_?" Marisa asked awkwardly.

"Sort of. I'm Mondays and Fridays. Hong is Wednesdays and Sundays. Sakuya is Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. The mistress enjoys her blood the most."

"I see. How awful..."

"Well that's the _usual_ routine, anyway. But really, she drains us whenever she feels like it."

"Well I'm glad to see you're well again. I was kinda worried when you nearly fainted the other day..."

"...I'm alright. Thanks for helping me back then...," Patchouli said shyly. Marisa smiled.

"It's fine. I didn't really do anything...," she replied softly. Patchouli paused, soon shaking her head.

"...No. Your concern means a lot to me, Marisa. No one's shown me that kind of compassion since... well... Sakuya, probably," Patchouli said. Marisa briefly fell silent.

"...Do you... _like_ Sakuya...?" she asked warily.

"It's not like that. I consider Sakuya a friend, but I've never had those kinds of feelings for her. Besides... I have no right to think of her that way. I'm not even in her league, not to mention I've _stolen_ from her...," Patchouli said, tone riddled with guilt.

"... _Stolen_?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. I took a book of magic from her room in secret one day. It's the one I told you about with time magic and all."

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot. Did you bring it with you this time?"

"No. I would have, but I'm afraid I was busy on an errand, today."

"What kind of errand?"

"I was trying to get that blasted ice fairy down at the lake to return a book she borrowed, but as it turns out, the little ditz up and lost it."

"He, he. Let me guess... _Cirno_ , right?"

"Yes. I don't know what I was thinking letting her check out a book from us."

"...What will you do if she can't find it?"

"Well... I'll have to kill her, I suppose...," Patchouli replied. Marisa suddenly looked to her in shock.

" _What_!?" she asked in surprise.

"...I know. It's harsh, but those are the mistress' orders. Anyone who steals or takes a book from the mansion without returning it is sentenced to death," Patchouli replied. Marisa paused, gulping as she suddenly recalled the book she'd pinched from the library months earlier. She then frowned.

"...Poor Cirno. I feel sorry for her."

"Yes... in truth, so do I. But what can I do? Going against the mistress is a death sentence."

As the two discussed the ice fairy, Cirno sneezed, rubbing her nose as she looked around the lake along with the other fairies. As they continued searching, a tengu suddenly flew down from nowhere.

" _Yo_ , Cirno! Whatcha'll up to?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Aya. Not much. Just looking around for a stupid book. I gotta find it soon or I'm toast!" Cirno replied, worriedly looking up at the late afternoon sky.

"Yeah? What kind of book?"

"A picture book. I gotta get it back to Patchouli at Scarlet Devil Manor before sundown."

"No kiddin'? It wouldn't happen to be about this high and this wide, would it...?" Aya asked, making a small, rectangular shape with her fingers.

"You've seen it!?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It was floating around the surface of the water about a mile back. Want me to take ya there?"

"Oh, yes! _Yes_!" Cirno replied, ecstatically following Aya as she led her down the lake. As the two flew across the water, Aya paused, looking around in confusion.

"That's strange. I coulda swore it was around here, somewhere," she said, suddenly spotting a girl in black near the edge of the lake. As Aya and Cirno approached her, she paused, looking up from a book she was holding.

"Cirno! Aya! What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Rumia, give me that book! _Now_!" Cirno demanded. Rumia smirked.

" _Finders keepers_!" she replied.

"Come now, Rumia. Hand it over. Cirno needs it, or one of those villains from Scarlet Devil Manor will burn her to a crisp," Aya said. Rumia pouted.

"Aww, man. Do I _have_ to? It's got such nice pictures! The pages are kinda wet, though..."

" _Give it to me_!" Cirno said, swiftly grabbing the book from Rumia's hands.

" _Hey_!" Rumia protested. Cirno swiftly flew away, sticking her tongue at her before sighing in relief.

"...Phew. Thanks, Aya. I thought I was dead there for _sure_."

"It's no problem. If you're tired of Remilia's tyranny, you really oughta move out to the mountains. I know a lake up there you'd just love!" Aya said. Cirno solemnly closed her eyes and smiled.

"...Nah. Thanks for the offer, but Misty Lake is my home. I was born here, even if that damn manor is part of it."

"Suit yourself. It's too bad, though... 'Cooked ice fairy found washed up on Misty Lake' would make for one heck of a headline!" Aya said jokingly. Cirno sneered.

"Very funny! You and that damn tabloid of yours..."

"Anyway, gotta run. Later, Cirno!" Aya said, vanishing in a flash.


	19. Chapter IV, Late Fees - 3

Back at Marisa's house, Marisa and Patchouli sat cozily on the living room sofa, sipping tea as they exchanged idle pleasantries. Just then, a book on one of the shelves caught Patchouli's eye. She put down her tea, getting up before moving to the shelf.

"What's wrong, Patchy?" Marisa asked.

"...That book on the top shelf. It looks... _familiar_ ," Patchouli replied. As she reached up for it, Marisa froze, suddenly realizing it was the book she'd stolen from the library months earlier. She shot to her feet, quickly moving next to Patchouli.

" _Oh_! That? Th—That's nothing. It's just an old grimoire. Nothing special. He, he...," she said nervously.

"I swear I've seen it somewhere before...," Patchouli insisted. As she continued reaching for it, a loose book next to the one she was trying to grab fell off the shelf, hitting Patchouli square on the head. She lost balance, nearly falling as Marisa quickly rushed toward her.

" _Patchouli_!" she exclaimed, catching her just in time.

As Marisa stopped Patchouli's fall, the two suddenly froze in place, staring into each others eyes as Marisa held Patchouli from close by. "...Careful," Marisa said quietly. Patchouli stood motionless.

"...Yeah. Silly me, always crashing into things...," she replied softly.

The two silently looked to each other, the flames from the fireplace dancing around each other's eyes. As the fire cracked and popped, the two paused, hesitating before slowly leaning in, closing their eyes as their lips gently touched.

Patchouli and Marisa quietly kissed, hearts pounding as their tongues slid in and out each others mouths, their passion increasing as they edged closer, taking one another in their arms as they made out in the living room. The couple soon fell onto the sofa, Marisa's hat falling to the floor as she soon sat on Patchouli's thighs, holding her cheeks as the two feverishly kissed one another.

Their passion quickly escalated, the duo tearing off their clothes, both completely naked as they continued their naughty tryst. As things began getting serious, Patchouli paused, the girls breathing heavily as Marisa straddled Patchouli's lap.

"...What's wrong?" Marisa asked softly.

"...Nothing... it's just, I... I've never done this kind of thing before," Patchouli replied shyly. Marisa warmly smiled.

"Neither have I," she said, the two briefly pausing before making out once more.

As things got hot and heavy in front of the fireplace, Cirno and Daiyousei sat before a fire of their own on the shores of Misty Lake, staring down at the flames as Cirno soon shook her head.

"Argh! This thing's _never_ gonna dry!" she said, holding the picture book above the bonfire they'd lit.

"Yeah. And look. The colors are running," Daiyousei replied, watching as the blue sky on the cover dripped into the fire.

"Maybe they won't notice?"

"Heh. Fat chance. I'd say you're in big trouble, Cir."

" _Damn_...! Not yet! There must be _something_ we could do..."

"Know anybody who paints? Maybe they could make it look the way it used to."

"No. I wonder if there's anyone around who might have another one of this book, though... maybe we could swipe it from 'em."

"...Alice, maybe? She has a good amount of books," Daiyousei said.

"Hmm. Worth a shot. Let's go!" Cirno said, the two making for Alice Margatroid's house.

Back in Marisa's living room, Marisa and Patchouli lay in silence, basking in the afterglow as they slowly caught their breath.

"... _Wow_... that was... _incredible_...," Marisa said, weakly smiling at Patchouli from across the sofa.

"...Yes... I must admit, it was quite exhilarating...," Patchouli replied with a shy smile. Marisa then paused, looking down at Patchouli's naughty bits with a grin.

"Tee, hee. Purple hair down there _too_ , huh?" she asked mischievously. Patchouli suddenly paused, hotly blushing as she raised a brow at Marisa.

"Look who's talking, _baldy_ ," she replied sharply, eyeing Marisa's shaved crotch as Marisa blushed and giggled. She then got up, walking nude to the kitchen before pouring two glasses of champagne, bringing them back before handing one to Patchouli. Marisa then sat beside her, lying across Patchouli's lap before smiling.

"...I just _knew_ you'd be wild. You act all timid, but you're really an _animal_ in bed!" Marisa teased, Patchouli blushing moments later.

"...M—Moron!" she replied in embarrassment, Marisa giggling as Patchouli blushed from head to toe. As the two rested together on the sofa, Marisa sat up, soon putting her glass on a nearby table.

"...So. What are you _really_ gonna do about Cirno?" she asked with concern. Patchouli paused, slowly shaking her head.

"I don't know. I suppose I really will have to kill her," she replied, slowly swirling the champagne around her glass. Marisa frowned.

"Surely that's a little harsh. Can't you just tell her to leave the area or something?"

"No. Remilia knows and sees all that goes on in and around the manor. She would know if I let her go, and then _I'd_ be the one in trouble. And besides, Cirno is stubborn. She'd never leave Misty Lake."

"Well what about the book? Can't you just _say_ she returned it?"

"That won't work, either. The mistress has her eye on that book, now. Not because she's interested in it, but simply because it's late. Trust me. If I go against Mistress Remilia, she'll kill me in a second," Patchouli explained.

"...You mean she'll _try_ to kill you," Marisa replied with a wry smile. Patchouli shook her head.

"No. I mean she really _will_ kill me."

"Oh, come on. You're so modest! I bet a witch of your skill could easily fry that wretched old vampire."

"Hardly. I've seen Remilia's powers firsthand. I saw them when you and that shrine maiden fought her on the roof that one afternoon. She nearly killed you both, and even then she wasn't even using half her strength," Patchouli said. Marisa slightly pouted.

"...Hmph. Well _I_ wasn't using my full strength _either_ , ya know. I was just going easy on her. She just landed a lucky shot...," Marisa said with her arms folded, pride still injured from her defeat at the hands of Remilia that afternoon.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed about losing to her. The mistress is dreadfully powerful. Even the local gods fear her strength."

"Really?"

"Yes. When Remilia first came to Gensokyo hundreds of years ago, the ranking god of that era was displeased with her moving here. She visited her, and warned that she wouldn't tolerate a 'dirty vampire' living in the realm. Remilia merely smirked, and the following day, the god went missing, never to be seen again."

"...No way!"

"Seriously. And knowing Remilia's strength, I believe it. Though she's a vampire who was once human, her powers have transcended those of the gods," Patchouli explained.

As Marisa listened on at Patchouli's tale, Cirno and Daiyousei arrived at Alice's house, warily looking around as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

"Think she's home?" Daiyousei asked.

"I don't know, but we're runnin' outta time. The sun's almost down!" Cirno replied, peeking in through the front window. As Daiyousei did the same, Alice suddenly appeared behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, the two quickly jumping as they swiftly turned around.

" _Alice_! We were _wondering_ if you were around!" Cirno said.

"Why?" Alice replied, heading for the door.

"Well...," Cirno said, soon explaining the situation.

"Oh _really_? So you misplaced a book you checked out, ruined it by dropping it in the lake, and now you want _me_ to bail you out. Is that it?" Alice asked, hands on her hips.

"Exactly!" Cirno replied tactlessly. Alice shook her head and sighed.

"Honestly... you're so hopeless. What's the name of this book?" she asked.

"'Into the Forest'."

"...No kidding? Well believe it or not, I just so happen to have a copy of that book from back when I was little," Alice said. Cirno's eyes suddenly grew with delight.

"Really!? Oh, please let me have it! _Please_!?" she pleaded. Alice raised a brow.

"Well... I suppose I could let you have it. But first, you've gotta do a little somethin' for me."

"Sure! Anything!" Cirno said. Alice then smirked, soon raising her hand as a large doll suddenly appeared from behind her.

" _Whoa_! What is _that_!?" Daiyousei asked in surprise.

"Meet Polly, my latest creation! She's a life size, fully functioning puppet infused with artificial intelligence through magic! Go ahead. Say hi, Polly!"

"Hi," Polly said. As Cirno jumped in fright, Daiyousei paused.

"Wait a minute... I saw your mouth move just now!" she said to Alice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Polly said, standing next to Alice as Cirno and Daiyousei tensely looked on. "My name is Polly, and I talk all on my own! Now, won't you play a game with me?" Polly asked. Cirno warily looked to her.

"...What kind of game?" she asked.

"A board game! How about checkers?" Polly said, soon producing a checkers board seemingly out of nowhere. As the others jumped in surprise, Polly set up the pieces. "Your move!" she said.

"Okay, I _definitely_ saw your mouth move _that_ time...," Daiyousei said.

"If you win," Polly continued, ignoring Daiyousei. "I'll give you the book. If you lose, you have to go home immediately," Polly explained.

"Hey! No fair! You never said _that_ was part of the deal!" Cirno complained.

As Cirno struggled to make her first move, Daiyousei watched from nearby, suddenly rather concerned. She knew Cirno would never win a game of checkers against Alice, and knew they had to get that book somehow.

While the others were distracted with the game, Daiyousei slipped away, making her way to Alice's front door. Noticing Alice still distracted, Daiyousei leaned in, opening the door before stepping inside. She looked around the house, changing rooms before spotting a large bookshelf in the corner. She quietly scanned the shelves, soon finding the book Cirno needed at the bottom. Daiyousei smiled, quickly taking it and hiding it in her dress, heading back outside as she returned to Cirno and Alice.

"You lose!" Polly said, Cirno cringing in frustration.

" _Damn_! I'll _never_ get that blasted book, now...," she said dejectedly, Alice putting Polly away before heading back to her house. As she disappeared from sight, Cirno frowned as Daiyousei slowly grinned.

"Psst. _Cirno_!" she whispered on their way back to the lake.

"What?" Cirno asked. She then perked up, eyes going wide as Daiyousei suddenly took out Alice's book. "Wh... What the...!?"

"I swiped it from Alice's pad when she wasn't lookin'. Cool, huh?" Daiyousei asked mischievously.

"Oh! Daiyousei, you sneaky devil! I _knew_ I could rely on you! I think you just saved my life!" Cirno replied in relief. "Come on. Let's get back to the lake. I'm sure Patchy will be back any minute now to come get this thing," she said, the two ice fairies returning to Misty Lake.

As the sun hung low on the horizon, Patchouli got dressed as Marisa looked on from the nearby sofa.

"Come on... you don't have to go _already_ , do ya Patchy...?" Marisa asked with a naughty grin.

"I'm afraid so. The mistress will awaken at any moment, and I must settle this business with Cirno before she arises," Patchouli replied, slipping on her shoes.

As Patchouli made for the door, Marisa bit her bottom lip, suddenly rushing at Patchouli from across the room, tightly embracing her from behind without a stitch on.

"...Don't go," Marisa whispered gently, her bare breasts pressing against Patchouli's back. Patchouli paused, faintly smiling as she warmly turned around.

"...Don't worry, Marisa. I'll return tomorrow morning, as soon as Remilia retires for the day," she said, lightly stroking Marisa's face.

"...Promise?" Marisa asked weakly.

"Promise," Patchouli replied, Marisa soon smiling as the two shared a kiss before parting ways.

Patchouli started back to the manor, all the while reminiscing over her evening with Marisa. She never did get that tea recipe, but she didn't care. Patchouli had read all about sex in books, but never thought it would be _that_ exciting.

As Patchouli arrived at the lake, Cirno returned the book, Patchouli looking it over with surprise as she soon went back to the manor library.

She took a seat at her usual chair, soon inspecting the small children's picture book. As she skimmed through its pages, she stopped near the end, suddenly realizing it had a different serial number than the one Cirno had checked out. As Patchouli considered confronting her about it, she stopped, suddenly recalling how worried Marisa was about the little ice fairy. She then smiled, briefly looking around before raising her hand to the book, changing the serial number to the correct one with a spell. She then closed it up, returning it to its shelf moments later.


	20. Chapter IV, Late Fees - 4

In the coming days, Remilia visited the library, surprised and rather disappointed Cirno had returned the book. Patchouli continued visiting Marisa in secret, the two carrying on their hidden romance unbeknownst to the rest of Gensokyo. Though Patchouli brought along Sakuya's book, Patchouli and Marisa made little progress in studying it. Most of their time was spent doing other things.

"...Aaa- _choo_!" Marisa exclaimed, giving a cute sneeze as she soon leaned up from Patchouli, the girls butt naked as Marisa lightly rubbed her nose.

"You okay?" Patchouli asked warily.

"I'm fine. It's just... I wish you'd _shave_ that thing. It tickles my nose, ya know?" Marisa asked, lightly smiling as Patchouli again blushed, soon covering her crotch with a pillow.

"...I don't know. It's just... I doubt I'd feel comfortable with it like that. It's already such a small patch of hair..."

"Heh. Patchy's patch! It's small, but it's certainly enough to make me _sneeze_! I nearly _had_ you, too, didn't I...?"

"...W-What? Please... I could have gone at _least_ another hour."

"Yeah, right! I heard you panting and moaning! You were ready to let loose all over the sheets, weren't ya? _Admit_ it!" Marisa teased mischievously. Patchouli blushed.

"N—Never!" she replied stubbornly. Marisa giggled, soon looking around at the bedroom.

"Which do you like better? The bed or the sofa?"

"...Hmm. I don't know. Is this a queen size bed?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky. I have a court jester size bed."

"Ha! That's a good one!"

"No, seriously. It's red and green with bells all over it. The mistress picked it out..."

"Heh. It actually sounds kinda cute! But really, which do you prefer making love on? The bed or the sofa?"

"...Well, both are nice. The bed is more comfortable, but somehow, it's more exciting on the sofa."

"I agree. Come on!" Marisa said, the two jumping nakedly out of bed, hurrying out to the living room before cuddling up on the sofa.

As Marisa and Patchouli passionately made out, a knock suddenly came from the front door, the two jumping like cats as their eyes went wide, hearts pounding as they looked to the door. They swiftly put their clothes on as Marisa scrambled to the door. As she opened it, she looked on in surprise.

"... _Alice_!" she said, awkwardly blinking as Patchouli stood from nearby.

"Marisa, have you seen that snake Cirno?" Alice asked angrily.

"Cirno? No, why?"

"She stole something from me! Her and that idiot friend of hers, Daiyousei! Can you believe the nerve of those little weasels?" Alice asked, clenching a fist.

"...What did she steal?" Patchouli asked.

"An old picture book! I've had it since I was a kid! I'm gonna ring that little midget's _neck_ when I get a hold of her!" Alice exclaimed.

"I see... I think I know what's going on here," Patchouli said, soon explaining things to Alice.

"...So? Why is it _my_ problem she lost the copy she checked out from you? That still doesn't mean she can steal _mine_ and pass it off as her own!" Alice said.

"Of course not. But nevertheless, it _was_ a _children's_ book. Surely you weren't _that_ attached to it?" Patchouli asked.

"That's not the point! It was _my_ book! That little thief's gotta pay!" Alice replied. Patchouli then thought for a moment.

"...How about this. I'll find and return the book Cirno stole from you. It's currently in Scarlet Devil Manor's library, and the mistress is no longer interested in it, so it'll be safe to return it to you. In exchange, I'll have a talk with Cirno, and tell her and Daiyousei never to steal from you again. Deal?" Patchouli asked. Alice hesitated.

"...But that just means your library will be down a book, doesn't it? Why are you so lenient on Cirno?" she asked. Patchouli paused, soon looking to Marisa with a slight smile. She then shrugged.

"...Who knows?" Patchouli asked, Marisa quietly smiling moments later. Alice then shook her head.

"Well that's fine, I suppose. As long as I get my book back, I'm happy. But if that little rat tries anything like that again, she's dead. I don't care _what_ kind of deal you make," Alice said.

As Alice took her leave, she paused, slowly tilting her head back at Patchouli and Marisa.

"...By the way... just what were the two of you _doing_ in there, anyway...?" she asked suspiciously, noticing the disheveled state of their clothing and hair. The couple briefly looked to each other before turning to Alice.

"...Oh, nothing!" Marisa said. "We were just, err... practicing some spells and they got a bit out of control! He, he, he...!" Marisa replied clumsily. Alice remained silent, looking less than convinced as she soon turned away and walked off. Marisa then gave a small sigh.

"Geez. That Alice is so nosy, sometimes," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Tell me about it," Patchouli replied. Marisa then turned to her, smirking soon after.

"Now... where were we...?" she asked naughtily, the two resuming their fun as the hours flew by.

Days later, Patchouli sat in the first floor lobby of Scarlet Devil Manor, staring out at the trees as Marisa filled her thoughts. Just then, Sakuya entered the room.

"Good morning, madam," she said, going about her chores.

"Oh. Morning, Sakuya," Patchouli replied. As she watched the elegant maid work, Sakuya glanced over to her.

"Is something amiss?" she asked. Patchouli suddenly fell silent.

"...Sakuya...," Patchouli said, briefly hesitating. "...have you and the mistress... ever...?" she asked, stopping short her question.

"Have we ever... what?" Sakuya asked. Patchouli soon shook her head.

"Nevermind," she said, staring back out the window. Sakuya slowly smiled.

"...What about you?" she asked. "Have you and _Marisa_ ever...?" she asked wryly. Patchouli's face suddenly went pale, slowly turning to Sakuya.

"... _What_!? Of _course_ not! Where did you hear that...?"

"I didn't hear anything, madam. It's just you seem to be visiting her house rather often as of late. Your frequent visits to the young magician's home have become the latest gossip among the manor's under servants."

"...Th—That's ridiculous! I merely go there because we share an interest in books and magic. Nothing more."

"If you say so..."

"It's _true_!"

"No, I believe you. But the mistress may take more convincing," Sakuya said, Patchouli again going pale.

"...The... _mistress_?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. She's heard the latest rumors surrounding you and Marisa, and I can tell you she's less than pleased about them," Sakuya explained. Patchouli sat motionless, slowly clenching her fists.

"...How do you know?"

"She said so herself."

"To who?"

"Me."

"...What did she say?"

"Not much. Just that she 'hoped our little Patchy's loyalty to us was stronger than her loyalty to that feeble little human'," Sakuya explained. Patchouli sat in silence, staring over at Sakuya as the maid diligently dusted the furniture. Patchouli then looked to the floor, slowly shaking her head.

"...Well the mistress has nothing to worry about. Marisa and I are just friends, and that's that," Patchouli said.

Just then, a small pair of footsteps came from nearby as a familiar silhouette appeared out of nowhere.

"Did I hear my _name_...?" Remilia asked with a dry smile. Patchouli's eyes suddenly grew wide.

" _Mistress_!" she exclaimed.

As Patchouli grew tense, Remilia moved over to her, smiling as she started sniffing her clothes. Patchouli froze in place, warily blinking as she felt Remilia slink her way around her, soon stepping back as she smiled at Patchouli.

"...I smell _human_ on you, dear...!" she said with a smirk. Patchouli gulped.

"...Of course you do. _I_ am a human...," she replied warily.

"Don't get _cute_ with me, Patchy. You left your humanity behind the moment you drank my blood. You're something... _different_ , now," she whispered, edging close as Patchouli stood in silence.

Suddenly, Remilia grabbed her chin, forcing her face forward as she coldly stared into her eyes.

"Now you listen good, child. I _own_ you. You're _mine_. Body and soul. You owe your very existence to me, and I am the one who _allows_ you to exist. I share this, my beautiful home with you and the others out of the goodness of my heart. You should be grateful to live in such a marvelous estate. You, like everything else in this manor, belong to _me_ , and I will _not_ share you with anyone else. Is that clear...?" Remilia asked, coldly staring Patchouli down, her crimson red eyes penetrating deep into her soul.

"...Yes," Patchouli replied.

"Yes _what_? Remilia asked.

"...Yes, _mistress_ ," Patchouli said. Remilia then smiled.

"...Good. Because if ever I found out you were becoming close with someone other than myself," she said, soon raising her hand before giving a throat slitting motion with her thumb, the very sight of which sending chills down Patchouli's spine as Remilia cruelly stuck her tongue out at her, leaving the room soon after. As the vampire disappeared from sight, Patchouli slowly cringed, tightening her fists as Sakuya looked on with concern.

"Madam...," she said weakly, watching as Patchouli stormed out of the room.

Patchouli returned to the library, taking a seat as she angrily whipped out her diary. She gritted her teeth, flipping the book open before pressing her pen deep into the page.

* * *

Tuesday, October 10, 20XX

* * *

Damn that Remilia! Who does that miserable _cunt_ think she is!?

Does she _really_ think she can stop me from seeing Marisa!? I'm

going to kill that damn vampire! I will kill her and bathe in her blood!

I will cut off her head and kick it into the lake! I will stake her and

Marisa and I will dance on her ashes! No one! _No one_ will stop me

from seeing Marisa! _No one can stop our love_!

* * *

Patchouli concluded, breathing heavily as she threw her pen down on the table. She then sighed, pausing before rubbing her temple. She always felt better when she wrote in her diary, but knew if Remilia found it it'd be the end of her. Patchouli then raised her hand, casting a spell which hid the letters from sight, putting her diary away before soon heading back to the manor.


	21. Chapter IV, Late Fees - 5

Upon entering, she again looked for Sakuya, now finding her cleaning up the dining room. As Patchouli approached, Sakuya looked to her with concern.

"Madam Patchouli... are you alright?"

"Sakuya. I need to talk to you," Patchouli said, leery of Remilia as she looked around. "...Can we go outside for a moment?"

"Of course," Sakuya replied, the two heading out as they stepped into the sunny front yard. Patchouli then took a deep breath, slowly looking to Sakuya as the two stood before the manor's rose garden.

"...What we say here stays between us, right?" Patchouli asked.

"Of course, madam," Sakuya replied. Patchouli sighed.

"Drop the 'madam' stuff, will you? It's just us here," she said. Sakuya smiled.

"I'm sorry, Patchouli. Force of habit, I suppose."

"Sakuya... the rumors you've heard about me and Marisa... they're true. I've been seeing her for the past week or two, and the two of us have become a bit more than friends."

"I see. I suspected as much."

"Please, Sakuya. You mustn't tell Remilia I told you this. Promise me!"

"Alright, Patchouli. I promise."

"...The truth is...," Patchouli said, briefly hesitating as she gave a small blush."...I... I think I love Marisa. I think about her day and night, and each time I leave her, all I care about is seeing her again. I've never felt this way before, but... it _scares_ me. I know how Remilia feels, and worry for Marisa's safety."

"...I worry for _yours_ ," Sakuya said with concern. Patchouli paused.

" _Sakuya_...," she said softly. "...I hate to ask this of you, but... will you help cover for me? You have the mistress' ear. She listens to you more than anyone else in the manor. Tell her the two of us are just friends. Tell her we're simply conducting magic rituals, and that's all there is to it. She'll listen to you."

"Patchouli..."

" _Please_ , Sakuya!" Patchouli said, on the verge of tears. "I... I know it's a selfish request, but... the truth is... I feel I may die if I don't keep seeing Marisa. For the first time in my life, I finally feel alive. It's like my heart has been locked away in a cage these past hundred years, and after all this time, it's finally been set free," Patchouli explained gently. Sakuya frowned, noticing the delicate look on her face as a cool autumn breeze blew through the trees.

"...Alright, Patchouli. I'll do my best. I can't guarantee anything, however. The mistress is a shrewd woman, and not easily fooled. But if you insist, I'll do my best to convince her your relationship with Miss Kirisame is innocent," Sakuya concluded. Patchouli gently smiled.

"Sakuya... thank you," she said softly. "Also...," she said, briefly hesitating as her face filled with guilt. "...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"...You mean about the book?" Sakuya asked without missing a beat. Patchouli froze in surprise.

"...You... _knew_ about it?"

"Of course. How could I _not_ notice it was gone? I knew you took it from day one," Sakuya said casually.

"And... you're not mad...?"

"Of course not. I mean, I'd rather you not break into my room and go through my personal belongings, but if you were really that determined to find it and learn the books magic, I don't mind. Just make sure you take care of it, and return it to me when you're done. I keep that book as a memento of Lester...," Sakuya said, suddenly falling silent as Patchouli quietly looked to her.

"Oh yeah... the vampire hunter you received the book from, right?"

"Yes... it's the only thing I have to remember him by," she replied somberly. Patchouli paused.

"...Sakuya...," she said cautiously. "...did you and Lester...?" she asked softly. Sakuya remained silent, slowly closing her eyes with a slight smile.

"...Who knows?" she replied quietly, looking to the horizon as a cool breeze blew through her hair.

Patchouli paused in silence. Deep down, she sensed Sakuya did indeed care for the vampire hunter, but Patchouli knew how prideful Sakuya was, and knew she'd never admit to such a thing.

"...Well don't worry. I promise to take care of the book. Since you know I've borrowed it, though... would you mind helping me learn what's inside? To be honest, the text is harder than I thought it would be, and I've been stuck on the same section for weeks, now," Patchouli said.

Suddenly, Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Patchouli," she said, arms folded as she turned to the witch. "What _exactly_ do you wish to learn from that book?"

"...Time magic."

"And _why_ do you wish to learn it?" Sakuya asked. Patchouli hesitated.

"...To expand my repertoire of spells. That's all," she replied. Sakuya smiled.

"Come now, Patchouli. You're a terrible liar. What you _really_ mean to say is you wish to learn time magic so you may one day have the power to be free of Mistress Remilia. Is that right?" Sakuya asked. Patchouli warily looked around.

"...Yes," she replied quietly.

"Well let me remind you of something. I owe my life to our good mistress. I know how strong you are, and know how you feel about Mistress Remilia, especially as of late. But make no mistake. I will _not_ tolerate any violence against her. I doubt there are any strong enough to defeat the mistress, but if any were to try, I would defend her with my life. A fight against Remilia is a fight against me. You would do well to remember that, Patchouli," Sakuya said. Patchouli frowned.

"But _why_? _Why_ are you so loyal to her!? So _what_ if she spared your life centuries ago? She's done nothing but use you as her personal _slave_ ever since! Don't you get tired of her cruelty? Don't you wish to break free of her grasp!?" Patchouli asked. Sakuya quietly smiled.

"You don't understand, Patchouli. Perhaps you're not old enough, yet. The bond the mistress and I share is something deeper than most can comprehend. We've been together for centuries. I know how cold Remilia acts, but deep down, she has a heart of gold."

"...No. She _doesn't._ You've just fallen under her spell. She wishes to tear me and Marisa apart! How could anyone with a pure heart want that!?"

"The mistress loves you, Patchouli. She's just protective of you. That's all," Sakuya replied. Patchouli suddenly froze.

"...She... _loves_ me...?" she asked, faintly smiling soon after. " _Ha_! Don't make me laugh. I've seen the way she looks at me. I'm nothing but her plaything, same as you, Hong, and everyone else in the manor is! Remilia doesn't care about anyone but herself, nor has she ever," Patchouli replied. Sakuya shook her head and sighed.

"Patchouli... I wish you could understand our mistress the way I do. You have a kind heart as well, but I fear you misunderstand Remilia's intentions," Sakuya replied.

"I doubt that. Remilia is a cruel, evil person who seeks to keep Marisa and I apart. That's _not_ going to happen! Marisa and I _will_ be together, and not _you_ , _Remilia_ , or the rest of the _world_ will stop us!" Patchouli declared, leaving the yard moments later.

As Sakuya quietly watched Patchouli leave, Marisa sat at a desk in a bedroom of her house, humming as she took out her diary. She picked up a pen, opening the book to a fresh page.

* * *

10/10/XX

* * *

Oh, what a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping,

and later, Patchy is stopping by for another visit! I can hardly _wait_ to see

her again! From the first moment I saw her I just _knew_ the two of us would

hit it off! She's smart, mysterious, and _ever_ so pretty. She plays it down,

but really, she's the prettiest girl around.

...

...Well. Aside from my darling _Reimu_ , that is. Oh, Reimu... when will you ever

see how much I love you? How many times must I visit your shrine before you

realize my feelings for you? Perhaps you don't feel the same? Perhaps you do

and are playing hard to get? Either way, I _will_ make you mine! Someday, you'll

realize my love for you! Your heart will be mine, _Reimu Hakurei_!

* * *

Marisa gently put her pen down, proofreading what she'd written as she gave a light blush, picturing Reimu in her mind. Since the first moment she'd laid eyes on the young shrine maiden, Marisa's heart belonged to her. The sole reason she'd even bothered venturing into Gensokyo to confront Remilia was to impress Reimu, and her failure at the hands of the vampire annoyed her to no end. That didn't deter her, however. Marisa was determined to prove her love to Reimu, and would stop at nothing until she was hers.

But how did Marisa feel about _Patchouli_? While she was sure she was head over heels about Reimu, she still wasn't sure how she felt about the librarian from Scarlet Devil Manor. She knew she liked her, and certainly enjoyed her company. But was it _love_? It was a question Marisa struggled to answer. As she pondered her feelings for Patchouli, she wandered out to the living room, taking a seat before staring out at the woods.

As Marisa sat lost in thought, Reimu stood outside the Hakurei Shrine, diligently sweeping up as the sun gently set on the horizon. As day slowly changed into night, Reimu put down her broom, wiping her brow before staring off at the distance.

"Such lovely weather this evening. Perhaps I should invite some guests over...," she thought quietly.


	22. Chapter V, The Hidden Demon - 1

**Chapter V**

 **The Hidden Demon**

Through the weeks of autumn, a great many things happened around Gensokyo. Patchouli and Marisa continued seeing each other in secret. The ghost princess Yuyuko resurrected once more, returning to Hakugyokurou along with Youmu. And all the while, Reimu hosted elaborate parties at the Hakurei Shrine, inviting the locals to attend the almost nightly gatherings.

As another party got underway, scores of attendees both human and ghost filled the Hakurei Shrine as Reimu made small talk with Alice amidst the crowd. Patchouli and Marisa arrived separately, spotting each other from across the shrine as Remilia looked around at the gathering.

"You know, that brat Reimu _acts_ like a goody two-shoes, but I must admit, she throws some _great_ parties! Where _is_ that little human, anyhow? I still haven't tasted her _blood_ , yet!" Remilia said wickedly, moving through the crowd along with Sakuya. As Patchouli stayed behind, she turned to Marisa, slowly approaching as Marisa stood near the gates.

"...Hey, Marisa," Patchouli said shyly.

"...Hi, Patchy," Marisa replied bashfully.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's gotten into Reimu, though. It's not like her to throw parties like this so often."

"Yes, I noticed. And what's stranger is the sheer number of people who wind up showing up each evening. She throws these gatherings almost every night, and each time more and more people show up. To be honest... I don't even know what _I'm_ doing here. This is the third time in a week I've come by."

"Yeah... come to think of it, same here. I wonder what's going on...?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with this thin layer of mist coating the forest."

"Oh, no. Not another mist. You mean like the one Remilia made last year?"

"Not quite. This fog isn't as thick as the one the mistress cast, and yet... I sense great power from it. I don't know what's happening, but everyone's acting... _peculiar_. I think I'll look into this," Patchouli said, looking at those gathered as they all stood with vacant looks on their faces.

"I'll come with you," Marisa said.

"No. I sense the fog is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt...," Patchouli replied with concern. Marisa smirked.

"You don't need to _coddle_ me, Patchy. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I'm serious, Marisa. I know how strong you are, but I sense a power unlike any I've sensed before. An unknown power... something strong and long forgotten."

"Well if it's _that_ powerful, I don't want _you_ going alone, either. You could get _yourself_ in danger!"

"I'll be fine."

"I don't think so. I'm going with you, and that's that. Trust me, I'm plenty strong enough. Or must I _prove_ it to you...?" Marisa asked, giving an odd smirk as Patchouli looked over to her.

"...What...? No, I—"

"You think I'm _weak_ , is that it? You _do_ , don't you? I'll show you! I'll _prove_ to you I can take care of myself!" Marisa exclaimed, the mist apparently affecting her judgement as she soon stepped back, staring Patchouli down from across the stone path.

"Marisa, please! No! I'd _never_ wish to fight with you!" Patchouli said.

"Oh? What's wrong? _Scared_!?" Marisa asked with a wry smile, the crowd stepping back as they looked on at the two. Suddenly, Alice perked up from nearby.

"...Look! It sounds like Marisa and Patchouli are about to fight!" Alice remarked, looking to them along with Reimu. As all eyes turned to the witch and the mage, Reimu paused, slowly shaking her head.

"...What's going on here...?" she asked quietly, hand to her head as she began feeling stranger and stranger. She then looked to the woods, noticing mist seeping out from the trees. As she wondered what was happening, Patchouli and Marisa squared off, Marisa's hands on her hips as she stared Patchouli down.

"I know what it is! You think just 'cause you've been _alive_ longer, you're _stronger_ than me. Is _that_ it!?" Marisa asked angrily.

"Marisa, no! I—"

"I'll show you the power of _Marisa Kirisame_!" Marisa said, soon raising her hand as she fired a burst of green energy at Patchouli. Patchouli froze, narrowly dodging the attack as she weakly frowned.

"...Marisa... you're the _last_ person I'd want to fight. I believe the mist has affected your mind, however. I will bring you to your senses," Patchouli said, firmly raising her hand, reluctantly firing a blast of fireballs from her palm.

Marisa cringed, barely evading Patchouli's attack as the crowd stepped back, several nearly grazed by Patchouli's fire. As Marisa prepared to attack, Patchouli focused her energies, casting a second volley of fireballs before Marisa had time to counter, her attacks all homing in as the magician struggled to dodge. Patchouli continued her assault, letting fly countless fireballs as they all filled the air, homing in on Marisa from every direction as Marisa tensely looked on at Patchouli's attack. It was a spell Patchouli learned only recently from a book titled "The Big Book of Overpowered Magic". As she evaded Patchouli's flames, Marisa stopped in her tracks.

"I see. You wanna play _rough_ , do ya!?" she asked, suddenly taking out a broom before sitting on it, quickly darting at Patchouli at blinding speed. Patchouli jumped in the nick of time, Marisa looking up as Patchouli began floating, resuming her barrage of fire as Marisa tried ramming into her. She missed, however, and soon, Patchouli's attacks overwhelmed her, Marisa screaming as she was set alight by Patchouli's magic.

As Marisa caught fire, Patchouli worriedly looked on, quickly casting a water spell as she doused Marisa's clothes, Marisa falling to the ground as Patchouli rushed to her side.

" _Marisa_!" she exclaimed, kneeling next to her as Reimu and Alice hurried over.

"... _Ohh_...," Marisa groaned, warily looking to the others. Patchouli smiled.

"Marisa! Hang on!" she said, casting a healing spell on her. After several moments, Marisa sat up, holding her head as she squinted her eyes at everyone.

"What... _happened_ just now?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't worry. It's the fog. It's messing with people's minds," Patchouli said. "Reimu, will you take care of Marisa for me? I have to get to the bottom of this strange mist before even more weird things occur," Patchouli asked.

"Sure thing, Patchouli. Come on, Marisa...," Reimu said, helping her to her feet before addressing the crowd of onlookers. "Thank you for coming, everyone, but I'm afraid the party's over for the night," she said, the crowd thinning out before dispersing.

"Too bad," Remilia said, heading to Patchouli along with Sakuya. "That was quite a _show_ you two put on. A _lover's_ _quarrel_ , was it...?" she asked wryly. Patchouli quietly turned to her.

"Mistress, with your permission, I'd like to investigate this mist that's settled over Gensokyo," Patchouli said, shirking Remilia's question with a request.

"Hmm? The _mist_? Well that's fine, I suppose. You're not going alone, however. _Sakuya_! Go with her. Make sure she doesn't get into any... _trouble,_ " Remilia said with a smirk. "I'd come along, but I promised Flandre I'd torture Koakuma with her tonight. Later, my _pets_!" Remilia said, suddenly vanishing into the night.

As the party drew to a close, a hidden pair of eyes watched from the woods as Patchouli and Sakuya left the shrine.

"...Good show! I _knew_ the little human wouldn't last against _you_ , purple one. Maybe we can play together, sometime...!" the voice whispered, slowly vanishing from sight.

As Patchouli and Sakuya returned to the manor, the two went to the library, Sakuya lighting a candle as Patchouli searched through the books. After several minutes, she cringed, slowly shaking her head.

"...Damn...," she said under her breath.

"What's wrong, madam?" Sakuya asked.

"This fog. I thought I knew what was causing it, but I can't be certain. If my guess is correct, however, the source of the mist is so old, even the library doesn't hold records of it."

"The source of the mist?"

"Yes. The _oni_."

"...Oni?"

"An ancient and long forgotten race of demons who hid in the shadows and caused calamities to humans. I thought they were extinct, but something tells me an oni is behind the fog."

"I see. Any idea how to stop it?"

"I don't know. We need to find it first, though, and the oni are masters of disguise. It's difficult to find something we can't see, and even if we do manage to locate it, the power of the oni was legendary. If I remember correctly, they did have one weakness, though..."

"...What weakness was that?" Sakuya asked. Patchouli paused in thought, blinking before soon shaking her head.

"...I don't remember," she replied quietly.

"I see. So you _don't_ remember correctly..."

"No. I remembered correctly they had a weakness. I just don't remember what that weakness is," Patchouli replied stubbornly. Sakuya lightly smiled.

"So what do we do now, madam?"

" _We_ do nothing. _I_ will go out and ask around about this creature. In the meantime, I want you to stay here and help guard the manor. If this really is an oni we're up against, the manor will need all the defense it can get."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. You stay here and keep everyone safe. The manor needs your catlike reflexes more than I do."

"Madam, with due respect, I really don't feel comfortable with you going out alone in search of such a thing. Please allow me to accompany you."

"Forget it, Sakuya. You're skills are needed here. And besides... I work better alone, at least when it comes to detective work like this."

"Please, madam," Sakuya said, suddenly stepping forward. "I _insist_ ," she said with a strange, vacant smile, suddenly producing a dagger from her dress. Patchouli looked to her, warily stepping back as she raised an eyebrow.

"...Sakuya. You look rather strange. Don't tell me _you've_ been affected, as well...," she said warily.

"I don't know what you mean. Your tone is rather patronizing, however. I don't appreciate that, Madam Patchouli," Sakuya said, suddenly flinging a knife as Patchouli leaned back, narrowly avoiding her attack. She then glared at Sakuya.

"You _have_ been contaminated. You leave me little choice, then. You'll need all your faculties if you're to guard the manor. I'll knock the sense back into you," Patchouli said, raising her palm as she and Sakuya prepared to fight.

As Patchouli fired a blast of homing fireballs, Sakuya leapt back, unleashing a volley of knives that quickly sped toward Patchouli. Several grazed past as Patchouli continued her attack, firing ever more fireballs as Sakuya cringed, struggling to avoid them all. Though Sakuya's attacks weren't as lethal as Patchouli's, Sakuya moved much faster, the elegant maid easily jumping in and out of Patchouli's spells as she continued tossing countless daggers her way.

The two fought evenly amidst the library, Patchouli gaining an advantage as she continued blasting off deadly fire. As Sakuya began to take damage, she smirked, pausing as she spread her arms and legs, summoning a flurry of knives around her.

"Maid Sign: Serial Killer Doll," she said, letting fly the daggers toward Patchouli. She dodged out of the way, but not before several knives brisked against her, cutting open her pajamas as the fabric over her left sleeve and right thigh tore open.

Patchouli then counterattacked, raising her hand before firing four orange orbs of electricity, the shots homing in on Sakuya similar to the way the fireballs did. Sakuya evaded her spells, the two dueling back and forth before Sakuya again paused, smirking as she vanished from sight. As she reappeared just behind Patchouli, the witch suddenly raised her hand.

"Wood and Metal Sign: Elemental Harvester," she chanted, suddenly summoning a massive band saw around her body, its sharp metal blades tearing into Sakuya as she screamed, flinging her back as she fell to the floor.

Patchouli canceled her spell, walking over to the maid moments later.

"Are you alright, Sakuya?" she asked, kneeling down beside her. Sakuya slowly sat up, catching her bearings as she held a hand her head.

"...I... believe so...," Sakuya replied. Patchouli healed her, soon helping her to her feet. "Oh, madam... I sincerely apologize. I even tore your clothing. I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright. The fog has everyone behaving oddly. You stay at the mansion and rest up. I'm going to head out and see what else I can learn about this mist," Patchouli said, Sakuya watching as the witch took her leave.


	23. Chapter V, The Hidden Demon - 2

Patchouli left the manor, wandering through the woods as a moonless night shrouded the land in darkness. As she realized she could barely see, Patchouli raised her hand, summoning a fireball that circled around her, illuminating her surroundings in an orange light. As she continued down the path, she stopped, suddenly noticing a faint light off in the distance. As she approached, she realized it was Alice, standing outside her house as she stood in front of her dolls, talking to each of them as the light from her nearby house lit up their surroundings.

"Such a lovely night, don't you all agree?" Alice asked her dolls, each of them staring blankly ahead as she continued. "I don't know what it is, but there's something in the air tonight that's got me simply _intoxicated_!"

"It's the mist," Patchouli said, appearing from the darkness as Alice suddenly turned to her.

"Patchy!" she said in surprise.

"It's the mist that's got you acting strange. Why don't you head inside for the night."

"The _mist_ , you say? And here I thought it was that fourth bottle of _saké_!" Alice said with a tipsy smile. Patchouli blinked.

"...Perhaps that's part of it, too. Either way, you should go inside. It's not safe out here."

"Huh? Why not?"

"The mist is playing tricks on people's minds, and there's likely an oni on the loose responsible for all of it," Patchouli explained. Alice gasped.

"An _oni_...!" she said, giving a worried expression as she soon looked to Patchouli with suspicion. "...Wait... _you're_ the oni, aren't you!?" she asked warily.

"No."

" _Liar_! You can't fool me! Skulking around in the shadows, wearing all those weird clothes! _You're_ the oni!" Alice said. Patchouli paused, blinking as she briefly looked down at her attire.

"...Ahem. These are my normal clothes. And anyway, you're drunk. Please go in and rest."

" _Never_! I won't fall for your trickery, foul demon! _Prepare to die_!" Alice exclaimed, suddenly raising her hands as her dolls turned toward Patchouli. The witch gave a sigh.

"...Great. A drunk Alice. _This_ should be fun...," Patchouli thought.

As Alice's marionettes approached, Patchouli readied herself, unleashing her usual wave of fireballs as her spells lit up the night. Patchouli and Alice went at each other, Alice attacking with her dolls as Patchouli counterattacked with her spells. As the fight wore on, Patchouli paused, amazed at Alice's endurance. By then, Patchouli had fired enough magic to destroy a small army, yet Alice seemed to block and dodge with ease. As their fight continued, Patchouli finally gained an edge, her tireless barrage finally piercing through Alice's defenses.

"Not bad, little witch! Now see how ya like _this_!" Alice said, raising both arms. "Puppet Sign: Artful Chanter!" she exclaimed, jumping high in the air as she carpet bombed the ground with explosive dolls, each one crashing to the grass in a massive blue light. As the explosions neared Patchouli, she cringed, narrowly escaping the blast as the earth shook around her.

Alice kept up her attack, nimbly leaping from one spot to the next, filling the battlefield with explosive dolls left and right. Patchouli tried to counter, but each time, Alice bombed her, forcing her to dodge. While Patchouli felt fatigue setting in, Alice seemed unfazed, continuing to pepper the battlefield with exploding dolls. Patchouli knew she had to do something to even the scales. She stepped back, closing her eyes as she raised both arms, pointing her palms at Alice.

"Earth and Water Sign: Noachian Deluge," she said sternly, blasting a thick wave of ice water toward Alice.

" _Too slow_!" Alice exclaimed, suddenly jumping behind Patchouli, dropping countless dolls onto her. They exploded, Patchouli screaming as she was knocked across the battlefield, her nightcap flying off as she fell to the ground. Patchouli staggered to her feet, Alice grinning from afar. "Give up, already! You can't win, foul oni!" she exclaimed.

As Alice leapt around tossing dolls, Patchouli suddenly summoned a tornado, Alice screaming as the twister sucked her into the vortex. The cyclone carried her off several yards, slamming her into a tree before dispersing. Alice moaned, warily holding her head as she rose to her feet.

"...Well, now. A _tough_ one, eh? I'd expect as much from a demon like yourself! But you won't last long against _this_!" Alice said, suddenly raising her arm as if holding a sword. "Marionette Sign: Doll Crusader!" she shouted, summoning countless dolls to her side, all holding swords as they marched toward Patchouli.

Patchouli paused, warily looking around as the dolls closed in from all directions. She cringed, again surprised by Alice's peculiar fighting style. If Marisa specialized in power and Sakuya in speed, Alice's specialty was unpredictability. As the dolls drew near, Patchouli jumped, dodging through the air as she shot a barrage of fireballs. Though Alice's dolls were numerous, Patchouli soon gained the upper hand.

She pressed the attack, unleashing countless waves of red hot fireballs. Eight. Sixteen. Twenty-four. Thirty-two. Each of them zeroed in on Alice like heat-seeking missiles. Alice did her best to avoid them, but Patchouli's fire was too much to handle, igniting Alice moments later. She shrieked, dropping and rolling before putting the flames out, laying flat on the ground moments later.

"...Ohh... curse you... blasted... _oni_...," Alice moaned, coughing up soot as she stared up at the stars.

"For the last time, I'm not a damn oni. Now you really should get inside. Here... I'll help you," Patchouli said, healing Alice before throwing her arm over her shoulder, escorting her into the house moments later. As Patchouli helped her into a chair, Alice blushed, shyly looking over to the witch.

"...Thanks. I guess you were the real Patchy, _after_ all. Sorry about all this...," Alice said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Patchouli replied.

"What will you do now?"

"I should continue investigating this fog. If the rumors are true, that ghost woman, Yuyuko, has returned to Hakugyokurou."

"Uh, oh. Not _her_ again. That chick was bad news last time we fought."

"Tell me about it. I'll bet she would know something about this mist. Or maybe that gardener of hers could tell me something."

"Well good luck, Patchy. I'd come with you, but I'm afraid my head's still throbbing at the moment...," Alice said, holding her hand to her forehead.

"Yes. You'd better sleep this one off. Good night, Alice," Patchouli said, the two saying their goodbyes as Patchouli left the house.

As Patchouli headed off to Hakugyokurou, Reimu tended to Marisa back at the Hakurei Shrine, the magician still woozy from her fight with Patchouli.

"Feeling any better yet, Marisa?" Reimu asked.

"...Kind of. Thanks for taking care of me, Reimu...," Marisa replied with a blush.

"It's no problem. That Patchouli really did a number on you. I thought the two of you were friends, so it surprised me when I saw you fighting."

"Yeah. It surprised me, too. I don't know what came over me. It's like I suddenly lost control or something."

"Patchouli thinks it's the mist. I don't know what it is about Gensokyo that keeps attracting such troublesome _mist_ all the time..."

"...Who knows? It is _Gensokyo_ after all. Anything's possible," Marisa said, Reimu frowning as she worriedly stared off into the night.

As she peered into the distance, she spotted a small orange light floating up to the sky, Patchouli flying high into the clouds as she searched around through the darkness.

"...Damn. This place is hard enough to find during the day, let alone at night. Just where is that blasted Hakugyokurou, anyhow?" she wondered, the light of her fireball her only guide through the darkness. As she continued flying around, she finally spotted the giant gates, sneaking past the sleeping Prismriver sisters before creeping inside.

Upon arrival, she climbed the stairs and moved past the cherry trees, eventually reaching the garden of Hakugyokurou. As she approached the manor, a familiar girl in green appeared from the shadows.

"Well, well... look who it is. The wicked witch of Gensokyo. Come for another _thrashing_ , have you?" she asked. Patchouli turned to her.

"... _Youmu_. Such a big mouth for such a little person. I still haven't properly thanked you for our previous encounter. You got lucky last time, but don't think it'll happen twice," she replied.

"Is that why you've come? For revenge?"

"Actually, I was investigating the mist that's fallen over Gensokyo. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"Mist? I'm afraid not. I rarely leave the mistress' side, and as you can see, there's no mist up here."

"And what about your mistress? Would she happen to know what's causing it?"

"She might. But I'm here to guard her from the likes of you, especially seeing how you burned down the great cherry tree during your last visit."

"Oh, yes. Sorry for that. It just looked rather overgrown. You'd think her _gardener_ would've trimmed it a bit. Unless she was thoroughly _useless_ , that is."

"I won't rise to your petty taunts, witch. Now leave the premises or I'll physically remove you."

"Give it your best shot, half ghost. Undead are weak to fire, and I'll happily burn you out of existence," Patchouli said, raising her hand as a fireball hovered over it.

As Youmu drew her sword, Patchouli flung her fireball, Youmu dodging before rushing in, slashing her blade as Patchouli leapt to the opposite end of the yard. She summoned more fire, resuming her usual attack patterns as Youmu darted in and out of Patchouli's projectiles. She then swung her sword, creating a string of shots that closed in on Patchouli, the witch easily avoiding them as she continued pelting Youmu with spells. After several moments, Youmu raised her sword.

"Roukanken Sign: Double Pain!" she said, suddenly summoning a duplicate of herself that quickly rushed to the other side of the yard. Patchouli cringed, realizing she now had two targets to deal with rather than one.

The witch and the gardener continued to fight, Patchouli barraging Youmu from afar as Youmu continuously closed in on her position, wildly swinging her blade as her clone did the same from the other side of Patchouli. As the battle wore on, Patchouli cringed, occasionally taking damage as her spells were canceled time and again by Youmu's relentless attacks.

Youmu was probably Patchouli's toughest opponent. Though Patchouli's spells were strong, she was best at a distance, and Youmu specialized in fast, continuous close-range attacks that constantly cramped Patchouli's style. As she felt herself getting annoyed at Youmu's assault, she stopped, jumping high in the air before unleashing a flurry of flames. Youmu stood undaunted, rushing forward before knocking Patchouli out of the air with her blade. As Patchouli landed in the grass, she cringed, swiftly jumping to her feet before raising her book.

"Fire and Metal Sign: Saint Elmo's Pillar!" she exclaimed, pages flipping rapidly as a massive, ultra-swift fireball flung from the book, slamming the ground beneath Youmu as the gardener winced, flying back as her duplicate suddenly vanished.

Youmu quickly regained her footing, wasting no time as she again boldly rushed forward, firmly slashing her sword at Patchouli as the witch jumped, landing on the opposite end of the battlefield as the two continued on. The duo fought evenly for several minutes, but it wasn't long before Patchouli's spells gained an advantage. Youmu sheathed her katana, soon drawing her wakazashi.

"You know, I think I misjudged you, Patchouli Knowledge. You are indeed a worthy opponent. But your arcane magics are no match for my blade. A sword is a _man's_ weapon!" Youmu declared. Patchouli blinked.

"But... you're a girl. Unless you're _hiding_ something under that dress of yours," she said.

" _Silence_!" Youmu said, soon raising her wakazashi above her head. "Hakurouken Sign: Delusional Slash!" she exclaimed, cutting a massive slash Patchouli narrowly dodged. Youmu then darted forward, giving a second slash as Patchouli barely evaded, the blade brushing against her clothes, further ripping Patchouli's pajamas as they soon fell to the ground. Patchouli blushed, standing in her skimpy bra and panties as Youmu continued her relentless barrage of attacks.

The fighting continued, Patchouli firing spells as Youmu maintained her deadly slashes. As Youmu closed in and raised her blade, Patchouli smirked.

"... _Blades_ , huh? See how you like _this_ one!" she exclaimed, suddenly raising her arms. "Wood and Metal Sign: Elemental Harvester!" she said, suddenly conjuring the massive band saw around her body.

Youmu froze, hesitating before bringing her blade down, sword clashing against the saw as a high-pitched buzz filled the air. Youmu cringed, the blades sparking back and forth, lighting up the night as they clashed against each other. Youmu resisted valiantly, but Patchouli's saw was too strong, fiercely spinning as Youmu was soon cut, body flying backward as her sword flew from her hand. As the gardener fell to the ground, Patchouli canceled her spell, breathing heavily as she soon approached Youmu.

"...Now we're _even_ , little samurai girl," she said, wiping her forehead as Youmu squinted up at the night sky.

"...D... Damn. Mistress Yuyuko... I'm... _sorry_...," she said, lying in the yard as Patchouli walked past, heading for the nearby mansion soon after.


	24. Chapter V, The Hidden Demon - 3

Upon entering, Patchouli looked around, taking in the sights of the spartan yet charming Japanese-style mansion. As she entered one of its spacious rooms, she paused, spotting a familiar girl with pink hair sitting on a nearby porch, staring out at the dark, eery garden. As Patchouli approached, Yuyuko quietly smiled.

"...We meet again," she said with her back to Patchouli. "Looks like Youmu failed to stop you again. And here she's supposed to be my _bodyguard_..."

"Perhaps you should fire her," Patchouli replied.

"I could never do that. I do love my dear little Youmu, despite her many flaws. Still using a sword in this day and age. Can you imagine? Still, she has many roles around the manor. Gardener... servant... bodyguard. I really must cut her some slack."

"Sounds like you overwork her."

"Hardly. I'd say _your_ mistress is the one overworking you little servants. Or excuse me... _slaves_. Ho, ho, ho~," Yuyuko laughed haughtily. Patchouli quietly clenched her fists.

"...I am no one's _slave_ ," she replied firmly.

"Yes, yes. Just keep telling yourself that, dear," Yuyuko replied. "Still, I must thank you for burning down the Saigyou Ayakashi. I thought the destruction of the tree would mean my death, but in truth, it set me free."

"Too bad. That was a rather unintended consequence. I preferred it when you were locked up in a cage."

" _You're_ the one locked in that miserable Scarlet Devil Manor with Remilia as your warden. I pity you, child. What brings you here, anyway?"

"Do you know anything about the mist?"

"...What mist?"

"The mist coating Gensokyo and surrounding areas. It's slowly spreading and causing strange behavior."

"Ah, that. Well I may know _something_. But then... why should I tell you? You just defeated my servant and unlawfully entered my house. Plus, you're dressed in just your underwear. Why don't you just leave quietly before I swallow your soul?" Yuyuko asked casually.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you know about the mist," Patchouli replied. Yuyuko then smiled, standing up before turning to face Patchouli.

"...Such ill manners. Typical of you Scarlet Devil mongrels. Oh, well. If you won't leave willingly, I'll throw you out by force," Yuyuko said, casually raising her hand as Patchouli prepared for attack.

Yuyuko fired a ray of violet light, Patchouli countering with a volley of fireballs. The two quickly engaged in battle, firing powerful spells at each other from across the room. Both specialized in ranged combat, Patchouli's spells deadly while Yuyuko's spells covered more ground. The two fought evenly, slowly wearing each other down as they fired spells back and forth. After several moments, Patchouli raised her arms.

"Water Sign: Forty-Day Deluge," she chanted, firing a tidal wave of cold water at her opponent. Yuyuko dodged as Patchouli's attack continued, filling the room with blasts of water as Yuyuko nimbly returned fire. After several moments of fighting, Yuyuko leapt back, smiling at Patchouli from across the room.

"Not bad, little witch. I really don't approve of you drenching the place, though. You must be punished!" she said, closing her eyes as she raised her hands to her sides. "Dream Sign: Butterfly Ghosts," Yuyuko said, summoning countless butterflies which radiated out from her, filling the room as Patchouli looked around. As Yuyuko's attacks closed in, Patchouli dodged, returning fire with a blast of orange orbs, the four homing in on the ghost princess as the battle intensified.

The two fought evenly, their spells grazing past one another as projectiles filled the mansion, Patchouli with her orange fire and Yuyuko with her violet energy. Though Patchouli was confident her own magic was stronger than Yuyuko's, she was at the distinct disadvantage that ghosts never grow tired. Thus, Yuyuko could go all night while Patchouli had a limited supply of energy. As the witch versus ghost bout dragged on, Yuyuko smiled.

"You're growing weak, dear. Perhaps I should put an end to you once and for all," she said, suddenly floating in midair as she raised both hands, the room going dark as the floor started to glow. "...Ancient Sign: Brink of Death," Yuyuko whispered.

In an instant, the ground began to tremble as ghastly wails echoed from below, steadily growing loud as ghosts shot out from the ground. Patchouli dodged, eyeing the many ghosts surrounding her, soon looking to Yuyuko with a wry expression.

"...Silly undead. You may never tire, but you do have one weakness...," she said, suddenly raising her hand. "Sun Sign: Royal Flare!" Patchouli exclaimed, instantly filling the room with a blinding light.

The ghosts surrounding the room gave a shrill shriek, suddenly burning away as Yuyuko cringed, face contorting with rage as the heat of Patchouli's spell engulfed Yuyuko's body.

"Damn you, miserable _witch_! _I won't let you win again_!" she exclaimed, firing back with swift projectiles. Patchouli gave a faint smile.

"Time to conclude what I began last time we fought. I burned down your precious cherry tree, and now, I'll burn down your _soul_ ," she said coldly, her spell intensifying as it scorched everything in sight.

Yuyuko gritted her teeth, slowly catching fire as she flung every spell she had at Patchouli, each of them burning away from the intense heat of Patchouli's fire. As Yuyuko was consumed in flames, she screamed, holding her head as she quickly turned to dust. As her ashes fell to the floor, Patchouli shook her head.

"...Damn ghost. Come back from _that_ and I'll be _really_ impressed," she said.

As Patchouli turned to leave the mansion, she suddenly smelled smoke. She looked down, realizing her bra had caught fire from her previous spell! She screamed, quickly taking it off and stamping it on the ground. She then picked it up, frowning as she realized it was burnt to a crisp.

"...Damn. It's chilly tonight, too...," she said dejectedly, now wearing nothing but a small pair of panties.

As Patchouli left Hakugyokurou and returned to ground level, she paused, noticing the fog had grown thicker since she'd been away. Her thoughts then turned to Marisa, thinking of her with concern as she soon made her way to the Hakurei Shrine. Upon arrival, Patchouli covered her breasts with her arms, entering Reimu's house and noticing her and Marisa at a table in the living room. As Patchouli entered, the two looked over to her.

"Patchy!" Marisa said with a smile, soon blushing as she noticed her nearly naked. "...What happened to your _clothes_!?"

"Don't ask. Suffice to say, it's been a long night. But never mind me... are you feeling any better, Marisa?" Patchouli asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Reimu nursed me back to health," Marisa replied with slight embarrassment. Patchouli then looked to the shrine maiden.

"...I see. Thank you, Reimu," Patchouli said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It was my pleasure. Marisa and I are good friends, after all. She'd do the same for me," Reimu replied. "Have a seat if you wish, Patchouli."

"Thank you," the witch replied, taking a seat across from them.

"How goes the search for the cause of this mist? Find any leads out there yet?" Marisa asked. Patchouli shook her head.

"No. But so far, I've eliminated several suspects. Sakuya, Alice, and those weirdos from Hakugyokurou among them. Reimu... can you explain exactly _why_ it was you kept throwing parties at the shrine so often?" Patchouli asked.

"Well... not really. I just thought they'd be fun, but now that people are acting strange, I guess I should stop," Reimu replied.

"Are you sure _Remilia_ isn't behind it? She made that mist the last time," Marisa said.

"Yes. I know the mistress' energies well, and don't detect her presence in the mist. Rather, I sense a far different and highly powerful force behind the fog. I believe it's the work of an oni," Patchouli replied.

"An oni? They haven't been seen in Gensokyo for generations," Reimu said.

"Yeah. And besides, they're supposed to be extinct, aren't they?" Marisa asked.

"I believe so. I tried looking up information on them in the library, but the oni are so old, most of the records on them have either been lost or are inaccurate," Patchouli explained.

Just then, the ground briefly shook as a strange orange light shined in from outside the house. The three looked to each other, soon getting up as they made their way outside. Upon arrival, they noticed a fancifully dressed girl with a parasol standing before them at the center of the shrine.

"Who are _you_?" Patchouli asked.

"Greetings. I am _Yukari Yakumo_ , princess of the boundary between worlds. And _you_ must be Patchouli, the librarian from Scarlet Devil Manor. I've heard much about you. I had no idea you were such an _exhibitionist_ , though...," Yukari said, noticing Patchouli's nearly naked state. Patchouli suddenly blushed, looking down before covering her boobs with both hands.

" _W—What_? I am _not_ an exhibitionist!" she protested awkwardly. Yukari smiled.

"If you say so. I understand you've been looking into the mist," Yukari said.

"...That's right. Do you know anything about it?" Patchouli asked.

"Indeed. I know much. And my friend knows even more. She's not here, though. She's in pandemonium at the moment, and really can't be bothered right now."

"And who is this friend of yours?" Marisa asked.

"She's an old pal. A real party animal, too. She has a bit of a drinking problem, but she's a nice girl."

"She wouldn't happen to be an _oni_ by chance, would she...?" Reimu asked warily.

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, she is."

"I knew it. She made the mist, didn't she?" Patchouli asked.

"Oh, dear... all these troublesome questions. I'm getting rather bored with the three of you. Let's liven things up, shall we?" Yukari said, snapping her fingers, summoning a familiar fox girl to her side.

"Good evening!" Ran said with a coy smile. Reimu suddenly looked to her in surprise.

"... _You_!" she said, recognizing her from the time she'd defeated her back in Hakugyokurou. Ran smiled, soon summoning a familiar of her own.

" _Myau_!~" Chen said, tilting her head at the three of them. As Yukari and her two familiars stared them down, the other three warily looked on.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, summoning all these weird creatures outta nowhere? What's the big idea?" Marisa asked.

"Just looking to alleviate some boredom. Tell you what. If you can beat Chen, Ran, and myself, I'll take you to my friend who made the mist. If _we_ beat _you_ , you've gotta keep throwing those parties of yours, Reimu," Yukari said.

"...Hey! I never agreed to that!" Reimu protested.

"Don't worry, Reimu. We'll beat her," Patchouli said, the six facing off as they prepared to fight.


	25. Chapter V, The Hidden Demon - 4

As they stared each other down, Chen suddenly rushed forward, engaging in battle with Reimu as Marisa soon squared off with Ran. As the four fought around the shrine, Yukari smirked at Patchouli, raising her parasol before firing five shots of blue energy. Patchouli dodged, soon raising her book.

"Fire and Metal Sign: Saint Elmo's Pillar," she chanted, firing a fast, large fireball to the ground beneath Yukari. As the spell exploded, Yukari vanished, suddenly falling into a tear in space before reappearing close to Patchouli. Yukari rushed forward, producing a road sign from behind her back before swiping it, Patchouli leaping back before countering with a fireball. As the two slowly wore each other down, Yukari grinned.

"You're faster than you appear, librarian. I'm surprised," she said, soon levitating high above the shrine. "Border Sign: Quadruple Barrier!" she said, summoning a blue shield of magic around herself, firing swift projectiles moments later.

Patchouli looked on, dodging while barraging Yukari with shots. Yukari's spell was easy, but her endurance was high, Patchouli attacking several minutes before finally canceling Yukari's barrier.

"Interesting spells you have there. You're no ordinary person, are you?" Patchouli asked.

"I could say the same to you, _witch_ ," Yukari replied. As the two fought back and forth, Yukari suddenly raised her parasol, creating a brief flash of light as a quick wave of energy burned past Patchouli.

"...Damn! So _fast_!" she said in surprise, taking damage from Yukari. Patchouli cringed, suddenly raising her palms. "Sun Sign: Royal Flare!" she said, again summoning a massive ball of light as it burned through everything around her. As Yukari steadily took damage, Reimu winced from nearby.

" _Hey_! _Watch_ it, will you!?" she exclaimed, Patchouli turning to her before realizing she was accidentally damaging her allies, stopping her spell moments later.

"S—Sorry," she said with slight embarrassment. Yukari smirked.

"Phantasm Card: _Manji Parasol_!" she shouted, suddenly spinning her parasol around as it caught fire, Yukari tossing it as it flew toward her opponent.

Patchouli tried to dodge, but Yukari's flaming parasol was too fast, brushing against Patchouli as she cringed, the last of her clothes burning off as Patchouli stood buck naked amidst the shrine, quickly covering herself with her hands as she blushed from head to toe.

"Kya, ha, ha! Oh, dear... you're _naked_! How shameful," Yukari said in amusement.

" _Sh-Shut up_!" Patchouli replied nervously, the other four looking over in surprise.

"Ha, ha! The human has no fur!" Chen said with a grin.

"No tails, either!" Ran added.

"... _Patchouli_! Cover yourself! A lady mustn't bare her flesh to strangers!" Reimu exclaimed.

"...Patchy...!" Marisa said with a blush.

"Give up, human. You'll never defeat me, especially looking like _that_ ," Yukari said. Patchouli cringed.

" _Never_!" she declared, resuming her attacks as the battle went on.

Yukari was a strong opponent. She was fast, powerful, and had a wide range of attacks. As she and Patchouli fought on, Reimu pelted Chen with cards as Marisa assaulted Ran with beams of magic. As Patchouli barraged Yukari with fireballs, Yukari shot back with swift blue energy, both fighting evenly as they slowly began to feel tired. As the two briefly stopped to catch their breath, they stared each other down from a distance.

"You're strong, little witch. I haven't had to expend this much energy in a _long_ time," Yukari said.

"Back at you, barrier girl. Just who the hell _are_ you, anyway?" Patchouli asked. Yukari only smiled, suddenly raising both hands as she closed her eyes.

"...Brace yourself. I won't hold back _this_ time!" Yukari said, eyes shooting open as she gave a smile. "Outer Force! _Fast Flying Object_!"

As Yukari recited her spell, the Hakurei Shrine suddenly darkened. As Reimu and Marisa fought Chen and Ran, they paused, looking around at their surroundings.

"...Huh? What's going on?" Marisa asked.

"...I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Reimu said worriedly.

"Uh, oh! The mistress is getting _serious_! _Myau_!" Chen said.

"Indeed. Let us escape, little Chen, lest we be swept away by her attacks," Ran said, unsummoning Chen as Yukari soon unsummoned Ran, the two vanishing from sight as waves of Yukari's blue energy tore through the air. After several moments, a shot slammed through Reimu.

" _Ouch_!" she yelled, suddenly taking damage as Marisa turned to her.

" _Reimu_!" she shouted.

As Marisa rushed to Reimu's aid, a second wave of energy instantly swept past them, cutting through their bodies as the two screamed, suddenly flying back and falling to the ground.

" _Marisa_!" Patchouli exclaimed worriedly.

"No time to worry about _them_ , witch!" Yukari said, maintaining her lethal attacks as Patchouli gritted her teeth, turning to Yukari as she angrily fired waves of fire at her, Patchouli's long purple hair blowing wildly behind her. As the duo traded spells, Patchouli noticed Yukari's energy charging up. As Patchouli moved to dodge the oncoming attack, the shot whizzed by, damaging her as Patchouli winced in pain.

"... _Ack_! What the _hell!_? I could _swear_ I avoided that!" she said in shock.

"There _is_ no escaping this attack! Now give up! This fight is finished!" Yukari replied. Patchouli then gave Marisa a glance, soon turning to Yukari with an icy stare.

"...Damn you! You hurt Reimu, and worst of all, you attacked my darling Marisa. Even if the _gods_ forgive you, _I never will_!" she said sternly, staring her opponent down before raising her hands, coldly meeting eyes with Yukari.

"Moon Sign: _Silent Selene_!" she shouted, suddenly summoning a field of blue energy around her body. Yukari watched in surprise, looking around as she was quickly engulfed by Patchouli's spell. She attempted to escape, but the attack covered the entirety of the shrine. As the spell tore through Yukari's body, she screamed, getting thrown high in the air as Patchouli's attack burned her, Yukari slamming to the ground moments later. As Yukari lay motionless on the floor, Patchouli turned to Marisa, hurrying over and kneeling down beside her.

"Marisa! _Marisa_!" she yelled worriedly. Marisa quietly moaned before opening her eyes.

"...Mmm... _Patchy_...?" she said. Patchouli warmly smiled.

"Marisa... thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried when I saw you fall...," she said. As Marisa felt the warmth of Patchouli's healing spell, she smiled, rubbing her head as she slowly sat up. Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"... _Reimu_!" she exclaimed, looking to the shrine maiden laying several yards away, rising to her feet before rushing over to her. "Reimu! Are you okay!?" Marisa asked. Reimu slowly opened her eyes.

"...Marisa...?" she said, warily rising to her feet before dusting herself off. "...What happened just now? The last thing I remember was Yukari summoning that blue light at us," Reimu said.

"Don't worry. I finished her off before the two of you returned to consciousness," Patchouli said, still nude as she and the others looked to the unconscious Yukari. As the barrier princess returned to her senses, she rose to her feet as the others came over to her.

"Well... looks like the three of you were stronger than I thought," Yukari said.

"Time for you to live up to your promise. Take us to the one responsible for the mist," Patchouli replied.

"Very well. I will open a portal to pandemonium. Be warned, however, that portals to that realm are highly unstable, and only _one_ of you will be able to pass through."

" _What_?" Marisa asked in surprise.

"...Going in alone? I don't know... that sounds kind of dangerous," Reimu said. Patchouli then stepped forward.

"I'll go," she said bravely. Marisa turned to her with concern.

"Patchy!" she said worriedly. Patchouli looked to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Marisa. I'll be fine. I've made it this far, after all. I'll be back before you know it," she said, faintly smiling as the two quietly looked each other in the eyes. As Reimu noticed them staring at each other, she tilted her head, sensing something was going on between the two of them. Yukari then smiled, raising her hand and opening the portal.

"...What a touching scene. But the energies of pandemonium are chaotic. You should enter the portal before it closes," she said.

"Thank you, Yukari," Patchouli said, soon heading toward the portal as Reimu and Marisa watched from nearby. As Marisa watched the naked Patchouli make for the portal, she hurried forward.

" _Wait_!" she said, Patchouli turning to her moments later. "...I feel bad about you going in there alone, especially naked as a jaybird. It's not much, but... here," Marisa said, sliding off the apron portion of her outfit, handing it to Patchouli as the witch blinked in surprise.

"Marisa...," Patchouli said softly.

"That should cover you a _little_ , at least" Marisa said. Patchouli smiled, soon putting on the small article of clothing as the others awkwardly looked on.

"Oh, my...," Reimu said with a slight blush.

"A naked apron. How _naughty_ ," Yukari said with a smirk.

As Patchouli felt the eyes of the others upon her, she hotly blushed, looking down at her skimpy outfit. It covered her front fairly well, but her ass was still bare to the world. Patchouli then blinked, adjusting the apron as she tightened its strings.

"...Hmm. Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but better than nothing, I suppose. Thank you, Marisa," Patchouli said warmly.

"No problem, Patchy. Be careful in there," Marisa replied.

"I will," Patchouli said.

"You should hurry. The portal is starting to close," Yukari said.

Patchouli nodded, steeling her resolve as she took a deep breath, jumping into the portal moments later. As she stepped through, it vanished in a flash behind her.


	26. Chapter V, The Hidden Demon - 5

As Patchouli entered pandemonium, she looked around, noticing thick mist blowing around as a full moon hung in the sky. The atmosphere was cold, the land shrouded in darkness as Patchouli surveyed her surroundings. Suddenly, a small, horned figure materialized in front of her.

"At last, you've arrived! I _knew_ you'd be coming!" the horned girl said.

"...You must be the _oni_ making all this mist," Patchouli replied.

"Indeed! The name's Suika. I'm not _making_ the mist, however. The mist and I are _one_. I transformed into mist and spread across Gensokyo."

"For what reason?"

"To have _fun_! What else? I manipulated the shrine maiden and her friends to throw parties night after night."

"I see. Well you must stop, as it's causing everyone to act strangely."

"Strange is good!"

"No. It's causing people to act violently. Now stop the mist, or I'll stop you by _force_."

"Sheesh. You're so uptight! Why not just loosen up and have a drink?" Suika asked casually.

"I don't drink. I'm a teetotaler. Well... except for the occasional glass of _champagne_...," Patchouli replied, blushing as she thought of Marisa.

"Champagne is nothing compared to what's in my gourd! It's the finest saké in the world, and best of all, it _never_ runs out! Here! _Try_ some!" Suika exclaimed, suddenly flinging her gourd at Patchouli.

Patchouli jumped, countering with a burst of flames. The two swiftly traded projectiles, Suika's shots fast and wild as Patchouli's were strong and varied. As Patchouli fired a round of fireballs, Suika smiled.

"You call those _fireballs_? Let me show you how it's done!" she said. "Elf Fire: Conflagration!" the oni exclaimed, suddenly punching the ground.

Just then, a cluster of massive fireballs shot out from the ground beneath Patchouli. She jumped, narrowly avoiding the flames as she shot back with fireballs of her own. As Suika's huge fireballs bounced around, Patchouli's smaller ones flew through the air, grazing past Suika's flames as they homed in on their target.

"Your fireballs are large, but they're not as smart as mine," Patchouli said, watching as her fireballs closed in on Suika. As the oni tried to evade, Patchouli rushed in on her. "Metal and Wood Sign: Elemental Harvester," she said, summoning her band saw around her body. Suika winced, leaping to the other side of the battlefield.

" _Hey_! Watch it! You nearly cut off one of my horns with that thing!" she exclaimed.

"I'll cut them _both_ off if you don't call off this mist," Patchouli replied.

"No one tells an _oni_ what to do!" Suika said, suddenly charging up an attack. "Reverse Exorcism: Black Hole!" she said, suddenly tossing a ball of energy toward Patchouli.

As she dodged out of the way, she paused, suddenly feeling herself getting sucked backward as she warily looked behind, noticing a dark, black hole pulling her inward. As Patchouli struggled to escape, the strings of her apron came loose. As her outfit was pulled off, Patchouli blushed, cringing as she grabbed it in midair, catching it just before it was pulled into the vortex.

Suika cackled from afar, continuing to pelt Patchouli with attacks. As the oni laughed, Patchouli raised her free hand, firing a massive tornado as Suika's eyes suddenly shot open, the oni soon leaving the ground as the twister flung her high in the air. As it swept her opponent upward, Patchouli hastily put Marisa's apron back on as Suika's vortex vanished from sight. Patchouli then raised her hand.

"Earth and Water Sign: Noachian Deluge," she chanted, firing a swift stream of icy water, dousing Suika as she was forced out of the tornado and to the ground. The oni hopped back to her feet, quickly jumping in the air as she spun her arm around, suddenly flinging a massive boulder toward Patchouli. Patchouli tried to dodge, but the rock was too large, slamming against her as she winced and flew backward. As Patchouli regained her footing, Suika grinned.

"You can't _see_ me!" she exclaimed. "Mist Sign: Six Leagues in the Fog!" Suika said, suddenly vanishing from sight. As Patchouli warily looked around, a blast of large shots appeared from nowhere, circling outward as Patchouli soon dodged. She then looked to the spot the shots came from, firing a volley of fireballs, homing in on the invisible oni.

"I don't _need_ to see you. My _spell_ knows where you are," Patchouli replied, Suika dodging around before once more succumbing to Patchouli's flames. As the oni reappeared, the two continued to battle back and forth, fighting up close and from afar as they both steadily wore each other down. As the fight dragged on, Suika stopped, turning to Patchouli with a smile.

"This is fun! I didn't think a mere _human_ could keep up with me! But then... you're something _other_ than human, aren't you?" Suika asked coyly. Patchouli looked to her in silence.

"...I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

" _Sure_ you don't! With your powers, you _might_ just survive this next attack! Probably not, though. Most of those I use this technique on get sucked into oblivion!" Suika said, suddenly levitating in the air as she raised both hands. "Behold! The craziest attack! _Pandemonium_!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Suika summoned a large mass of energy, releasing it as countless projectiles circled around her body. As they approached, Patchouli dodged, returning fire with spells of her own.

Suddenly, Suika smiled, summoning a shot larger than herself before tossing it Patchouli's way. Patchouli leapt over it, but a smaller projectile suddenly struck her, knocking her off balance as Patchouli was soon overwhelmed with shots. Suika's attacks knocked Patchouli through the air, juggling her around as her apron was soon torn to shreds, ripping clean off as Patchouli fell naked to the ground in an embarrassing pose. She gave a deep blush, shyly rising to her feet as she rubbed her butt.

"...Damn. Marisa's going to kill me for ruining her apron. I'm getting naked _way_ too much, lately...," she said bashfully.

"Oh? Indulging in a nudist lifestyle, are ya? That's the power of the fog! It lets even an uptight librarian like _you_ let it _all_ hang out!" Suika said teasingly.

"Silence, vile demon!" Patchouli replied, blushing from head to toe.

As the oni fired a second massive attack, Patchouli dodged, rushing to the other side of the battlefield as her breasts bounced wildly around. As she turned and attempted to cast a ranged spell, Patchouli cringed as one of Suika's countless shots struck her in the arm, abruptly canceling her attack.

Patchouli paused, looking to her opponent as the air filled with projectiles big and small. Though Patchouli's specialty was ranged attacks, she realized she had no room to cast.

As Patchouli began to feel panicked, she suddenly thought of Marisa, calming down as the young magician entered her mind. Patchouli then smiled, looking to Suika with a wild idea.

Knowing she had no room to cast magic, Patchouli suddenly darted forward, jumping high in the air as she flew toward Suika, wildly smiling before slamming the oni over the head with her bare fists. Suika winced, taken aback by Patchouli's attack. Patchouli's forte was magic, so her physical strength was low. Nevertheless, Patchouli continued the pattern, dodging Suika's projectiles before rushing in, punching and kicking Suika time and again. As the oni steadily took damage, she raised a hand, summoning a dark vortex behind herself. The vortex drew Patchouli in as she struggled to avoid the shots zipping by in every direction.

Patchouli continued dodging back and forth, heart pounding in her chest as she felt herself getting exhausted. Suddenly, she looked around, noticing a brief break in the projectiles. She paused amidst the shots, taking a breath before spreading her arms and legs, charging up one of her strongest attacks.

" _Elemental Sign: Philosopher's Stone_!" she yelled through the noise of the fight, at once summoning five pillars around herself, her purple hair floating around wildly as her violet eyes glowed in the darkness. As the pillars protected Patchouli from damage, she raised her palms at Suika, barraging her with a flurry of attacks, casting spells of all kinds as Patchouli's projectiles soon overwhelmed her opponent, tearing deep into Suika's body. The oni shrieked, her attack finally ending as she plummeted to the ground.

Patchouli slowly lowered her arms, breathing heavily as she warily looked to Suika. As she cautiously approached her, the oni groaned, soon jumping to her feet as she rubbed her rear end.

"...Sheesh... you play _rough_ , sister!" Suika said.

"You have been beaten. Now stop this mist at once," Patchouli said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess it was too much for those puny humans to handle, anyway," she replied, suddenly closing her eyes and raising her hands.

Just then, the thick fog surrounding the area disappeared, the two slowly warping out of pandemonium before returning to the Hakurei Shrine. As they arrived, Reimu and Marisa turned to them.

" _Patchy_!" Marisa exclaimed, hurrying to her along with Reimu.

" _Marisa_...," Patchouli said, heavily blushing as she covered herself with her hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your apron was ruined during the fight."

"That's fine. I got tons more back home. In fact, I _might_ just give you another one. That was a good look for ya, don'tcha think?" Marisa teased with a grin.

"How'd it go against that oni, anyway...?" Reimu asked, warily eyeing Suika as she stood nearby.

"Fine. I defeated her, and in return she agreed to call off the mist," Patchouli replied.

"Hey! I took it _easy_ on ya! If I really wanted to, I could have transformed into my _real_ size and crushed you like a _bug_!" Suika said gingerly.

"I see. I _thought_ you were small for an oni. But you'd better behave, as I just remembered the oni's greatest weakness," Patchouli said.

"What weakness?" Reimu asked.

"...Soybeans," Patchouli replied. Suddenly, Suika's eyes shot open, body recoiling in fright.

" _Soybeans_!? Ick! Not soybeans! _Please_! Anything but that! I'll be good! I won't cause anymore problems! _Honest_!" she pleaded.

"Good. Now get out of here. No more mist, and no more causing people to act strange and throw weird parties," Patchouli said. Suika folded her arms and frowned.

"Hmph. _Party pooper_! Fine... if that's what you _really_ want, consider it done. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late, and an oni needs her beauty sleep. _Later_!" Suika said, waving goodbye before abruptly vanishing from sight. As the oni disappeared, Reimu and Marisa turned to Patchouli.

"Nice job, Patchy!" Marisa said with a smile.

"Yeah. You really taught that demon a lesson," Reimu added.

As the two praised her, Patchouli blinked, weakly giving a full body blush.

"...It... it was nothing," she replied modestly, covering her nakedness with her arms as the others warmly smiled at her.

And with that, Patchouli Knowledge resolved the second mist incident. Suika agreed to behave, and in the coming weeks, the parties grew less and less frequent, soon becoming but a memory to the residents of Gensokyo.


	27. Chapter VI, Bad Moons Rising - 1

**Chapter VI**

 **Bad Moons Rising**

"Hello, and welcome to Aya talk! I'm your host, Aya Shameimaru!" Aya said, a crowd clapping around her as the tengu stood with a microphone, staring into a camera with a show business smile. "Much has happened around Gensokyo as of late, and today, we'll be interviewing some of Gensokyo's brightest stars! First up are two girls who need _no_ introduction, the veritable first ladies of Gensokyo, please put your hands together for _Reimu Hakurei_ and _Marisa Kirisame_!" Aya said, the crowd cheering as the shrine maiden and magician walked out from backstage, waving as they took a seat on a couch in front of the crowd.

Aya Talk was a popular live TV show broadcast around Gensokyo. It was a weekly program hosted by Aya Shameimaru, the tengu famous for her local newspaper. The format was guests onstage while Aya interviewed them standing amidst the audience. As Reimu and Marisa sat on the couch, the applause sign went out as the crowd quieted down.

"Reimu and Marisa, first off, thank you so much for joining us today," Aya said.

"Thank _you_ , Aya," Reimu replied.

"It's nice of you to take time to talk with us. I know you're both busy these days," Aya said.

"You got that right!" Marisa replied. "Between fan art appearances and cosplay conventions, we barely have time to _sleep_!"

"And not only that, but things have also been heating up around _Gensokyo_ , haven't they Marisa? Particularly between you and a certain _librarian_...?" Aya asked wryly. Marisa blushed.

"He, he. No comment on that one!" she replied bashfully.

"And Reimu, due to the recent focus on Marisa and Patchouli, you've kind of taken a backseat in the plot. Does that bother you?" Aya asked.

"Not at all. Marisa's a blond, so naturally she gets more attention. She's the program icon of nearly every Touhou game, after all. But deep down, we all know it's _yours truly_ who _really_ holds things together," Reimu said with pride. Suddenly, Marisa blinked, raising a brow at Reimu.

"... _Excuse_ me?" she asked. The girls suddenly paused, glaring at each other as the audience grew tense.

"Oh, my. I sense some cattiness! Is there a healthy competition between the two of you over who's more famous?" Aya asked.

"...Well, there's definitely competition. I don't know how _healthy_ it is, though," Reimu said.

"Yeah. Especially since we all know I'm the _real_ star," Marisa said. Reimu's brows ruffled as she shot Marisa a look.

"Ahem. Let me correct _you_ , Marisa. _I've_ been here since the beginning. Ever since the first game where I had purple hair and was batting around a giant yin yang orb. _You_ , on the other hand, didn't show up till game _three_ ," Reimu said bluntly.

" _Correction_!" Marisa retorted. " _My_ first appearance was game _two_! I was the boss of stage four, remember?"

"Please... you only landed that gig by chance, whereas _I_ have been working my ass off since the _start_ ," Reimu said, the girls folding their arms as they curtly turned away from each other.

"Oh, dear. It seems there's tension between the two of you. Have either of you—"

"How can you even _say_ that!?" Reimu asked, cutting Aya short as she glared at Marisa. "I've been here since day _one_! I was shooting down ghosts while riding around on a big smelly turtle before anyone even knew who you _were_! You know damn _well_ I'm the star of Gensokyo!"

" _Wrong_! Just because you were _first_ doesn't mean you're the _best_! You were the _original_ , so you got a head start! Do you know how _hard_ I had to work to become this famous having missed the first game!?" Marisa rebutted. The girls gritted their teeth, coldly eyeing each other as the audience sat at the edge of their seats.

"Ladies, please! You shouldn't—"

"You little _#$ %_!" Marisa yelled at Reimu, again interrupting Aya.

"You're the _#$ %_ , you _%# $*_!" Reimu yelled back.

As the girls bared their claws, Aya motioned for security, several large fairies coming onstage as they pulled Reimu and Marisa away from each other, soon dragging them backstage as Aya soon turned to the camera.

"Eh, heh, heh... sorry for that, folks. Looks like our heroines have quite the temper. Moving on now, our next guests are the shady denizens of Scarlet Devil Manor. Please welcome _Remilia Scarlet_ and her loyal sla— err, _servants_!" Aya said, the crowd again applauding as Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, and Hong came onstage. As they took a seat on the couch, the audience quieted as Aya greeted her guests.

"Welcome to Aya talk! Glad you could all make it!" Aya said.

"Why _hello_ , little _tengu_. We're _ever_ so pleased you invited us. Your show is a favorite among our manor's many servants," Remilia said.

"Why thank you, Remilia! There's so much to get to with all of you. First off, your region of Gensokyo is the most controversial, as well as the most popular among fans. What do you think makes it so appealing? Remilia, I'll start with you," Aya said.

"That's easy. It's _me_!" Remilia said, suddenly baring her fangs as the audience recoiled in fright. "Who doesn't love a good _vampire_?"

"I see. Sakuya, would you agree with that?" Aya asked.

Sakuya sat calmly next to Remilia, arms and legs crossed as her short maid dress hid her upper thighs.

"Of course. The mistress is an enigmatic and fascinating person, truly the most interesting in all of Gensokyo," she replied.

"Now Scarlet Devil Manor has been the focus of much plot so far. In fact, Patchouli, you recently did your first _nude_ scene. Can you explain what that experience was like?" Aya asked, the audience suddenly captivated, leaning in as all eyes turned to Patchouli. The librarian blushed, blinking as the room fell silent.

"Well... to be honest, it was a little embarrassing. I had Marisa with me, though, so it wasn't so bad," Patchouli replied.

"Marisa bared all with you the _first_ time, but later, you took it all off _alone_. Was that stressful?"

"...A bit. I wasn't originally going to do it. Then someone approached me and said 'The ratings are slipping, how about a nude scene?'. At first, I was hesitant. Then they showed how much they would pay me, and I was like 'Umm. How about _yeah_?'" Patchouli explained, the audience lightly laughing as Aya grinned.

"You naughty girl! Well you certainly have a killer body, that's for sure. And Hong, we got to hear a bit about your past, but not much has happened with you since then. Are we going to hear more about you in the near future?"

"I don't think so, Aya. I'm more the background type, and enjoy being a character who must be unlocked yet still is vastly underpowered. That's just how I roll," Hong said.

"Interesting. Now we recently heard about Sakuya's past, but not much was revealed regarding Remilia's. Are we going to hear more about _her_ history anytime soon?" Aya asked. Remilia smirked.

"Who's to say? You'll just have to tune in and find out!" she said.

"Heh. Now _there's_ a pro for you! Everyone, thank you so much for stopping by!" Aya said.

"Thank you, Miss Shameimaru," Sakuya said, elegantly bowing as the audience applauded, the four leaving the stage moments later.

"Our next guests are those mysterious denizens of Hakugyokurou, that charming cherry blossom island in the sky! Let's hear it for _Yuyuko Saigyouji_ and _Youmu Konpaku_!" Aya said, Youmu stepping on stage as Yuyuko suddenly appeared on the couch from thin air. The audience clapped, soon falling quiet as Aya raised the mic.

"Welcome, you two! Thank you so much for coming all the way from Hakugyokurou!" she said.

"Oh, my... it's so _warm_ in here. How do you mortals stand such _heat_?" Yuyuko asked, whispering something to Youmu.

"...Umm. We apologize if our accommodations aren't to your liking. We—"

"Pardon me, Aya," Youmu interrupted. "The mistress has requested the temperature be lowered fifty degrees."

"... _What_!? That would be _freezing_!" Aya replied. Yuyuko gave a casual sigh.

"Hum. Never mind. I'll do it myself," Yuyuko said, casually raising a hand, creating an icy cloud from her fingertips. As a frigid cold fell over the studio, Aya shivered as the audience froze over. Yuyuko then smiled. "Ahh... _much_ better," she said. Aya blinked, looking around as her breath formed a fog.

"...Great. Our guest has frozen the audience solid. I didn't know we were interviewing _Cirno_ today," Aya said sarcastically.

"We undead prefer the cold," Youmu replied.

"And how _dare_ you compare me to that slow-witted ice fairy. I should freeze you, as well, for your insolence," Yuyuko said.

Suddenly, Aya smirked.

"...Don't get full of yourself, _ghost_. It's not wise to threaten a tengu," she said.

"Ho, ho, ho. You _dare_ put on airs...? You tengu are but rats with wings," Yuyuko said, dryly smiling as she hid half her face behind her fan.

As the fairy holding the camera fell to the ground in a solid block of ice, Aya closed her eyes and smiled, dropping the microphone as she soon stepped forward. As Aya approached Yuyuko, Youmu rose to her feet, stoically staring the tengu down.

"...Get out of the way, Youmu," Aya said.

"I am the mistress' bodyguard. It is my duty to protect her," Youmu declared, hand to her sword as she awaited Aya's next move.

"Your mistress has wrecked my broadcast and insulted my race. My grudge is with her, not you," Aya said.

"That is irrelevant. I will not allow you to harm Mistress Yuyuko," Youmu said. Yuyuko smiled, looking sideways as she casually sat in her seat.

"My, my... is _this_ how you treat your _guests_?" Yuyuko asked wryly.

"I treat my guests with respect until they prove they are unworthy of it, just as you are. Now if you have an ounce of pride, call off your bodyguard and face me head on," Aya said. Yuyuko merely smiled.

"Ho, ho, ho~. Foolish child. Pride is for the _weak_ ," she said cryptically, Youmu drawing her blade moments later.

As the gardener readied for attack, Aya smiled, vanishing in a flash before reappearing before Yuyuko, grabbing her by the neck before lifting her up, charging across the room before slamming the ghost into a wall.

Youmu's eyes widened, cringing before racing toward Aya. As she slashed her from behind, Aya again vanished, reappearing behind Youmu before raising her tengu fan, swiping it as she blew Youmu away, crashing her into the wall along with her mistress.

Youmu regained her balance, summoning a duplicate of herself that quickly circled around Aya. As the tengu's eyes followed it across the room, Yuyuko smirked, suddenly raising her hand, firing a powerful blast of energy at the tengu. As Aya noticed, she attempted to dodge, but the shot was near instant, crashing into her chest as Aya cringed, screaming as she was knocked to the ground.

As the tengu attempted to rise, Youmu and her clone rushed over, holding their blades to her neck as Aya froze in place.

"Don't move," Youmu said, Aya motionless as Yuyuko floated over to them.


	28. Chapter VI, Bad Moons Rising - 2

"Ho, ho, ho. You're fast, dear. But Youmu's blades are sharp. Make any sudden movements and she'll remove your head from your shoulders," the ghost princess said with a coy smile. "You have a lot of nerve, attacking me out of nowhere."

"...You started it," Aya said.

"And now, I will end it. Gensokyo was once a peaceful paradise. It doesn't need your type nosing around with that meddlesome newspaper or that troublesome TV show of yours," Yuyuko said, raising her palm at Aya. "...But _most_ of all, it doesn't need lowly beings like yourself _littering_ up the place. Tengu, fairies, humans... all of you are idle nuisances the realm would be better off without. I will eliminate you all and reclaim Gensokyo to its rightful owners: the _undead_!" Yuyuko concluded.

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!" a familiar voice said from a distance. Yuyuko raised a brow, turning around as Reimu and Marisa stepped forward.

"...Hmm? _You_ brats again? Weren't you fighting with each other just now?" Yuyuko asked.

"Ha! We fight all the time! We made up, though. That's what friends do!" Marisa said.

As Youmu was distracted, Aya swiftly vanished from the ground, reappearing before Reimu and Marisa as the three stood facing Yuyoko and Youmu.

"My, how the tables have turned! It's three against two _now_ , ghost. Now apologize, or we'll punish you severely!" Aya said.

"Dear, dear...," a shady voice said from nearby. The group suddenly turned, noticing Remilia as she appeared from a shadowy corner of the stage. "Looks like quite a fruckus going on here. Freeing Gensokyo of the infidels, eh? Now _there's_ an idea!" the vampire said, stepping over to Yuyuko's side of the room.

"Remilia... what an _unpleasant_ surprise," Yuyuko said.

"Back at you, _child_."

"... _Child_? Don't patronize me, vampire. I've got a lot of years on you."

"Yes. But why don't you behave yourself for once, eh, Yuyuko? We both know your powers are paltry compared to mine," Remilia said, giving a wry smirk. Yuyuko smiled, covering her mouth with her fan as she fell silent.

Suddenly, the room went dark, Remilia looking around as she, Youmu, and the ghost princess warped to Yuyuko's zen garden. As Remilia raised a brow, Yuyuko tilted her head at her.

"... _Do_ we, now?" she asked wryly. Remilia folded her arms and smiled.

"I say... teleporting me against my will. Your head will look nice on my _mantlepiece_!" Remilia said.

"Relax, vampire. I don't seek a fight with you. Instead, I have a _proposition_ ," Yuyuko replied.

"...Oh? And what might that be?"

"You said earlier my powers paled in comparison to yours, and at one time, that was true. For centuries, my soul was trapped within the Saigyou Ayakashi, my true powers sealed away along with it. Now that the tree has been destroyed, however, my powers are slowly returning. I have a bold plan, but cannot proceed with it alone."

"Plan? You mean you were _serious_ about driving the lower lifeforms out of Gensokyo?"

"Yes. When I first came to this realm, Gensokyo was ruled over by ghosts and the undead. Over time, however, lesser beings such as humans and fairies found their way inside. Before long, tengu, kappa, and other vile races began taking up residence here. I seek to free the land of these cretins and reclaim it to we, the undead, Gensokyo's rightful heirs. I cannot do it alone, however. I need someone with powers such as yours to aid in my plans," Yuyuko explained. Remilia stood in silence.

"...Interesting. And what makes you think I'd play second fiddle to your schemes?" she asked.

"I don't. The two of us would rule the realm as _equals_. Ghost and vampire, presiding over Gensokyo as immortals!" Yuyuko replied. Remilia placed a hand on her hip.

"You _really_ have such disdain for the lesser races? I find them rather _quaint_ , myself," she said with a smirk.

"Well... humans are fine, I suppose. My dear Youmu is half human. But fairies and tengu are vermin," Yuyuko replied.

"Heh. Well I agree with you on the fairy part," Remilia said, thinking of Cirno. "But still, you should know I employ fairies as servants in my manor. They're dumb, and work for dirt cheap."

"That's fine. Keep as many enslaved as you wish. But the rest must go. Fairies multiply at alarming rates, and if we don't do something, there'll be too many to count."

"I see. And what do you find so terrible about the tengu? They usually stay up in the mountains and mind their own business, don't they?"

"They are opportunistic vultures. Aya Shameimaru in particular, especially with that newspaper of hers. Surely you've seen the stories it runs, painting demons and undead in a poor light," Yuyuko said.

"Hmm... I've never bothered reading it myself, but I've heard the servants gossiping about it around the manor. Perhaps you're right. She really shouldn't poke her nose where it doesn't belong."

"Precisely. So how about it, Remilia? I know we've had our differences in the past, but what say we set aside our egos and join forces in taking over Gensokyo?" Yuyuko asked. Remilia stood motionless, contemplating everything Yuyuko had said.

As the vampire thought long and hard, Aya stood amidst her studio, Reimu and Marisa looking around in confusion.

"...Huh? Where'd they go?" Marisa asked, noticing Yuyuko, Remilia, and Youmu had all vanished.

"Cowards. Looks like they retreated," Aya said.

"...I don't know about that. It's not like Remilia to run from a fight. I bet they're up to something...," Reimu said. Aya then looked around, slowly shaking her head.

"Damn that blasted ghost, wrecking the show like this," she said, raising her tengu fan before firing a gust of wind from it, shattering the ice that froze the audience in place. As they all came to, Aya approached them. "Everyone, I sincerely apologize, but today's show has been canceled. Please head to the lobby where you will be given a full refund," the tengu said dejectedly. As the audience filtered out of the studio, Reimu and Marisa consoled Aya from either side of her.

"It's okay, Aya," Reimu said, rubbing the tengu's back.

"Yeah. We'll pay those fiends back yet!" Marisa said. Aya looked to the two, giving them a weak smile.

"...Thanks, you two," she said quietly.

Back at Yuyuko's manor, Yuyuko and Remilia stood in the back garden as Youmu watched from the porch. After several moments, Remilia smiled, looking Yuyuko in the eyes.

"Well... you have no shortage of ambition, ghost princess. I'll give you that. I need to make sure you're serious, though. I'm a busy girl, and cannot waste time on weaklings," Remilia said. Yuyuko closed her eyes and smiled.

"You wish to test my power?" she asked.

"Indeed. I won't hold back, either. If we are to work together, I must make sure your powers are on par with my own," Remilia said, grinning as she readied herself for battle. As Youmu began to step forward, Yuyuko raised a hand.

"Do not interfere, Youmu. This fight is between myself and Remilia," Yuyuko said, gently floating as she and Remilia stared at each other in silence.

The ghost and the vampire stood motionless, sizing each other up from a distance. As a cool breeze blew through the garden, Remilia smirked, suddenly rushing forward as Yuyuko smiled, the fight commencing as their battle soon lit up the night.

Back at Aya's studio, the tengu sat in her back office, skimming through some papers as she sat on a green task chair, her short black skirt barely covering her panties. As Aya mulled over the days events, a kappa suddenly burst into the room.

" _Aya_!" she exclaimed, hurrying over with a sheet of paper.

"Nitori. What's up?" Aya asked, greeting Nitori Kawashiro, executive producer of Aya Talk.

"Did you hear about the ratings!?" Nitori asked.

"I know... today was a disaster. They must have plummeted big time..."

"No! _Look_!" Nitori said, holding out her sheet. Aya stood up, looking down at the paper as her eyes grew in shock.

"...What _the_!?" she said in surprise.

"Can you believe it? Today's show had the highest ratings we've had _yet_!" Nitori said.

"But... how can that _be_? Yuyuko _crashed_ it halfway through!"

"That's just it! When she froze the audience, the camera was still rolling! We were still broadcasting _live_!" Nitori explained.

"...I see. So all of Gensokyo saw everything that happened?"

"That's right! The ratings _skyrocketed_ during your fight with Yuyuko! Everyone was confused when the others up and vanished, though."

"Yeah... what was that all about, anyway?"

"Beats me. The studio just went dark for a moment, and when the lights came back on, Yuyuko, Youmu, and Remilia were all gone."

"Probably got scared. The _cowards_!"

"I doubt that. Reimu thinks they're up to something, and I tend to agree."

"Oh, yeah. She said that earlier. Is Reimu and Marisa still around?"

"No. They left soon after the excitement died down," Nitori replied.

As the tengu and kappa talked, Yuyuko and Remilia stood in Yuyuko's backyard, bloodied and bruised as they both stood catching their breath.

"...Not bad, ghost. It appears your powers truly _have_ grown," Remilia said.

"...And you are just as strong as the rumors claim, vampire. So what do you say? If Hakugyokurou and Scarlet Devil Manor team up, none will be able to stop us! At last, we can reclaim Gensokyo for ourselves!" Yuyuko replied. After several moments of silence, Remilia slowly grinned.

"...Very well, Yuyuko. I'll play along with your little plan. But don't think there won't be resistance. I can think of several who would put up a decent fight."

"Like who?"

"Well for one, the western magician _Marisa Kirisame_ comes to mind. She has recently befriended one of my most trusted servants, Patchouli Knowledge, and I suspect something is going on between the two of them. Marisa has considerable power, and I would be _most_ pleased if she was... _disposed_ of," Remilia explained.

"Ah, yes. Marisa Kirisame. I sense potent magics from her, as well," Yuyuko said.

"Yes... there's more to the little human than meets the eye. She isn't the _real_ problem, however...," Remilia said.

"Oh? And who is?" Yuyuko asked.

"...The _shrine maiden_ ," Remilia replied.

"Ah... the _Hakurei_ child. We have been at odds with her ancestors for generations."

"Yes. I've fought her first hand, and can tell you she has tremendous powers. Not only that, she has a calmness in battle unlike any I've ever seen. She may prove a formidable opponent," Remilia explained.

Yuyuko suddenly gave an eery smile.

"...Not if we get rid of her through... _other_ means," she said cryptically. Remilia raised a brow as Youmu perked up from a distance.

"You have an idea?" Remilia asked.

"...Perhaps. You see, battling these opponents head on is just so drawn out and troublesome. It's far wiser to eliminate them before they even know what's happening," Yuyuko said, looking back at the house. " _Youmu_!" she said. Youmu blinked, soon stepping forward.

"...Yes, mistress...?" the half ghost asked.

"I want you to visit the Hakurei Shrine under cover of darkness and eliminate Reimu Hakurei once and for all. She is human, and needs several hours of sleep per night. Most humans sleep after dark, and that will be the perfect time to strike. One slice to the neck should do it," Yuyuko said.

Youmu froze in place, blinking several times as she stood in silence.

"You mean... while she's... _defenseless_?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuyuko replied.

"But... mistress, with all due respect... there is no honor in this," Youmu said worriedly. Yuyuko raised a brow at her.

"Oh? You _dare_ question my orders?" she asked, she and Remilia staring her down as Youmu stood before them.

"...N—No, mistress. Forgive me...," she said.

"Good. Tomorrow evening you will commence with your task. Do not fail. You've served me for many years, but don't think you can't be replaced," Yuyuko said.

"...Yes, mistress...," Youmu said.

"And what of Marisa?" Remilia asked. Yuyuko turned to her and smiled.

"I'll leave her to _you_ , my friend. Let the deaths of Reimu and Marisa mark the beginning of our alliance; a contract signed in blood marking the start of our conquest of Gensokyo!" Yuyuko proclaimed, coyly smiling as Remilia gave a sly grin.

"...Very well, Yuyuko. It is past time these Gensokyo _maggots_ bow to their masters, anyhow. I'll send someone to silence the western magician. I'll leave the shrine maiden to you," Remilia said with a smirk.

"She's as good as dead," Yuyuko replied with a smile.


	29. Chapter VI, Bad Moons Rising - 3

As Yuyuko and Remilia parted ways, Youmu stayed behind in the garden, quietly staring up at the moon. The night was serene, but Youmu's heart was filled with turmoil. Though she wished to faithfully serve her mistress, Youmu had the pride of a warrior, and looked down on assassinations as acts of cowardice. Youmu had always looked up to Yuyuko as strong and wise, but ordering something as crass and dishonorable as Reimu's assassination made her question Yuyuko's morality.

Over the coming day, Youmu continued worrying about her new orders as the hours slowly crept by. When night finally fell, Yuyuko approached Youmu as she quietly worked in the garden.

"Night has fallen. It's time you left for the shrine," Yuyuko said. Youmu paused, warily looking to her mistress.

"...Yes...," she said quietly, turning before walking off into the night.

Youmu left the garden, walking through the cherry trees before slowly descending the long staircase. With each step, the gears of Youmu's mind slowly grinded. By all accounts, Reimu was a kind and virtuous person, and to assassinate her under cover of darkness felt dirty and dishonorable. Still, Youmu swore to loyally serve her mistress unto death. To disobey Yuyuko would stain her honor.

Youmu left Hakugyokurou, lowering to the ground before making her way to the Hakurei Shrine. Upon arrival, she looked to Reimu's house, spotting an open window near the back. Youmu took a deep breath, approaching the window before peering inside. There, quietly sleeping in the darkness was Reimu, laying on her futon in the corner of the room. Youmu paused, grabbing the edge of the window before climbing inside.

As Youmu entered the room, she looked to the shrine maiden, slowly creeping closer with a hand on her sword. As crickets chirped off in the distance, Youmu drew her blade, unsheathing it before raising it high over her head.

As Youmu was about to slash, she stopped, arms trembling as she weakly looked to Reimu. After several moments, Youmu paused, quickly shaking her head before putting her sword away. She turned around, swiftly heading to the window soon after. Upon reaching it, she paused, looking on as two familiar girls smiled back at her.

"Yoo- _hoo_ ~!" Marisa said, grinning as Reimu stood next to her.

"... _What_...!?" Youmu exclaimed, turning around in confusion. As she looked to the futon, Alice flicked on a light, smirking as she revealed her doll Polly lying under the covers. Youmu then turned to Reimu and Marisa.

"We _knew_ you were up to something!" Marisa said.

"Indeed. After you pulled that stunt during Aya's show, I warned the others Yuyuko and Remilia might be plotting something. And sure enough...," Reimu said, sternly staring Youmu down.

"So you came to kill Reimu, did you?" Alice asked from the other end of the room. Youmu sighed, looking to the ground in shame.

"...Yes," Youmu said.

"...But you didn't. You stopped at the last moment. Why...?" Reimu asked. Youmu slowly shook her head.

"There was no honor in such an act. I never thought the mistress would order something so cowardly. I always thought she was different...," Youmu replied.

"Apparently not! And you know who's even _worse_...?" Marisa asked, soon looking sideways. "Get over here, you!" she exclaimed, grabbing someone by the ear before pulling her over.

" _Ouch_! Easy, will ya?" the ice fairy said, cringing as Youmu looked to her in surprise.

"... _Cirno_?" Youmu said.

"Yes. She was ordered by Remilia to kill Marisa. I'm amazed she sent someone so _weak_ , though," Reimu replied.

"Hey! Who you callin' _weak_!?" Cirno asked, Marisa suddenly thwacking her on the head.

"Quiet, you! I oughta kill you for trying to kill me!" Marisa said.

"Oh, man! Have _mercy_! I was just doin' Remilia's bidding! She'd kill me if I disobeyed her orders!" Cirno said.

"Well we captured Cirno. What do we do with _this_ naughty little girl?" Alice asked, the four looking to Youmu.

"...Well she came under Yuyuko's orders to assassinate me, but backed out at the last moment. I guess we can cut her some slack. She's not returning to Yuyuko anytime soon, though," Reimu said. Suddenly, Marisa gritted her teeth.

" _What_!? You're going _easy_ on her!? She came to _kill_ you, Reimu!" Marisa exclaimed. Reimu paused, slightly taken aback by her reaction.

"...Relax, Marisa. No one's going easy on anyone. We'll throw her in the dungeon under the shrine along with Cirno," Reimu replied.

"...There's a _dungeon_ down there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. In the old days, my ancestors used it as a torture chamber. That should hold these two until we figure out what to do with them," Reimu said.

Suddenly, Youmu stepped back, slowly drawing her sword as Alice looked to her in surprise.

"...Are you kidding? You're outnumbered three to one!" Alice said.

"That matters not. I won't be taken hostage without a fight," Youmu replied.

As the group stood in silence, Youmu suddenly turned to Alice, darting toward her with her sword raised. As Youmu neared, Alice produced a rapier from under her dress, parrying Youmu's slash with a swipe of her own. Just then, Reimu entered the room, assisting Alice in fighting Youmu. The gardener put up a brief resistance but was soon overpowered by Alice and Reimu's combined efforts, dropping her sword as the two quickly restrained her from behind.

"Damn—!" Youmu exclaimed.

"You've been a bad girl, half ghost. To the dungeons with you!" Reimu said, leading the group outside before heading to a set of stairs leading down into the darkness.

As they reached the bottom, Reimu flicked on a light, revealing a dark, chilly dungeon surrounding them. The group approached a pair of iron cells, throwing Youmu and Cirno in before locking them inside.

"H—Hey! You can't leave us in here! This place is _creepy_!" Cirno said, warily looking around as Youmu closed her eyes in silence. Marisa then stepped to the bars, glaring at the two with a cruel expression.

"...Serves you right. Hope you _rot_ in there!" she said sternly, Cirno struggling to open the cell door as Marisa and the others left the dungeon.

Back in Scarlet Devil Manor, Remilia sat in the living room, Sakuya seated across from her as the two stared down at a shogi board set up between them. As the elegant maid took a turn, Remilia grinned.

"...Heh. You never learn, do you, Sakuya?" Remilia asked, soon capturing one of her pieces.

"...Mistress... it's getting late, and Cirno hasn't returned yet."

"Of course she hasn't. The idiot's probably dead by now. That fairy's stronger than she appears, but she'd never beat that magician I ordered her to slay."

"But... if you knew she stood no chance against Marisa, why did you order Cirno to eliminate her?" Sakuya asked.

Remilia's grin slowly darkened.

"... _Because_ , my dear Sakuya... I have... _other_ plans for the little human," she said wickedly.

"...Such as?" Sakuya asked. Remilia gave an eery smile.

"...Never you mind. Yuyuko wishes me to kill her, but before long, Marisa Kirisame will be of _far_ more use to us _alive_!" Remilia said, quietly laughing as she soon checkmated Sakuya.

Sakuya sat in silence, worriedly staring out the window and into the darkness. She wasn't sure what Remilia was plotting, but the elegant maid knew Patchouli's feelings for Marisa, and knew whatever Remilia had in mind couldn't be good. Remilia had shared she and Yuyuko's plans with Sakuya, but hadn't said a word to Patchouli or the others.

Later that night, as most of Gensokyo was asleep, a shadowy figure waltzed into the Hakurei Shrine, slowly descending the stairs before approaching the dungeon cells. As the shadowy figure flicked on the light, Cirno and Youmu stirred, waking up as they looked over in surprise.

"...You!" Cirno said, watching in shock as Marisa stood before Youmu's cell, eyes cold as ice as she stared the gardener down.

"...You've returned," Youmu said.

Marisa said nothing, however, continuing to stare at her in silence. Suddenly, she raised her hand, blasting a beam of magic through the bars, striking the unarmed Youmu as she flew backward, slamming against the wall several feet back.

" _Whoa_!" Cirno exclaimed. As Youmu struggled to her feet, Marisa gritted her teeth.

"...Damn you. You _actually_ considered killing Reimu... didn't you...?" Marisa asked coldly. Youmu stood in silence, nodding soon after.

"...Yes. Such were the mistress' orders," Youmu replied. Marisa cringed, firing a second wave of magic as Youmu again slammed into the wall.

"Hey! _Easy_! You're gonna _kill_ her if you keep that up! Why're you so mad, anyway? _I_ was the one who tried to kill you!" Cirno said.

"Shut up, fairy. You were a mindless pawn being used by Remilia. But _you_...," Marisa said, stepping toward the bars while glaring at Youmu. " _You_ could have actually _killed_ Reimu. My _sweet_ little Reimu..." Marisa whispered under her breath.

"... _Huh_?" Cirno said in surprise.

Marisa clenched her fists, raising her hands before firing another beam at Youmu, continuing to barrage her with spells as the helpless gardener was blasted time and again. As Youmu was on the verge of death, Marisa paused, slowly lowering her hands. She silently glared at the half ghost, turning around before leaving the dungeon moments later.

As Marisa left, Youmu lay on the floor of her cell, battered and bruised from Marisa's attacks. As the gardener lay motionless, Cirno worriedly looked to her from the neighboring cell.

"...H—Hey! You okay over there?" she asked worriedly.

After getting no response, Cirno paused, slowly closing her eyes before focusing her energies, raising her hand before casting a healing spell through the bars. As it made contact with Youmu's body, she moaned, steadily regaining consciousness as she slowly sat up.

"...Mmm...," she said, rubbing her head.

"You okay, now?" Cirno asked. Youmu turned to her.

"...Cirno. What... _happened_ just now?"

"That Marisa came in and roughed you up, that's what happened! I wonder what got her so mad? I never knew it, but that chick can be pretty scary! Luckily, my magic healed you back to life! Thank you, thank you, no applause!~" Cirno said with a haughty laugh. Youmu blinked in silence.

"...You... _healed_ me?" she asked in surprise. Cirno soon fell silent.

"...Well, yeah. I mean, she attacked you so much, you could have died."

"...I see. I didn't know you knew healing magic."

"It's pixie dust. All fairies have it. Mine's _really_ strong, though! _Naturally_!" Cirno explained, giving another haughty laugh. Youmu stared at her in silence, blinking before turning away.

"...I see. Well... _thank_ you, Cirno," she said softly, blushing moments later.

"No prob! But we gotta find a way outta here. This dungeon looks really old. There must be _some_ way out," Cirno said, looking around along with Youmu. Suddenly, the gardener spotted an old bench across the room, noticing her katana and wakizashi underneath it.

"My swords are over there. If I could reach them, I might be able to cut through these bars," Youmu said.

"Oh yeah?" Cirno said, looking to the swords before raising a hand.

She carefully took aim, firing a shard of ice toward the bench. It ricocheted off the wall, knocking the swords to the floor as they fell close to Youmu.

"...Wow. Well done," the half ghost said.

She then moved to the bars, reaching through and extending her arm as far as it could go. Youmu gritted her teeth, fingertips inching toward her wakizashi as she reached with all her might.

Suddenly, she grabbed the handle, pulling it near as she finally picked up her sword. As Cirno cheered her on, Youmu unsheathed her wakizashi, quietly chanting before eyeing the cell door, at once slashing it as it fell to the floor. Youmu then went to Cirno's cell, slashing open the door as Cirno jumped with glee. She darted out of the cell, crashing into Youmu with a hug.

"Ya- _hooooo_! Way to go, Youmu!" she exclaimed, Youmu shyly blushing as she felt Cirno's warmth against her body. "Now come on! Let's get outta this _dump_!" the ice fairy said, hurrying out of the dungeon as Youmu followed suit.

As the two reached the surface, they looked around, soon turning to each other amidst the dark Hakurei Shrine.

"Ah... free at last!" Cirno said.

"What will you do now?" Youmu asked.

"I don't know... Remilia will kill me if I return to Misty Lake having not killed Marisa."

"Yes... Mistress Yuyuko won't be pleased with me, either."

"We should lay low for awhile."

"But where? The mistresses are angry with us, and we certainly haven't made any friends as of late," Youmu said. Cirno then smiled.

"...Follow me! I know a gal who's always there for me! I'm sure she'll love to meet you, too!" Cirno said, heading into the woods as Youmu followed her.


	30. Chapter VI, Bad Moons Rising - 4

Back at Scarlet Devil Manor, Patchouli sat in the library, staring down at Sakuya's book of time magic. She'd studied the book for several months, but had grown used to failing the complex spells written within it. After several moments, she sighed, raising her hand as she recited something in Latin. Patchouli lazily looked on, fully expecting another failed cast.

As her spell lit up the darkness, however, Patchouli froze, suddenly noticing time slow down around her.

As the witch watched in shock, the spell ended, the flow of time returning moments later. Patchouli quickly sat up, staring down at the page she was on, all but burying her face in the book as her eyes grew wide.

"...I _see_!" she said with a smile.

After months of intense study, she'd finally done it: Patchouli was finally making progress with time magic. She bookmarked the page she was on, taking several notes before standing up, placing the tome on the table as she looked down at it. She then raised her hands, deeply concentrating as she cast another spell. The cast lit up the dark room, Patchouli's hair rising as time suddenly sped up around her, several hours zipping by in the course of a few seconds. Patchouli looked on in surprise, the spell ending as time once more returned to normal.

"...At _last_...!" Patchouli said, continuing her studies amidst the library stacks.

As the small hours of the morning crept by, Alice sat at her living room table, Reimu and Marisa across from her as several candles burned around them.

"Thank you for inviting us to your house, Alice. I'm sure we can talk here in private, away from any unwanted attention," Reimu said.

"No problem. Are you sure it's okay to leave Youmu and Cirno alone back at the shrine's dungeon, though?" Alice asked.

"It should be fine. That place is locked up tight. But I fear the situation is dire. I never thought anyone would have the audacity to try and take over Gensokyo, but I suspect that's just what Yuyuko and Remilia are up to," Reimu replied.

"What makes you say that? I mean, they sent those fools to try and kill us, but what makes you think they're trying to take over the whole _realm_?" Marisa asked.

"I took a tea leaf reading several days ago. Ill omens are on the horizon, and I believe Yuyuko and Remilia are at the heart of them. I believe they are conspiring to drive out beings other than the undead from Gensokyo by whatever means necessary, even if it means killing them," Reimu said.

"You're _kidding_! You mean those two actually think they can pull off such a thing by _themselves_?" Alice asked.

"I believe so. And to be honest... they might just be able to do it," Reimu said. "Remilia's powers are dreadful, and once upon a time, Yuyuko's strengths were even _more_ feared. Centuries ago, she ruled over Gensokyo as a ruthless tyrant, driving out all other races except ghosts and undead from the land. Over time, she sought to expand her reach beyond the realm of Gensokyo, and eventually ordered her forces to invade the human world. For many years, ghosts and humans fought a long and bloody war near the border of Gensokyo until my ancestors finally erected a barrier and sealed Yuyuko's soul away in a large cherry tree called the Saigyou Ayakashi. The tree was recently destroyed, however, releasing Yuyuko's powers once more," Reimu explained.

"Oh, no... I helped Sakuya and Patchouli in destroying the tree. We did it to return spring, but...," Alice said worriedly.

"...Sounds like a permanent winter wasn't so bad compared to freeing Yuyuko's soul from its prison," Marisa said. "So she and Remilia really plan on taking over Gensokyo, do they?"

"I'm afraid so," Reimu said. Marisa smirked.

"...As if _that's_ gonna happen! If those two _really_ plan on something so evil, all we gotta do is get rid of them before they have their way!" Marisa said.

"That won't be so easy. As it stands, Remilia and Yuyuko's combined strength is enough to stop any who oppose them. This is a dreadful alliance, indeed...," Reimu said worriedly.

"...So what do we do?" Alice asked with concern.

"We need to gather allies and inform them of Yuyuko and Remilia's plans. Divided, the realm stands little chance against them. But if we all come together, we may be able to stop them," Reimu said.

"I see. Well we three are a good start, and I'm sure Aya and Nitori will join our cause. Who else?" Marisa asked.

"...What about Yukari?" Alice said.

"Well, she would certainly be a powerful ally. She's rather mysterious, though. I don't even know where to find her. She just kind of appears out of nowhere," Reimu said.

"If we could convince her to join us, we'd also gain Ran and Chen as allies, as both are Yukari's familiars," Marisa said.

"Indeed. And we'll need all the allies we can find, as a fight with Yuyuko and Remilia also means a fight with Youmu, the Prismrivers, and Lily on Yuyuko's side, and Sakuya, Patchouli, Hong, and Cirno on Remilia's," Reimu said. Suddenly, Marisa fell silent, weakly looking away as the others turned to her.

"...What's wrong, Marisa?" Alice asked. Marisa remained silent, slowly shaking her head.

"...Nothing," she replied quietly, thoughts of Patchouli weighing on her mind. Sensing Marisa's feelings, Reimu quietly closed her eyes.

"...Well this is just speculation at this point. Before anything, we should try and use Youmu and Cirno as bargaining chips. Remilia's unlikely to cooperate, but we might be able to convince Yuyuko to call off her plans if we threaten to kill Youmu if she doesn't agree to stand down," the shrine maiden explained.

"Reimu...," Marisa said softly.

"That... seems kind of harsh, don't you think?" Alice asked.

"Indeed. But don't forget, they tried to kill Marisa and myself. If they want to play rough, _two_ can play at _that_ game," Reimu replied sternly.

As the three sat in Alice's living room, Youmu and Cirno traipsed through the woods of Gensokyo, Cirno looking around with a hand over her forehead. Youmu looked to her with slight confusion.

"...Umm. Why are you doing that with your hand?" Youmu asked.

"To get a better view!" Cirno replied.

"But... it's night outside. There's no sun to block," Youmu said. Cirno blinked.

"...Oh. Right," she said, lowering her hand as she continued looking around the woods.

"Are you _sure_ your friend is around here? All I see is trees in every direction," Youmu said.

" _Positive_!" Cirno replied. "In fact...," she said, pushing aside several bushes before smiling. "...We've _arrived_!" the fairy said, she and Youmu looking on at a large wooden mansion before them.

"Oh, my. I had no idea there was such a mansion hidden away in the woods," Youmu said.

"I know, right? I'da never guessed it, either. Come on! I'll introduce you to the lady of the house!" Cirno said, the two approaching the manor before knocking on the door. Seconds later, a chipper cat girl opened the door.

"Myau!~ _Cirno_!" the little kitty said.

"Yo, Chen. This is my new pal Youmu. Youmu, Chen," Cirno said.

"Greetings," Youmu said.

"Hiya. Come on in. The mistress is just inside," Chen said, leading the two into the house.

As they entered the living room, a girl in a fancy dress sat on a modern looking sofa, watching TV as a fox girl stood nearby.

"...Oh? We have guests at _this_ hour?" Ran asked.

"Yo, Ran. Sorry to stop by so late, but I'm afraid me and my friend here are in a bit of a pinch," Cirno explained. Just then, the girl on the couch looked over, smiling as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well... look what the cat dragged in," Yukari said, Chen tilting her head as the three looked on at Cirno and Youmu. "And who's the cute little samurai?"

"This is Youmu," Cirno said, soon explaining the situation to Yukari.

"...How interesting. So you're basically two failed assassins seeking refuge. Is that it?" Yukari asked.

"Yup!" Cirno replied tactlessly. Youmu blinked.

"...I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, Lady Yukari. I didn't know you and Cirno were friends," Youmu said.

"Yeah, the two of us go way back. I saved Cirno's life when she accidentally wandered into a time warp. That fairy gets into all kinds of trouble," Yukari said. "Anyway, I'm about to retire for the day. You two can stay as long as you like. But drop the 'lady' stuff. We don't do titles around here. We're very laid back," Yukari said. Youmu blinked in surprise as Cirno grinned.

"See? _Told_ ya she was cool!" Cirno said, Ran showing them to a pair of spare rooms moments later.

The following day, Sakuya tended to her tasks around Scarlet Devil Manor, dusting around the foyer as the warm sunlight shined through the windows. As the elegant maid turned around, Patchouli instantly appeared in front of her. Sakuya froze in place, blinking as Patchouli quietly smiled.

"Good morning, Sakuya," she said.

"...Madam Patchouli. You surprised me. I didn't hear you walk in," Sakuya replied.

"I didn't. It was _teleportation_ ," Patchouli said. Sakuya looked to her in surprise.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. I've come to give this back to you," Patchouli replied, returning Sakuya's book of time magic.

"...Madam...!"

"I've done it, Sakuya. I've _finally_ learned time magic!" Patchouli explained.

"...I see. Well well done, madam. I knew you could do it," Sakuya replied.

"Thank you, Sakuya. To be honest, though, I've yet to fully master it. I'm still expending far too much energy in casting time spells, but I've committed the entire text to memory, so I won't be needing it to practice anymore. Thank you for letting me borrow it. I'm... sorry for taking it from you the way I did," Patchouli said shyly.

"It's fine...," Sakuya replied. Patchouli looked to her, noticing her peculiar behavior.

"...Is everything alright?" Patchouli asked warily.

"...Hmm? Oh, yes. I just... had to yell at one of the servants earlier," Sakuya replied.

"I see. Well don't work too hard. I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in awhile," Patchouli said.

As the witch left the room, Sakuya frowned. She wanted to tell Patchouli everything of Remilia's plans, but Remilia had explicitly ordered her not to. Sakuya also knew where Patchouli was going, which further complicated matters as Remilia had made it clear she had plans for Marisa. Sakuya didn't know what would happen in the coming weeks, but whatever it was, she was certain of one thing.

None of it would be good.


	31. Chapter VI, Bad Moons Rising - 5

As Sakuya went about her chores, Patchouli left the manor, heading through the forest in the early evening sun. As Patchouli neared Marisa's house, she smiled, knocking on the door soon after. After several moments, it opened, Marisa standing at the door with half a smile.

"...Patchy...," she said quietly.

"Marisa! Great news!" Patchouli said.

"What is it?"

"I finally learned how to cast time spells!"

"... _Seriously_?"

"Yes! Watch...," Patchouli said, raising her hand as time slowed down around the two of them. Marisa looked around in surprise.

"...Wow. Nice job. That stuff's not easy," she said. Patchouli lowered her hand, canceling her spell as she warily caught her breath.

"...You're not kidding. Just that little bit knocks the wind out of me. It'll be awhile before I can use time magic effectively, but still, this is where it all starts," Patchouli explained. Marisa smiled.

"That's great, Patchouli. I'm happy for you," she said. Patchouli quietly blinked.

"...What's wrong, Marisa? You sound rather melancholy today," she said with concern. Marisa slowly frowned.

"Patchy... I think we need to talk about something. Please come in," Marisa said, welcoming the witch inside. As the magician closed the door, Patchouli looked on with concern.

"...What is it, Marisa?" she asked.

Marisa frowned, worriedly telling her how Remilia had sent Cirno to kill her.

"... _What_!? That... that _can't_ be...!" she said, face going pale as she looked to Marisa in disbelief.

"Apparently it is. You... _really_ had no idea of Remilia's plans...?" Marisa asked. Patchouli's eyes grew in shock.

"Of _course_ not! I would _never_ go along with a plot to have you killed! _Never_!" Patchouli exclaimed. As she gently approached Marisa, Marisa turned away, weakly frowning as Patchouli froze in place. "... _Marisa_! You _must_ believe me! I had no _idea_ the mistress was plotting such awful things! If I did, I _swear_ I would have done everything in my power to stop her!" Patchouli explained, voice full of emotion. Marisa stood in silence, slowly looking over to her.

"...You promise?" she asked softly.

"...I promise," Patchouli replied with a weak smile. She then turned away, clenching her fist with rage. "Damn that _Remilia_. I should have _known_ she'd try something like this eventually. I'm sorry, Marisa... I should never have gotten involved with you, as I fear it's placed you in danger...," Patchouli said weakly. Marisa paused, noticing the librarian's delicate expression.

"...Oh, don't say that, Patchy. It was just _Cirno_ she sent, after all. Not exactly the world's deadliest assassin! She tried to ambush me as I left the house one day, but she tripped and fell flat on her face," Marisa said. Patchouli soon shook her head.

"That's no excuse. On behalf of the mis—" Patchouli said, pausing before closing her eyes. "...No. On behalf of _Remilia_ , as well as the rest of Scarlet Devil Manor, I sincerely apologize to you, Marisa. I was completely unaware of Remilia's plans, but if they involve putting you in danger, I will have _nothing_ to do with them. As of this moment, I hereby end my ties with Scarlet Devil Manor," Patchouli declared. Marisa blinked in surprise.

"But... Patchy... won't that get you in trouble? I can't allow you to do that...," Marisa said with concern.

"It is done. I have acquiesced to many wicked things Remilia has done over the years, but I'll be _damned_ if I stand for her ordering attempts against your life. I don't care if it gets me in trouble. I don't care if Remilia or the rest of the manor wishes me dead. For you, Marisa, I would gladly forsake them all," Patchouli declared.

Marisa stood motionless, blinking as she slowly started to blush.

"... _Patchouli_...," she said softly.

As the two quietly stood in Marisa's living room, a darkness slowly fell over the house, shrouding their surroundings in shadow. Marisa and Patchouli paused, looking around as the temperature quickly dropped. Suddenly, the front door flew open, flying off its hinges as a dark silhouette stood at the front entrance, a pair of crimson red eyes the only thing visible through the darkness.

"...Well, _well._ I just _knew_ something was going on between you _lovebirds_!" the familiar voice said with a grin.

" _Remilia_!" Marisa exclaimed.

"...What are _you_ doing here? What is this darkness? Another _mist_?" Patchouli asked.

"No, dearest Patchy. This darkness is the very essence of my _soul_! It's like a web that only comes out on... _special_ occasions," Remilia replied.

"...What do you mean?" Marisa asked. Remilia smirked.

"Funny you should ask, little _human_. You see...," Remilia said, stepping into the house before baring her fangs. "I've come to steal your _soul_!" she exclaimed wickedly.

Just then, Patchouli stepped forward, firmly standing between Remilia and Marisa.

"You won't be stealing _anything_ , Remilia," the witch said sternly. "You've taken everything from me. My life. My freedom. My family. But hear me when I say I will _not_ allow you to take _Marisa_ from me!" Patchouli declared, suddenly raising her hand before summoning a fireball.

As she let it loose at Remilia, the vampire stood motionless, smirking as the spell swiftly approached. As the fireball neared her position, Remilia raised her arm, nullifying the attack with a single hand. As Patchouli and Marisa looked on, Remilia laughed.

"Kya, ha, ha! Foolish child. You _dare_ bite the hand that feeds you? You have a lot of nerve, Patchouli Knowledge. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for _me_ , you'd be a shriveled up _corpse_ rotting away in a _grave_ by now! I gave you eternal life, and _this_ is how you repay me...?" Remilia asked.

"I never _asked_ for eternal life. You _forced_ it on me against my will, all so I could serve as your servant and blood supply for a hundred years," Patchouli replied.

"...Oh, dear. Is that _really_ what you think? Even if that were true, it's more than a fair exchange, wouldn't you agree? Look at you! You're nearly 120, yet you have the physique of a sixteen-year-old! Do you know how many humans would _kill_ to be in your position?" Remilia sneered.

"You _stole_ my future from me. It was supposed to be up to _me_ which direction my life went, and instead, you took it over and dominated it for over a century. That ends now, however. Your tyranny of Gensokyo ends _here_!" Patchouli said.

Suddenly, she raised both hands, casting a time slowing spell. As the flow of time grinded to a halt, Patchouli looked to Remilia, realizing she was now completely vulnerable. Patchouli stared her down, heart pounding as Marisa stood hapless from nearby.

This was it. This was Patchouli's chance to finally kill Remilia. She took a deep breath, focusing all her energy as a massive fireball swirled around her hand.

As Patchouli prepared to incinerate Remilia, a knife suddenly flew out of nowhere, cutting Patchouli's arm as she winced in pain. As Patchouli looked to the entrance of Marisa's house, an elegant maid stared back at her with a cold expression.

"... _Sakuya_...," Patchouli said quietly.

"Madam Patchouli. I always knew it would come to this, someday," Sakuya replied.

As the librarian and the maid stood in Marisa's living room, they both remained motionless, glaring at each other as time stood still.

Suddenly, Sakuya raised a hand, flinging several daggers Patchouli's way. Patchouli dodged, firing back with a blast of freezing water. Sakuya somersaulted backward, leaving the house as Patchouli chased her outside, firing a volley of fireballs that homed in on Sakuya.

As the two fought back and forth, Patchouli's time spell wore off, time returning to normal as Patchouli and Sakuya dueled each other. Suddenly, a piercing scream came from behind them. Patchouli froze, worriedly turning around.

" _Marisa_!" she exclaimed, cringing as Remilia held the magician in her grasp.

"... _No_! Let go! Dammit! Let me _go_!" Marisa yelled, struggling in vain against Remilia's superior strength. The vampire smirked, looking to Patchouli with an evil grin.

"Enough of this nonsense. I've wasted enough time on you, Patchy. Your blood was like strawberry wine, but alas, you've outlived your usefulness. _Kill_ her, Sakuya! I'm taking this _tasty_ little morsel back to the manor!" Remilia said, throwing Marisa over her shoulder before swiftly vanishing from sight.

" _Marisa_!" Patchouli exclaimed. As she attempted to give chase, Sakuya blocked her path. Patchouli gritted her teeth.

" _Get out of the way_!" Patchouli exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Patchouli. I have my orders. I will carry them out," Sakuya replied, raising a knife as she soon rushed forward, slashing several times as Patchouli jumped backward.

"Dammit, Sakuya! Open your eyes! Remilia's just _using_ you! As soon as she's tired of you, she'll turn on you just as she's turned on _me_!" Patchouli replied, summoning a tornado onto the battlefield.

"You went against the mistress' orders not to get close with Marisa Kirisame. You got what was coming to you," Sakuya replied coldly.

"Sakuya... what are you _saying_!? Is your loyalty to Remilia so strong that she's blinded you to all of her _evil_!?" Patchouli asked, Sakuya dodging Patchouli's tornado before tossing several daggers her way.

"I'm not blind to anything. It is simply not my place to question the mistress. She is my master and I am her servant. I obey her orders. It's that simple," Sakuya replied. Patchouli cringed, clenching her fists at her sides.

"...Like a trained dog!?" she asked venomously. Sakuya remained calm, stoically staring her in the eyes.

" _Precisely_ ," the elegant maid replied, raising several daggers before flinging them forward.

Patchouli attempted to dodge, but the knives were too fast, the witch screaming as the blades dug into her flesh. As Patchouli fell to the ground, Sakuya stepped over to her, looking down at the wounded witch as Patchouli warily watched her approach.

"...I'm sorry, Madam Patchouli. I was glad to call you a friend. But as I warned you before: an enemy of the mistress is an enemy of mine. Now rest in peace... _Patchouli Knowledge_ ," Sakuya said.

As she slowly raised a dagger, she paused, hesitating as she stared down at Patchouli. As she was just about to slash, a card suddenly cut through the air, knocking Sakuya's knife from her hand. Sakuya's eyes grew in surprise, turning around as a girl in red stood nearby.

"Attacking a lady when she's down? Such _cowardly_ tactics," Reimu said wryly.

" _Two_ can play at _that_ game!" Alice said, suddenly appearing behind Sakuya, stabbing at her with her rapier. Sakuya narrowly dodged, looking back as Alice and Reimu stood at either side of her.

"Stay out of this. This is Scarlet Devil Manor business," Sakuya said.

"I don't think so, maid! That witch, there, is a friend of ours. Leave her alone, or we'll run ya through!" Alice said, pointing her decorative rapier at Sakuya.

The elegant maid stood motionless, looking back and forth at her opponents. Despite being outnumbered, she knew she had orders to follow. She then looked to Alice, raising a knife before flinging it at her. Alice parried, barraging Sakuya with fancy swordplay as Sakuya evaded her attacks.

Sakuya fought Alice and Reimu as best she could, but soon began to falter at the two versus one situation. After several moments, she smiled, soon looking to her opponents from across the field.

"...Well done. I believe I must _thank_ the two of you. I feared I'd be forced to kill Madam Patchouli, but it looks as though you've defended her valiantly. I'm thoroughly exhausted, and must now take my leave. I'm sorry for all this, Patchouli. But please: do not attempt to rescue Marisa from the mistress. It will only result in your death, of that I am certain," Sakuya said. She then raised a hand, casting a time spell as she vanished from sight.

"Ha! Running _away_?" Alice taunted. Reimu turned to Patchouli, hurrying over before kneeling down next to her.

"Patchouli... are you okay? Hang on," she said with concern.

"...I'm alright...," Patchouli said, wincing as she attempted to stand.

"Whoa! _Easy_ , there!" Alice said, quickly hurrying over, raising her palm before casting a healing spell on Patchouli. As the spell engulfed her body, Sakuya's silver knives were pushed out, landing on the grass as her wounds closed up.

"Alice... Reimu... thank you," Patchouli said, slowly rising to her feet as Reimu helped her up.

"You should take it easy for awhile. Those were some serious wounds. It looks like that maid really _did_ aim to kill you," Alice said.

"What happened, anyway? What did they do with Marisa?" Reimu asked. Patchouli warily paused.

"...I'm not sure. Remilia dragged her off somewhere. Probably back to the manor," she said.

"...No way! Remilia _kidnapped_ Marisa?" Alice asked.

"...Yes," Patchouli replied.

"Why would she do that? Was there something... _between_ the two of you, Patchouli?" Reimu asked. Patchouli fell silent, hesitating before shaking her head.

"...No. We just... shared a common interest in magic. Marisa visited the manor library often, and we soon became friends. I think Remilia just resented our friendship," Patchouli said, not wanting to reveal her true relationship with Marisa. Reimu then sighed, slowly shaking her head as she stared off at the distance.

"...You know, it's funny. At one time, Marisa and I went to that manor to investigate the mist. Now, it seems I'll be going back to _rescue_ Marisa from that very same manor," she said.

"Not alone, you're not!" Alice said, soon stepping forward. "Marisa is a nice girl, and a good friend to all of us. I'm coming with you!" Alice said.

"Alice...," Reimu said.

"...Same here," Patchouli said, firmly staring off at the horizon. "I know that wretched manor better than anyone, and as long as there's a pulse left in my body, I will _not_ allow those cretins to hurt Marisa," she concluded sternly.

"Patchouli...," Reimu said.

As the three stared off into the distance, the sun began to set as the silhouette of Scarlet Devil Manor stood eerily on the horizon. As night began to fall, Reimu, Alice, and Patchouli headed to the manor as an odd moon hung in the sky.


	32. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 1

**Chapter VII**

 **The Dark of** **H** **er Soul**

Marisa lay motionless in a dark room, dim torches lining the walls around her. The air was cold, a distant, ambient drip echoing through the surrounding corridors. After several moments, Marisa stirred, slowly opening her eyes to the darkness around her.

"Good morning, _honey_ ," a sly, fiendish voice said from nearby. Marisa turned around, suddenly spotting Remilia through the darkness.

"...What the...?" Marisa said. As she tried to stand, she winced, pain suddenly radiating from her stomach.

"Sorry about that. You were squirming around too much on the way here. I had to rough you up a bit," Remilia said, arms folded as she stared down at the magician.

"Wh... Where are we?" Marisa asked.

"The cellar of my manor. This is where my sister Flandre lives, but I let her out so the two of us could have a little _chat_. We have much to discuss, you and I," Remilia said, stepping toward Marisa.

"...I have nothing to say to you. Let me out of here!" Marisa said, again struggling to stand.

"You're not going anywhere, little one. I have big plans for you, child. From the moment I saw you defeat Sakuya that day in the manor, you've had me intrigued. Tell me... that spell you used on her. What do you call it?" Remilia asked.

"...Huh? You mean Master Spark?" Marisa asked warily.

"Indeed. Such pure, raw energy from a single cast. I've never seen anything like it. You have great potential, my dear, but you are young, and your skills are wild and unpolished. With the right _supervision_ , however...," Remilia said, smirking as she bent over, grabbing Marisa's chin with one hand. "...You could be _magnificent_."

Marisa froze in place, shivering as Remilia's cold, thin hand held her face. She slowly glared at the vampire.

"...I'll _never_ have anything to do with you! Patchouli told me how evil you are, and how poorly you treat those who work for you! You're nothing but a cruel _tyrant_!" Marisa exclaimed. Remilia sighed.

"Oh, dear... what lies has Patchy tainted your ears with? That witch served me for countless years, and had a mind like no other. Yet in all the years under my service, she never _once_ understood my intentions. The truth is, I _loved_ my dear Patchy. And _you_ love her _too_ , don't you...?" Remilia asked wryly.

Marisa suddenly fell silent.

"...Wh—What? I—I don't know what you're talking about! We're just friends...!" she replied clumsily. Remilia smirked.

"Come now, child... I see through your lies like polished glass. You had a relationship with her, didn't you? A... _forbidden_ relationship...?" Remilia asked, grinning as Marisa started to blush.

"Th... That's...!" she replied nervously.

"There's no need to hide it, dear. There's nothing wrong with indulging in pleasures of the flesh. We do it at Scarlet Devil Manor all the time. As you'll soon find out...," Remilia said cryptically.

"...What? What do you mean?" Marisa asked warily.

Suddenly, Remilia smirked, rushing forward before lifting Marisa up with one hand.

"...I _mean_ you will be my new _pet_!" Remilia replied wickedly. "With Patchy now gone, I have a space to fill in my mansion, and _you_ , Marisa Kirisame, will fit in _just_ perfectly!" Remilia said. Marisa gritted her teeth.

" _Never_!" she exclaimed. "I will _never_ serve you, damned _vampire_!" she said, struggling to escape. Remilia tilted her head.

"Oh, but you _will_!" the vampire replied wickedly.

Marisa kicked and scratched as she attempted to escape Remilia's grasp, Remilia standing unfazed as she held Marisa with one hand. As the two met eyes, Remilia's crimson stare glowed in the darkness.

As the vampire coldly stared Marisa down, Marisa's struggles to escape suddenly ceased, body slowly relaxing as her eyes went blank. Remilia tilted her head, gently setting her down as she maintained her glare.

"...Good. You've fallen under _complete_ hypnosis," Remilia said with a smile. "I'm going to tell you some things now, dear. Listen close," she continued, voice changing to an eery whisper. "...Your soul is now _mine_. Your body, your mind, your very _existence_ belongs to _me_. You will serve me faithfully unto death. You will obey my every command. You will be a perfect killing machine. You will own no weakness or fault. Your loyalty is to me and Scarlet Devil Manor. No one else. Is that clear...?" Remilia asked.

"...Yes...," Marisa replied blankly.

"...Yes _what_?" Remilia asked, coldly staring her down.

"...Yes... _mistress_!" Marisa replied, a spark of evil in her eyes.

Remilia gave a slow, naughty smile.

"... _Excellent_!" she said wryly, her quiet laughter growing as it soon filled the whole of the dark cellar.

Back outside, Reimu, Alice, and Patchouli lit up the night as a bug they were fighting flew across a field, crashing into the grass with crosses over its eyes. As the creature lay motionless, Alice warily moved over to it.

"...What a strange insect," she said, eyeing it curiously.

"We don't have time for this. Every second we waste puts Marisa in further danger," Patchouli said.

"I agree. Let's continue on toward the manor. But stay alert. I sense something... _off_ about this night," Reimu said, looking to the odd moon high in the sky.

As the three traversed the dark path, several rowdy ghosts sprung out from the woods, swiftly closing in as the trio readied themselves. Reimu shot cards, Alice pulled strings, and Patchouli cast spells as the last of the ghosts were dispatched. As the group steadily continued their journey, Reimu shook her head.

"What's wrong, Reimu?" Alice asked.

"...There's something not right here. Don't you think the ghosts are rowdier than usual? And look at the moon. Doesn't it look... _odd_ to you?" Reimu replied. The three looked skyward.

"...Hmm. Now that you mention it, it _does_ look rather peculiar," Patchouli said. "There's no time for that, though. We must rescue Marisa at all costs."

"I know. I'm concerned for Marisa too, but... aren't vampires _strongest_ during the night?" Reimu asked warily.

"Yes. Remilia is always deadly, but at night, her powers peak. The good news is, the rest of the manor sleeps during the night, so we may very well catch her in a three versus one situation. Assuming her _sister_ doesn't get involved, that is...," Patchouli replied worriedly.

"Her sister?" Reimu asked.

"Flandre. Marisa and I fought her once, and barely managed to defeat her. Once was enough. Her powers rival those of Remilia's," Patchouli replied.

As the three continued along the path, they soon entered a deep forest. Patchouli summoned a fireball to light their way, but they still struggled to navigate the narrow path. As the woods stood eerily silent, a faint sound carried from a distance.

"... _Yikes_!" Alice said, hair standing up as she looked around. "D—Did you hear that!?"

"Hear what?" Reimu asked.

"I _heard_ something just now! Like a bird chirping or something," Alice replied. As the three paused in silence, Reimu raised a brow.

"...I don't hear anything," she said.

"Are you _kidding_? It's plain as day!" Alice replied.

"Perhaps it's a night sparrow," Patchouli said. Alice worriedly turned to her.

"A... _night_ sparrow?" she asked.

"Yes. A benevolent bird demon that inhabits mountain paths. They're relatively harmless, though some have been known to kidnap travelers," Patchouli explained.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard about those, too. Never saw one, though," Reimu said. "Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure it's fine."

As the two awaited her reply, they paused, slowly turning around.

"... _Alice_?" Reimu asked, spotting her nowhere in sight. Reimu and Patchouli stopped in place, calling Alice's name to no response.

"...Damn. Me and my big mouth," Patchouli said.

"...Great. So Alice has been kidnapped by some _night sparrow_ , now?" Reimu asked.

"Possibly. Or perhaps it was something else," Patchouli replied.

"Maybe she just lost her way?"

"I doubt it. If that were the case, she'd still be in earshot of our calls."

"Geez... I just _knew_ something weird was in the air. Night sparrows, kidnappings, a strange moon... I should have stayed inside, tonight."

"It may sound cold, but we hardly have time to search for her. Marisa's still in danger at the manor, and Remilia is _far_ more dangerous than some night sparrow."

"...Are you kidding? We can't just leave Alice behind!"

"...I know. But... _Marisa_ ," Patchouli said with concern.

"Tell ya what. I'll stay behind and look for Alice while you go on ahead and search for Marisa. If I find Alice, we'll do our best to catch up with you later. Deal?" Reimu asked.

" _Reimu_...," Patchouli replied, soon nodding. "Deal."

"Just be careful. And save a piece of Remilia for _me_!" Reimu replied with a naughty grin.

As the girls parted ways, Yukari sat in her open air bath, buck naked as her massive breasts rested half in the water.

" _Ah_... feels _good_!" she said, closing her eyes as she leaned against the rocks. She then looked over, smiling at Youmu and Cirno. "Don't be shy! The water's _just_ right!"

The gardener and fairy stood in silence, looking to Yukari's large tits before eyeing their own flat chests.

"...Uh... I'll pass! I'm an ice fairy, so I can't really handle hot water...!" Cirno said awkwardly.

"...I—I must refuse as well, mistress. I am your humble guest. It is not proper for me to share the water with you," Youmu replied shyly.

" _Nonsense_!" Yukari replied. "Ran! Chen!"

In an instant, the fox and cat appeared from out of nowhere.

"You _rang_ , mistress?" they replied in unison.

"Remove these two's vestments and _shove_ them in the water!" Yukari commanded.

"At once, mistress!" they replied, swiftly doing as ordered as they grabbed Youmu and Cirno, stripping them nude in a single motion. As the two blushed from head to toe, Ran and Chen pushed them into the water, creating a large splash as Cirno screamed.

"Waaaaah! Hot! _Hooooooooootttttttt_!" she exclaimed, splashing around as Youmu shyly sank into the bath.

"Ho, ho, ho! Honestly... you two are just _too_ cute," Yukari said, sipping some saké as the two settled into the onsen.

"...Mmm... ya know, this actually ain't half bad," Cirno said.

"...Yes. I feel so relaxed, already," Youmu said.

"I'm pleased to hear it. If you're going to stay at my manor, you really should learn to loosen up. Life is to be enjoyed, even under the current... _uncertain_ circumstances," Yukari said.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Cirno asked. Yukari slowly looked Youmu's way.

"... _You_ , little one," she said. "Your mistress is planning something devious. She and that naughty little girl from Scarlet Devil Manor have joined forces in an effort to take over Gensokyo. Is that accurate?" she asked. Youmu fell silent.

"...I'm... I'm not sure," she replied cautiously. "Mistress Yuyuko is always rather mysterious, and keeps her servants in the dark about most of her plans." Yukari smiled.

"I see. Loyal to her to the last, are you? Well, good for you. I respect your fidelity to your mistress, but you should know, my dear, that you serve a wicked woman. Yuyuko wishes to drive out all races from Gensokyo save for the undead, and her alliance with Remilia is dangerous to say the least," Yukari explained.

"What? You mean they wanna get rid of _fairies_ , too!?" Cirno asked.

"Fairies, tengu, kappa, humans, you name it. They want them _all_ gone, and don't care how they do it. It's a bold plan, and obviously doomed to failure, but many innocent lives could be lost in the process," Yukari said.

"So why don't you just go over there and stop them, Yukari? You're strong enough! Just go over and lay the _smack_ down on 'em!" Cirno said with a smirk. Yukari smiled.

"It's not that simple, dear. There are delicate politics involved in the inner workings of Gensokyo. Fairies have dealings with tengu, tengu have ties with kappa, kappa do business with humans and the undead. Everyone is connected in some form or another, and frankly it isn't my place to interfere with the flow of things," Yukari said. Youmu quietly looked over to her.

"...Why not?" she asked carefully.

Yukari gently closed her eyes and smiled.

"...It's a long story."


	33. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 2

As Youmu and Cirno wondered at Yukari's vague reply, Reimu traipsed through the woods, looking for Alice as she struggled to see in the dark. As she called Alice's name, she paused, suddenly spotting a large mansion off in the distance.

"What the...?" she said to herself.

Reimu knew Gensokyo well, and couldn't remember seeing a residence this large tucked away in the forest before. As she approached the large manor, she stopped at the front door, hesitating before knocking three times. After several moments, the door slid open, a cat girl tilting her head at her.

"...Myau?" Chen said.

"... _You_ ," Reimu replied, remembering Chen from her first encounter with Yukari. "I didn't know _you_ lived out here."

"We _all_ live out here!" Chen replied with a smile. "The mistress' mansion is everywhere yet nowhere. But what are _you_ doing here, red one?"

"I'm looking for Alice. Have you seen her?" Reimu asked.

" _Ah_! The crazy _doll_ lady! She lives a few miles that way, right?" Chen asked, pointing west.

"Yes. We were traveling the woods when she suddenly disappeared. She isn't _here_ , is she?"

"Nope. All that's here is two runaways."

" _Runaways_?"

"Yup. A fairy and a samurai. They wandered in not long ago. The mistress just _loves_ collecting stray travelers," Chen said. Reimu paused.

"...A fairy and samurai...? You don't mean _Cirno_ and _Youmu_?" she asked.

"That's the ones!" Chen replied. Reimu quietly clenched her fists.

"...Damn them. Those two have some nerve, trying to kill Marisa and myself and then breaking out of my dungeon. Move, _cat_ ," Reimu said, pushing Chen aside as she entered Yukari's manor.

She stormed through the rooms, looking for the escaped captives as Chen tried in vain to stop her. As Reimu reached the back door, she stopped, finding Yukari and the others at the hot spring. As the shrine maiden slowly approached, Yukari smiled over at her.

"Well, now... if it isn't the little _Hakurei_ girl. Seems we have _many_ uninvited guests. What brings you here this evening, dear?" Yukari asked.

"...Harboring two escaped _fugitives_ , are you, Yukari?" Reimu asked, Youmu and Cirno watching tensely from nearby.

"...Hmm? What _ever_ do you mean?" Yukari asked, feigning ignorance.

" _Those_ two," Reimu said, pointing to the pair of runaways. "They tried to kill Marisa and myself so we locked them up, but clearly they escaped." Cirno gave a weak smile.

"...Oh, man! Come on, Reimu! Give us a _break_ here, will ya? We were only doin' Remilia and Yuyuko's bidding!" she said nervously.

"That's no excuse. You should have stayed locked up like good little girls. I'd punish you, but I really have more important things to do right now," Reimu said. Yukari raised a brow.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Such as finding Alice. She up and vanished when Patchouli and I were traveling the forest," Reimu replied.

"Ah. The little puppet girl. A _curious_ child, that one," Yukari said.

"Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid not. This section of the woods is thick and deep. It's easy to get lost around here," Yukari said. Reimu eyed her with suspicion.

"...You _really_ haven't seen Alice?" she asked.

"Why would I lie? I have nothing to hide," Yukari replied with a coy smile.

"...Somehow, I doubt that. Well either way, I'll have to keep searching. I'll deal with _you_ two later," Reimu said, eyeing Youmu and Cirno as she took her leave.

" _Wait_!" Yukari said. Reimu paused, slowly turning back. "I really hate for there to be such ill feelings between the three of you. These two children were just pawns of Remilia and Yuyuko's evil game, Reimu. Nothing more," she explained. Cirno nodded her head.

"...Th—That's right! Tell her, Yukari!" she said. Yukari further smiled.

"As a gesture of good faith, why don't I have one of them assist you in looking for your missing friend? Take whichever one you like," Yukari said. Reimu stood in silence, soon shaking her head.

"...I'll pass. I don't trust _either_ of them," Reimu said.

"Please, Reimu. I insist. You have my _personal_ guarantee they'll behave themselves. Isn't that _right_ , my dears?" Yukari said, shooting the two an icy stare. They blinked.

"Uhh... yeah! O—Of course!" Cirno replied nervously.

"Yes, mistress. I deeply regret trying to kill Reimu, and will attempt to atone for my sins in any way possible," Youmu said. Yukari then turned to Reimu.

"...See? These children have good hearts. They just served evil hands. Let them help you find Alice. Two can search faster than one," Yukari said. Reimu fell silent, soon giving a small sigh.

"...Well, Youmu sounds repentant. I don't know about _her_ , though," Reimu said, glaring at Cirno. Yukari smiled.

"That's precisely why it must be _her_ who helps you! _Cirno_! Go help Reimu find Alice!" Yukari ordered.

"...Huh? But—"

"No buts! Get going! And don't come back till you find her!" Yukari said. Cirno rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _fine_ ," she said.

As she left the water and reached for her clothes, Chen grinned, suddenly snatching her dress away.

"Tee, _hee_!" she said naughtily.

"... _Hey_! What do ya think yer doin'? Damn _fur ball_!" Cirno asked. Yukari grinned.

"...This will be your punishment, little fairy. For trying to kill Marisa, you will help Reimu search for Alice... _naked_!" she concluded with a smirk.

Suddenly, Cirno's heart sank, the fairy looking to Yukari with a weak expression.

"W—W— _What_...!?" she said nervously, blushing as she covered herself with her arms.

"This should teach you a lesson, my dear. Youmu is clearly remorseful for her deeds, but I'm not so sure about _you_ ," Yukari said. Cirno frowned.

"But... mistress! _Please_! Going outside...? _Naked_...!?" she asked worriedly. Reimu tilted her head.

"Are you kidding? I don't want that naked fool following me. What if someone _sees_ us?" she asked.

"Then Cirno's shame will be _complete_!" Yukari replied, turning to the nervous ice fairy. "Don't worry, dear. As soon as you find Alice, you can have your dress back. But not a moment before!" Yukari explained.

"...D... _Damn_!" Cirno replied, soon glaring at Chen. "...Fine. But you'd better not get any _hairs_ on that dress, cat! That's my best dress! That's my _only_ dress!" she explained.

" _Myau_!~" Chen replied with a naughty grin. Reimu again sighed.

"...Whatever. Let's just go, already. Alice could be in big trouble by now," Reimu said, soon leaving along with the stark naked Cirno.

As Reimu left the mansion, Cirno stayed at the door, peeking outside before nervously walking into the woods, heavily blushing as she covered herself with her arms.

"...I can't believe Yukari is punishing me this way... and here I thought she was _nice_! If anyone sees me like this, I'll _die_ ," she said, tensely looking around.

"No big loss," Reimu remarked.

"Hey! _Shut up_!" Cirno shot back.

The two then proceeded to scour the woods, searching for Alice as they called out her name. After covering several miles of dense forest, the two stopped as Reimu shook her head.

"...Nothing. I think we've looked almost everywhere. Though in this darkness, it's hard to be sure," she said.

"Yeah. I'll fly up and see if I can spot anything," Cirno said, wings fluttering as she soon flew high in the sky.

As the fairy floated above the trees, she carefully surveyed the woods and surrounding areas. As a chill evening breeze tickled her body, she shivered, teeth chattering as she wrapped herself in her arms. As Cirno looked around, she paused, suddenly spotting flashes of light off in the distance.

"See anything?" Reimu called from the ground.

"...Yeah! There's lights coming from about fifty yards north! Err... was it _south_?" Cirno replied in confusion.

"What?" Reimu said.

"...Nothing! Just follow me!" the fairy replied, flying toward the lights as Reimu followed suit.

As the two made their way through the woods, Yuyuko sat on the back porch of her lavish estate, staring out at her garden as a servant slowly entered the room.

"...You wanted to see me, mistress?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, Lily. Yes. Have a seat," Yuyuko replied, the fairy taking a seat on the porch next to her. "...Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yes. The moon is particularly splendid this evening," Lily replied.

"Indeed. I sense something is amiss about it, though. Normally, I'd send Youmu to investigate, but it appears the little dear has up and _vanished_ on us. I don't know what's happened to her, but I assume her mission to assassinate the Hakurei child has gone awry," Yuyuko said.

"I hope she's alright...," Lily replied with concern.

"As do I. But Youmu has been gone too long, and I fear the worst has happened. After her, you are my senior most servant. In Youmu's absence, I hereby appoint _you_ as my de facto bodyguard," Yuyuko said. Lily paused, blinking in surprise.

"...Mistress! I... I don't know what to say. I'm _honored_!" she said, blushing as she gave a deep bow. Yuyuko smiled.

"...Very good, child. Indeed, your loyalty over the years has not gone unnoticed, and if Youmu is dead or has betrayed us, your position as head servant will become permanent," Yuyuko said, looking to the sky. "...My powers slowly return with each passing day. It won't be long before I'm back to full strength, and when that happens, _none_ shall stand in our way of total domination," Yuyuko explained.

"Of course, mistress. I sense your energies are indeed _rapidly_ increasing. But what of Remilia? Have you _truly_ made an alliance with Scarlet Devil Manor?" Lily asked. Yuyuko fell silent, giving a whimsical smile as she leaned against a wall.

"...Indeed. That girl is quite strong, and her assistance in conquering Gensokyo will be of much use to us," she said, raising a cherry blossom in her hand. "...Rest assured, however, that it is merely a _temporary_ alliance. Once our domination of Gensokyo is complete, Hakugyokurou will _crush_ Scarlet Devil Manor," she said, flicking the blossom away with a cold smile.

"Mistress... you mean... we will _turn_ on our allies?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Lily... don't make it sound so cruel. Remilia is an _abomination_ ; her manor a blight on the land. She claims to be undead, but vampires are little more than mongrels. They have rotten flesh on their bones and they _stink_ to high heaven. Those foul creatures have polluted Gensokyo for _far_ too long. At least this way, they'll be of _some_ use to us. Once we free Gensokyo of the lesser races, we will eliminate that wretched manor, and once _they're_ out of the way, Gensokyo will be ours once more, and the realm will again know true peace," Yuyuko concluded.

As Lily listened intently to her mistress' plans, Reimu followed Cirno into a forest clearing, the two spotting Patchouli battling an unknown opponent. As their spells lit up the night, Patchouli charged up an attack, firing a blast of electricity from her fingertips. It struck her opponent, the girl's hat flying off as she flew backward, landing in a thicket of nearby bushes.

As the mysterious girl moaned from a distance, Reimu entered the scene along with Cirno, the two confronting Patchouli moments later.

" _Patchouli_! Are you okay?" Reimu asked, noticing the witch's rough condition.

"...Yeah. That girl appeared from nowhere just now. Said her name was Keine, and she was guarding the human village from the undead. I told her I wasn't a ghost, but she didn't listen," Patchouli explained.

"...Damn, sister! That chick roughed you up _good_ , huh?" Cirno asked, noticing Patchouli's bloodied state.

"...I'm fine," Patchouli replied.

"Like _hell_ you are! Here," Cirno said, soon raising her hand as she threw pixie dust on Patchouli, quickly healing her wounds as Patchouli blinked in surprise.

"...Wow. Pixie dust, is it? I heard it had healing properties, but had no idea it was _this_ strong. Thank you, Cirno, but... why are you _naked_?" Patchouli asked awkwardly. Cirno suddenly paused, blinking twice before slowly looking down at her butt nakedness.

" _Kyaaaaaah_!" she exclaimed, quickly going red as she covered herself with her arms. "...Eh, heh heh heh! It—It's a long story! Let's just say it's Yukari's _evil_ punishment...," Cirno explained in embarrassment.


	34. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 3

As the ice fairy blushed from head to toe, Patchouli looked over to Reimu.

"How goes the search for Alice?" she asked.

"Slow. Cirno and I have been searching for ages and still can't find her. We'll keep looking, though," Reimu replied.

"Very well. I'll continue toward the manor. I'm going to save Marisa if it's the last thing I do," Patchouli said.

As the witch parted ways with Reimu and Cirno, Alice groggily opened her eyes, weakly looking around in confusion.

"...Huh? Where _am_ I?" she asked in a daze. As her view came into focus, she froze, startled as she realized she was high in the sky. " _Yaaaah_!" she exclaimed. As she wiggled around, a shady night sparrow looked back at her.

" _Quiet_!" she said, tightening her grip on Alice's shoulders.

"What the!?" Alice said, looking up in surprise. "Who the heck are _you_!?"

"I am called Mystia Lorelei. Mistress Yuyuko asked Mystia to find a suitable hostage. Mystia has done this thing. Mistress will be pleased, I think," the night sparrow replied, her clawlike hands carrying Alice high into the realm of Hakugyokurou.

Alice struggled to escape, but Mystia's claws were like vice grips, her grasp tightening with each attempt Alice made to break free. As the two arrived at Yuyuko's manor, Mystia flew Alice into the garden, the two landing in front of Yuyuko and Lily.

"Ah. Mystia. If it isn't my favorite little _pet_. I see you've brought someone _with_ you this evening, dear," Yuyuko said, quietly looking over to Alice.

" _Hey_! What's going on? What's the big idea?" Alice asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Tsk. Tsk. You've been a naughty girl, Alice Margatroid. Do you _really_ think I've forgotten the role you played in burning the Saigyou Ayakashi?" Yuyuko asked, hiding her mouth behind her fan.

"...You had that coming! You'd stolen spring from Gensokyo!" Alice replied.

"Ho, ho, ho! Don't get so defensive. I really ought to _thank_ you for helping destroy that old tree. In doing so, _you_ , the _witch_ , and the _maid_ freed my soul from its prison, and have fully unleashed my wrath on Gensokyo once more!" Yuyuko said in amusement. "I've allied myself with Remilia in taking over the realm, but my spies report she's recently acquired a new _toy_."

"...What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"The magician, Marisa Kirisame, has been seen within the confines of Scarlet Devil Manor," Yuyuko replied. "Remilia thinks she's smart. She thinks that by brainwashing that brat into her service, she'll gain an upper hand. But I _might_ have found a toy of my _own_!" Yuyuko said. As she stared Alice down, Alice clenched her fists.

"...No way! I'll never—!"

Before even finishing her sentence, Alice paused, staring into Yuyuko's eyes as purple butterflies began spinning around her body. As Alice slipped into a trance, the ghost princess floated in midair, approaching Alice as she gently smiled down at her.

"...Hush, child. It's _quiet_ time," Yuyuko said eerily, Alice under her spell as she stood motionless.

As a pink and purple haze engulfed Alice, Reimu and Cirno continued through the woods, searching for Alice as they looked all around.

"...Man! Where _is_ this chick, already? I wanna find her and get my clothes back. It's _chilly_ out here!" Cirno said, giving a cute sneeze soon after.

"Chilly? I thought you ice fairies were immune to cold," Reimu said.

"Well it can't _hurt_ us, but that still doesn't mean we can't _feel_ it!" Cirno said, nipples hard as her teeth quietly chattered. As the fairy shivered from the cold, Reimu frowned, soon closing her eyes before sighing.

"...I see. Well," she said, briefly hesitating. She then raised her arms, grabbing her dress before slowly taking it off.

"... _Reimu_!" Cirno said, blinking in surprise.

"...Here," Reimu said, handing Cirno her shrine maiden uniform, standing in her skimpy white fundoshi and tube bra.

"...Th—Thanks," Cirno said, taking Reimu's dress with a blush. As she put it on, she paused, slowly looking it over with a smile. "...Hey! Not bad!" the fairy said.

"Indeed. It fits you quite well. Don't get too comfortable with it, though. As soon as we find Alice, I want that back," Reimu said. As the shrine maiden blushed, Cirno warmly smiled.

"Reimu... thanks. I feel much warmer, now. For what it's worth, I...," she said, briefly hesitating. "...I'm... sorry for what I tried to do to Marisa." As Cirno shyly looked to the ground, Reimu smiled.

"...It's alright. It was Remilia's fault in the end. Just don't let it happen again, or I'll yank those wings from your back," Reimu said.

"R—Right!" Cirno replied, wearing Reimu's dress as the two continued on.

At the other end of the forest, Patchouli trudged through the dark woods, magic lighting her way as the trees turned to bamboo. As she traversed the winding path, the usual fare of ghosts came and went, Patchouli easily handling them along the way.

As she continued toward the manor, she thought of Marisa, smiling as she recalled the moments they'd shared. Patchouli blushed, remembering all the times they'd made love. She'd never felt so alive, even during the times Remilia forced her to participate in various risque activities around the manor. Patchouli was shy and reserved, and it amused Remilia to see the witch in embarrassing situations. Remilia entertained herself by tormenting her servants, and this was one of the many methods she employed to belittle Patchouli.

As the witch gritted her teeth at thoughts of Remilia, she paused, suddenly hearing a rustling off in the distance. She looked over, watching as a silhouette slowly approached through the darkness. As it made itself visible, Patchouli froze, eyes wide as she stared on in shock.

"...Why _Patchy_! Fancy meeting _you_ here!" the familiar girl said with a cute smile.

"... _Marisa_!" Patchouli exclaimed, blinking in surprise as the magician gave a wry grin.

"Nice night, eh? I just _love_ taking a stroll after dark. Especially under a moon such as _this_!" Marisa said eerily. Patchouli stood motionless, noticing the odd look in Marisa's eyes.

"Marisa...! Are you... _alright_?" she asked with concern.

"Just peachy! Remilia tried to run off with me, but I managed to zap her and escape."

"...You _did_?"

"Yup. Shooting me with needles when we first met, then trying to kidnap me later... honestly, I don't know what that vampire's problem is."

"Oh, Marisa... I'm so glad you're alright! I _told_ you Remilia was evil."

" _I'll_ say! What'cha doin' way out here so late for anyway, Patchy?"

"I... I was on my way to rescue you from Remilia. I see that's not a problem now, though," Patchouli said, warily eyeing Marisa. Marisa paused, smiling as she squinted her eyes.

"Aww. You were gonna rescue _me_? That's so _sweet_!" she said gingerly.

"...Marisa. Are you _sure_ you're alright...?" Patchouli asked hesitantly.

"Of course! In fact, I've never felt better!" Marisa said. "I'm glad I ran into you, Patchy. There's two people I'd _love_ for you to meet!"

"...And who might _that_ be?" Patchouli asked.

Suddenly, Marisa smiled, raising her hand and snapping her fingers. In an instant, a pair of bunny girls jumped out from nowhere, standing at either side of Marisa as Patchouli tensely looked to the three of them.

"Meet my two newest friends, _Tewi_ and _Reisen_ Inaba!" Marisa said, Tewi smiling as Reisen held a neutral look of concern.

"...Marisa! What is the meaning of this? Who are these two?" Patchouli asked.

"We're refugees from the moon!" Tewi said.

"We live in Eientei, but owe Remilia a favor from way back. I apologize, but we're here to end your life," Reisen said.

"... _Eientei_?" Patchouli asked.

"Indeed! The manor of Mistress Yagokoro and Princess Houraisan!" Tewi said.

"Marisa, what are they talking about? What's going on here?" Patchouli asked.

"Best not to ask too many questions. Their mistress' are dangerous, so I've heard. But don't worry! All these two want to do is _play_!" Marisa said, watching from afar with a smirk.

As the rabbit girls closed in, Patchouli raised a hand, summoning a fireball as she warily prepared to fight.

"...I don't know who the hell you two are, but if you've done something to Marisa, I'll _never_ forgive you!" Patchouli declared.

As Tewi giggled and rushed forward, Patchouli turned to her, unleashing her fire as it burned toward the rabbit. Tewi dodged, soon raising her hand as she fired a stream of sharp projectiles. As Patchouli evaded them, she looked on in surprise.

"... _Carrots_!?" she asked, blinking in shock.

"Don't underestimate them," Reisen said. "A carrot flying at 70mph can be fatal."

As the rabbit explained this, she reached into her pocket, soon taking out a small gun. She pointed it at Patchouli, firing as Patchouli narrowly dodged.

"Damn! Attacking with bullets and vegetables. You're no ordinary rabbits, are you?" Patchouli asked.

"You got _that_ right!" Tewi replied, barraging Patchouli with attacks along with Reisen.

As the witch did her best against her opponents, their spells lit up the night as Marisa wryly smirked from a distance. She folded her arms, leaning against a bamboo tree as Tewi and Reisen fought Patchouli. As Patchouli began to take damage, Marisa blinked, a strange pain coming from her chest. She didn't know why, but the more Patchouli got hurt, the worse Marisa began to feel.

As the battle went on, Patchouli cringed, breathing heavily as the rabbits began wearing her down.

"Ha, ha! This is _fun_!" Tewi said, bruised but smiling from the fight.

"Let's wrap things up. The mistress' won't like it if we're gone long," Reisen said. "You're resilience is commendable, purple one. But Remilia has ordered us to succeed where Sakuya has failed. We've been told to kill you, and kill you we must," Reisen concluded.

Suddenly, her ears stood up, arm raised as she charged up a massive shot. As she unleashed it at Patchouli, Patchouli cringed, attempting to dodge the massive bullet. She avoided it, but Reisen charged up a second shot, again firing it Patchouli's way. The witch attempted to dodge, but by then was too tired to move.

As the bullet quickly approached, a sudden gust of wind blew through the trees, knocking the bullet away as a tengu appeared.

" _Yo_!" she said, landing next to Patchouli.

"... _Aya_!" the witch replied, looking on in surprise.

"Looks like some action over here! Where's the camera when ya need it?" Aya asked, smiling as the others looked over at her.

"Butt out, _tengu_!" Reisen said.

As the bunny fired a string of shots, Aya dodged, following up with a second gale of wind.

"No can do! If I heard correctly, you're working for Remilia, and that chick is bad news all around! She's planning to take over the whole of Gensokyo!" Aya said.

"Huh? I didn't know that!" Tewi said.

" _Sure_ ya didn't!" Aya replied.

She then jumped into the air, darting at the rabbit at blinding speed. The tengu slammed into her, Tewi screaming as she flew back into a thicket of trees. As Tewi lay dazed with her eyes spinning, Aya smirked.

"One down, two to go!" she said, looking over to Reisen and Marisa.

"Naughty tengu. Mind your own business for once," Reisen said, soon raising her hand. "Lunar Sign: _Invisible Full Moon_!"

In a flash, bullets shot out all around them, Patchouli and Aya watching as projectiles closed in from every direction.

"...Damn! There's so _many_!" Aya said.

"...Hmm. I sense something _amiss_ about this technique," Patchouli said.

As the bullets neared, Aya raised her fan, blasting a gust of wind toward the shots. The bullets remained unfazed, however, pressing the assault before quickly crashing into the tengu. Aya yelled, flying out of sight from the force of the shots.

" _Aya_!" Patchouli yelled.

She then looked to Reisen, noticing the strange redness in her eyes.

"...I see. _Hypnosis_ , is it?" Patchouli asked, quietly looking around. "I hope that's not your only trick. I've studied the ways of hypnosis extensively, and know there's less shots here than what appears."

As the bullets shot forth and reached Patchouli, she looked on, spotting the real bullets from the fake ones. She easily dodged, soon charging up a massive ice spell. She shot it from her fingers, the sharp icicle flying toward Reisen. The bunny canceled her attack, quickly dodging just in the nick of time.

As Reisen regained her footing, Patchouli followed up, firing a bolt of lightning from her other hand. It struck Reisen in the chest, the bunny shrieking as she flew off into the trees. As Patchouli dispatched her opponent, clapping quietly echoed out from a distance.

"Well _done_ , Patchy! I just _knew_ you would win!" Marisa said, a wicked smirk on her face.

"...Marisa! What's _happened_ to you?" Patchouli asked with a worried expression.

"Remilia has shown me the _light_ , _that's_ what's happened! Or shall I say... the _dark_!?" Marisa replied wryly. "For years, I've searched the world high and low for stronger magics, and at last, I've finally found it! Remilia has shown me the way! With her, I can attain magic _perfection_! _I_ , _Marisa Kirisame_ , will be the world's greatest witch! And _nothing_ will stand in my way! Not even _you_!" Marisa proclaimed, giving Patchouli the evil eye.

"Marisa...! What are you _saying_!?" Patchouli asked weakly.

"You're a powerful witch, Patchouli. Your magic is strong. But a mere elementalist such as yourself can never grasp the true nature of magic. Magical strength comes from unseen forces. The _unknown_ elements. Ether. Dark matter. Subatomic particles. Alchemy. These are the things _I'm_ interested in, and Remilia will share their secrets with me! You were a fool to betray her, Patchouli. She is a wise and powerful mistress. I should kill you where you stand, but that wouldn't be fair after the fight you just had. Come to the manor when you've recovered. I'll be _eagerly_ anticipating your arrival!" Marisa said, giving one final smirk before raising a hand, vanishing from sight moments later.

" _Marisa_!" Patchouli exclaimed, suddenly left alone in the dark forest.


	35. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 4

As Patchouli absorbed all that Marisa had said, she frowned, eyes burning as she quietly stood in the darkness. Patchouli loved Marisa, and it pained her to see the magician not in her right mind. Patchouli then cringed, slowly clenching her fists as she stared off at the distance.

"...Damn that Remilia. She's tainted Marisa's mind. I'm going to _kill_ that wretched _vampire_!" she exclaimed.

"Not by _yourself,_ you're not!" a familiar voice said. Patchouli turned around, suddenly looking on in surprise.

"... _Aya_!" she said, hurrying over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. We tengu are tough!" Aya replied, brushing herself off with a smile.

"I'm going after Marisa," Patchouli said.

"I'll come with you. I'll ask Nitori to come along, as well. She has a large arsenal of high-tech weapons which could prove useful in defeating Remilia," Aya explained.

"Very well. I'll continue toward Scarlet Devil Manor while you inform Nitori of our plans. Rendezvous on the southern shores of Misty Lake, then we'll storm the manor," Patchouli said.

"Aye, cap'n," Aya replied, flying off as Patchouli proceeded toward the lake.

As the witch and the tengu parted ways, Reimu and Cirno continued through the woods, entering the bamboo forest soon after. As they continued their search for the missing Alice, Reimu suddenly sneezed, Cirno looking to her moments later.

"...You okay, Reimu?" she asked with concern.

"Yes. It's just rather chilly this evening," Reimu replied, still in her underwear as she readjusted her skimpy tube bra.

As the duo moved through the woods, they paused, suddenly spotting a mansion off in the distance.

"Whoa! What the heck is _that_ place?" Cirno asked, looking to the estate in surprise.

"I'm not sure. It would seem there are _several_ strange manors hidden throughout these woods," Reimu replied.

"...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes... this manor _does_ exude an aura of evil. I wonder... could this be the fabled _Eientei_?"

" _Eientei_?"

"Indeed. A manor of great mystery. Its inhabitants are said to be from the moon," Reimu said, looking to the sky moments later. "...And the _moon_ looks curiously _odd_ tonight. We're going in."

" _What_!? But we don't even know who lives there! They could be dangerous! What say we just get out of here?"

"Leave if you must. But give back my dress before you go," Reimu said. Cirno paused, worriedly looking to the mansion.

"...Well. I certainly don't want to return to Yukari _naked_. I guess I have no choice," the fairy said, soon approaching the mansion along with Reimu.

The two moved through the front gates, soon entering the large entrance of the manor. Upon stepping inside, the duo found themselves in a long hallway. As they traipsed through the lengthy corridor, a group of bunny girls leapt out from the shadows.

"Halt! No earthlings allowed! Leave at once!" one of them said.

"Pardon the intrusion, but we're looking for our friend Alice. Have you seen her?" Reimu asked.

"We know nothing about that. Now leave! This is your final warning!" the bunny said. Reimu paused, warily eyeing the shady group of rabbits.

"...I don't think so. There's something _off_ about this place," the shrine maiden said.

"Fine! If you won't leave, we'll kick you out _the hard way_!" the bunny said, suddenly unleashing an attack as Reimu and Cirno readied themselves.

The bunny girls assembled rank and file, firing shots as Reimu and Cirno dodged their attacks. They soon returned fire, dispatching their opponents one after another. As they headed deeper into the mansion, a trio of rabbit girls appeared in the distance, slowly charging attacks before letting them loose. Reimu and Cirno avoided them, but soon realized their opponents were particularly resilient.

"Damn. These rabbits are tougher than they look!" Cirno said.

"Yes. Their endurance is indeed rather high," Reimu said, avoiding a wayward shot as she fired back.

The fairy and shrine maiden focused their attacks, soon eliminating the trio of rabbits before them. The moment they fell, a second wave jumped out from the darkness, charging a massive attack before firing. As Cirno avoided the bullets through sheer luck, Reimu wasn't so fortunate, a shot grazing her body as her bra burned off.

" _Aiieee_!" she shrieked, going red as she covered herself with one arm.

" _Wow_!" Cirno said, giving Reimu a double take. "Nice _rack_ , Reimu! I didn't know your boobs were so _big_!"

" _Silence_!" Reimu exclaimed, firing at the rabbits along with the fairy. As the duo disposed of them, a third volley of bunny girls appeared in the hallway, again firing a large cluster of shots.

Cirno attempted to dodge but took a hit, screaming as her dress was torn open. As the curtain of bullets approached Reimu, she evaded, counterattacking as she weaved in and out of the shots.

As the final bunny girl was defeated, a stray shot suddenly whizzed by, grazing Reimu's thigh as her risque fundoshi burned away. As the last of her clothing was destroyed, Reimu froze, slowly looking down as she realized she was stark naked. The girl weakly blushed, frowning before letting a piercing scream. As she desperately covered herself with her arms, she turned to Cirno.

"You! Give back my dress! _Now_!" she demanded.

"W—Wait! Reimu! Take it _easy_ —!" Cirno replied.

As the shrine maiden chased the ice fairy in embarrassment, a large group of bunny girls appeared in the distance. They opened fire, filling the corridor with attacks big and small. Reimu blushed, cringing as she met their attacks with her own, she and Cirno countering as shots lit up the hallway.

Despite killing countless rabbits, more and more continued to appear. As the bunny girls attacked from all directions, Cirno looked around.

"...This is crazy! I'm getting out of here!" the fairy said, turning around before quickly flying away.

" _Cirno_!" Reimu yelled, looking back in frustration as she narrowly dodged a bullet.

As ever more rabbits continued to attack, Reimu steeled her resolve before returning fire. She dodged back and forth, breasts flinging around wildly as she fought naked. Reimu narrowly avoided their shots, heart pounding as the bunny girls pressed the attack. As they closed in around her, Reimu paused, taking a deep breath as she calmly looked around.

"...There is much evil here that must be cleansed," she said. She then closed her eyes, soon raising her arms high in the air. "Dream Sign: Evil Sealing Circle."

As Reimu chanted her spell card, a red square appeared on the ground beneath her. It expanded outward, the bunnies screaming as they soon turned to dust.

As the final bunny girl was eliminated, Reimu opened her eyes, lowering her arms as she warily caught her breath. She then looked back, sighing as she recalled how Cirno had fled.

"...Coward," she said, turning around before continuing through the manor.

Reimu moved through the long hallway, totally nude as her bare feet traversed the wooden floors. She continued through the endless corridor, feeling as though she'd traveled for ages.

"Damn. How long _is_ this blasted hallway, anyway?" she asked herself.

Just then, the shrine maiden paused, suddenly noticing her surroundings turn to outer space.

"What the...?" she said in confusion.

"Well done, human," a voice echoed out from afar.

"...Who's there!?" Reimu asked, feeling nervous as the galaxy painted the walls surrounding her.

As the shrine maiden tensely looked around, a shadowy silhouette slowly made itself visible, Reimu watching as an oddly dressed girl materialized before her.

"Congratulations on making it this far. I never thought a mere human was capable of such a thing. And without a _shred_ of armor, too," the strange girl said with a smile.

"...Who are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am Eirin Yagokoro, guardian of Princess Houraisan. And you are?"

"...Reimu Hakurei. Caretaker of the Hakurei Shrine."

"Oh? A _nudist_ shrine maiden?" Yagokoro asked. Reimu blushed.

"I'm _not_ a _nudist_! Your housemates just have bad manners and ruined my outfit."

"You can hardly blame them. They are under strict orders to turn away uninvited guests. Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm searching for my missing friend Alice. She disappeared while traveling the woods. Have you seen her?"

"Heavens, no. We don't get many guests here in Eientei," Eirin said. Reimu eyed her with suspicion.

"...You people are from the _moon_ , right?"

"Correct. We once lived there, but are now hiding in exile here on Earth."

"Are you the ones responsible for the strange moon?"

"Yes. I've sealed away the real moon and created a fake moon to hide the princess from the lunarians."

"I _see_. Well I don't why you're hiding, but I cannot allow you to seal the true moon away. Please return it at once," Reimu said. Eirin smiled.

"I say. You have a lot of guts, barging in and demanding things out of the blue. Especially considering the fact that you're completely _naked_ ," she said. Reimu elegantly returned her smile.

"Don't change the subject. Return the moon to normal."

"Dear girl... your rear end is utterly exposed. I'd say you're _mooning_ enough as it is. And besides, you know nothing of the history of the moon. It originally belonged to us to begin with. It is ours to do with as we please."

"Don't be ridiculous. The moon doesn't belong to _anyone_. It is a celestial body floating free in outer space. Now return it to normal. I won't ask again," Reimu said. Eirin quietly smirked.

"...Foolish human. You have no idea of the powers you now face," she said, slowly readying her bow. As Eirin raised her weapon, Reimu grinned.

"...Then I'll make you return the real moon by _force_!" she said, raising a card as she prepared herself for a fight.

As Reimu and Eirin stared each other down, Cirno raced outside, quickly flying away moments later. As she made her escape, she stopped, slowly looking back at the mansion.

"...Dammit, Cirno. How can you just _leave_ Reimu like that?" she thought, looking to her attire. "She even gave you the clothes off her _back_!"

As Cirno stood riddled with guilt, she looked around, suddenly spotting Yukari's manor off in the distance. She quickly formulated a plan, flying toward Yukari's house soon after.

Back on the shores of Misty Lake, Patchouli stared off at Scarlet Devil Manor. The mist was thin, and the manor was visible through the evening fog. Patchouli glared at it with disdain, gritting her teeth as she recalled what Remilia did to Marisa. Just then, Aya swooped down from above.

"I told Nitori of our plans. She's totally onboard," the tengu said.

"That's good. The more allies we have, the better. But... where _is_ she?" Patchouli asked, looking around.

"Didn't I tell ya? She's totally _onboard_!" Aya said, turning to the lake soon after.

As the two looked on at the water, a submarine suddenly surfaced near the shore, hatch opening as Nitori popped out.

" _Yo_! What's shakin'?" the kappa asked with a coy smile.

"Nitori! You...!" Patchouli said in surprise.

" _Told_ ya Nitori loves her _gadgets_!" Aya said.

"That's right! We can sneak up to the manor this way, and I've locked and loaded enough bombs to blow Remilia sky high!" Nitori explained. "Now hop in. We'll get there in no time!"


	36. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 5

As Patchouli and Aya entered Nitori's submarine, Reimu faced off against Eirin in the mysterious Eientei mansion. The lunarian was tough, and filled the battlefield with shots big and small. Despite being nude, however, Reimu fought well, avoiding her opponent at every turn.

"Impressive. You're far stronger than any human I've ever seen," Eirin said.

"You're not bad, yourself. I won't stop until you return the moon, however," Reimu replied.

"That's not going to happen. We have our own reasons for hiding the moon. Now go home. Your nudity is shameful," Eirin taunted.

" _Silence_! Your servants may have stripped me of my dignity, but not my _pride_!" Reimu retorted, suddenly unleashing a flurry of cards. As several made contact with Eirin, the lunarian raised a hand.

"Space Sphere: Galaxy in a Pot," she chanted.

In seconds, lightning fast shots circled around Reimu, suddenly firing smaller shots in at her. Reimu looked around, dodging one projectile after another. As the final shot neared, Reimu jumped, spreading her legs as a wayward shot flew between her legs. As the shrine maiden landed, she raised her arms.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, several large shots flew out of Reimu's body, homing in on Eirin as the shrine maiden counter attacked. Eirin attempted to dodge, but Reimu's attacks closed in, slamming against her as the lunarian steadily took damage.

Eirin cringed, her usual calm expression turning serious. She then raised her bow, suddenly firing countless shots Reimu's way. Reimu dodged, swerving in and out of the oncoming arrows. The shrine maiden soon fired back, the two lighting up their surroundings as their deadly fight continued.

As Reimu and Eirin battled on, Patchouli looked around the interior of Nitori's cramped submarine, feeling claustrophobic as Nitori and Aya piloted the sub.

"...How much further?" Patchouli asked, arms crossed, face paler than usual.

"Not much. We'll be there in several minutes," Nitori replied.

"Hate cramped spaces, huh, Patch?" Aya asked with a smile.

"...Kind of," the witch replied, lightly shivering.

"Try not to think about it. We'll be there before you know it. Remilia'll never see us coming like this," Nitori said.

"Indeed. In fact, we might just be able to perform a stealth kill on that naughty vampire," Aya replied. Patchouli suddenly fell silent.

"...Don't count on that," she replied. "Remilia has keen senses and instincts. Catching her off guard is almost impossible, especially during the night. We have no time to wait until daylight, however. Who knows what will become of Marisa the longer she spends in that wretched manor."

"Speaking of which, do you know if the manor has any docks or water entries?" Nitori asked.

"It doesn't. Though it's on an island, Scarlet Devil Manor itself is landlocked. The east end of the manor is nearest the water, however," Patchouli replied.

"How close?"

"A few yards, maybe. Sakuya loved the east end of the manor, as it had a beautiful view of the lake in the morning...," Patchouli said, suddenly falling silent.

Patchouli began thinking of her times in the manor, quietly reminiscing over the many decades she'd called the place home. Whether she liked it or not, Scarlet Devil Manor was where she'd spent most of her life, and she was lying to herself to think she had no lingering affection for the place.

Her thoughts soon turned to Marisa, tensing up as she filled with rage for Remilia. Though she had love for every denizen of Scarlet Devil Manor in some form or another, the manor's mistress was the one she was still unsure about. Patchouli hated Remilia for brainwashing Marisa, but the vampire's words still echoed in her ears.

"...You _dare_ bite the hand that feeds you...?"

Patchouli hated to admit it, but deep down, she knew Remilia was right. Patchouli would be dead by now had the vampire not shared her blood with her. The witch was immortal thanks to her, and there was still a level of gratitude Patchouli had for Remilia despite everything. Patchouli then shook her head. Though she had lingering affection for the denizens of Scarlet Devil Manor, she could never forgive Remilia for what she did to Marisa. Patchouli would do whatever she could to save Marisa's soul from Remilia.

If that meant killing the enigmatic vampire, so be it.

Back at Eientei, Reimu's fight with Eirin heated up. The two gave it their all, fighting with equal ferocity against the backdrop of outer space. As the two fired shots, they paused, both feeling exhausted from their evenly matched fight.

"...Not bad, little exhibitionist girl. I didn't know humans could be this powerful," Eirin said.

"...Back at you, space girl. And I'm _not_ a damn _exhibitionist_!" Reimu replied.

As the two warily caught their breath, a shadowy figure appeared behind Eirin, slowly making itself visible as it approached.

"What a _splendid_ show!" the girl said, Reimu and Eirin eyeing her as she appeared.

"Princess _Houraisan_!" Eirin said.

"You fought well, Eirin. And you too, little human. Especially considering your total lack of garments. Tee, hee!" the lunarian Kaguya Houraisan said, slightly giggling. "You've intrigued me, shrine maiden. I've never seen anyone fight on even terms with Eirin before. I don't like that you've intruded on my manor, but the fact you've made it this far proves you're more than you appear. I have to know what you're truly capable of."

The lunarian princess then raised a hand, casting a powerful healing spell on Reimu and Eirin.

"Princess...!" Eirin said.

"...This is...?" Reimu said cautiously.

"You're now both fully healed. I've heard your dispute, human, and have decided to make you an offer," Kaguya said.

"...And what might that be?" Reimu asked, covering her breasts and crotch with her arms.

"If you can defeat me in one-on-one combat, we shall restore the true moon to its original place," Kaguya said.

"...And if I _lose_?" Reimu asked hesitantly. Kaguya smiled.

"...Then Eientei will be your _grave_!" the moon princess replied with a wicked smile.

As Reimu braced herself for another fight, Patchouli and the others piloted Nitori's submarine through Misty Lake, Nitori soon peering through the window.

"...Ah!" she said, taking a closer look.

"What's up, Nitori?" Aya asked.

"...We've _arrived_!" the kappa replied, the three looking out the submarine window as the island came into view.

"Pull around to the eastern end of the island. We'll reach the manor quickest that way," Patchouli said.

"Right!" Nitori replied, the sub heading around to the eastern shores.

As the submarine slowly surfaced, Nitori popped the lid. Aya and Patchouli hopped out, landing on the island moments later.

"We made it! Remilia's as good as dead, now!" Aya said with a smirk.

"Don't get overconfident. We should remain as quiet as possible on the way to the manor," Patchouli said.

"I'll stay back and guard the sub. If things get hairy, use this," Nitori said, tossing Patchouli a small device.

"...What's this?" the witch asked.

"A radio transceiver. If you guys need backup, use that. The sub's missiles are already locked onto the manor," Nitori explained.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. I don't want Marisa getting hurt. Koakuma, either, for that matter...," Patchouli replied with concern.

"You got it, Patch. But if you ever change your mind, just holler," Nitori said, giving a wink. Patchouli and Aya soon smiled.

"...Thank you, Nitori. You've been a major help," Patchouli replied, soon turning to the manor. "...Let's finish this, Aya."

"Right on!" the tengu replied, heading to the manor along with Patchouli.

The two moved through a small field, soon reaching the eastern walls of Scarlet Devil Manor. They took cover behind a tree, eyeing the foreboding residence from a distance.

"What's the plan, Patch?" Aya asked.

"...Looks like Hong's not on duty tonight, just as I suspected. The manor has no gatekeeper during the evening. Mainly because that's when Remilia and _Flandre_ are awake...," Patchouli replied.

"So what do we do? Sneak in through the front?" Aya asked.

"No. It's good Hong's asleep, but it's still safer to find another way in. I know a window at the rear of the manor we can use. Marisa used to sneak inside that way," Patchouli said.

The two crept up to the manor, following the walls to the back end of the residence. As they reached the rear window, Patchouli and Aya peeked inside, soon realizing the coast was clear. Patchouli grabbed the window, quietly sliding it open as the two slipped inside. As the two silently closed the window, they looked around.

"Good. We've managed to enter the manor unnoticed. Keep an eye out for Marisa. If we can get her out unnoticed, then all the better. Somehow, I doubt that will be possible, however," Patchouli said quietly.

"Bring 'em on! I'm ready for anything!" Aya replied.

"I'm grateful for your help, Aya, but remember to keep as quiet as possible. This is a stealth mission, after all," Patchouli said.

"Right, right. Ninja style. Got it!" Aya whispered.

As the two continued their mission to save Marisa from the manor, Reimu fought a fierce battle against Kaguya. The moon princess was even harder than her steward, filling the battlefield with massive and oddly shaped shots.

As the two went back and forth, Eirin stood quietly off in the distance, watching as her mistress fought the nude shrine maiden. She wanted to help, but Kaguya had given her strict orders not to interfere. As the battle raged on, Kaguya calmly raised a hand.

"Divine Treasure: Buddhist Diamond," she said, suddenly conjuring long rays of light in all directions.

Reimu cringed, barely escaping one of the beams before firing back. She maintained her attacks, Kaguya again firing a second volley of beams her way. Reimu jumped, barely avoiding a second beam as she fired ever more cards. As a third beam suddenly appeared, Reimu attempted to dodge, but was struck in the side.

" _Aaaiiieee_!" she screamed, the attack forcing her back and to the ground.

"You're strong, little human. But your powers are feeble compared to mine," Kaguya said. Reimu slowly rose to her feet, slightly trembling as the pain from the previous attack still burned her body.

"...I won't give up! What you did to the moon is unnatural! You must return it at _once_!" Reimu exclaimed.

She continued attacking the moon princess, doing her best to try and defeat her. She managed to land several hits, but her opponent was simply too strong, again landing a shot as Reimu fell to the ground.

"Give up, little shrine maiden. If you admit defeat, I'll grant you swift passage to the afterlife!" Kaguya said. Reimu cringed, bloodied and bruised as she warily eyed her opponent.

"... _Never_!" she exclaimed, again barraging Kaguya with everything she had.

Reimu gave it her all, but Kaguya continuously landed one shot after another. As the last of Reimu's strength left her body, she fell to her knees.

"...D... _Damn_!" she said, body throbbing in pain. Kaguya gave a wry smile from afar.

"It's over, child. You fought well, but you've lost this round," the moon princess said, soon raising an arm. "Now... time to end your _pain_!"

As Kaguya charged up a final shot, a sharp shard of ice suddenly cut through her wrist, canceling her attack as the moon princess winced in pain.

"Oh no, you _don't_!" a familiar ice fairy yelled from nearby.

"... _Cirno_!" Reimu said in surprise.

"Attacking a defenseless, bare opponent. Such poor sportsmanship!" Ran said from the other side of Reimu. As the shrine maiden turned to her in surprise, a third figure slowly appeared from the darkness.

"...I _see_. So _this_ was where the fabled _Eientei_ was located! I've been looking for you for some time now, _Kaguya Houraisan_!" Yukari said, giving a dry smile.


	37. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 6

"Oh? And why is that?" Kaguya asked.

"I can't tell you. Suffice to say, your presence in Gensokyo is unwanted. Leave at once, or we'll throw you out by force!" Yukari said.

"Ha! You weak earthlings can never defeat us! Even with four against two, you stand no chance!" Eirin said.

"We'll see about that!" Yukari said. " _Reimu_! Don't give up! Ran and I will back you up! _Cirno_! You deal with the small fry!"

"You got it, Yukari!" Cirno said, turning to Eirin with a grin.

"Who are you calling 'small fry'? I'll fry you into oblivion for that rude comment!" Eirin said, raising her bow.

She and Kaguya prepared themselves, Reimu and the others standing ready at the other end of the battlefield. Reimu stood butt naked at the center of everyone, blushing as the others stood fully clothed. Though she was embarrassed she had no clothes on, Reimu knew she had to concentrate if she desired to win the fight. She took a deep breath, calming her feelings as she focused her emotions on victory. As she glared at her opponents with a defensive stance, Kaguya smirked.

"Time to die, _earthlings_!" the lunarian yelled, suddenly attacking as the fight suddenly commenced.

As a flurry of shots raced toward Reimu, she dodged, the others doing the same before firing back. They each fought fiercely, Ran firing Kunai as Yukari and Reimu pelted Kaguya with projectiles. Kaguya returned fire, her massive shots incinerating other bullets as they burned past her opponents.

As Reimu's fight raged on, Cirno faced off with Eirin at the other end of the hall.

"Weak little fairies. You're all the same! All flash and no finish!" Eirin taunted, suddenly raising her hands. "Esoterica! _Astronomical Entombing_!"

In an instant, Cirno found herself surrounded by several large spheres, smaller shots closing in from all sides. She cringed, dodging left and right as she avoided being hit.

"Pah! Is that the _best_ you can do?" Cirno teased, soon spreading her wings. "They say the moon is chilly. But I'll show you _real_ cold!"

As Cirno was surrounded by shots, she gave a dry grin, looking Eirin in the eyes as her body glowed blue.

"Snow Sign! _Diamond Blizzard_!" she exclaimed.

As bullets closed in around the fairy, they suddenly froze, Eirin watching in shock from a distance. Suddenly, a wave of sharp icicles shot from Cirno's back, homing in on Eirin as her eyes grew wide. The lunarian avoided some, but was soon overwhelmed with shots, screaming as she fell to the floor.

"Kya, ha, ha! That's what ya get for fighting the legendary _Cirno_! Mess with the best, you... you, uhh... _yeah_!" Cirno said, forgetting the line.

"Well done, Cirno! There may be hope for you _yet_!" Ran said.

"You're lucky Reimu wore her down, first. Even if she was healed, I'm sure that little Eirin was still reeling from Reimu's previous attacks," Yukari said.

"Hmph. Eirin's just having an off day. _I_ , on the other hand, feel _great_!" Kaguya said, blasting another wave of shots toward her enemies.

"...Damn!" Yukari said, feeling the intensity of her attacks.

"...She's _tough_!" Reimu said.

"... _Eeeeeeeeek_!" Cirno said, suddenly getting blown away by the blast.

"This... is a skilled opponent _indeed_!" Ran said, rubbing her chin before also getting blown into the darkness.

As Kaguya's attack slowed down, Reimu and Yukari were the only two left standing. They continued fighting back and forth, Yukari floating around as Reimu narrowly dodged Kaguya's attacks. Sweat formed on Reimu's brow, her breathing heavy as her large breasts swung wildly back and forth. After moments of tense fighting, Kaguya smiled.

"Splendid! Simply _splendid_! I've never experienced such resistance, especially from a nude human _girl_! It's time to wrap things up, though. It's getting late, and I really need my beauty sleep," Kaguya said. She closed her eyes, floating high in the air as she raised her arms. "Behold! The power of the moon! _Jeweled Branch of Hourai_!"

The room suddenly went dark, abruptly lighting up in a display of colorful lights. As Reimu and Yukari looked on, countless multicolored shots appeared all around, racing toward the two at an alarming speed.

" _Damn_!" Reimu said, tensely watching as the shots approached.

"Looks like she's getting serious, now," Yukari said, bracing for impact.

As the shots arrived, the two quickly dodged, jumping left and right as Kaguya's onslaught whizzed by. The shots raced toward them from all directions, Yukari floating around as Reimu dodged and jumped. The two fired back, but Kaguya showed no signs of slowing down, maintaining her deadly attack as her opponents grew weary.

"This is endless!" Reimu said, nervously evading shot after shot.

"Don't give up! Fight with all your might!" Yukari said.

As Reimu felt slightly panicked, she briefly paused, soon entering a state of calmness and meditation. She looked to Kaguya, her eyes firm and focused as her hair started to float.

"Yukari's right. You're strong, but you're not untouchable," the shrine maiden said. She then took a stance, spreading her legs wide as she raised both arms directly above herself. "Divine Spirit: _Fantasy Seal_."

Suddenly, Reimu's hair blew high in the air, countless red and white cards flying around her body. As large, circular shots flew out from her hands, cards quickly raced toward Kaguya. The lunarian raised a brow, holding her hand out as she fired back.

The duo's shots clashed in a fierce explosion, Yukari shrieking as she was suddenly knocked away by the force of the blast. As Kaguya resisted the onslaught, Reimu stood firm, holding her ground as she fought buck naked against her opponent.

The shots went back and forth, struggling for ground as the two steadily increased their attacks. Kaguya focused her energies, continuing to fire as Reimu gave it her all. As the shots grew larger and larger, the room suddenly lit up in an explosion, the entire mansion shaking as Reimu and Kaguya went flying.

When the dust settled, silence filled the halls. The corridor had returned to normal, no longer appearing in outer space. As a thick silence filled her surroundings, Reimu started to stir.

"Mmmmmm...," she said, moaning as she slowly sat up.

As the shrine maiden steadily returned to her senses, she squinted, suddenly recalling all that had happened. She curiously raised a brow, feeling as though she was sitting on something. The girl warily looked down, blinking as she suddenly noticed Cirno. Reimu sat naked on the unconscious ice fairy, legs wide open as her pussy and asshole rested firmly on her face. As Reimu sat motionless, Cirno stirred.

"Mmm...," she said groggily, slowly opening her eyes. As the fairy looked up at the shrine maiden, Reimu froze, going beet red before shrieking.

" _Aaaiiieee_!" she screamed, suddenly leaping from Cirno as the fairy rose to her feet.

"...Heh. Well, that's _one_ way to wake someone up," she said, warily rubbing her head. "What the heck happened, anyway?"

"...I'm not sure. I think I just defeated that strange lunarian, though," Reimu replied. Just then, Yukari and Ran appeared nearby.

"It appears that way. Well done, Reimu," Yukari said.

"Yukari!" Reimu replied. "Umm... thanks for helping me during all that."

"It's no problem. Cirno ran from the fight, but it may have been the smartest thing she could do, calling Ran and myself for backup," Yukari replied, soon looking around. "I don't see any signs of Eirin or Kaguya, though."

"Damn. Maybe you _incinerated_ them, Reimu!" Cirno said.

"I doubt that," Ran said. "I detect their energies still lingering around somewhere. They may still be in this mansion."

"We should keep searching. I've been looking for Kaguya for awhile, now," Yukari said. Reimu looked to her.

"...Why?" she asked. Yukari shook her head.

"Never you mind. Suffice to say she's a threat to Gensokyo. We have to make sure she's disposed of," Yukari said.

As the four resumed their search for Kaguya and Eirin, Patchouli and Aya crept through Scarlet Devil Manor, searching around for Marisa as they avoided being seen.

"This is easier than I thought. The place seems pretty empty," Aya said.

"Yes. It's quiet during the night, as that's when the servants are asleep. The only ones awake this late are Remilia and Flandre," Patchouli replied.

As the two entered the first floor lounge, three shadows slowly approached from a distance.

"Well, well, well...," a familiar voice said. Patchouli paused, chills running down her spine as she and Aya turned around. "I _thought_ I smelled a dead _rat_ lurking around. But as it turns out, it was a _live_ one!"

Patchouli cringed, clenching her fists as the shadow stepped forth.

"... _Remilia_!" Patchouli said. As the witch and the tengu looked on, two additional figures appeared through the darkness.

"Patchouli! It's you! You've been a _naughty_ girl!" Flandre said with a playful grin.

"Madam Patchouli. I warned you not to come. Now, I fear it is too late...," Sakuya said stoically.

As Patchouli and Aya looked around, a fourth figure slowly appeared through the darkness.

"...Patchy. We meet again," Marisa said from across the room. Patchouli froze, weakly looking on at Marisa's cruel smirk.

" _Marisa_...!" she said with concern.

"You have a lot of guts, showing your face around here after betraying us. You've stepped into the viper's nest, dear Patchy!" Remilia said. Aya smirked.

" _Remilia_. The vile demon of Gensokyo. You _dare_ speak of another's _treachery_? That's rather hypocritical, don't you think?" the tengu asked.

"Be silent. I won't be talked down to by a lowly tengu," Remilia replied. Just then, two figures approached through the dimly lit manor.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Hong asked, giving a yawn.

"We heard a ruckus," Koakuma said. She then looked on in surprise. "... _Madam Patchouli_!"

"Koakuma...," Patchouli replied.

"Our former librarian has snuck into the manor after hours," Sakuya explained.

"She must be punished!" Flandre said with a smile. Koakuma frowned.

"Madam...," she said, looking to Patchouli. The witch turned to her.

"Koakuma. Hong. Come with us! Remilia is just a cruel tyrant! You _know_ that! This is finally your chance to be free of her!" Patchouli said.

"Patchouli...," Hong replied. She briefly hesitated, soon heading to Remilia's side of the room. "I'm sorry, but I have a good thing going here. Remilia takes good care of me. Of all of us. I will not betray her."

As Patchouli and Aya cringed, Koakuma stood silent as Patchouli soon turned to her.

"Koakuma, listen to me. You are a good person. You are gentle, and have a kind heart. Remilia only uses you for her own purposes. You don't have to live under her tyranny! Come with us! Together, we can be free of her!" Patchouli explained. Koakuma looked on, blinking as she quietly blushed.

"Madam Patchouli...," she said quietly. She then steeled her resolve, giving a firm expression before nodding. She held her head high, soon moving to Patchouli's side of the room. Patchouli smiled as Aya gave a sly grin.

"Atta girl! At least _one_ of you has some sense!" the tengu said, rubbing Koakuma's hair as she quietly blushed. Patchouli then turned to the elegant maid.

"Sakuya. I suppose there's no talking you out of leaving Remilia's side," she said.

"Of course not. I serve Remilia, now and forever," Sakuya replied firmly.

"That's right!" Remilia said, crossing her arms. "Unlike _you_ , my dear Patchy, Sakuya actually has a _brain_ in her skull! Now give up! You're outnumbered five to three!"

"Heh. That's what _you_ think!" Aya said. Flandre tilted her head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing...," Aya replied wryly.

"Don't try and bluff us! We see right through your _lies_!" Marisa said wickedly.

"Indeed. It looks like this has turned into a mad late night tea party!" Remilia said, soon grinning at Patchouli. "...What say we end it with a _bloodbath_...?"

As Remilia and Patchouli stared each other down, Patchouli stood stoic, soon readying herself for battle. As Aya and Koakuma braced themselves, Reimu and the others continued through Eientei mansion.

"Damn. Just how big _is_ this place, anyhow?" Cirno said, looking around.

"Good question. It seems to bend the laws of reality...," Ran said, curiously eyeing her surroundings.

"Can we hurry this up? It's _chilly_ in here!" Reimu said, still naked as she rubbed herself to keep warm.

"I suspect this hallway leads to the moon. The mansion does indeed warp the laws of physics, and if that's the case, this will be a _very_ long walk," Yukari explained. Just then, she paused.

"What is it, mistress?" Ran asked.

"Strange. I sense a colossal amount of energy emanating from Misty Lake. More precisely...," Yukari said. "...from _Scarlet Devil Manor_!"

"Huh? How come?" Cirno asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps the lunarians retreated to there," Yukari said. She then raised her arms, closing her eyes as she cast a teleportation spell.

In seconds, a large blue portal encompassed the four of them, instantly transporting them to the gates of Scarlet Devil Manor.

" _Whoa_!" Cirno said in surprise.

" _Aaaiiieee_!" the naked Reimu screamed, quickly covering herself as she stood outside.

"Let's go. Kaguya may have gone into the manor!" Yukari said, blasting open the gates with magic. As the group ran into the lavish residence, Reimu hotly blushed, breasts flapping around as she ran.

As the group arrived in the manor lounge, they paused, looking on in shock at the scene before them.

There, strewn across the bloody room lay bodies in all directions. Koakuma. Hong. Flandre. Aya. Sakuya. All lying motionless on the floor. As Patchouli weakly sat opposite the room, Remilia smirked as Marisa stood at her side.

"Foolish little human. I share my home with you for a century, and all I get is betrayal," Remilia said, tilting her head as Patchouli weakly cringed. Remilia stepped forward, nearing Patchouli as Marisa stood hesitantly nearby. "...Time to end your ungrateful existence, dear _Patchy_!"

Patchouli cringed at Remilia, unable to stand from the bloody battle that took place. Aya beat Hong, Sakuya beat Koakuma, Patchouli beat Flandre, Marisa beat Aya, and Patchouli narrowly managed to take Sakuya down. Despite her best efforts, however, the combined strength of Remilia and Marisa was too much. As the witch rested weakly on one knee, Remilia stared down at her.

"...Goodbye, dearest Patchouli," the vampire said. For a second, the witch detected faint sorrow in Remilia's voice. Remilia hesitated, raising her hand before suddenly bringing her claws down on Patchouli.

As they were just about to strike, Reimu suddenly appeared, parrying the vampire's strike with her gohei.

"... _What_?!" Remilia said in shock, eyes going wide. As Reimu's bare ass hung in Patchouli's face, the witch paused, looking up as Reimu glanced back at her.

"You okay, Patchouli?" she asked with a firm smile.


	38. Chapter VII, The Dark of Her Soul - 7

"Reimu...!" Patchouli said, soon blushing. Marisa stood in silence near Remilia, also lightly blushing at Reimu's nudity.

"Ah... if it isn't the little _shrine_ maiden! What a lovely display! Come to _offer_ yourself to me, dear?" Remilia asked, stepping back and looking Reimu over.

"As if!" Reimu said. "What's going on here?"

"Little Patchouli broke into my charming little manor. Guess she was feeling nostalgic," Remilia said.

"Spare me," Patchouli said, still injured from the fight. "Remilia brainwashed Marisa into her service. I came to save her."

"Oh?" Yukari asked, soon stepping forward. "Still acting _naughty_ , are we, Remilia?" The vampire raised a brow.

" _Yukari_... it's been a long time," Remilia replied. "And what brings _you_ here this fine evening?"

"I'm searching for the lunarian Kaguya Houraisan. Have you seen her?" Yukari asked, looking around.

" _Who_?" Remilia asked. "Never heard of her."

"I see. And you wouldn't be _lying_ , now, would you?" Yukari asked.

"Heh. _Maybe_ ," Remilia said wryly. Yukari turned to Ran.

"Sense anything?" Yukari asked.

"...No. I don't detect the lunarian's presence anywhere nearby," Ran replied.

"Hmm," Yukari said, soon turning to Reimu. "Sorry, Reimu, but we have nothing left to do here. We shall take our leave."

" _What_?!" Reimu replied, looking to her in surprise.

"I must locate Kaguya at all costs, and it is not my place to interfere in whatever's happening here. Cirno, stay here and guard Reimu. You owe her one," Yukari said. Suddenly, she raised her arms, soon teleporting away along with Ran.

" _Yukari_!" Cirno exclaimed.

As Yukari and Ran disappeared, Remilia smiled at the young shrine maiden.

"Well. Looks like your backup has abandoned you!" Remilia said. As Reimu glared at the vampire, Cirno stepped forward.

"Hmph! Well _I_ haven't abandoned _anyone_!" Cirno said.

"Oh. _Cirno_. Still _here_ , are you? I didn't notice...," Remilia said.

Just then, Patchouli tried to stand, soon cringing as she fell to her knees in pain.

" _Patchouli_!" Reimu said with concern.

"Hey! _Easy_ , there!" Cirno said. The ice fairy raised her hand, sprinkling fairy dust onto the witch. Patchouli blinked, feeling herself being healed before rising to her feet.

" _Cirno_...," she said in surprise. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" the fairy said, soon turning to Remilia. "Now you're outnumbered three to _two_ , _vampire_!"

"Don't make me laugh, child. I could kill all three of you without batting an eye," Remilia replied. "But what do you think you're doing here, Cirno? Do you _really_ seek to betray me, as well?"

Cirno closed her eyes and smiled.

"... _Betray_ you? I was never on your side to _begin_ with. Misty Lake is my home, and your manor just so happens to be at its center. I only went along with your orders so you wouldn't kill me. But now, others are finally waking up to your wickedness. Alone, we stand no chance against you. But _together_ , we can finally be rid of your evil!" Cirno said. As Remilia stood in silence, Reimu and Patchouli looked to the fairy.

" _Cirno_...," Patchouli said. Reimu smiled, giving Remilia a smirk from between Cirno and Patchouli.

"That's right!" Reimu said. "You've tainted Gensokyo with evil far too long. It's time you were cleansed from the land!"

"Ha! _Tainted_ , you say? How ridiculous. Wouldn't you agree... _Marisa_?" Remilia asked. Marisa stepped forward.

"Of course, mistress," the ordinary magician replied. Reimu and Patchouli frowned.

"Marisa!" Patchouli said worriedly.

"Marisa... what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Reimu said.

"Snap out of _what_?" Marisa asked. "You three are feeble and weak. Remilia knows true strength! Only a _fool_ sides with _weaklings_!"

"Indeed!" Remilia said, soon eyeing Reimu's nude body. "...Reimu. You're truly a sight to behold. And you _still_ haven't let me taste your _blood_!"

"Nor will I _ever_!" Reimu replied firmly.

Remilia smirked, appearing behind the shrine maiden in a flash. She grabbed her from behind, taking a deep whiff of Reimu's neck.

As Patchouli and Cirno sprung into action, Remilia unleashed a wave of energy, knocking them across the room and into the walls.

"Patchouli! _Cirno_!" Reimu said.

"Hm, hm, hm. No time to worry about _them_ , little _human_...!" Remilia said.

As the vampire held her in her grasp, Reimu cringed, feeling Remilia's cold hands on her naked flesh. She struggled to get away, but Remilia's strength was too much.

"Let me go!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Oh, no, my dear...," Remilia said quietly. " _Tonight_ , we're going to have some _fun_!"

Remilia edged closer, smelling Reimu up and down as the shrine maiden cringed. The vampire smiled, gently kissing Reimu's neck as Reimu nervously shivered.

"...You are absolutely _delicious_!" Remilia whispered.

Suddenly, Remilia pushed Reimu down on all fours, positioning herself behind the shrine maiden's butt.

"Wha... What are you doing...?!" Reimu asked nervously. Remilia smirked, looking at Reimu's vagina and ass crack.

"Mmm... so firm. So tight. _Exquisite_!" Remilia said. She then leaned forward, slipping two fingers into Reimu's pussy.

" _Ahhhhhhh_...!" Reimu said, lightly moaning. The totally naked girl heavily blushed, looking back as Remilia fingered her. "H... How dare you...!" Remilia smirked.

" _You're_ the one who entered my manor butt naked. You're so _naughty_...," the vampire teased. Marisa stood silently from nearby, blushing as she watched the spectacle unfold.

"S... Stop it! Stop it at _once_...!" Reimu protested between moans.

"Ha! You love it, dear. Don't act like you don't," Remilia replied. Reimu moaned with pleasure, ass high in the air as Remilia played her like a mandolin.

"...Mmm... feels... _so good_!" Reimu said, shivering with delight.

Reimu's moans echoed throughout the manor, the girl's breasts swinging wildly as she lost herself to passion. As waves of pleasure shot through Reimu's body, Remilia smirked.

"Dear, dear... you're wet as a washcloth, little Reimu. You shrine maidens are so conservative. No _wonder_ you're sexually repressed!" Remilia said.

"Sh... _Shut up_...!" Reimu said, barely able to protest.

"Hush, little dear. Let me liberate you from your _timidness_!" Remilia said. As Reimu surrendered to the passion, Remilia increased her speed, massaging Reimu's clit at a lightning fast pace.

" _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Reimu moaned, throwing her head back with pleasure.

"Good. You're almost there, little one. Once you finish, your soul will be _mine_!" Remilia said.

"Wh... _What_...?!" Reimu asked, breathing heavily.

"Didn't I mention? This is my _sexual_ hypnosis! It's _far_ more potent than normal hypnosis! Far more _fun_ , as well!" Remilia explained.

"D... _Damn_!" Reimu said, half lost in ecstasy.

As Remilia continued fingering Reimu's hole, Patchouli quietly stirred at the other end of the room. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing the three at the other side of the lounge. The witch looked sideways, noticing a small device lying nearby. She paused, suddenly recalling Nitori's earlier words.

" _If you guys need backup, use that_."

Patchouli cringed, looking at the bodies strewn around. Remilia was serious. She was no longer limiting her own powers. She had Marisa as her pawn, and if she managed to capture Reimu, there'd be no stopping her. Patchouli hated to do it, but figured she had little choice. She slowly crawled toward the radio transceiver, grabbing it in her hand moments later. She hesitated, looking across the room as Remilia fingered Reimu in front of Marisa.

Back outside, Nitori leaned against the open submarine hatch, looking to the manor off in the distance with a look of concern.

"They've been gone too long...," she said to herself worriedly.

Just then, a beeping noise came from inside the sub. Nitori perked up, hopping down the hatch and approaching the control panel. As she looked to a blinking red light, she paused. The light meant the transceiver was being used, which also meant she'd soon have to bomb the manor. Nitori gulped, warily picking up the receiver.

"...Patchouli?" the kappa said.

"Nitori...," Patchouli replied. "Things have taken a turn for the worse. Remilia's defeated us, and has taken Reimu hostage. We have no choice but to bomb the manor..."

Suddenly, the radio transceiver went dead.

"...Patchouli? _Patchouli_?!" Nitori said, getting no response.

She fell silent, slowly looking back at the manor outside. She closed her eyes, sighing before looking down at the controls. She raised her hands, priming the many missiles locked and loaded. Nitori sighed, finger on the launch button as she briefly hesitated.

"...Yasaka forgive me," she said. Suddenly, she pressed the button, firing missiles as they screeched from the sub.

The countless rockets lit up the night, tearing through the air as they homed in on Scarlet Devil Manor. As Reimu was just about to come, the missiles suddenly slammed into the manor, knocking her out of her reverie as Remilia and Marisa looked around.

"What the _hell_?!" Remilia said, hurrying to the window.

"... _Rockets?_!" Marisa said, the manor walls suddenly crashing apart.

As Nitori's ballistic missiles rocked the building, the manor servants awoke, chaos ensuing as the manor soon caught fire. As the roof started collapsing, Remilia cringed, she and Marisa hurrying off as Reimu rose to her feet. She warily looked around, noticing Patchouli lying across the room. Reimu hurried over, crouching down as she looked to the witch with concern.

" _Patchouli_!" she said.

"Reimu...," the witch replied groggily.

"Patchouli! What's going on?!"

"...Nitori's bombing the manor. I told her to do so if things went awry in saving Marisa," Patchouli said, wincing in pain.

"Hang in there!" Reimu said.

"Forget about me... save yourself," Patchouli replied.

"Like _hell_ I will! _Hold on_!" Reimu said.

She crouched down, throwing Patchouli's arm around her shoulder. She helped the witch to her feet, the girls looking around as the manor crumbled around them. They approached the door to the lounge, noticing burning rubble blocking their way. Reimu cringed, turning back as the two returned to the window.

"We've got to jump out!" Reimu said.

"...Indeed," Patchouli replied.

"On three!" Reimu said. She counted down, the two breaking through the large glass window at the count of three.

The girls landed in the grass outside, smoke and fire surrounding them as they hurried through the fields. Moments later, they arrived on the shores of Misty Lake, spotting Nitori as she awaited in her armed submarine.

"Over here! _Hurry_!" the kappa exclaimed. Reimu looked over, hurrying to her along with Patchouli. The two got into the sub, Nitori closing the hatch before submerging under the lake.

"You guys okay?" Nitori asked.

"Yes. Somehow...," Reimu said. Patchouli weakly stood up, approaching the submarine window as she stared at the electronic display.

"Marisa...," she said worriedly.

"Patchouli...," Reimu said with concern. Just then, Nitori blinked, looking to Reimu with confusion.

"Umm. Reimu? Why are you _naked_?" the kappa asked. Reimu blinked, slowly looking down at her nakedness before going red. She covered herself with her arms, blushing from head to toe as the others looked on.

"It... It's a long story," Reimu replied. She then looked to the window, walking over and standing next to Patchouli. "...But what a disaster. It's a shame things had to end this way..."

"...Yes. All I wanted to do was save Marisa. Now... so many are dead," Patchouli said, watching the submarine screen as Scarlet Devil Manor burned to the ground. She then turned to Reimu. "What were you doing there anyway, Reimu? I appreciate your help, but how did you get into the manor?"

"Well, I was busy looking for Alice when I discovered Yukari's mansion. She's apparently good friends with Cirno, and ordered her to help me find Alice. As we searched, we encountered a strange mansion called Eientei. We discovered the ones responsible for the odd moon inside, and fought them to make them return the real moon. We seemed to win the fight, but then Yukari warped us to Scarlet Devil Manor. That's when I found you," Reimu concluded.

"I see," Patchouli said. "Well Aya and I tried to save Marisa with Nitori's help, but soon encountered Remilia and the others. We fought a bloody battle, but Remilia and Marisa won in the end. Remilia would have killed me if you hadn't intervened. Thank you, Reimu..."

Reimu and Patchouli blushed as they looked to each other.

"It... It's alright," Reimu replied, giving a full body blush.

"So what happens now?" Nitori asked. Patchouli firmly looked to the submarine's display window.

"...Good question. Who knows who made it out of the manor alive? Remilia seemed on the brink of stealing Reimu's mind when you bombed the manor, so it's good you did what you did. That said, however, I doubt Remilia was killed during the attack. Marisa, either, for that matter. For now, we should lay low, and try to find Marisa when we know what's what," Patchouli said.

And so, Reimu made a naked escape from the burning Scarlet Devil Manor, Patchouli and Nitori in tow as the submarine fled the scene. The three resolved to rescue Marisa when the dust settled, all the while wondering who made it and who died during the attack.


	39. Chapter VIII, Unacceptable Futures - 1

**Chapter VIII**

 **Unacceptable Futures**

Sakuya lay amidst the burning ruins of Scarlet Devil Manor, slowly regaining consciousness as she warily opened her eyes. She weakly raised her head, squinting around at the wreckage surrounding her. She quietly rose to her feet, wiping soot and rubble from her hair.

She then slowly turned around, spotting several bodies lining the floors. She warily approached them, fires still burning amidst the collapsed building. As she came to one of the bodies, she froze in place, suddenly recognizing who it was.

There, laying before her was the lifeless body of Hong Meiling. Suddenly, Sakuya's eyes went wide. She hurried over to her, bending down next to the girl.

" _Hong_!" Sakuya exclaimed, shaking her shoulders and calling her name to no avail. She then tried checking her pulse, soon realizing the manor's gate guardian had none.

Suddenly, Sakuya went pale, the events of what happened earlier returning to her all at once. She recalled the bloody fight that took place, remembering how Patchouli and Aya had come to save Marisa. She then recalled facing Patchouli, narrowly getting defeated by the witch. Sakuya gave a faint smile. She and Patchouli were evenly matched, and it was actually somewhat of a relief to Sakuya that Patchouli had won the fight. Sakuya knew she was on the wrong side of things, but owed her life to Remilia, and wasn't about to side against her.

Sakuya then looked over, spotting the bodies of Koakuma, Aya, and Flandre. She further scanned the room, finding no trace of Remilia, Marisa, or the others. Sakuya slowly shook her head, soon giving a quiet sigh.

"No... this won't do," she said. "This simply won't do at all."

Suddenly, she looked to Hong, gently closing the girl's eyes with her hand. Sakuya then steeled her resolve, the maid wiping dust from her uniform before standing up. Despite being battered and bloody, she knew she had a job to do. Sakuya slowly closed her eyes, focusing her energies as her hair started floating around. She then raised both her arms, eyes shooting open as she suddenly cast a spell.

"Secret Maid Sign: _Clock Reversal_ ," Sakuya chanted.

Just then, the elegant maid's surroundings suddenly turned gray. The fires that raged all paused, suddenly burning in reverse as time started going backward. Things quickly sped up, Sakuya's eyes closed as her hair blew around wildly.

As time swiftly rewound, the events that took place earlier all went quickly in reverse. The building soon went back up. Patchouli and naked Reimu both hopped back inside. Remilia and Marisa showed up again, the walls Nitori's missiles destroyed suddenly coming back in place.

Sakuya continued her spell, focusing intently as things rewound faster and faster. Soon, the confrontation Patchouli and Aya had with the others was undone, the manor completely restoring back to normal as the lobby stood devoid of people.

All except for Sakuya, that was, the maid continuing her spell as she went further back in time. It was now before the battle took place, before she lost a narrow defeat at the hands of Patchouli. Sakuya's wounds were now fully healed, the maid diligently continuing to rewind the flows of time. After several moments, the girl canceled her spell, catching her breath as she opened her eyes, standing in silence.

The stoical maid had successfully gone back in time. Such were the powers of Sakuya Izayoi, head servant of Scarlet Devil Manor. Time manipulation was but child's play to the young human girl, wielding the power of the gods at her fingertips.

But it wasn't without a price. Casting such powerful time magic was very draining on Sakuya, sapping her clean of her energy and leaving her feeling dizzy. The girl stood alone in the manor lobby, lightheaded as she felt she would nearly faint. She weakly raised her hand, holding her head as she warily caught her bearings.

"Good evening, madam," one of the under servants said, passing the nearby hallway.

"Oh. Good evening, Fawn," Sakuya replied.

"Are you not well...?" the fairy under servant named Fawn asked worriedly.

"No. I'm fine. Please tend to your duties," Sakuya said.

"Of course, madam," the under servant replied, giving a pleasant smile as she went by.

Sakuya then stood in place, noticing the manor was completely back to normal. It was now several hours before the manor's destruction. Sakuya gave a light smile, realizing that meant Hong and the others were safe, too. They'd died during the attack, and countless other servants of the manor had perished, as well. Sakuya had saved them, but knew she had to act fast, lest history repeat itself.

"I have to warn the mistress," she said, taking out her silver pocket watch and looking down at it. Upon noticing it was 11:00 PM, she put her watch away, realizing Remilia would certainly be awake.

Sakuya made her way through the mansion, heading to Remilia's master bedroom on the third floor. Upon arrival, she noticed the door was wide open, soon entering as she spotted Remilia laying in bed with Marisa. The two were fully nude, passionately making out as they licked each other's privates. As Marisa's bare vagina and ass crack was planted on Remilia's face, Remilia gave a naughty smile, looking over as Sakuya slowly approached.

"Why Sakuya. What a _lovely_ surprise," Remilia said. "Care to join the fun? Marisa, here, is an absolutely _splendid_ lover." As Marisa went beet red, Sakuya slowly shook her head.

"No, mistress. I'm afraid I come bearing ill news," Sakuya replied.

"Oh, Sakuya... surely it can wait? You really have a bad way of killing the mood, you know that?" Remilia asked in annoyance.

"I apologize, mistress, but I come from the near future. In a few hours time, Scarlet Devil Manor will be destroyed," Sakuya said. As she spoke, Remilia's eyes suddenly went wide.

"What...?" she asked in surprise, slowly moving Marisa off of her as she sat up in her lavish bed.

"I'm afraid it's true, mistress. In just over two hours, Madam Patchouli and Lady Aya will arrive in secret, breaking into the manor in an attempt to rescue Lady Marisa from our grasp. I can't be certain, but I believe Madam Patchouli will radio Nitori Kawashiro to destroy the manor, having failed in her attempt to rescue Marisa," Sakuya explained.

" _What_...?" the naked, hypnotized Marisa asked with a semi-blank stare.

"Nitori? The _Kappa_? How could that weak little cretin possibly destroy anything?" Remilia asked.

"I believe she used some kind of rockets, mistress. Nitori is known for gadgetry, and likely had some sort of missile strike planned as an emergency should they fail to rescue Marisa. Nitori is known to have built a submarine. Perhaps that is what she used during the attack," Sakuya said. Remilia sat nude in bed, next to Marisa as she slowly looked to the girl.

"I see. Well I'll be _damned_... I never thought they'd have the tenacity to try something so _bold_. You really mean that much to them, do you, dear...?" Remilia asked, gently stroking Marisa's blushing cheek. As the magician shyly covered up with a pillow, Remilia smirked, standing up before walking to the end of the room. She stood at a large bay window, totally nude as she stared out at the darkness. "I'm glad you warned me, Sakuya. This manor is simply too charming to let it get destroyed. Your time magic has come in useful over the years. How else could our lovely manor have survived all this time?"

"That's true, mistress. When we first settled in Gensokyo, the natives tried their best to stop the manor's construction. Though you're strong enough to keep them at bay, the manor would often get destroyed while being built, and it was up to my time magic to reverse its destruction."

"Indeed. And many other times over the years have the denizens of Gensokyo tried razing our mansion. Each time they failed, thanks to your magic...," Remilia said. "and my _might_!" Suddenly, the vampire's eyes glowed red, fangs baring as she stood with a naughty grin. "And, low and behold, it looks like this is another one of those times. Fine. Let the maggots come. We'll know they're approaching, and _this_ time, we'll _crush_ them underfoot!" Remilia then turned around, retracting her fangs as she coyly smiled at Sakuya. "But before all that, I'm still feeling a _tad_ bit _horny_. You'll help me with that... won't you, Sakuya...?" As the vampire spoke, the elegant maid gently blushed.

"Of course, mistress," she replied, closing her eyes before slowly getting undressed.

As Sakuya stood naked, Remilia smirked, rushing over in a flash. The vampire slowly leaned in, smile widening as she began kissing the maid up and down. As Sakuya lightly quivered, the two warmly embraced, their large breasts pressing against each other. The two kissed and groped one another, their passion rising as they made their way over to the bed. As they laid down, Marisa soon joined in, the three butt naked as they engaged in a passionate threesome.

The trio soon hugged each other, triple kissing as their boobs crowded against each other. They groped and felt each other up, Marisa and Sakuya blushing as Remilia maintained a naughty smile. She then darted behind Sakuya, embracing her from behind as she kissed her neck multiple times.

Just then, Marisa flashed a grin, spreading Sakuya's legs wide open before bending down.

"Wha... Lady Marisa... w—what are you doing...?!" Sakuya asked nervously.

"Chill out, Sakuya. You're always so uptight in bed. But then, that's what makes you so fun to _tease_! Just sit back and relax. Marisa's tongue is as magical as _she_ is...!" Remilia said.

As the vampire held the maid from behind, Sakuya shivered as Marisa carefully positioned herself. The magician then leaned in, suddenly sticking her tongue out, licking Sakuya's pussy. Suddenly, the maid deeply blushed, head shooting back as she gave a cute moan. Marisa held Sakuya's legs apart, tonguing her clit as the girl weakly moaned with delight.

"N... No! Don't, Marisa... it's dirty down there...!" Sakuya said, shivering.

"No it isn't," Marisa replied. "On the contrary, Sakuya... you taste simply _delicious_!" As Sakuya weakly blushed, Remilia kneaded her breasts from behind.

"That's right, Sakuya. Surrender to the passion! You're so cute this evening, dear. I guess all that time magic loosened you up!" Remilia teased.

"Mmmmmmmmm...!" Sakuya replied cutely. She held her eyes closed, body arching back as Marisa and Remilia worked to pleasure her. As Marisa licked Sakuya's clit time and again, Sakuya turned redder and redder, her moans increasing as she felt waves of pleasure course through her body.

As Remilia held Sakuya tight, the vampire also soon felt herself getting excited. She took one of her hands, fingering her own pussy with two fingers. As several under servants secretly watched from the open door of the room, the three naked girls inside continued pleasuring themselves, blushing and moaning above the covers. After several minutes, they all tensed up, hotly blushing as the trio climaxed in unison.

As Marisa and Sakuya sat catching their breath, Remilia gave a smirk, soon shooting her gaze toward the door. The servants all jumped, swiftly scattering as they quickly returned to their duties.

"Well, now. That was fun! It's nice to have a release in light of such grim news," Remilia said. As Marisa and Sakuya got dressed, Remilia remained nude, reaching to the side table for a chocolate cherry. She popped it in her mouth, soon clambering over to Sakuya, hugging her from behind. "Thanks again for the heads up, Sakuya. Once more, you've proven yourself to be an invaluable friend." As the vampire warmly smiled, Sakuya paused, taken aback by her tender words.

It was rare for Remilia to express emotion, let alone a genuine sentiment such as that. Sakuya had known Remilia long enough to be able to read her mistress' feelings, however, and deep down, Sakuya knew Remilia's words were sincere. The maid then gave a gentle smile, looking to Remilia's unusually vulnerable expression. Sakuya slowly leaned forward, tenderly kissing her mistress as Remilia kissed back. As the two shared a gentle moment, Remilia soon smiled, standing up between Sakuya and Marisa.

"Well if those punks seek to wreck my mansion, we'll just have to wreck _them_ , instead! Come, Sakuya! Marisa! Let's take the fight _to_ the enemy!" Remilia said with a smirk.

"Of course, mistress. But...," Sakuya said, briefly pausing as she looked to Remilia. "...your clothes." Suddenly, Remilia froze in place, blinking twice as she looked down at her own nudity.

"...Oh. Right...," she replied, briefly blushing as she quickly got dressed in a flash.


	40. Chapter VIII, Unacceptable Futures - 2

Back at Yukari's mansion, Youmu and Yukari left the bath, getting dressed before heading out to the lobby.

"Leaving so soon?" Yukari asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the hospitality, Lady Yukari, but I must return to Mistress Yuyuko at once," Youmu replied.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Yuyuko is a sly woman. She won't be pleased with your failure to assassinate the shrine maiden."

"That's a risk I'll have to take. Yuyuko is my master. Even in failure, I must return to her," Youmu said. Yukari smiled.

"Heh. Loyal to your mistress till the end, eh?" Yukari asked. "You're cute, Youmu. But please. Don't become another Sakuya. The two of you have much in common. Both of you are servants, both of you use blades, and both of you serve shady mistresses. Sakuya lives to serve Remilia. To be honest, I think she's actually in love with her, and perhaps vice versa. _You_ , however... I sense turmoil in your heart. You have a righteous soul, Youmu. That you serve such a questionable mistress is rather ironic." As Youmu listened on, she suddenly gave Yukari a curt expression.

"Ahem. With due respect, Lady Yukari, a person such as yourself shouldn't be casting aspersions at my mistress when your _own_ intentions remain a mystery to all of Gensokyo. Word is, you even tried to stand in the way of Lady Patchouli when she was investigating the second mist incident," Youmu said. Yukari raised a brow.

"Please. It was _I_ who opened the portal to pandemonium for Patchouli to begin with. I merely wished to test her mettle beforehand. But t _ouche_ nonetheless," she replied wryly.

"I see. I apologize for the misunderstanding, then. Thanks for everything. Good evening," Youmu said, giving a bow.

"Good evening, dear. Do stop by again," Yukari said, smiling as she watched Youmu leave. Yukari twirled her curly blond hair, lightly blushing before shutting the door behind her.

Youmu then treaded through the woods, taking off before flying back to Hakugyokurou. As she arrived at the grounds of Yuyuko's mansion, Youmu paused, taking a breath before entering the building. She moved through the Japanese-style residence, unsure of how Yuyuko would react to news of her failure.

Unlike Remilia, Yuyuko was highly unpredictable. Where Sakuya could expect harsh punishment for a failure, Youmu never knew just _what_ to expect from Yuyuko. It often depended on her mood, which could vary greatly from one day to the next. Usually, she was whimsical, but when Yuyuko released her dark side, it was scarier than anything Youmu had ever seen.

As Youmu entered her mistress' room, she saw her sitting on the porch, staring out at her dark zen garden. Beside her sat Lily, and in the garden, Mystia and Alice squared off. The two dueled back and forth, Yuyuko and Lily watching from nearby.

"Go Mystia!" Lily yelled, raising a fist as she cheered the night sparrow on.

"Come on, Alice!" Yuyuko exclaimed, rooting for the other as the two fought tooth and nail. As the ghost princess watched the fight, a pair of light footsteps approached her from behind.

"...Mistress," Youmu said quietly. Yuyuko smiled.

"... _Youmu_. You've returned," the ghost replied calmly. "You're rather late, dear. How went the mission to silence the Hakurei girl?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. I snuck into her room, but... she and several others anticipated my arrival and ambushed me," Youmu replied.

"Oh? So you _didn't_ kill her?" Lily asked from nearby.

"No," Youmu replied.

Yuyuko remained silent as Lily hid a small grin. Though she considered Youmu a friend, she'd been wanting a promotion for a long time, and knew Youmu's failure would further cement her own position as Yuyuko's new second-in-command.

"Oh, dear. You've failed me, Youmu. _That_ certainly doesn't happen often," Yuyuko said.

"I apologize, mistress. I have no excuse. I will kill myself as atonement for my dishonorable failure," Youmu said firmly. Yuyuko briefly paused, looking back at her loyal samurai servant. She then gave a sigh, soon rolling her eyes at her.

"Don't be so dramatic. Still, the fact that Reimu was expecting you is a bit alarming. Looks like that little human girl is shrewder than I thought," Yuyuko said. "Still, you must be punished for not eliminating her, Youmu. Now let's see... the last time I punished you, I docked your pay for two whole weeks. That was rather boring, though. I say this time around, we get a bit more... _creative._ " As a naughty grin grew on Yuyuko's face, Youmu paused.

"W—What did you have in mind, mistress...?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm...," Yuyuko said.

Just then, Mystia was knocked back, loudly crashing to the ground from Alice's attacks.

" _Ouch_! This one fights _rough_ , she does!" Mystia said, looking to Alice.

"Damn! So close...," Lily said.

"Ha! I win again. Pay up, Lily dear," Yuyuko said with contentment. As Lily forked over several 100 yen coins, Youmu paused.

"Wait. That is...?" she said quietly, recognizing Alice from the ambush earlier.

"This here's our newest little acquisition!" Lily said.

"That's right. Meet Alice! I've hypnotized her into joining Hakugyokurou," Yuyuko said.

"Alice...!" Youmu replied in surprise.

"Yeah. We had those two fight just now to test Alice's strength. She did well, but then again, so did Mystia. Bad luck, sparrow. Put a bandaid on that," Lily said.

Just then, Yuyuko's eyebrow went up.

"... _Bandaid_ , huh...?" she asked, looking to Youmu with a naughty stare. Youmu's expression quickly turned awkward.

"...Mistress?" she asked worriedly.

As Alice applied a bandaid to Mystia, Yuyuko flitted over, snatching the box of bandaids before holding it out at Youmu.

" Here, little one, " the ghost said.

" Mistress... ? This is... ?" Youmu asked. Just then, Yuyuko's grin turned wicked.

"...Your new _clothes_!" she replied.

Youmu's face suddenly turned pale.

" ... _What_? Y... You mean... ?!" she asked fretfully.

" That's right, dear. That green dress of yours is just so drab. From now on, you will wear nothing but _bandaids_!" Yuyuko commanded.

" _Whaaaaaaaaat_?!" Youmu asked nervously, the entire room looking at her .

" Come, come. There's no time to waste. Try on your new outfit !" Yuyuko demanded.

"W—Wha—? Right _here_?!" Youmu asked.

" But of course !" Yuyuko replied.

" But... !"

"No buts, dear! You failed in a task I gave you! Now if you wish to remain under my employ, you will do as I command!"

Suddenly, Youmu weakly frowned, the others watching as Yuyuko hid a sly grin. Yuyuko knew Youmu was a proud girl, and knew a punishment like this would make her uneasy. Youmu briefly hesitated, soon giving a small sigh.

"...V—Very well," she replied shyly.

She didn't want to do it. In fact, wearing bandaids was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. But alas, it was her mistress' orders, and Youmu had the heart of a samurai, following her master's commands to the death.

Youmu gave a brief pause, soon shyly raising a hand. She slowly slid her dress down, taking it off before standing in her underwear. She waited in awkward silence, a bead of sweat forming on her brow.

" Come now, dear. Off with the brassiere !" Yuyuko said.

Youmu gulped, slowly turning beet red. She then raised her hands, trembling before unfastening her white bra. As it fell to the ground, Alice stared ahead in a trance as Lily smirked.

"You have tiny boobs, Youmu. Those bandaids should stay on _just_ fine!" Lily teased.

"Sh—Shut up!" Youmu replied. Yuyuko smiled.

"...And now, the main event! Take off your _panties_ , Youmu Konpaku!" the ghost cruelly commanded.

Youmu remained silent, weakly watching as the four looked on at her. The gardener stood at the center of the room, lightly shaking as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She then briefly paused, blushing as she managed a nod.

"...V—Very well. If it is your order, mistress, I shall carry it out," Youmu replied.

The samurai girl raised her hands, gently sliding her thumbs down her panties. She stood totally motionless, still as a statue as the room fell silent. Youmu then bitterly frowned, suddenly taking the last of her clothes off. As her bare feet stepped out of her underwear, the others looked on, all blushing save for Yuyuko.

Youmu stood butt naked, blushing from head to toe as the four quietly appraised her body. As Youmu covered herself with her arms, Yuyuko slowly shook her head.

"No, no, dear. Hands by your sides," she said.

Youmu nervously looked to her mistress, trembling as she reluctantly lowered her arms. She blushed without a stitch on, her swords on the floor along with her sandals and clothes.

"Hmm. Slim and trim. Just as expected," Mystia said.

"Ooh. Pretty body! Just like a doll's," Alice added, dazed from her hypnosis.

"Heh. You're in shape, but you're totally flat. I've seen _ironing boards_ with more curves!" Lily teased. Youmu cringed.

" _Kch_! Be silent! Let's see how _you_ look naked, _Lily_!" Youmu retorted. Lily blushed.

"W—What?! No way! _You're_ the one being punished here, _Youmu_!" she replied bashfully.

"Indeed!" Yuyuko said. She then took off, floating her way toward Youmu. "Now...," she continued, readying a small bandaid. "Let's try on your new _business suit_ , shall we?"

As Yuyuko raised the bandaid, Youmu's blush deepened as the others slowly leaned forward. Yuyuko edged close, placing the first bandaid vertically on Youmu's left boob. It barely covered the girl's nipple, the cold adhesiveness of the bandaid making Youmu shiver.

"What's the matter, dear? You look _tense_...!" Yuyuko teased.

Youmu further blushed, red from head to toe as Yuyuko prepared the second bandaid. She then placed it over Youmu's right boob, briefly squeezing her nipple as Youmu gave a cute squeak.

"Just one more, she has!" Mystia said.

"Yeah. And this is the _important_ one!" Lily said with a juvenile smile.

"That's right, Lily. Or should I say my new _second-in-command_...?" Yuyuko asked.

Just then, Youmu's eyes went wide.

" _What_?!" she asked.

"Oh. Didn't I mention? In your absence, I replaced Lily as my new right hand girl. But fear not, Youmu. You can still redeem yourself if you cooperate...!" Yuyuko said.

As Youmu struggled with this new revelation, she froze, suddenly noticing Yuyuko's hands going down to her nether region.

"Wha... m—mistress, wait...!" Youmu said.

"No waiting! Time to complete your new fashion statement!" Yuyuko replied.

Slowly, her hand reached down, holding the final bandaid over Youmu's shaved snatch. As Yuyuko was about to place it, she smirked, suddenly reaching in with a different finger.

"... _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Youmu exclaimed with a cute, high pitched groan.

"...Oops. Looks like I missed the mark. Silly me...!" Yuyuko said coyly, fingering Youmu's hole.

" _ _M—__ _ _ _M—__ Mistressssssssssssss_...!" Youmu replied, red as a strawberry as Yuyuko pleasured her clit. Youmu quietly moaned with delight, the others watching intently with matching blushes. As waves of pleasure radiated through Youmu's brain, Yuyuko stopped cold, removing her finger at once.

"Well, guess that's about enough. I can't very well get you _too_ wet or the bandaid won't stick!" Yuyuko said.

"...H—Huh?! But... _mistress_...!" Youmu replied hesitantly.

"Hmm? What's wrong, dear? Don't tell me you want _more_?" she asked wryly.

"...W—Well... it's just... th—that is, I...!" Youmu replied nervously.

The truth was, she _did_ want more. Despite her situation, despite the others watching, she wanted her mistress to continue fingering her. As Youmu stood in awkward silence, Yuyuko slowly shook her head.

"My, my. You're so _naughty_ , Youmu. You act all honorable, but really, you're just a _dirty_ little girl, ain'tcha?" Yuyuko teased.

"Wh—What?! No way!" Youmu protested.

" _No_? Hmph. Very well. I _won't_ finish you off, then," Yuyuko said casually.

Youmu stood in awkward silence, biting her bottom lip as she held back her sexual desires. Yuyuko gave a wry smirk, soon positioning the last bandaid over Youmu's cunt. She then carefully placed it, the cold tape again making Youmu shiver. As Yuyuko placed the bandaid over Youmu's cooch, the ghost smiled.

"... _Perfect_!" Yuyuko said, bending over and kissing the bandaid. Youmu heavily blushed.

Yuyuko then floated back, sitting on the porch as the whole room looked to Youmu. The samurai girl deeply blushed, her tiny bandaids covering the bare minimum of her flesh.

"Heh. That's actually not bad, Youmu!" Lily said.

"Yeah. That's a pretty good look for you!" Mystia added.

"Totally, man," Alice said, sounding like a dazed hippy.

"Indeed. You look simply _delicious_ like that, dear...!" Yuyuko said. Youmu maintained a full body blush.

"Th—Th—Thank you, mistress," she replied shyly.

Though Youmu was embarrassed, she was at least thankful not to be nude the way Yukari had punished Cirno. As Youmu stood wearing nothing but three vertical bandaids, her heart pounded as the others gawked on at her. But as she expected to feel nothing but shame, Youmu was surprised to be experiencing something else entirely.

She felt turned on.


	41. Chapter VIII, Unacceptable Futures - 3

"Well your nipples and cunt are covered, but your ass is still in plain sight!" Lily said teasingly.

Suddenly, Youmu paused. She warily turned around, staring down at her own butt crack. She hotly blushed, suddenly covering herself with her hands.

"Ah, ah, _ah_! No covering up, Youmu!" Yuyuko said. "And stay barefoot, too. Sandals and bandaids are a major clash!"

"Totally. Now turn around! Let's see that tight ass of yours...!" Lily exclaimed, torturing Youmu. Youmu silently cringed, shooting a glare over Lily's way. Suddenly, Youmu regretted ever showing her compassion.

"Yes. Please do. And bend over. Let's get a nice view of that body of yours, inside and out!" Yuyuko said.

Youmu weakly paused, soon reluctantly turning herself around. As the others stared at her ass, Youmu closed her eyes, humiliated as she slowly bent over. She shyly opened herself up wide, exposing everything to the four of her onlookers. As Youmu felt their eyes on her holes, she again went red, blushing as deeply as she could.

"Ooh, la la! I can see all the way _inside_!" Mystia said.

"Yeah! And it's so clean, too. Do you _bleach_ that thing?" Lily asked.

"Of course. A samurai must remain clean to maintain a perfect body and soul. I also bleach my teeth and carefully cleanse my skin and pores," Youmu replied.

"Exquisite. Such dedication. Now I remember why I made you my right hand girl to begin with. Very well, Youmu. You're officially reinstated as my second-in-command!" Yuyuko said. As Youmu stuck her ass way out, her eyes went wide as Lily suddenly looked to Yuyuko in shock.

" _What_?!" she asked. "But... that's not fair! You just made _me_ your second!"

"Oh well, Lily dear. Perhaps you can regain your title someday," Yuyuko said whimsically.

"Mistress...!" Youmu said, lightly blushing as she leaned back up, facing Yuyuko.

"Please, mistress! I can do whatever Youmu can do and _more_!" Lily protested.

"Oh, I don't know... it's just that Youmu looks so good in her elegant new outfit," Yuyuko said coyly. Lily paused.

"...Tch! Please. I can look just as good as she does! Watch...!" Lily declared.

Suddenly, Lily rose to her feet, awkwardly hesitating before stripping stark naked. She then grabbed the bandaid box, quickly putting three over her private areas. As she presented herself to Yuyuko, her large boobs jiggled, forcing one of the bandaids off.

"Ha! They won't stay on her bouncy flesh!" Mystia teased.

"Yeah. Lily's body's isn't dollish enough like Youmu's is!" Alice said.

"W—Wait! I can keep them on—!" Lily said, hotly blushing as she tried in vain to keep the bandaids taped to her nubile body. Youmu then smiled, closing her eyes as she calmly stepped forward.

" _Lily_ ," she said quietly. Suddenly, Lily paused, looking over with an awkward stare. "...Give it up, already. You haven't the body, the skill, nor the temperament to be the mistress' second. Now why don't you go back to guarding the airspace near the gates like a good little _fairy_...?" Suddenly, Lily cringed, detecting Youmu's patronizing tone.

"Why you little...!" Lily said, taking a defensive stance as Youmu smiled, doing the same. "How dare you say I lack _skill_?! I'll show you!"

Suddenly, Lily stepped back, spreading her arms and legs and raising both of her wings. In a flash, countless blue and white shots appeared around the room, all arcing their way toward Youmu at an alarming pace. As Lily's face filled with rage, Youmu stood calm and stoic, waiting for the attacks to arrive.

As they closed in around her, Youmu swiftly bent down, grabbing her katana from the floor. She then took off, racing through the barrage of electric shots. She easily avoided them all, suddenly appearing in front of Lily. As the fairy's eyes went wide, Youmu raised her weapon, striking Lily with an upward slash across the face.

" _Aaaiiiiiieeeeeeeee_!" Lily shrieked, bandaids flying off as she took off into the air. She flew out of the mansion, the others watching from the porch as the nude Lily shot high into the night sky, vanishing from sight.

"Oh... poor dear. Mystia does not like seeing her friend Lily defeated like this," the night sparrow said.

"Nice one, Youmu. You took out that fairy butt good!" Alice said.

"Ahem. Well _thank_ you, Alice," Youmu replied tersely, recalling their earlier altercation at the shrine.

"Well done, Youmu! Good thing you didn't unsheathe your sword or Lily's _head_ would have sliced off! You've certainly proven your right to be my second-in-command, though. You'll have to forgive me for replacing you on such short notice. It's just that these are turbulent times, and you fail so rarely, I assumed you were killed during the assassination attempt," Yuyuko explained.

"It's quite alright, mistress. In truth, I... barely managed to escape with my life," Youmu replied.

Technically, she wasn't lying, but she was also careful to stop short of explaining how she and Cirno were captured in the Hakurei Shrine's dungeons. She'd hoped Alice wouldn't chime in with the rest of the story, but seeing how dazed Alice was from hypnosis, there was little fear of that.

Just then, a familiar pair of figures entered the room from the opposite entrance. Yuyuko turned to face them, raising a brow as she hid half her face behind her fan.

"I say. Entering a lady's mansion without even knocking. Such _ill_ manners," the ghost chided.

"My, my. What _ever_ do you mean...?" Remilia asked wryly. "We're allies now, you and I. Sisters in crime, taking Gensokyo back to its rightful heirs! Remember?" As the vampire spoke, Youmu looked on in surprise.

"Lady Remilia!" she said. "And...!" The samurai hesitated, looking to the elegant maid nearby.

"Good evening, Lady Youmu. We meet again," Sakuya replied, giving a small curtsy.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Remilia asked.

"Yes. We fought briefly during the prolonged winter," Sakuya said.

Yuyuko then gave a wry smirk.

"As did _we_ , little one," the ghost said coyly, suddenly vanishing before reappearing mere inches from Sakuya's face. Sakuya briefly paused, taken aback as Yuyuko's eyes eerily stared her down. "There's no need to fear, though... in fact, I must _thank_ you for destroying the Saigyou Ayakashi. It freed my soul from its prison, and has allowed me to regain my former strength!" Sakuya tensely blinked.

"Yes. It is regrettable we fought in the past. But perhaps we can set our differences aside and look ahead toward the future," the maid said. Yuyuko gave a shady smile.

"Oh sure _,_ sure _..._ of _course,_ " she replied cryptically.

As the ghost and the maid conversed back and forth, Remilia looked to Youmu, suddenly raising a brow at her appearance.

"I say. What simply _captivating_ servant wear. Why don't you dress in such a lovely manner, _Sakuya_?" Remilia asked, Youmu blushing.

"Oh. I, umm...," Sakuya said, going red as she looked to Youmu's nearly naked state.

"Delightful, isn't she? My little Youmu has such elegant, _subtle_ fashion sense," Yuyuko said sardonically. "But enough small talk. What brings the two of you here this evening?"

"Well, to put it plainly, Lady Yuyuko, we seek your assistance with something," Sakuya said.

"... _Oh_?" Yuyuko asked. "The deadly maid who once fought me so fiercely now seeks a _favor_?" The ghost smiled on at them as Sakuya and Remilia stood in awkward silence.

In light of Sakuya's foretelling of Nitori's attack, Sakuya and Remilia reluctantly decided to request help from Yuyuko in defending Scarlet Devil Manor. Remilia was opposed, but Sakuya thought it was a good idea, both to ensure the manor's safety as well as to test the strength of their newfound alliance with Hakugyokurou. In truth, they both knew it would've been better if _Remilia_ had asked, but the vampire was far too stubborn to request assistance from anyone.

"I'm afraid so," Sakuya said. "I know it's hardly right of me to ask, but seeing as how our houses have formed an alliance, I thought we might enlist your assistance."

"Not that we _need_ it, mind you!" Remilia added, folding her arms. "We simply figured you might enjoy reveling in a little _slaughter_ that's about to take place!"

"Oh?" Yuyuko asked, curiosity piqued. "What kind of _slaughter_...?"

"Well...," Sakuya said, soon explaining the situation to the princess of ghosts. As she listened on, Yuyuko soon hid a sly smile.

"Ho, ho, _ho_! How amusing. So you come from the future to enlist my help to save your manor from utter destruction. Is that right?" the ghost asked.

"Not help. _Assistance_. Surely it's not too much to ask. After all, we _are_ allies _._ _Right_ , Yuyuko...?" Remilia asked coyly, testing the waters.

"But of _course_ , dear Remilia. But a kappa attacking in an armed submarine? I just figured you could handle such trivial matters on your own. Perhaps you're not as strong as I thought you were...?" Yuyuko asked, hiding a smile.

Just then, Remilia smirked, tilting her head.

"Pardon me, Yuyuko, but as I recall, _you_ were the one who was defeated by my servant Sakuya during the long winter. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to ask who is or isn't _powerful_ enough for something...?" the vampire asked coyly. Suddenly, Yuyuko's trademark whimsical smile went sour.

"That was back when my powers were vastly reduced. I assure you, if we fought now, the outcome would be _much_ different," she retorted.

"Well Scarlet Devil Manor was simply blindsided by Nitori's attacks the last time. It's destruction won't happen again regardless of whether or not you choose to assist us. I just figured you'd be up for a good old fashioned _bloodbath_!" Remilia said, eyes glowing crimson red. As the vampire coyly grinned, Yuyuko gave a naughty smile.

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ I'm interested...!" the ghost replied wryly. "However, I cannot leave my own mansion unattended. _Youmu_!" As she listened on, the samurai girl blinked, soon stepping forward.

"Yes, mistress?" she replied.

"I want you to go to Scarlet Devil Manor and help our new allies defend their charming abode," Yuyuko said. Suddenly, Youmu paused, briefly hesitating.

"...O—Of course, mistress," she replied. The girl lightly trembled, blushing at the thought of going out in her new risque attire.

"Mystia. Go with Youmu. I'll stay here with Alice and further her hypnosis," Yuyuko said.

"Sure thing, mistress," Mystia replied. As she and Youmu went to Remilia's side, Remilia looked over at the dazed Alice.

"Hypnosis, huh? I did the same thing to Marisa Kirisame. Looks like we both caught us a pair of cute little blond girls!" the vampire said.

"Indeed. We really must have them duel each other someday," Yuyuko joked.

"Heh! Not till you level yours up a bit. As it stands, she'd have no chance against my darling Marisa," Remilia declared.

"Don't be so sure, Remilia. Alice is a bit of a dark horse," Yuyuko replied. In a flash, the ghost disappeared, reappearing next to Youmu moments later. "But the four of you should be off, lest those mongrels destroy Scarlet Devil Manor while you're gone!"

"Yes... the nerve of those fools. We're going to rip those maggots a new _asshole_!" Remilia sneered, heading off along with the rest. As Youmu turned around to leave, Yuyuko grinned, suddenly smacking the girl's bare ass.

"Good luck, little Youmu. Bring me back a few souvenir severed _heads_!" Yuyuko said wickedly.

"Yes, mistress...!" Youmu replied, blushing as she exited the room.


	42. Chapter VIII, Unacceptable Futures - 4

Remilia and the others left Yuyuko's mansion, leaving Hakugyokurou and returning to ground level. As they made their way back to Scarlet Devil Manor, the night's events proceeded as normal. Reimu and Cirno discovered Eientei. Patchouli and Aya faced off against Marisa and the Inaba's in the woods.

And all the while, Flandre and Hong hung out in the basement of Scarlet Devil Manor. They stood over a ping pong table, fiercely going back and forth in a tense game.

"Oh man, Hong. There's something in the air tonight. Can't ya just _feel_ it?" Flandre asked, hitting the ball.

"Quit trying to distract me, Lady Flandre!" Hong replied, countering.

"Drop the formalities, will ya? It's just us here."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I'm totally serious, though. The smell of destiny hangs thick in the air tonight. Something big's gonna happen! I can feel it in my _bones_!" Flandre said, smashing the ball, scoring a point on Hong.

"Damn!" Hong replied. "What do you mean, Flandre? What do you feel?" Flandre put her paddle down.

"Well... for one thing, I sense distortions in the space-time continuum. I think Sakuya's up to something. She may have time traveled again recently," Flandre replied.

"Oh? I wonder why..."

"Beats me. But she usually doesn't time travel without a good reason. And then there's the moon. I sense something off about it lately. All this tells me something strange is afoot."

"Wow. It must be serious if it's got even _you_ concerned. But whatever it is, it can't be stranger than when that shrine maiden and the magician broke into the manor last year."

"Yes, that was odd. It's not every day we get intruders, especially ones as strong as _they_ were."

"Marisa gets her powers through magic, right? But what's that shrine maiden's deal? Why is _she_ so tough?" Hong asked. Flandre smiled.

"Reimu Hakurei draws powers from Shintoism. She comes from a long line of great priests, all of which had incredible powers to combat the supernatural. Reimu is no different. In fact, her powers may very well be the strongest _yet_. If more people knew about her shrine and followed her faithfully, she would have enough power to be a goddess."

"No way...!" Hong said in surprise.

"Yes. No way, _indeed_. That will never happen, as people's faith has been dwindling over the years. This millennium it's at an all time low, and Reimu is the only one left maintaining the Great Hakurei Barrier. She's strong, but alas, she's merely one person. The barrier is going to fail, and it's going to fail soon. And when that happens... we of Gensokyo can _finally_ invade the human world!" Flandre exclaimed with a devilish grin.

"Wow. All that space all to ourselves, huh?"

"That's right! It's past time the ghosts and demons of Gensokyo expanded out of this realm. Sis and Yuyuko have their sights set on domination of Gensokyo. _I_ , however... have far _different_ plans...!" Flandre said quietly, staring at a globe off in the corner.

"Umm... _Flandre_?" Hong asked warily. Flandre then looked to Hong.

"Tee, hee. Just kidding! Now. Let's continue the game, shall we?" the vampire asked, smiling while changing the subject.

As Hong looked to Flandre in surprise, Remilia and the others neared Scarlet Devil Manor. They flew high over Misty Lake, landing in Remilia's rose garden soon after. As they approached the manor gates, Remilia smirked, looking to Youmu's bandaid outfit.

"Heh. You know I never knew Yuyuko had a sense of humor before seeing you tonight, Youmu," the vampire said with a grin.

"It... it's hardly a sense of humor, Lady Remilia. It's more of a punishment than anything...," Youmu replied with a cute blush.

"If you say so," Remilia replied.

As she, Youmu, Sakuya, and Mystia neared the manor gates, Remilia smirked.

"...I'll tell you something _else_ I never knew." As the vampire spoke, Youmu looked to the vampire's back.

"...What's that?" the samurai asked.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over Remilia's eyes. The vampire quickly bared her fangs, turning to Youmu with a sinister expression.

"...I never knew she was so _gullable_!" Remilia replied, eyes glowing an eery shade of red.

As Youmu looked into the vampire's gaze, she suddenly froze in place, feeling herself being hypnotized. As Youmu's shoulders slowly went limp, Mystia tensed up.

"What the—?!"

Before the sparrow could finish, Sakuya flung a dagger, digging it into the side of Mystia's head. The bewildered girl flew sideways, eyes wide in shock as she fell dead.

"Wh... What are...?" Youmu asked in a daze. Remilia's grin widened.

"Welcome to Scarlet Devil Manor, dear child. You're quite the little acquisition, Youmu Konpaku. Sakuya spoke highly of you after your duel, and your skills with the sword are legendary throughout Gensokyo. Since Patchouli left, I've been looking for new retainers to join my manor. To be honest, we never really needed help in defending the manor to begin with. We can handle Nitori ourselves, and really just needed an excuse to lure you here. And now that you've arrived, you will be under my command from now till _eternity_!" Remilia said with vile laughter.

"Ooh...," Youmu replied, weakly trying to move.

"Don't try and resist. You are now completely under the mistress' control," Sakuya said coldly. As Youmu blankly stared ahead, Remilia cackled.

"Kya, ha, ha! That was _far_ too easy! I can't believe Yuyuko could be so _stupid_!" the vampire exclaimed. She wryly stared into Youmu's dazed eyes, soon turning back toward the gates.

As Remilia let her guard down, however, Youmu's expression suddenly turned firm. Her gaze quickly shifted, glaring at Remilia's back with a cold stare. Suddenly, Youmu raised her katana, moving faster than the eye could see as she slashed.

In an instant, a thin mist of blood splattered all over the nearby Sakuya. The elegant maid slowly turned around, noticing her mistress motionless with her eyes wide.

"... _No_ , Remilia," Youmu said coldly. " _I_ can't believe _you_ could be so stupid."

As the samurai gardener finished her sentence, Remilia twitched, head rolling off as blood gushed everywhere. As the vampire's head hit the floor, her body turned to dust, quickly blowing away in an instant. As Youmu elegantly whipped the blood from her sword, Sakuya stood motionless, eyes wide with a look of disbelief.

"Wh... What the—?" she uttered. "...Remilia...? _Remilia..._?! _Remiliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" As Sakuya shrieked in horror, she suddenly fell to her knees, dropping to the ground near Remilia's ashes.

"Foolish betrayers," Youmu said sternly. "Surely you realize a vampire's hypnosis doesn't work on half ghosts." As the girl spoke, Sakuya shook, looking up at Youmu as the samurai stood stoic.

"... _You_...!" the maid said, voice cracked and trembling.

"It _hurts_ , doesn't it? When your foul, treacherous plan backfires on you?" Youmu asked, voice ice cold. Despite her outrageous outfit, her eyes never looked more serious. Sakuya weakly looked down, grabbing a handful of Remilia's lifeless dust.

"I... I can't believe it," she said shakily. "You killed Remilia. You actually _killed_ Remilia...!" As she spoke, Sakuya violently gnashed her teeth, shooting a wrathful glare at Youmu. "How... how could you? I'll kill you! _I'll kill youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_!"

Sakuya quickly stood up, raising both hands before flinging a fierce volley of daggers. Youmu easily dodged them, Sakuya again flinging countless throwing knives her way.

"Sakuya. This is pointless. You're far too emotional to fight effectively," Youmu said, avoiding Sakuya's onslaught.

"Shut up, damn you! You killed Remilia! I'll _never forgive you_!" Sakuya exclaimed. "Secret Maid Skill: _Killing Doll_!"

Suddenly, endless daggers filled the air surrounding Sakuya. They violently spun in place, suddenly showering Youmu from every direction. Youmu's eyes darted back and forth, skillfully sizing up her situation as she calculated how to dodge. She then evaded Sakuya's attacks, dodging one blade after the next.

As Sakuya's attacks finally dispersed, Youmu readied her blade, fearlessly darting ahead at her opponent. As the half ghost closed in, her eyes focused intently on Sakuya. Youmu raised her weapon, swiftly swinging her blade at the maid. Despite her frazzled state, Sakuya's instincts were intact enough to tell her to dodge. She swiftly did so, jumping back as Youmu's attack narrowly missed.

The two fought back and forth, Sakuya cringing as Youmu remained calm and stoic. Throughout the battle, Youmu's bandaids peeled off, eventually leaving the girl buck naked. Despite this, however, Youmu continued pressing the attack. She didn't let her nakedness deter her. In fact, she noticed that without the hindrance of a dress, her swordplay significantly improved.

As Youmu and Sakuya fought evenly, the two started to feel exhaustion setting in. As sweat formed on her brow, Youmu raised her wakizashi over her head.

"Roukanken Sign: Double Pain!" she exclaimed. In an instant, Youmu summoned an equally naked clone of herself onto the field. The two then raised their swords, outnumbering Sakuya two to one as they continued their attacks. As Sakuya did her best against her opponents, she shook her head.

"...I can't believe this. Remilia is... really... _dead_?!" the maid asked in disbelief.

"That's right. But fear not, for you'll soon be joining her, Sakuya Izayoi!" Youmu replied, swinging her blade. Sakuya tried her best to resist, but she was still shaken by Remilia's death, causing her to make mistakes.

It was rare for Sakuya to lose her cool. Usually, she was calm and collected at all times. But Remilia's sudden death took her by surprise. She never thought anyone was strong enough to kill her mistress. But alas, there was one resident of Gensokyo who did just that.

Youmu Konpaku.

As Sakuya fought against the samurai girl, Youmu and her clone staged another vicious assault. Sakuya continued flinging daggers, all of them missing as Youmu continued slashing her sword again and again. As Sakuya barely managed to dodge, she began feeling something else.

 _Fear_.

Just how strong _was_ the half ghost swordswoman before her? If she was capable of slaying Remilia, what chance did _Sakuya_ have against her? Sakuya recalled her fight with Youmu during the prolonged winter. Youmu fought well back then, but nowhere _near_ as skillfully as she was fighting now. Or was it just that Sakuya's heart was upturned from Remilia's death? Perhaps it was both. Either way, Sakuya was now certain of one thing.

Youmu Konpaku was not to be trifled with.

Sakuya continued dueling against Youmu and her clone, all the while getting ever more exhausted. But as she got increasingly unnerved, Youmu only seemed to become more relaxed. That was one of Youmu's strengths. Where her opponent would get tense, Youmu would only get more comfortable as the fight wore on. She was at home in the heat of battle, and though she hated her, Sakuya couldn't help but admire and respect Youmu for her samurai spirit.

But as the elegant maid fought on, she looked to the ground near the gate, noticing Remilia's remains. Sakuya somberly frowned, slowly remembering her mistress fondly.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew by, Sakuya's expression changing from rage to calmness. She then shifted her gaze to Youmu, eyeing her with a stare colder than the frozen tundra. As Youmu swiftly approached, Sakuya suddenly began floating in midair. The maid's braided white hair blew around wildly, Youmu staring up as Sakuya coldly stared the samurai down.

" ...Youmu. You've killed my dear mistress Remilia Scarlet. Who ever thought such a thing were even possible ?" Sakuya asked stoically. " But she will not go unavenged. Forbidden Maid Sign: _Seventh Seraph_. "


	43. Chapter VIII, Unacceptable Futures - 5

Just then, the night winds wailed. Youmu watched in silence as Sakuya floated high in the sky. The maid's eyes glowed a dark blue, her head arching back as a pair of white wings appeared around her. They had a span of thirty feet, glowing in the darkness as they spread open wide. As Youmu looked on, she noticed Sakuya's wings were made of blades. The samurai firmly readied her sword.

Suddenly, Sakuya raised her wings, fiercely bringing them down toward the ground. Youmu narrowly dodged, Sakuya's blades cutting deep into the manor walkway. Sakuya again attacked, her massive blades slicing the air with dreadful sounds. As Youmu's hair blew around in the wind, she sized Sakuya up, continuing to evade the maid's fearsome attacks.

"Interesting technique. But you're not the only one with forbidden skills," Youmu said. "Darkness Sword: _Hades Vortex_."

Suddenly, Youmu and her duplicate held their swords out high, gripping them tightly with both hands. They then began to spin, Youmu clockwise, her clone counterclockwise. In a flash, the two became a blur, spinning so fast they kicked up a whirlwind. They then took off from the ground, flying through the air like tornados.

As Sakuya eyed their approach, she looked back and forth, watching them close in from both directions. She then raised her shoulders, parrying their attacks with each of her bladed wings. Youmu and her clone were deflected, but the sheer momentum of their spins maintained their flight. They kept twirling round and round, again closing in on Sakuya's position.

Sakuya deflected them time and again, but Youmu's attacks were fierce, continuing no matter how many times they were blocked. As Sakuya felt Youmu's attacks increase in might, she closed her eyes, suddenly charging up all her energy. As the spinning pair of Youmu's neared her position, Sakuya's eyes shot open, suddenly raising her wings once more. She held them up high, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As the Youmu's came dangerously close, Sakuya's eyes widened like a hawk's. She readied her attack, suddenly bringing her bladed wings down like a guillotine.

Just then, the pair of Youmu's both froze in midair. Their eyes shot open, the clone vanishing as the real Youmu fell to the ground. As she landed on her feet, she stood nude and motionless at the center of the courtyard. She slowly stared up at Sakuya, eyes twitching with a glint of fear. Seconds later, blood splattered out in all directions. Youmu's body slowly slid open, suddenly splitting apart in two vertical halves. They then fell to the ground, laying in two cleanly cut pieces.

Sakuya coldly stared Youmu down, slowly descending to the ground as her wings vanished from sight. She then walked over to the girl, silently eyeing her mutilated, bloody corpse. Sakuya stood utterly still, soon giving a small bow to her fallen opponent. Though she despised her for killing Remilia, she nonetheless had to acknowledge Youmu for her skills in battle.

By surprise attack, Youmu had killed Remilia. But in the end, she couldn't best Sakuya Izayoi.

Sakuya then turned around, eyeing the remains of Mystia and Remilia. She then looked to the courtyard, spotting the disheveled state of the rose garden. Sakuya gave a long sigh, slowly shaking her head once again.

"Such a mess," she said quietly. "... _This_ must be cleaned up, as well."

Just then, she raised her hands, casting time magic as the land turned gray. Sakuya closed her eyes, proceeding to reverse the flows of time. The girl's hair blew all around, the events that took place earlier quickly rewinding. Youmu was resurrected, appearing to backwardly battle an invisible opponent. Mystia then rose from the ground, the dagger removing from her head, vanishing from sight. Remilia then reappeared from the dust, head rising from the ground, landing back on top of her shoulders. As things steadily returned to how they once were, Sakuya opened her eyes, canceling her spell.

"...Huh?" Remilia said, suddenly noticing Sakuya go from standing nearby to across the yard. She then gave a knowing smile, realizing it could only mean one thing. "...Great. What happened _now_ , Sakuya?" As the elegant maid walked over, Youmu and Mystia looked on in confusion. Sakuya slowly approached, looking Remilia over with a delicate smile.

" _Mistress_...," she said weakly, still somewhat drained from the time spell. She stared into the vampire's eyes, pleased to see her alive once more.

As Remilia lightly blushed at Sakuya's reaction, the maid gently drew close, whispering into Remilia's ear. As Sakuya shared all that had happened, Remilia's eyes suddenly went wide. The vampire raised a high brow, looking on at the nearly naked Youmu.

"Oh _really_ , now...?" the vampire asked, amazed. "Well. _That_ certainly doesn't happen everyday. I guess looks can be deceiving!" As Remilia spoke, Youmu looked on in puzzlement.

"Lady Remilia...?" she asked warily. Remilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, dear. Sakuya just shared with me a little tidbit of information," the vampire said. "...And a most _fascinating_ one, at that!" As Remilia spoke, Youmu and Mystia cluelessly looked to each other. "But never you mind. Right now, we've got to warn the manor, and arrange a proper _greeting_ for our old friend _Patchy_!"

As Remilia and the others entered the manor, Sakuya looked to Remilia, noticing a sinister look on her face. She then looked to Youmu, suddenly concerned for the young gardener's safety. Sakuya knew Remilia was proud, and wouldn't take lightly to an averted future that involved Youmu beheading her. It was a shocking turn of events, and Sakuya feared Remilia would hold a grudge against Youmu for what she had done.

A grudge Remilia would later seek vengeance for.

After all, it was unusual for Remilia to be killed in a future. But while it was rare, it certainly wasn't _unheard_ of. Remilia was nearly 500 years old, and had lived in Gensokyo, a realm that resented her being there, for centuries.

The last time Remilia was killed, it was at the hands of one of the local shrine maidens. She didn't take kindly to a vampire living in Gensokyo, and had staked her one evening while she was out on the roof. Again, it was by surprise, just like Youmu's earlier attack at the gates. Upon witnessing her mistress' death, Sakuya turned back the hands of time, soon warning Remilia of the coming attack. The next night, Remilia anticipated the shrine maiden's arrival, beheading her as she attempted to sneak up on the vampire.

Remilia was extremely powerful, and the only way anyone ever managed to slay her was by surprise. But while the vampire was extremely vigilant, her own arrogance sometimes spelled her undoing. The shrine maiden that killed her in 1924 was human, and Remilia was defeated because she thoroughly underestimated her. She liked to think that she was invincible, but as Youmu and a select few others had proven over the years, that simply wasn't the case.

Remilia and the others went to the lobby, soon meeting up with Hong and Marisa. They told them what was about to go down, soon warning the entire manor to be on guard. Scarlet Devil Manor entered DEFCON 1, battening down the hatches as they prepared for Patchouli's arrival.

After approximately an hour, Patchouli and Aya docked on the island in Nitori's submarine. The two snuck up to the manor, again entering through the window out back.

As the pair passed by the lobby, the manor once more confronted the trespassing duo. Patchouli and Aya convinced Hong and Koakuma to their sides, and soon, a bloody battle erupted once again.

The fighting was heated, but thanks to Youmu and Mystia's added presence, the tide was easily turned in the manor's favor. Patchouli and Aya were brutally defeated, as was Hong and Koakuma.

Upon realizing her failure to rescue Marisa, Patchouli cringed, reaching into her nightgown for her radio. This time, however, Sakuya was ready for her. She gave a stoic stare, flinging a dagger, knocking the transmitter from Patchouli's hands.

" _Damn_...!" Patchouli said, heavily injured from the fights.

"Give up already, Patchy. We were _expecting_ you, this time," Remilia said, standing over the wounded Patchouli Knowledge. The witch cringed.

"... _Sakuya_... you _warned_ her... didn't you?" Patchouli asked in frustration. Sakuya stood in silence as Remilia edged forward.

"You honestly don't know what a thorn in my side you've been this evening, dear. Trying to save Marisa? Calling that kappa for backup in wrecking the place? I was nearly killed! In fact, I _was_ killed! You've done it _this_ time, Patchy," Remilia said. She then walked over to the transmitter, smirking as she stomped on it, breaking it underfoot. "You know, at first I was going to let you live. After all _this_ , though, there's no _way_ I'm letting you leave alive!"

As Remilia made her declaration, she bared her fangs as Patchouli crouched wounded on the floor. The witch looked all around, realizing she was completely surrounded. Remilia. Sakuya. Flandre. Youmu. Mystia. Each of them encircled her from every direction. Patchouli heaved a heavy sigh, giving a weak smile to the magician standing across the room.

"Marisa... I'm sorry," Patchouli said. "It looks like I've failed to rescue you from this dreadful place. But if I die trying to save your life... it was _worth_ it!" The brave witch declared.

Just then, Marisa froze, a flicker of light appearing in her eye.

While Remilia slowly closed in on Patchouli, the color steadily returned to Marisa's eyes. She stood utterly motionless, the memories of her intimate times with Patchouli returning to her all at once.

As Remilia closed in for the kill, Marisa suddenly snapped out of her hypnosis.

"... _Hey_!" she yelled angrily. As the others all turned to her, Marisa swiftly raised her hands. "Back off! I won't let you hurt Patchouli! Love Sign: _Master Spark_!"

As the room looked on in unison, a brilliant light suddenly surrounded Marisa. She firmly held her arms out, at once unleashing a blast of raw energy. It violently tore across the lobby, burning its way toward Remilia and the other four. Before they could even react, Marisa's powerful beam engulfed them all.

As Patchouli watched in shock from the floor, Remilia, Sakuya, Flandre, Youmu, and Mystia were lifted up off the ground, flying across the lobby from force of Marisa's powerful spell. The wall of the manor suddenly broke open, Marisa's attack fiercely blasting the five out of the manor. Marisa violently cringed, propelling her hapless victims into the dark horizon.

As they all vanished from sight, Marisa canceled her spell, lowering her arms as a massive hole ten times her size stood in the wall. Patchouli then looked to Marisa, the girls gently meeting eyes with each other.

"... _Marisa_...!" Patchouli said weakly, voice trembling with emotion.

"... _Patchouli_!" Marisa replied, voice shaking with similar elation. Marisa quickly rushed over, bending down next to Patchouli, looking her over. "Patchouli...! Are you alright?!"

"Y—Y—Yes! I'm fine...!" Patchouli replied, wounds still throbbing. "But forget about me. Are _you_ alright...?"

"I... I think so," Marisa replied, head still foggy from her earlier hypnosis.

"Oh, Marisa... I'm so glad. I was so worried about you, darling...!" Patchouli said, tears in her eyes.

"Patchouli...!" Marisa replied, also tearful as the girls both weakly blushed. The two then leaned in, sharing a warm, passionate kiss. After several moments, they leaned back, Marisa eyeing Patchouli with restrained anger.

"Dammit, Patchy! What were you thinking?! It was too dangerous for you and Aya to come here alone! You could have gotten yourselves _killed_!"

"Marisa... I know. I was just so worried about you. I know too well what a horror it is serving in this dreadful manor. I just wanted to get you out of this nightmare no matter what," Patchouli said. As Patchouli then tried to stand, she suddenly winced, still wounded from the fight.

"Patchy! Don't try to move. Here. Let's get you out of this place," Marisa said gently. She slowly knelt down, throwing Patchouli's arm over her shoulder. As the two slowly rose to their feet, Patchouli looked back to the floor.

"Wait... what about Aya and the rest? We can't just leave them behind," she said with concern.

Just then, Reimu arrived on the scene, blazing naked as she, Yukari, Ran, and Cirno also appeared.

"... _Marisa_!" Reimu said in surprise, looking around at the destruction of the room.

"... _Reimu_!" Marisa replied, slightly blushing as she looked to the shrine maiden's boobs. Reimu shyly blinked, awkwardly covering herself with her arms.

"Damn! Gensokyo's gone _nuts_ tonight!" Cirno said, looking around.

"Indeed. Such a _lively_ evening, " Yukari added with a smile.

"Looks we weren't the only ones busy tonight. Care to explain what happened over here?" Ran asked, looking to Patchouli and Marisa.

As the fox girl asked her question, Patchouli took a breath, soon laying out the events of the night. As the witch concluded her story, Reimu paused, soon giving _her_ side of things.

"I see. Sounds like we've _all_ had a rough night," Marisa said. Just then, Aya stirred, moaning as she warily held her head.

" _Ooh_...," she said groggily, rising from the ground as she looked around. "...What happened? Did we win?" As the tengu held her temple, Reimu and Marisa eyed each other with knowing smiles.

"...Yes," Reimu replied warmly. "It's been a long night..."

"...But I think it's safe to say this scores one for the good guys!" Marisa said with a mischievous grin.

And so, the group wearily gathered round, trying in vain to make sense of all that had happened. The moon. Eientei. The intrigue of Hakugyokurou and Scarlet Devil Manor. It was enough to make their heads spin. But even so, things seemed to turn out right in the end. As Hong and Koakuma returned to their senses, the group all left the manor, heading back to Nitori's submarine soon after. The kappa listened on to their tales, taken aback by what they were saying. As Reimu, Marisa, and the rest stood near the submarine, Yukari smiled.

"...You all did well tonight. Truly. You give me hope for the future," she said gently. "Reimu. Marisa. Your allies. You are the true heroes of this dimension. The heavy burden of keeping the land safe falls to you. But while you were victorious tonight, be aware that your trials have only just begun. Yuyuko, Remilia, Houraisan, and forces yet unseen plot in the darkness. They each have their own agendas, and each of them seek to rule Gensokyo through cruelness and tyranny. They each pose a dangerous threat, but if you all stand together, I know you can stop them. Best of luck to all of you. You'll need it in the days ahead," Yukari concluded. As she and Ran stood in silence, the others looked on at them from the shores of the island.

" _Yukari_...," Marisa said softly. Reimu then tilted her head, looking on at the mysterious girl before them.

"...Yukari...," the shrine maiden asked. "Just who in the world _are_ you, anyhow...?"

Yukari only smiled. She then raised a hand, her and her familiar vanishing from sight.


	44. Chapter IX, Red Lily Symphony - 1

**Chapter IX**

 **Red Lily Symphony**

"Aaaaaand we're _back_ with _Aya Talk_!" Aya said, audience clapping as the tengu smiled at the camera. "It's been a crazy couple of weeks here in Gensokyo, and today, we have a panel ready to discuss just that! Joining us live in studio are Reimu and Marisa. Welcome to both of you."

"Thanks, Aya!" the girls said together. The audience cheered, giving a round of applause to the heroines onstage.

"Where do we even begin? It's been two weeks since you broke out of Scarlet Devil Manor, Marisa. What was that experience like?"

"Oh man, it was awesome! That Remilia's hypnosis was weird, but she couldn't stop Marisa Kirisame in the end!" Marisa said with pride.

"Indeed she couldn't! And the way you stole the show at the end with your spell card was _spectacular_! Chronicles of Gensokyo hasn't seen higher ratings since your first nude scene with Patchouli!" As Marisa shyly blushed, Reimu sighed.

"Oh, honestly... it's such a shame that things have degraded to the point of excessive ecchi use," she said in annoyance.

"What do you mean, Reimu? As I recall, _you_ had a rather lengthy nude scene _yourself_ these last two chapters!" Aya retorted. Reimu blushed, suddenly gritting her teeth.

"I couldn't help it! It's in the damn script! What _else_ was I supposed to do?!" the shrine maiden asked.

"Don't be so uptight, Reimu," Marisa said. "Ecchi sells. We're just giving the audience what they want!"

"Hmph! Well I can _hardly_ approve of such _lewd_ behavior," Reimu said, folding her arms.

"Speaking of which, we always notice a spike in the ratings whenever one of you gets naked. _Sooooooo_...!" Aya said, pausing as she shot a naughty grin. Seconds later, she spun around, clothes flying off as she soon stood in the buff. The audience all gawked, making noise as Aya stood butt naked amidst them.

"H— _Hey_!" Reimu said in shock.

"Whoa- _ho_! Go, _Aya_! Killer bod, girl!" Marisa cheered in surprise.

"Thank you, Marisa! As a test, I think I'll do the show today with no clothes on!" the tengu said boldly. As the camera held her in its sights, a small, pixelated blur appeared over her vagina. "Now it wasn't Marisa who garnered _all_ of the attention, recently. _You_ , Reimu, _also_ did quite well two chapters back. What was it like battling against Eirin and Kaguya?"

"...Oh. Well, actually—"

"On second thought, nevermind that. What was it like doing it _naked_?" As Aya asked her question, Reimu cringed.

"Ugh! _Enough_ with this! Is that all you people _think_ about?! How perverted _are_ you?!" she asked in frustration.

"Actually, I kind of agree, Aya," Marisa said. "I mean a _little_ is fine, but the ecchi _has_ been a bit excessive lately."

"Hmm? _Excessive_? How so?" Aya asked, standing stark naked, tilting her head.

"Oh come on, Aya. Surely you've noticed it. Even _you're_ naked!" Marisa said. Aya suddenly paused, awkwardly blushing as a man behind her leered at her ass.

"Don't be silly! It's just harmless fun! Unlike what's in those naughty _dojinshis_ , that is!" Aya said.

"Heh. Well I agree with ya _there_ , at least," Marisa replied.

"Ahem. I'm _sure_ I don't know what you're talking about. I don't pollute my mind with such filth," Reimu added.

"Oh?" Aya asked coyly. "Is that why you moaned so much when Remilia fingered your _pussy_...?" Reimu's pupils suddenly shrank.

"Eh?! How _dare_ you mention that! It was in the script! I—It was staged! _All_ of it!" the girl protested, going red.

"Oh _please_ , Reimu! We all saw you! You were squirting like a _waterfall_!" Marisa said teasingly.

"W— _Whaaaat_?! I was _not_! I've had enough of this! I'm _leaving_!" Reimu said. She clenched her fists, eyes closed as she stormed off stage.

"Oh come on, Reimu! Come back, will ya? Lighten up, already!" Marisa said, chasing after her. As the stage was left empty, Aya smiled at the camera.

"Oh, that Reimu... always so stubborn and cute, isn't she?" the tengu asked, audience clapping. "Well that was timely, as it's now time for our next guests. You don't hear a lot out of them, so I figured we'd give them some time in the spotlight. Please welcome Rumia and Mystia!" Aya said. She raised her arm in presentation, causing her massive breasts to shake. Rumia and Mystia took to the stage, sitting down as their meager applause died down. "Welcome, you two!"

"Thanks, Maya," Rumia said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Maya," Mystia added.

"Ahem. That's _Aya_ ," the tengu said.

"That's what I said!" Rumia replied.

"Yeah. What she said," Mystia added.

"No. You said _Maya,_ " Aya said, getting annoyed.

"What's the difference?" Mystia asked.

"They're two different names," Aya replied in frustration. "Anyway, we don't hear much out of you two, and after that intro, I can't imagine why," Aya joked, the audience laughing. "So what's your story, Rumia? You were the first boss of the first big Touhou game, yet no one seems to care. Why do you think that is?"

"Well, Aya," Rumia said, suddenly switching tones as she put on a pair of smart looking glasses. "The truth is, I'm an intellectual. I enjoy a diverse range of reading materials, from picture books to complex historical tomes. I study ancient philosophies, and attempt the treacherous task of unearthing worldly truths and sharing them with the unrepresented masses." As the studio fell silent, Aya blinked.

"I... I see. Well. _That_ was unexpected," she said.

"How so? Did you assume less of me? That I was some sort of _secondhand citizen_ because I'm a level one boss?" Rumia asked.

"Well, no. I just—"

"Ha, ha. How _painfully_ typical. You elitist bourgeois _do_ enjoy your delusions of self importance, turning your noses up at we, the common folk whom you _crush_ with your ill-begotten wealth," Rumia said. Aya blinked.

"Ahem. Yes. Well, setting that aside for now, what about you, Mystia? You seem to be another character everyone tends to overlook. Why is that?" Aya asked.

"Mystia doesn't know. Mystia just serves Lady Yuyuko. And Mystia eats worms," the night sparrow replied. As the audience slightly recoiled in disgust, Aya stood motionless.

"Err... I see. Now you have a very strange way of speaking, referring to yourself in the third person and such. Where did you pick that up?" the naked tengu girl asked.

"Mystia picks nothing up. Except maybe bird flu. Or the Zika virus," Mystia replied, sneezing.

"Aaaand that's about all the time we have for you two! Thanks _so_ much for stopping by...!" Aya said, motioning for security.

"Sure. Kick we, the _peasants_ , out into the streets whence we came. Just know that the revolution is coming! We, the unseen masses will _not_ go unnoticed! We _will_ have our voices heard! We will overthrow the ruling class of Gensokyo and have our day in the sun! We—" As Rumia spoke, a large group of fairies from backstage grabbed her, dragging her and Mystia off the stage.

"Ahem. Yes. Well time for our next guests!" Aya said brusquely. She held a hand to her hip, camera live broadcasting her fully naked body to countless residents across Gensokyo and beyond. "You know them from recent chapters as the mysterious denizens of the moon. And after all, who doesn't love a good pair of bunny girls? Please welcome Tewi and Reisen _Inaba_!" As the audience clapped, the rabbit girls quickly jumped onstage. "Welcome, you two!"

"Thank you, Aya," Reisen said.

"Ha, ha! Aya is _nakey_!" Tewi said childishly.

"That's right! And Nitori just shared in my earpiece that the ratings are _skyrocketing_ just as we thought! In fact, today we have more viewers than ever before! But don't let that make you nervous. Now tell me... the two of you recently fought Patchouli and yours truly in the bamboo forest. What was that experience like?"

"Well Aya, it was a completely professional duel. I consider you a friend, as do I with Patchouli. Though we give it our all for the camera, we set things aside and resume our friendships later on," Reisen said.

"Yeah," Tewi replied. "We follow whatever's in the script to a tee. But we shouldn't let it affect our personal relationships."

"Indeed! Well said, you two. I'm pleased to see you're both such professionals," Aya replied.

"Yo, Aya!" Tewi said.

"Hmm? What's up, Tewi?" Aya asked.

"Is it fun doing the show butt naked?" the rabbit asked. Aya briefly hesitated, giving a blush as the audience continued leering at her.

"W—Well...," the tengu replied bashfully.

In all honesty, though, it _was_ fun. Even as Aya stood there, her pussy was tingling, aroused from the thrill. But she didn't want _them_ to know that.

"I—It's alright, I suppose. But this is just a ratings experiment. It's strictly for business...!" Aya said hesitantly.

"Ha! Yeah, _right_!" Tewi replied. "Look at you! You're _blushing_!"

As the rabbit girl spoke, the entire studio stared at Aya as the tengu went red.

"Th—That's...!" Aya replied tensely.

"I agree, Aya. I think you're getting turned _on_ from this!" Reisen said. Suddenly, the rabbits leapt up, she and Tewi appearing before Aya from either side.

"Wh... What are you doing?" the tengu asked nervously.

"He, he. What's _wrong_ , Aya? You look a little tense! What do ya think, audience? Should we pleasure Aya till she _comes_?!" Tewi asked. The audience suddenly erupted in cheers, Aya standing awkwardly at the center of them.

"N... Now wait a minute!" she said hesitantly.

"Don't be shy, Aya. You want _ratings_ , right?" Reisen asked.

"W—Well... I—"

Before the tengu could finish, the rabbits smirked, eyeing each other with a nod. They then rushed forward, forcibly bending Aya down on the studio floor. The audience all gawked, watching as they held the tengu down on all fours, her ass in the air.

"Hey! W—What is the meaning of this...?! _Security_!" Aya exclaimed. The security team stood backstage, however, glued to a studio monitor with heavy blushes.

"Don't try and fight! We know ya just _love_ the attention!" Tewi said.

"That's right. And if you want ratings, this is surely the key!" Reisen added. She then bent down, staring into Aya's pussy and asshole. "Mm, mm, mm. Just _look_ at you. You're throbbing _wet_!"

"Wha—?! H—How dare you! This is _my_ show, dammit!" Aya protested.

"Calm down, already!" Tewi said, holding her shoulders down.

"Yeah. You know you love it. And so does the crowd! _Right_?!" Reisen asked, the audience whistling with cheers. Reisen then gave a naughty smile, quickly snatching Aya's microphone from her.

"H—Hey! What the...?!" Aya said. Reisen grinned, edging closer to the hapless girl. The rabbit then raised the mic, slowly sliding it into Aya's pussy. "Aaaaaaaaaa _aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_...!" the tengu moaned cutely.

"Ha, ha! What a _perfect_ fit!" Tewi said mischievously.

"Indeed!" Reisen replied, thrusting the microphone inside. As it went in and out, a naughty sound echoed through the studio.

"Wha...! What do you think you're doing...?!" Aya asked weakly. She quivered with delight, clenching her fists as waves of pleasure radiated through her body. Tewi then grinned, reaching her free hand around to Aya's ass.

"That's right, Aya! Don't hold back. Put on a good show for your _fans_!" the rabbit girl said. Suddenly, she shoved her index finger up Aya's crack.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii _iiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Aya shrieked, eyes shooting open.

The tengu continued to moan, Reisen shoving the microphone against her clit as Tewi fingered her ass. The two moved back and forth, pleasuring Aya as the girl bent over, lost in ecstasy.

"My! It's so _tight_ in there!" Tewi said.

"And your cunt is completely wet. Feels _good_ , doesn't it, Aya?" Reisen asked mischievously. Aya feverishly blushed.

"This... this is too much! Everyone is watching...! Everyone can _see_ me...!" Aya said, watching as the audience stared on, captivated. Aya then turned, noticing the camera zooming in on her ass. Aya's heart pounded wildly, the thought of everyone in Gensokyo watching her making her nervous yet turning her on. Indeed, practically every television in the realm was tuned into the show.

As Aya Talk showed in Scarlet Devil Manor, Sakuya awkwardly blinked. "Oh, my... I never knew Aya was so _naughty_ ," the maid said, watching the TV in the lobby with several other servants.

In Yuyuko's mansion, the ghost princess stared at the screen along with Alice and the bandaided Youmu. "Oh. Aya's being pleasured on live TV. How _kinky_!" Yuyuko smirked.

At Yukari's residence, Yukari, Ran, and Chen all sat around the lounge watching television. "Oh, poor Aya. She looks turned on, but she may develop a complex from this traumatic event," Yukari said.

As the show continued broadcasting live to countless other residences, Aya shivered.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...!" she moaned weakly, arching her back as Tewi and Reisen continued working her.

"You're almost there, Aya!" Tewi teased.

"Yes. Just a little more...!" Reisen added. She tightly held the mic, thrusting it in and out of Aya's body. As the firm texture of the object rubbed against her clit, Aya shot her head back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" the girl screamed wildly, letting loose as she came all over the carpet. The audience all watched in unison, suddenly erupting as Tewi and Reisen grinned.

"Ha, ha! Way to go, Aya!" Tewi said.

"Yes. Good show, _indeed_!" Reisen added.

As the rabbit girls stood, Aya paused, weakly rising to her feet. She gently swayed back and forth, holding her head as she felt lightheaded from all that had happened.

"I... I can't believe it. I just came...! I came in front of _all_ of Gensokyo...!" she said with a deep, shy blush. "...And with _that_ , I'd say it's about time to wrap things up...! Thank you all _ever_ so much for tuning in! Till next time, I'm Aya Shameless... err, _Shameimaru_!" Aya said, taking a naked bow amidst the crowd between Tewi and Reisen.


	45. Chapter IX, Red Lily Symphony - 2

At that same time, a girl carrying a scythe walked through the woods of Gensokyo. She headed across the Road of Reconsideration, making her way from the direction of Muenzuka.

"Damn that Eiki. Who the hell does she think she is?" Komachi said. "Always so lecturing and patronizing... what a #$&*."

Komachi Onozuka was a goddess of death, her job being to ferry departed souls across the River Sanzu. She worked for Eiki Shiki, a yama responsible for deciding where the deceased go when they die. Komachi had just been scolded, Eiki giving her the business for slacking off in her chores.

As punishment, Eiki ordered Komachi to investigate some strange new flowers blooming around Gensokyo. It was spring, but flowers from all seasons were flooding the land. Komachi hated working, though. She reluctantly agreed, but figured she'd just give a really half-assed investigation.

Komachi continued down the path, red spider lilies lining the roads. After awhile, she reached the Forest of Magic, spotting a young blond girl off in the distance. Komachi slowly approached, noticing the lass eyeing a patch of flowers outside her house.

"Damn. Where the hell did all these _flowers_ come from?" Marisa asked.

"Maybe you _planted_ them," Komachi replied. Marisa suddenly turned around.

"Huh? Who are _you_?" she asked.

"None of your business. Boss told me to look into these flowers."

"Eh? Who's your boss?"

"That's none of your business, either. But you give off an aura of magic. Maybe _you're_ the cause of these flowers!"

"Me? No way! I mean, I don't mind a _few_ flowers, but these are practically growing into the _house_!"

"Looks good to me. It really gives this odd little _hovel_ some charm."

"Hey! This is _my_ house!" Marisa exclaimed. "And who the hell are _you_ , anyway? Appearing out of nowhere with petty insults? You're _suspicious_!"

Suddenly, Marisa raised her hand, firing some green colored magic from her fingertips. Komachi stood still, watching as the shots approached. As they neared, Komachi grabbed the scythe from around her shoulders, suddenly bringing it down at the shots. She split them in two, the projectiles dispersing moments later.

"I knew it. You utilize black magic. Flowers often bloom around such mystical energies!" Komachi said. She raised her other hand, suddenly firing a volley of yen coins.

" _Whoa_!" Marisa said, narrowly dodging as she looked at the coins scattered about. "So much money! This must be at least ¥100,000!"

"Indeed. Those I ferry across the river must pay a heavy price," Komachi replied, firing another round.

Marisa again dodged, the two fighting back and forth. The duo fought evenly, but Komachi soon gained an upper hand. She raised her scythe, suddenly swiping it hard at Marisa. Marisa gave a shriek, suddenly getting knocked far away.

"Hmm. You're tough, but maybe you weren't the one, _after_ all," Komachi said.

"I _told_ you I wasn't...!" Marisa replied, rubbing her head.

"I'm moving on. Keep the coins," Komachi said.

"H—Hey...! Wait a minute!" Marisa yelled, watching as Komachi left the scene.

She continued through the forest, soon reaching the borders of Gensokyo. Komachi followed the path, eventually reaching the Hakurei Shrine. She entered the premises, noticing a young shrine maiden sweeping the grounds.

"Hmm. These flowers...?" Reimu said, noticing a daisy sprouting up through the cracks of the stone floor.

"Weird, huh?" Komachi asked. Suddenly, Reimu froze, swiftly turning around.

"What the?" Reimu said. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Well I wouldn't normally tell, but seeing how you're a shrine maiden, I guess I can trust you. My name is Komachi, and I'm looking into these weird flowers."

"I see. Yes. The flowers _are_ rather strange. Some of them are even growing up through the stone."

"That just shows how old and rundown this shrine is."

"What?! How _dare_ you insult my shrine?! It's been in my family for generations! Take that back!"

"Why? It's true. Just look at the gate. A person could be killed if it broke while walking under it."

"Why you...!"

Just then, Reimu raised her hands, flinging a burst of cards Komachi's way. Komachi again stood still. As the cards neared, she cut them down with her scythe.

"Oh, my. For a shrine maiden, you've got a fast temper."

" _Silence_!"

Reimu raised her hands, again firing more cards Komachi's direction. Komachi again cut them down, soon charging her way toward Reimu. She raised her scythe, bringing it down at the shrine maiden. Reimu parried with her gohei, gritting her teeth as Komachi gave a cool grin.

"Wow. You actually parried with that flimsy piece of wood. You're no ordinary human, are you?"

"Back at you, stranger. This energy... you're a death goddess, aren't you?"

"That is correct."

Komachi and Reimu clashed their weapons, soon jumping back whilst staring each other down. Reimu then closed her eyes, raising both arms while spinning around.

"Maiden Card: Fantasy Orb String," Reimu said.

As she floated in midair, she fired several multicolored shots toward Komachi. Komachi attempted to slice them, but they went through her weapon like a hot knife through butter. As they crashed into the death goddess, she shrieked, suddenly flying back.

" _Damn_!" Komachi said, regaining her footing.

"Hmm. _You're_ a death goddess...? Seem like a bit of a _slacker_ if you ask me!" Reimu said.

"Well good thing nobody _asked_ you, then!" Komachi replied snidely. She then straightened her posture, realizing she had an opponent worth taking seriously.

Suddenly, Komachi flung some coins. As they flew at Reimu, Komachi followed up, running in her projectiles' wake. As Reimu dodged, Komachi deeply focused, swinging her scythe. She sliced it at Reimu, striking the girl hard from the side. Reimu suddenly screamed, taking damage as she flew backward toward the ground. Komachi propped her scythe on her shoulder, smiling down at her injured opponent.

"Good fight, girl. You're strong, but I don't think _you're_ the cause of the flowers, either," Komachi said.

"Of _course_ I'm not! You think I'd want these damn _daisies_ defiling my shrine? At least make them _petunias_!" Reimu said in annoyance.

"Daisies are fine. If you ask me, they spruce the place up a bit," Komachi said.

"Well good thing nobody _asked_ you, then!" Reimu replied, throwing Komachi's words back at her. Komachi smiled.

"Heh. I like you, kid. I wish we could talk more, but I really must be going," Komachi said. Reimu then rose to her feet, silently watching as the death goddess took her leave.

And just like that, Komachi defeated Reimu and Marisa right off the bat. Komachi was lethal, and the title "Goddess of Death" suited her well. Despite this, though, she was mostly a whimsical, carefree person. Her attitude made her likable, but was much to the chagrin of her employer Eiki Shiki.

Komachi didn't care, though. While she ferried wandering souls, she was really just a wandering soul, herself. Unlike Sakuya or Youmu who held reverence for their mistresses, Komachi felt little for Eiki either way. If anything, Eiki annoyed her, and her constant, incessant lecturing and holier-than-thou attitude made her cringe.

Nevertheless, however, Komachi was not without respect for her. Eiki was wise, and was possibly the most powerful being in Gensokyo aside from Kanako Yasaka. And despite her pretentious preaching to others about their flaws, Eiki was just as hard on herself as she was on everyone else. As Komachi left the Hakurei Shrine, she sighed, deciding to continue investigating the flower incident.

Komachi walked down the path, scythe on her shoulders as she draped her arms over the weapon. The next lass she encountered was a wandering maid, dainty and elegant as she traversed the forest path. As the two drew near, they eyed each other with equal suspicion.

"Well, now. Yet another _human_ , is it? Gensokyo is infested with your kind these days," Komachi said.

"And I sense the stench of death upon _you_ , madam. Another lowly _ghost_ , I presume?" Sakuya asked.

"Hardly. Though I do ferry the dead from time to time."

"I see. A goddess of _death_ , then. I wasn't far off."

"Do you know anything about the flowers blooming about?"

"No. I was going to ask you the same thing, though. My mistress told me to investigate, and to keep an eye out for strangers. How _quaint_ I should find one, then."

"Ah. You must be Sakuya Izayoi, head servant of Remilia Scarlet. That business a few months back with those people breaking into Scarlet Devil Manor was quite the story. Pity you can't keep your own walls safe."

"Perhaps we _could_ if meddlesome creatures like _you_ and others would leave us alone."

"Hey, you're the ones who moved into Gensokyo against everyone's wishes. No one likes dirty vampires skulking around. They're abominations." Sakuya shook her head.

"Dear, dear... the arrogance and pretentiousness of you Gensokyo natives never ceases to astonish me. Who are _you_ to pass judgement on my mistress and her sister? They have just as much right to be here as anyone else. And just try saying that to their faces. They'll tear you limb from limb."

"Heh, it's not up to me to pass judgement. That's the boss' job. Literally."

" _Boss_?"

"Yes. Lady Eiki. She's the one who asked me to look into the flowers. But if I can eliminate one of you nuisances from Scarlet Devil Manor along the way, _so be it_!"

Without warning, Komachi readied her scythe, swiftly closing in on Sakuya's position. Sakuya leapt into action, flinging a barrage of knives at her opponent. The two quickly clashed, dueling back and forth on the forest path.

"You're the one causing these blooms, aren't you?" Sakuya asked.

"What makes you say that?" Komachi replied, the two fiercely clashing weapons time and again.

"I've never seen you before, and all of a sudden you appear along with the flowers. It _must_ be you!"

"That's a fair assumption. But looks can be deceiving, my dear," Komachi said. She then took a big swing, the wind from the swipe blowing Sakuya's hair around. The lady's continued their fight, Komachi soon gaining a narrow edge over Sakuya. Upon realizing this, the maid readied an attack.

"Servant Sign: Checkmaid," she said. Suddenly, a cluster of knives appeared in front of Sakuya, spinning before jetting their way toward Komachi. Komachi raised her scythe, twirling it like a baton as she effortlessly deflected the daggers. She then stepped forward, winding up her scythe behind her back.

"Here. _Catch_!" she exclaimed, suddenly tossing her massive weapon Sakuya's way. Sakuya stood ready, dodging out of its path at the last moment. She then flung more daggers, Komachi dodging with remarkable ease.

Just then, Sakuya gave pause. Her eyes went wide, noticing Komachi's scythe returning like a boomerang. As the maid turned her attention to the scythe, Komachi smiled, suddenly pelting Sakuya with a rain of coins. They knocked her off balance, the scythe soon slamming into her, knocking her to the ground. Komachi nimbly caught it, soon walking over to her wounded opponent on the forest floor.

"D... Damn...!" Sakuya said, weakly trying to stand.

"Better luck next time, chick. Guess you weren't the culprit, _after_ all," Komachi said.

As Komachi took her leave, Sakuya stood, dusting herself off. She then gave a pause, considering casting time magic to reverse her loss. As she tried, however, her spell fizzled out, the maid realizing she lacked the energy.

The same thing had happened during the night Marisa escaped Scarlet Devil Manor. Sakuya would have reversed the night's events, but she needed a certain amount of energy reserved to cast time magic and didn't have enough. Normally, she would have had plenty of energy after fighting Komachi. But alas, it was a Saturday.

Remilia's day for feeding on Sakuya's blood.


	46. Chapter IX, Red Lily Symphony - 3

Komachi continued down the path, heading deeper and deeper through the woods. She looked to the ground, noticing flowers of all kinds blooming around. Daisies. Sunflowers. Roses. Daffodils. Tulips. Lilies, and everything in between sprouted through the ground. Such a colorful display might fill a normal person with joy.

Komachi felt nothing, though. She hadn't felt much of anything for a long time. Working as a ferryman of souls for countless centuries will do that to you. Especially while under the employ of a perfectionist like Eiki Shiki. It's not like Komachi was totally dead inside. She was just... _jaded_.

As she traveled through the woods, she soon noticed a small fairy floating about. The fairy looked clueless, flying around with a neutral zone around her face.

"Uhh... what did I come in here for, again?" Cirno asked, finger to her chin.

" _Lost_ , little fairy?" Komachi asked. Cirno quickly jumped, animatedly swiveling around.

"What the _heck_?! You _scared_ me, weird lady!"

"Who you callin' 'weird lady'? _You're_ the one out of place here, kid."

"What do ya mean? Where the heck _are_ we, anyway?"

"This is the Forest of Dreams, roughly seven miles west of the Forest of Magic. What's an ice fairy doing way out here, anyhow?" Komachi asked. Cirno briefly paused, apparently lost in thought.

"...Damn. I can't remember! You made me lose my train of thought, _dammit_!"

"Heh. Must be a short ride."

"...Huh?" Cirno asked, clueless to the fact she was just insulted.

"Nothing. But these flowers are rather strange. You wouldn't happen to _know_ something about them, would you?"

"Me? Heck no! I was just out for a stroll when I wandered off into these woods. These flowers blooming excessively is nostalgic, though. It reminds me of something that happened seventy years ago," Cirno said.

"Seventy years ago?" Komachi asked.

"Yeah. Not like _I_ was around for it, mind you. I just recall Patchy saying something about it once. How back during the war, a similar flower incident took place," Cirno explained.

"...No kidding? Well, it's not like it's a problem either way. Flowers are _nice_ , so I hear."

"Pah! Nice my _ass_! Flowers make fairies _crazy_ , don't you know? I mean it doesn't effect _me_ , but I woke up this morning and saw Daiyousei flying around with other fairies. They all had these weird looks on their faces, almost like they were lost in a trance."

"Well, whatever. No one cares about fairies anyway, so it's none of my concern."

"...Hey! That's not true! We fairies are _cute_! _Everybody_ loves us!"

"I don't. Now get out of here. I've wasted enough time on you."

"Not so fast!" Cirno said, suddenly blocking the path. "I don't recognize you, and I know practically _everybody_ in Gensokyo! I bet you're making these blasted flowers sprout up everywhere, huh?! Naughty weird girl! I'm gonna cryofreeze you with some ground _beef_!"

Just then, Cirno spread her wings, showering Komachi with sharp shards of ice. Komachi quickly raised her scythe, spinning it while shattering the barrage of projectiles. She then flung her weapon, her massive scythe spinning toward Cirno.

"... _Yowza_!" Cirno said, squatting as she narrowly avoided the weapon. As it came back around, Cirno jumped, again dodging Komachi's attack. Komachi caught her scythe, smiling at the little ice fairy.

"Hmm. Nimble little _brat_ , aren't you?" Komachi asked.

"Well _duh_! We fairies are _known_ for our energy! I'll fly _circles_ around you, _weakling_!" Cirno taunted. She suddenly flew up high, spreading her arms and legs in the air. "Snow Sign! _Diamond Blizzard_!"

In a flash, the surrounding forest froze over. Komachi looked up, realizing it was raining chunks of ice. As they pelted the grass, Komachi dodged, evading left and right as the ice shook the ground.

"Hmm. Nice attack. You're no run-of-the-mill fairy, huh?" Komachi asked.

"Of _course_ not! I am _Cirno_ , _queen_ of all fairies! Ho, ho, ho!~" she replied haughtily.

As she laughed, one of her own shots suddenly struck her on the head. It quickly dazed her, the fairy falling to the ground with exes over her eyes. As Cirno lay unconscious, the snowstorm dispersed as the ice quickly melted away. Komachi gave a smirk, noticing the flowers still in full bloom.

"Hmm. Looks like she isn't the mastermind, either. Guess the master _mindless_ suits her better," Komachi joked, quickly moving on.

The death goddess proceeded through the woods, soon entering a large, open meadow. It was normally filled with flowers, but now there were so many, Komachi practically had to _wade_ through them. As she continued across the field, a pair of naughty bunnies appeared off in the distance.

"Ha, ha, ha! Did you see the look on Aya's _face_ through all that? _Priceless_!" Tewi said.

"Yeah! It was nice getting back at her for what she did to us in the bamboo forest that night," Reisen replied. As the pair of rabbits moved through the field, they suddenly spotted Komachi approaching from a distance.

"...Huh? Who the heck are _you_?" Tewi asked, sizing her up.

"And what's with those strange clothes?" Reisen added. Komachi raised a brow at them.

"I could ask _you_ the same question. Bunny ears and a _tie_? That's hardly a flattering look, dear," Komachi said.

"... _What_?!" Reisen replied, getting angry.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, stranger. We're _lunarians_ , after all. Show some respect!" Tewi said, hands on her hips.

"I don't care _who_ you are, your appearances are _far_ weirder than _mine_. One of you looks like a man, the other looks like she stole her grandmother's evening gown," Komachi replied.

" _What_?! That's it!" Tewi said, rolling up her sleeve.

"We don't know who you are, but we're gonna shut that fat _mouth_ of yours!" Reisen added.

The rabbit girl raised her hand, suddenly firing her gun at Komachi. Komachi leapt sideways, avoiding the bullets as Tewi prepared an attack.

"Take _that_!" Tewi said, suddenly firing a deadly stream of carrots. Komachi dodged, again raising a high eyebrow.

"...Carrots? As _weapons_? Now I've seen _everything_...," Komachi said dismissively.

"Joke all you want! You'll be sorry when I _impale_ you with one!" Tewi replied.

The three fought back and forth, battling amidst the flowery field. Despite being outnumbered two to one, Komachi held her ground, resisting Tewi and Reisen's flurry of attacks.

"Damn. She's tough!" Tewi said.

"I'll say. Just who the hell _are_ you, anyhow?" Reisen asked.

"Me? Why... I'm your _death_ , my dear!" Komachi replied wickedly. "Star Sign! _Flying Guillotine_!"

Komachi tossed her scythe, the weapon suddenly growing to twice its size. It glowed an ominous shade of red, slicing through the flowers as it closed in on Tewi and Reisen. Reisen narrowly dodged, but Tewi wasn't so quick. The weapon bore into her, striking her body with a direct hit.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeek_!" she shrieked, clothes ripping as she was knocked off into the horizon.

"Ahh... diced _carrots_!" Komachi said, catching her scythe with a wry smile.

"Damn!" Reisen replied tensely. She then shot Komachi a glare, swiftly raising both of her hands. "Illusion Wave! _Red Eyed Hypnosis_!"

As Komachi looked on, countless bullets circled around Reisen. Suddenly, they shot outward, quickly covering ground as they approached. As the bullets drew near, Komachi prepared to dodge out of the way. As she moved, however, the bullets abruptly changed direction. Komachi gritted her teeth, barely evading as she felt a bullet graze her arm.

"...Tch! _Hypnosis_ , huh?" Komachi asked. "...Silly little rabbit. Tricks are for _kids_!" she teased, stepping forward with her scythe raised high. "Death Sign! _Slash of the Reaper_!"

Komachi gripped her weapon tight, suddenly darting her way toward Reisen. Her scythe glowed blood red, a trail of crimson following in her wake. As Komachi charged forth, Reisen fired off countless bullets. Komachi weaved in and out, suddenly coming up on Reisen's position. Komachi raised her scythe, instantly bringing it down on the rabbit girl.

" _Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" Reisen yelled, tie cutting off as the bunny went flying into the air. As Reisen crashed landed into a thicket of flowers, Komachi smirked, propping her scythe up against her own shoulder.

"...Heh. Guess this is what they call a _killing spree_!" she announced with a smile. She then turned around, heading off in the opposite direction.

Killing spree, indeed. It was barely noon, and Komachi had already defeated Marisa, Reimu, Sakuya, Cirno, Tewi, and Reisen. None of them were _killed_ , but all of them were defeated with relative ease.

Komachi was a deadly opponent. Working on the rivers of hell had tempered her soul. While others relaxed in the paradise of Gensokyo, Komachi stood over a foggy river, ferrying departed souls to the afterlife. It was a dull job. One that left her cold and bored. But while Komachi was often tired of her job, it also made her tough and resilient. Few could stand against her might, and few things ever got under Komachi's skin.

...That is, save for Eiki's lectures.

As Komachi moved through the flowery field, she cringed, suddenly recalling her last encounter with her mistress.

"...Honestly, Komachi. Just 392 souls ferried last month? That's hardly an acceptable amount. Your productivity is terrible, and the souls just keep piling up!" Eiki said sternly.

"Sorry, mistress...," Komachi replied, hiding her annoyance.

"I'm not looking for _apologies_ , Komachi. I'm looking for _results_! Even the greenest of death goddesses average 400 souls per month. And you're a _veteran_ at this, for goodness sake! You know what your problem is? You simply don't apply yourself. You think that if you do _just_ enough to get by, all will be well. Well _why_ accept that from yourself? _Why_ do just the _bare_ minimum amount required? You've got talent, kid! In fact, you're my favorite death goddess and right-hand woman! You've just gotta show some _drive_!

Take _Hitomi Fujita_ , for example. She just started with us, and _already_ she's employee of the month! Last week _alone_ she ferried 176 souls across the river! I'm starting to think you don't want this job, Komachi. I'm starting to think you're not a team player. I...," Eiki said. As the yama droned on, Komachi dozed off in front of her. Eiki raised a brow, suddenly thwacking her upside the head.

"Owwww _wwwww_!" Komachi said, rubbing her noggin.

"Hey! You payin' attention? Now as I was saying, you...," Eiki said, continuing to lecture Komachi.

Komachi gave a sigh, shaking her head as she dispelled thoughts of Eiki from her mind. She continued through the peaceful meadow, scythe on her shoulder as she traipsed her way through the grass.


	47. Chapter IX, Red Lily Symphony - 4

Komachi passed field after field, countless flowers blooming up through the ground. Eventually, she reached an open meadow, the scenery around her steadily turning to sunflowers. Komachi briefly looked up, noticing the sun shining down from a clear blue sky. She was now in the Garden of the Sun, a realm located at the heart of Gensokyo.

It was a mostly harmless area where many fairies big and small could be found. Komachi raised a hand, waving some of them away as though they were flies. After traveling several moments, Komachi paused, spotting a silhouette off in the distance. She approached the unknown figure, nearing a girl with a parasol facing away.

"Ah. Such lovely weather, isn't it?" the stranger asked casually.

"No. The sun's much too bright. I prefer it when it's nice and dark. Right around _dusk_ ," Komachi replied. The stranger then smiled, suddenly swiveling around to face her.

"Hmm. That must mean you have an evil _soul_!" she replied. Komachi stood stoic, hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow.

"... _Yuuka_. I should have known," Komachi replied calmly.

Yuuka Kazami was an ancient ghost known for manipulating flowers. Everywhere she went flowers bloomed, and she traveled from place to place across Gensokyo depending on the season.

"Komachi! Long time no see, girl _frand_!" Yuuka said gingerly.

"Not long _enough_ , I'm afraid," Komachi replied, picking a petal from her hair in annoyance. "You must be the one responsible for this flood of troublesome flowers."

"Me? No way. Though they _are_ rather charming, wouldn't you agree?"

"No. They're excessive. Now hurry up and put an end to this nonsense, already."

"I told you, it isn't me who caused these flowers!"

"Quit lying. Everyone knows your powers are flowers."

"Heh. You mean _flower power_?"

"...Yes. I was trying my best to avoid saying that. Now return things to normal. Boss' orders."

"I wasn't lying, Komachi. It really isn't me. I would never summon so many random flowers all at once. Flowers are nice, but they can't just be haphazardly arranged like this. I was actually looking into this strange event myself. If the ghosts possessing the flowers don't leave, even the sunflowers will grow tired by summer," Yuuka said. Komachi sighed.

"You must be joking. Do you honestly think I'll believe you have _nothing_ to do with this? You're a flower ghost, Yuuka. Now this is your last chance. Return the flowers to normal or face my wrath!" Komachi declared.

"Ooh. Sounds like fun! But do you really think _your_ wrath is scarier than _mine_...?" Yuuka retorted.

The pair stood amidst the field of sunflowers, staring each other down as a gentle breeze blew by. In a flash, the two readied their weapons, Komachi gripping her scythe as Yuuka raised her parasol.

"Foolish little ghost! You have lots of _guts_ , fighting against a goddess of _death_!" Komachi exclaimed. She then flung her scythe, the massive weapon growing in size as it spun at Yuuka. Yuuka gave a quiet smile, closing her eyes as her parasol lifted her high in the sky. As the scythe passed beneath Yuuka, Komachi looked up at her opponent in surprise.

"Silly little ferryman! You're awfully naive to think you can defeat me, the _mistress of the four seasons_!" Yuuka replied. She then spun her parasol around, summoning a volley of massive sunflowers. She stared down at Komachi, suddenly barraging her with a flurry of shots.

Komachi dodged left and right, narrowly escaping the giant flowers crashing to the ground. Normally, flowers could hardly be considered weapons, but seeing as how these shook the ground, Komachi knew she had to avoid them at all costs.

Komachi quickly caught her scythe, again flinging it up toward the levitating Yuuka. Her weapon made contact with the falling sunflowers, cutting through the massive objects with incredible ease. As Komachi's scythe neared Yuuka, the ghost floated out of the way, continuing to summon giant sunflowers she dropped down at Komachi.

The ghost and the goddess dueled back and forth, Komachi struggling as Yuuka floated high in the sky. Komachi could also fly, but her attacks were far more powerful while on the ground. Conversely, Yuuka's attacks were stronger while she was in the air. As long as Yuuka was airborne, she had a distinct advantage over Komachi. Realizing this, Komachi knew she had to bring her to the ground.

Yuuka continued pelting Komachi with sunflowers, Komachi all the while starting to feel exhausted from the attacks. As Yuuka floated all around, Komachi smiled, suddenly raising her left hand. She swiftly produced a stream of yen coins, flinging them all toward her flying opponent. Yuuka's eyes suddenly went wide, the girl struggling to avoid the scattered attacks. Just then, a coin shot through Yuuka's parasol, the hole causing Yuuka to suddenly plummet from the sky.

" _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek_!" Yuuka yelled.

"... _Now_!" Komachi exclaimed, quickly rushing at the spot Yuuka was falling toward. As the ghost neared the ground, Komachi gave a grin, suddenly raising her scythe high over her head. As Yuuka crash landed, she looked up, watching as Komachi dug her scythe deep into her gut. Yuuka's eyes shot open wide, blood splattering out from her wound.

Yuuka's body then went limp, eyes blank as she stared up at the sky. She quietly watched the clouds pass overhead, vision dimming as the world around her went black. The last thing she remembered was Komachi walking over, her dark silhouette towering above her as Yuuka took her last breath.

Komachi stood over Yuuka's body, the sunflowers around her stained with Yuuka's blood. A second gentle breeze blew by, Komachi's eyes cold as she stared down at her slain opponent. She then looked out at the horizon, realizing the potpourri of flowers covering the land still remained. Komachi gave a deep sigh, soon looking back toward Yuuka.

Sometime after that, Yuuka slowly regained consciousness. As the world around her came into focus, she looked down at the gentle surface of a body of water. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head as she quietly looked around. She found herself sitting in a small boat, a dark river surrounding her as fog obscured the environment. Yuuka then turned around, noticing a familiar figure standing behind her.

"... _Komachi_!" Yuuka said, blinking in confusion. "What... where are we?"

"...The River Sanzu," Komachi replied quietly. Just then, Yuuka went pale. She recalled her earlier fight, as well as the intense pain of Komachi's scythe.

"The river... you mean?" Yuuka asked warily.

"Yes. You fell to me in battle, and now I'm ferrying your soul to the afterlife," Komachi replied. Yuuka quietly paused, soon looking crestfallen as she heaved a sigh.

"...Damn. I feared as much. And to be killed by your own ferryman... what a drag!" Yuuka said.

"I truly must apologize to you, Yuuka. I'd assumed you were the one responsible for the flower incident. But as it turns out, you weren't the culprit _after_ all."

"Well duh! I _told_ you that much!"

"I'm sorry. I was under orders from Mistress Eiki to get to the bottom of the strange flowers. And seeing how you're known to manipulate flowers, I thought for sure it was _you_ who caused it all. I know it's not much, but I'll ferry you free of charge for the confusion."

"Oh gee, _thanks_!" Yuuka said sarcastically. "But even if you thought I'd caused the flowers... to _kill_ me over it? That's a little harsh, don't ya think?"

"Look who's talking. If one of those sunflowers had fell on me, _I'd_ have been killed."

"Yeah. Too bad _that_ wasn't the case..."

"...Watch it. You should treat your ferryman with more respect. I could easily tip this boat over and have your soul sink to the bottom of the river for all eternity. And besides, you're an ancient ghost, Yuuka. You should have crossed over a long time ago," Komachi said. Yuuka frowned.

"...Yeah. I guess you're right," she replied reluctantly. "I suppose I _have_ been lingering in Gensokyo for a very long time. I still even remember when I used to reside in my lovely Fantasy Mansion."

"... _Fantasy_ _Mansion_?"

"Yeah. That's my old residence on the River of Blood. It was a grand estate, far larger and stately than Scarlet Devil Manor. I had a team of servants, and my righthand gals Elly and Kurumi. Ah, those were the days..."

"What happened to them?" Komachi asked, curious.

"Meh... it's a long story," Yuuka replied.

"It's a long trip across the river, Yuuka. We've got plenty of time," Komachi said. Yuuka looked over to her, briefly pausing before taking a breath.

"...Well...," Yuuka said, slowly recounting the days in her mansion to Komachi.

Fantasy Mansion, or Mugenkan, was a lavish estate located on the fabled River of Blood. The river was hidden in a dark corner of Gensokyo long forgotten by its residents. The mansion stood for countless centuries, long before Scarlet Devil Manor was ever constructed.

The building had countless floors and rooms, and the end of it couldn't be seen by the naked eye. It was also always dark inside, as many shady demons and vampires dwelled within. The river served to feed its residents, and was said to be filled with the blood of those tortured in the pits of hell.

Fantasy Mansion was originally constructed by a demon lord. It was built as a stronghold for outcast demons and vampires. When Yuuka discovered it, however, she killed its original owner and took it for her own. She killed most of its servants as well, but spared its two gatekeepers Elly and Kurumi.

Elly was rather lazy, but was unusually powerful and patient for a ghost. She was appointed the mansion's main gatekeeper, while Kurumi was ordered to guard the mountain pass leading up to the River of Blood. Kurumi was a strong but young vampire, and got along very well with Yuuka.

Over time, Yuuka and Kurumi became close, soon falling in love. This filled Elly with envy, as she, herself, was _also_ in love with Yuuka. One night, in a jealous rage, she confronted Kurumi, killing her with a wooden stake. Upon discovering Kurumi's ashes, Yuuka killed Elly to avenge the murdered vampire.

Yuuka was then left alone, doomed to walk the endless halls of Fantasy Mansion by herself. Her heart grew cold and lonely, and she soon started resenting the mansion she once loved. She couldn't stand the solitude, and soon abandoned the mansion, never to return. She then continued wandering Gensokyo, filling it with flowers to distract herself from the pain in her heart.

"...And that's about it," Yuuka explained. As the ghost concluded her story, Komachi stood motionless, looking to Yuuka with a look of shock. She held the boat oar in her hand, heart grinding from the tale she'd just been told.

"...Yuuka...!" Komachi said gently. "I... I had no idea...!"

"No one did," Yuuka replied. She then looked up, giving Komachi a childish smile. "You're the first one I've ever told that story to!"

As Komachi listened on, she frowned. She then quickly blinked, suddenly raising a hand to her eye. She wiped the corner of it, staring down at her own finger in surprise.

Komachi couldn't remember. The last time she'd shed a tear.


	48. Chapter IX, Red Lily Symphony - 5

"...Komachi?" Yuuka asked, looking to her in surprise. Komachi gave a pause, quickly shaking her head moments later. She swiftly composed herself, continuing to row the boat down the river. Noticing her reaction, Yuuka smiled, the duo gently crossing the misty waters.

Eventually, they made landfall. They docked at a riverbank, Komachi jumping onshore before extending her hand.

"Here. Watch your step," she said.

"Where are we?" Yuuka asked, taking Komachi's hand as she helped her from the boat.

"...We've arrived," Komachi replied, turning around as she led Yuuka down the path.

Yuuka followed close behind, eyeing the shadowy landscape around her. The fog had lifted, replaced by a dark, eery forest. Yuuka looked to the horizon, noticing a giant moon shining through the trees. The moon was massive, covering nearly half the visible sky. Yuuka then looked up, noticing countless stars dotting the skies.

The two followed a dark dirt path, crickets chirping as a dreary stillness covered the land. As Komachi escorted Yuuka through the forest, the pair eventually noticed a silhouette standing at a crossroads. Yuuka looked on, eyeing the shadowy figure from near Komachi.

"Who's that?" Yuuka asked warily. Komachi briefly paused, looking to the figure off in the distance.

"...You'll see," Komachi replied quietly. As Yuuka's eyes went wide, the stranger finally came into sight.

"Ah. At last... you've _arrived_!" Eiki said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Who... who are you?" Yuuka asked.

"Greetings, wandering soul. I am Eiki Shiki, judge of the afterlife!" the yama said.

"Judge? You mean...?" Yuuka replied hesitantly.

"That's right! I decide your soul's final destination. I review your entire life, and determine whether you go to heaven, hell, the netherworld, or back to the living world as a reincarnated being. I know all. I _see_ all. Nothing escapes my eyes. Now...," Eiki said, stepping close to the nervous Yuuka. The yama then raised a crystal mirror, holding it up as she gazed into its depths. "...Let me see your past, Yuuka Kazami. Let me view your deeds, and peer into your _soul_!"

In seconds, Eiki's hair floated around as the mirror shined a fantastic light. Eiki peered inside, Yuuka's long life flashing across the mirror's surface. Eiki's eyes grew wide, entranced as the mirror revealed Yuuka's life. Moments later, the mirror stopped shining, Eiki's hair returning to normal as she lowered the mirror.

"Well, now...," Eiki said with a smile. "You've certainly led a _peculiar_ existence. Though for a soul your age, you're actually a bit of an underachiever. You're a deceptively cruel soul. You maintain proper manners, but on the inside, you're really an insidious person. You've killed many demons, and even slayed one just to acquire its mansion. Yes... I'd say hell's the _perfect_ place for _you_ , little one!" the yama concluded cavalierly.

"What?!" Yuuka replied worriedly.

"Don't play innocent, dear. I can read you like an open book. The ingenue routine may have worked on others, but not on me. I know everything about you, child. _Everything_!" Eiki said. "If you need further proof, here. It's a personal file I've drawn up on you filled with information."

Eiki presented an official-looking paper, Yuuka taking it from her as she peered down at it along with Komachi.

* * *

Name: Yuuka Kazami

Sex: Female

Race: Ghost

Age: 627 years, 232 days

Sign: Pisces

Element: Earth

Alignment: Passive Evil

Attack: * * *

Defense: *

Speed: * * *

Magic: * * * *

Rating: Class AA Supernatural

Danger: High

Characteristics: Polite, Deceptive, Reclusive

* * *

The sheet went on to list other things, including extensive details on Yuuka's personal life. Where she was born, who her parents were, who her friends were, what her first pet's name was, etc. Yuuka held the sheet in her hand, soon looking to Eiki in surprise.

"...Wow. You really _do_ know everything about dead people, huh?" Yuuka asked.

"Not just the dead, my dear. I have similar documents detailing almost every living soul in Gensokyo!" Eiki replied. "Here. Take a look!" Suddenly, Eiki handed Yuuka a second document.

* * *

Name: Reimu Hakurei

Sex: Female

Race: Human

Age: 16 years, 71 days

Sign: Capricorn

Element: Light

Alignment: Benevolent Good

Attack: * *

Defense: * * *

Speed: * *

Magic: * * *

Rating: Class B Mortal

Danger: Moderate

Characteristics: Kind, Prideful, Diligent

* * *

Komachi peered over Yuuka's shoulder, reading the document alongside her. Komachi then gave a pause, soon turning her attention to Eiki.

"...Do you have a file on _me_ , as well?" Komachi asked.

"But of course! I did say _everyone_ , didn't I?" Eiki asked. She then handed Komachi her paper, Komachi warily looking down at it.

* * *

Name: Komachi Onozuka

Sex: Female

Race: Death Goddess

Age: 1,253 years, 109 days

Sign: Taurus

Element: Metal

Alignment: Neutral

Attack: * * * * *

Defense: * *

Speed: * * * *

Magic: *

Rating: Class S Reaper

Danger: Extreme

Characteristics: Deadly, Lazy, Unflappable

* * *

Komachi blinked twice, soon raising a brow at Eiki.

"Ahem. _Lazy_?" she asked in annoyance.

"Yes. It _is_ one of your traits, after all," Eiki replied.

"Hmph. Why do I get the feeling these lousy papers of mine are _biased_...?" Komachi asked under her breath.

"They are no such thing!" Eiki replied, her superior hearing picking up Komachi's words. "Each of these files are 100% accurate!"

"Really? That's rather remarkable. It's like a person's entire index on a single sheet of paper!" Yuuka said. "Do you have any more of these?"

"Of course. But I can't show them _all_ or we'd be here all day. Perhaps I'll share the rest at a later date. For _now_ , though, it's time to escort you to _hell_ , Yuuka Kazami!" Eiki declared.

"Gulp!" Yuuka replied tensely.

"Ho, ho, ho! Fear not, my dear. There are eighteen levels of hell, but twelve are currently closed for renovations. As you may have guessed, over 90% of those who die are sent to hell. Accordingly, the levels of said realm are increasingly packed to capacity. But you can still choose from the remaining six charming levels of hell!

First, we have Blade Mountain: a place where your soul will scale mountains made of sharp knives beneath your bare feet. Once you reach the top, you will dive off, only to fall onto a ledge of sharp swords protruding from the ground. Once your body is sufficiently diced up, you will be restored to repeat the process for all eternity!

Next, we have the Grinding Box: a giant metal chamber where you're slowly crushed and ground into a fine paste. You and countless others will revel in the fun together time and again! Oh, the screams that one produces. Definitely one of my favorites!

Third is the Frozen World: a giant, empty plane of subzero temperatures. You will walk nude for all time in a cold, desolate wasteland until you freeze and break apart. Again, your body will be reassembled and you will then experience the torture anew," Eiki explained. Komachi stood stoic as Yuuka's face slowly turned pale.

"Fourth is the antithesis to the last one, the Endless Inferno: a level where you are cast into a raging valley of fire. Possibly the most painful, but certainly rather lacking in creativity.

After that, we have the Beast Pit: a dark, stinking chasm where you will be ripped apart by horrid beasts of doom. Many of these monsters stand thirty feet high, while others are so small they can wriggle their way into your toenails. Most souls fear this level the most, but I kind of find the beasts of hell to be rather cute!

And lastly, we have Avici, a realm so dreadful words cannot describe it. Imagine your worst nightmares, then multiply them by a hundred to get a vague idea of what it's like. Usually, this level is reserved for the worst of the worst, but seeing as how other levels are packed, we've had to make due by forcing others to overflow into it," Eiki concluded. "Now _choose_ , Yuuka Kazami! Choose, lest I choose _for_ you!"

Yuuka stood in total silence, trembling as Komachi stood nearby. She looked to the frightened Yuuka, lightly frowning as she recalled the lonely story she'd shared with her.

"...Um. Mistress?" Komachi said. Eiki raised a brow, looking over to her subordinate.

"Yes?" Eiki replied. Yuuka also turned to Komachi.

"I... think I've made a mistake," Komachi said.

"What do you mean?" Eiki asked.

"Well... you asked me to investigate the flower incident, and in doing so, I killed Yuuka in a tense fight. I slayed her in the belief she was responsible for the incident, but as it turns out, the flowers still bloom, and she wasn't the culprit _after_ all," Komachi explained.

"Indeed. What of it?" Eiki asked.

"It's just... she died under false pretenses. It hardly seems right that she should be sent to hell," Komachi said.

"Komachi...," Yuuka said gently. Eiki laughed.

"Ha! First you kill her, now you wish to save her soul from _hell_? You're a real trip, Komachi... especially considering how behind you are in souls this month. Still, in fairness, what you said _does_ make sense. There is indeed an asterisk that goes along with little Yuuka's death...," Eiki said. She then folded her arms, lost in thought as Komachi and Yuuka looked on. Just then, Eiki smirked, suddenly looking Komachi in the eyes. "Alright then, Komachi. If you really intend to save Yuuka from damnation, let's see how _serious_ you are!"

"...What do you mean?" Komachi asked hesitantly.

"If you truly wish to return Yuuka back to life... you must defeat _me_!" Eiki declared, hands on her hips. As Yuuka stood motionless, Komachi suddenly tensed up.

"What...?!" she asked in shock. "But... that's absurd! You're immortal! You know I stand no chance against you!"

"Relax, Komachi. I don't mean defeat me _literally_. Just battle with me. Let me evaluate your skills. If you've improved since last we fought, I promise to return Yuuka to life. And besides, it's been far too long since we had a little one-on-one!" Eiki said.

Eiki and Komachi stood in silence, staring each other down amidst the moonlit path. After several moments, Komachi gave a quiet nod.

"...Very well, mistress. If it's to undo Yuuka's death, I'll do my best. I'll show you what I've learned, and prove to you once and for all I'm not _lazy_!" Komachi exclaimed. "Stand back, Yuuka. And please. Don't interfere."

"Komachi...!" Yuuka replied gently. Though Komachi had killed her, Yuuka couldn't help but sense Komachi genuinely cared about her. Yuuka gave a warm smile, nodding before carefully stepping back.

As Yuuka stood on the side of the dark road, Komachi turned her gaze to Eiki. As Komachi's eyes burned with determination, Eiki casually gave a wise smile. Her eyes were strong and firm, same as they always were.

For as long as Komachi had known her, Eiki had always been a larger than life character. While Komachi went through her moods, Eiki was always the same: strong, confident, and unshakeable. In many ways, dueling her was like battling a brick fortress. Fighting her wasn't about winning. It was about lasting as long as she could before the inevitable defeat.

But Komachi was confident she was stronger than she was before, and hoped that that would be enough to save Yuuka's soul from the pits of hell.


	49. Chapter IX, Red Lily Symphony - 6

Komachi and Eiki stood still, staring each other down in the cool night breeze. Seconds later, Komachi rushed forward, readying her scythe as she closed in on Eiki. As Komachi neared her opponent, she raised her weapon, fiercely bringing it down. Eiki stood motionless, suddenly parrying her scythe with one finger. Komachi froze in place, pupils shrinking as Eiki gave a smile.

"Foolish child," she said. She flicked her finger, causing Komachi to barrel backward. After regaining her footing, Komachi cringed.

"...Damn. So strong!" she said.

"That's because knowledge is power. And I know _all_ , Komachi!" Eiki replied.

"That's ridiculous. You can't know _everything_!" Komachi replied. She then raised her weapon, suddenly flinging her scythe Eiki's way. As it flew through the air, Eiki disappeared, vanishing from sight. She reappeared behind Komachi, thwacking her over the head with her Rod of Remorse.

"Wanna _bet_?" Eiki replied sharply, Komachi clumsily recovering as she turned around in shock. She gritted her teeth, swinging her massive scythe at Eiki. Eiki easily dodged, the scythe coming nowhere near her.

"Dammit. Stay still!" Komachi said in annoyance.

" _Ha_! Too slow!" Eiki replied. Yuuka watched from afar, maintaining a look of concern.

"Komachi...!" she said softly.

"You can't win, Komachi. Because I know more about you than even _you_ do," Eiki said. "You, and every other person in Gensokyo for that matter."

"Lies!" Komachi replied, proceeding to hack away with her weapon. "You just _think_ you know everyone. But really, you know far less than you think!"

"Wrong again, Komachi. I know your entire history from start to finish. And to know someone's past is to predict their future!" Eiki replied. "Komachi Onozuka. Born 763 in the Kozuke Province of Japan. Your parents were poor farmers, and the most traumatic moment of your life was watching your mother die." Komachi's eyes shot open, the girl suddenly cringing with rage.

" _Shut up_!" she exclaimed. "Ferryman Sign! Tip of the Reaper!"

Komachi raised a hand, suddenly firing a jet of yen coins toward her opponent. The stream was fast and tight, with little space lost between coins. Eiki quickly vanished, flitting in and out of sight. Komachi aimed her arm, standing defensively as she struggled to land an attack.

"Ho, ho, ho! You _dare_ try such a feeble attack on _me_? Here. Allow me to demonstrate my _own_ ranged attack!" Eiki said. She gave a calm smile, suddenly raising both of her hands. "Yama Sign! Charge of Virtue!"

In a flash, two streams of blue projectiles appeared before Eiki. They shot toward Komachi, the massive shards tearing through the air. They clashed into Komachi's coins, quickly knocking them away as they zeroed in on the death goddess. Komachi narrowly dodged, but the projectiles grazed her, tearing open her dress. As Komachi stood injured, Yuuka clasped her hands to her chest.

" _Komachi_!" she yelled worriedly.

"...Damn!" Komachi said, holding her own wound.

"You see? It's useless to resist. I knew your ranged attack was coming before it even began. You tried striking me with your scythe, and when that didn't work, you chose to try something else," Eiki said. "You're still too predictable, Komachi! If you wanted to surprise me, you should have tried defending, or focusing your energy on evasion." Just then, Komachi grinned.

"Tch. Fine! You want a surprise? Try _this_ for size!" Komachi said. She spread her arms and legs, the side of her left boob visible through her torn dress. "Spirit Sign! Wandering Souls!"

Scores of ghosts circled around Komachi, swirling about as they spread their way toward Eiki. Eiki sized them up, suddenly smiling as she again vanished from sight. As she reappeared, the ghosts shot toward her, swiftly closing in. As they were about to make contact, Eiki raised her mirror, stopping the ghosts in their tracks. They all froze in place, soon getting absorbed into the object.

"What the?!" Komachi exclaimed. As she spoke, Eiki summoned a duplicate of herself from the mirror.

"Thanks for that, Komachi. This will make things _much_ easier!" Eiki said.

The yama vanished from sight, suddenly reappearing behind Komachi. Before she could react, Eiki struck her, the Rod of Remorse hurling her across the field. As she flew through the air, the clone Eiki gave a broad smile.

"Batter up!" she exclaimed. She raised her rod, swinging as she knocked Komachi back.

The pair of Eiki's smiled in unison, using Komachi as their own personal tennis ball. They knocked her back and forth, her clothes continuously ripping from force of their swings. Komachi screamed, feeling increasingly dizzy as she was batted around.

When the final attack finished, Komachi was knocked aside, falling face first to the grass. She lay throbbing in pain, ass in the air as her boobs pressed against the ground. Komachi warily rose, body shaking as she struggled to stand. She slowly looked down, noticing her clothes shredded on the ground beneath her. The girl stood motionless, standing in nothing but a skimpy red G-string. As the head of her scythe rested in the grass, Komachi held the handle in one hand as Yuuka blushed from afar.

"Komachi...!" she said, staring at her large, exposed breasts.

"Oh, my. What a fittingly embarrassing end for you! This is what you get when you fight me, Komachi. And once more, I see you've learned _nothing_. You've lost this round, and Yuuka's deliverance to hell will proceed as planned. Now admit your defeat and let's move on," Eiki said. As the yama's clone vanished, Komachi stood motionless, wiping blood from her lip.

"... _No_ ," she replied firmly. As Eiki stood in silence, Yuuka gave a frown.

"No, Komachi! Don't! She'll _kill_ you!" she exclaimed. "There's no need for both of us to die. It... it's alright. I'll accept my fate." Komachi turned to Yuuka, noticing the ghost lightly trembling. She then turned to Eiki, soon giving a dry smile.

"...You're strong, Mistress Eiki. In fact, you may be the strongest in all of Gensokyo. But you're wrong about one thing," Komachi said. "...I _have_ learned something!" Suddenly, she raised her scythe, breasts bouncing as she held her weapon up high. She then charged it up, forcefully flinging it toward her opponent with one hand.

The scythe closed in on Eiki, expanding as it glowed blood red. As it reached the yama, she vanished, suddenly reappearing behind Komachi. Komachi was ready this time, however, swiftly turning as she fired a burst of coins. Eiki briefly paused, again vanishing from sight at the last second. Komachi then looked sideways, properly predicting where Eiki would teleport next. As the yama reappeared, Komachi gave a wry smirk. She raised her leg high, suddenly spinning as she fiercely roundhouse kicked Eiki across the face.

Suddenly, the yama's smug expression disappeared. Eiki's face twisted, eyes wide as she felt the side of Komachi's bare foot against her cheek. Eiki stumbled backward, frazzled as she barely regained balance. The yama froze in place, looking to Komachi in utter shock. She slowly raised a hand, rubbing the fresh bruise on her face.

"You... you hit me. You actually _hit_ me...!" she said, eyes wide. Eiki gritted her teeth, face suddenly contorting with rage. "...This can't be! I am Eiki Shiki! I am _untouchable_! How _dare_ you strike me, you miserable _worm_! Take this! _Judgement Sign_! _Final Spark_!"

Eiki abruptly unleashed a giant laser, its blue light illuminating the darkness. Komachi tried to dodge, but the massive laser was fast and wide. It brushed the side of Komachi's body, spinning her several times through the air. The girl crashed down to the ground, the last of her tattered panties burning away. Komachi tumbled several times, butt naked as she rolled to a stop. As the wounded goddess of death lay on the ground, Eiki approached.

"You've been a bad girl, Komachi. How _dare_ you strike me. How _dare_ you tarnish my beautiful face! You must be _punished_!" Eiki exclaimed. She stood over the nude Komachi, slowly raising a hand. As she was just about to fire, Yuuka appeared, jumping in the way.

" _Fuck off_!" she exclaimed. "Flower Sign! _Blossoming Gensokyo_!"

In an instant, countless flowers bloomed up from the ground. They swirled around Eiki's legs, tightly wrapping around her body, holding her in place. Eiki tried to move, but the flowers thoroughly tangled her up. As Yuuka raised her hand for a followup attack, the second Eiki appeared, smacking Yuuka from behind with her rod. As it crashed into the back of her head, Yuuka's eyes went blank. She slowly slumped over, falling to the ground.

" _Yuuka_!" Komachi exclaimed with worry.

The clone swiftly cut Eiki free, vanishing from sight moments later. Eiki then turned to Komachi, a cold look in her eyes as she approached. The yama walked forward, Komachi still naked as she backed away. She tried to rise up from the ground, but was too injured to stand. As Komachi sat leaning away from Eiki, the yama smiled.

"Look at you, Komachi. Naked, wounded, and writhing on the ground like an animal. Have you no pride? You got in a lucky shot, but that's all that it was. Come. Let me put an end to this nonsense once and for all!" Eiki said. As Eiki raised a steady hand, Komachi smirked. She looked to the side, suddenly noticing a spinning object coming back around.

Before she could react, Eiki cringed, feeling the force of something heavy crash into her back. She slowly looked down, noticing a bloody edge sticking out from her stomach. She then looked back, noticing Komachi's scythe sunk deep into her back. Eiki slowly turned, vision fading as she looked Komachi in the eyes. Komachi gave a smile, bloody as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Well... what do you know?" she asked with a sly expression. "Looks like you knew everything—except the exact moment you'd _die_!" As Komachi spoke, Eiki's eyes went blank, the yama at once dropping to the ground.

Komachi watched her fall, stoically eyeing her motionless mistress. She then turned back, noticing Yuuka lying on the ground. Komachi rushed over, crouching down as she held the girl's shoulders.

"Yuuka! _Yuuka_!" she cried.

"...Mmmmmmmm...," Yuuka replied, slowly returning to her senses. "... _Komachi_? What happened...? Did you win...?" Komachi weakly smiled, the girl soon shaking her head.

"...No, Yuuka. _We_ won!" she replied. "Thank you for defending me back there." Yuuka briefly paused, blushing at Komachi's naked flesh.

"O—Oh. That? It was nothing...," Yuuka replied modestly.

"No," Komachi replied, looking Yuuka in the eyes with a serious expression. "It meant the world to me. I've never had anyone stand up for me the way you did. Even though we fought... even though I killed you... you still protected me. You're so _sweet_."

Suddenly, Komachi leaned in, gently kissing Yuuka on the lips. Yuuka briefly paused, blushing from head to toe as Komachi did the same. Yuuka's heart pounded, feeling Komachi's bare breasts against her chest. The girls leaned in close, embracing as they gently made out on the grass. After several moments, the two leaned back as Yuuka gave a smile.

"Komachi...," she said gently. "Your lips taste so good, but... what are we gonna do now?" The two gave a pause, soon rising to their feet as they looked around.

"...I don't know. But Eiki's gonna be _pissed_ at me for this. This is the first time she's lost to me in a duel," Komachi replied.

"But... she's _dead_!" Yuuka said.

"No. Not literally. Yamas are immortal, and Eiki will regain her powers soon enough. She'll make a full recovery, but her ego will be bruised from losing," Komachi said. "We need to be gone before she comes to. Come on, Yuuka. I'll ferry you back to Gensokyo."

Komachi and Yuuka walked off, heading back down the path whence they came. They soon got in the boat, Komachi ferrying Yuuka back toward Gensokyo. The waters were calm, but Komachi's nakedness drove Yuuka to distraction. She kept grabbing Komachi's ass, Komachi hotly blushing as they again started to make out.

The ghost and the goddess were an unlikely pair to say the least. Komachi had killed Yuuka, only to rescue her from the precipice of hell. They'd started off as strangers, then acquaintances, then enemies, then... something more. As the two kissed and groped each other in the boat, they both felt the same thing.

Komachi and Yuuka were falling in love.


	50. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 1

**Chapter X**

 **Gensokyo Wars**

In the coming weeks, things slowly returned to normal. The flowers flooding the land steadily vanished, and more than a few denizens of Gensokyo actually missed them when they were gone. Komachi brought Yuuka back to life, returning her soul to her body once more. Such an act violated the laws of a death goddess, earning her an abrupt dismissal from Eiki's service. Eiki was outraged that Komachi had defeated her, vowing to teach her a lesson the next time she saw her.

Time passed, and the residents of Gensokyo went about their lives. Yuuka returned to Fantasy Mansion, laying low inside the compound with her new friend Komachi. Patchouli moved in with Marisa, the two sharing Marisa's small, cozy cottage in the woods.

But as Gensokyo's lovebirds went about their business, Reimu remained solo, diligently sweeping the grounds of her shrine. As she finished another day's work, she put down her broom, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Ahh... finished at last!" she said with pride.

As the sun hung low on the horizon, a shady silhouette approached from the distance. As the figure traversed the shrine, a gentle breeze whispered through the trees.

"... _Reimu_ ," the familiar girl said.

"... _Sakuya_!" Reimu exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sakuya said nothing, eyes cold as she stood in silence. She slowly raised a hand, handing Reimu a red envelope.

"Here," Sakuya said.

"Huh? What's this?" Reimu asked.

"An invitation. Lady Yasaka is organizing some kind of tournament, with a grand prize for the winner at the end. As the highest ranking god of Gensokyo, she's gathering the strongest residents of the realm to fight each other. She wants to know who's best, and wishes to test their strength for herself."

" _What_?!"

"It's true. She's already extended invitations to everyone at Scarlet Devil Manor. Or rather, her _servant_ did."

"Servant?"

"Yes. Sanae Kochiya. A delightful young lass. Elegant. Graceful. The complete opposite of you."

"...Hey! Shut up, you damn scullery maid!"

"Whatever. There's your invite. Sanae said she'd come herself, but really couldn't be bothered to visit this rundown shrine. I was on my way to town for some errands and thought I'd stop by. Good evening, Reimu," Sakuya said. As the maid turned around to leave, Reimu quietly gave a cringe.

"...Grr. Damn you people! _My shrine's not_ _rundown_!" she hollered, gritting her teeth. Sakuya gave no reaction, continuing her way out of the shrine.

As Sakuya vanished from sight, Reimu looked to the red envelope in her hand. She slid it open, taking out an official-looking letter.

* * *

 _Dear Reimu Hakurei_

 _You are cordially invited to the event of a lifetime!_

 _On September 16, Lady Yasaka will be holding a grand tournament. She's invited Gensokyo's strongest residents to take part in a series of televised exhibitions. You will be seeded against each other in one-on-one duels, and the grand prize winner will receive ¥1,000,000,000!_

(Reimu's eyes went wide, quietly counting the zeroes on the sheet.)

 _The tournament will take place at Nine Dragons Stadium, conveniently located on the outskirts of Nameless Hill. It will run over the course of three days, and there's no entrance fee to participate._

 _On a side note, I'm particularly looking forward to seeing_ _ **you**_ _there, Reimu Hakurei. I hear you are strong, and I'm anxious to test your mettle for myself. As a maiden from a competing shrine, I can't wait to meet you on the fields of battle! That is... if you're brave enough to_ _ **enter**_ _!_

 _Sanae Kochiya_

* * *

"Sanae... the maiden from the Moriya Shrine," Reimu said. "A battle tournament, huh...? Oh, I _so_ loathe senseless violence. But then, ¥1,000,000,000 _is_ a lot of money. I could fix up the shrine with yen to spare with _that_ much dough." Reimu slowly lowered the letter, soon folding her arms with a smirk. "Hmph. Fine! I'll take your challenge, _Sanae Kochiya_!"

With that, Reimu went inside, calling it a night as darkness fell over the land.

Days passed, and the sixteenth finally rolled around. Reimu left the shrine, making her way to the stadium near Nameless Hill. Upon arrival, she was shocked by the massive crowds gathered outside. As she lined up to get in, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Yo! _Reimu_!" Marisa said, slinking her way through dozens of people.

"Marisa!" Reimu replied.

"Hey! Got an invite, too, huh?"

"Yeah. What's this all about, anyway?"

"Beats me. I just came for the grand _prize_!"

"Where'd this stadium come from, anyhow...? I don't remember such a huge structure being here before."

"It's just been built. I hear ol' Yasaka had it made specifically for this tournament."

"No kidding? It sure went up fast," Reimu said.

"I know, right?" Marisa replied.

Just then, a girl's voice boomed through the crowd over loudspeakers.

"Greetings, everyone!" Aya said from an elevated platform. The crowd turned to her, Aya smiling as she addressed those gathered. "Welcome to Nine Dragons Stadium! For those of you who came to watch today's festivities, please present your ticket and enter through the front gates! For those of you who came to _compete_... welcome, brave souls! Please! Follow me!" Aya put the microphone down, stepping to ground level as the competitors gathered round.

As Reimu and Marisa headed toward Aya, they looked around, spotting many familiar faces. As they looked to their right, they noticed a shifty group of people from afar.

"Wow... such a crowd!" Hong said, eyeing the massive line to enter the stadium.

"Yes. It is indeed a big turnout," Sakuya replied.

"Too bad the damn _sun's_ out! Go back under a cloud, stupid _thing_!" Flandre yelled, standing in the shade of Sakuya's parasol along with her sister.

"It matters not. With so many tasty morsels around, we'll be sure to thoroughly drain this stadium of its _blood_!" Remilia replied wickedly.

As Reimu and Marisa looked to the shady vampire from afar, a purple witch scurried over to Marisa.

"Oh, man... I hope they don't see me," Patchouli said nervously.

"... _Patchy_!" Marisa replied. "Who cares? If they try anything, we'll just whip their butts again!"

"Hmm. I suppose that is true," Patchouli replied. "And ¥1,000,000,000 is a tidy sum. I'm sure no one here wants to get in trouble and risk losing their chance at the jackpot."

"Yeah. But even so, I can't help but feel tense. There's lots of questionable characters here. Just look over there...," Reimu said. As she pointed left, the three turned to a familiar group off in the distance.

"Woo! What a cool stadium!" Lily said, eyes dazzled as she craned her neck at its heights.

"Please, mistress. You needn't lower yourself to fight. I shall battle in your stead," Youmu said, dressed in her kinky bandaids.

"Don't be silly, Youmu. I just _love_ mixing it up with the peasants and commoners of the realm. But honestly... this heat is just dreadful. You! Fan harder!" Yuyuko said, smacking Mystia over the head.

"Eep! Sorry, mistress," the night sparrow replied, fanning Yuyuko with a large folding fan.

As Reimu, Marisa, and Patchouli watched from afar, Yuyuko briefly caught eyes with Reimu. Reimu stood stoic as Yuyuko tilted her head, hiding a coy smile.

"That woman...," Reimu said under her breath.

"Huh?" Marisa replied. As she and Patchouli looked to Reimu, a familiar figure appeared before them.

"Well, now... if it isn't my favorite little _heroines_!" she said.

"Yukari!" Reimu replied.

"You're taking part in the festivities, as well?" Patchouli asked.

"Indeed. And so are Ran and Chen, here. Though I have little hope for the poor dears. Ho, ho.~" Yukari said.

"Hey! Don't underestimate us, mistress! _Myau_!" Chen said.

"Yes. My chi is particularly in tune with nature, today," Ran added.

As the group spoke back and forth, a pair of bunny girls stood across the field.

"Wowza! Such a large group of earthlings!" Tewi said, eyeing the crowds filtering into the stadium.

"And our competition is fierce," Reisen replied, looking to Reimu and the others gathered round. "We'll need to work hard if we wish to win."

"Don't be silly," Eirin said from nearby.

"Indeed," Kaguya added. "This'll be a cinch. Just avoid the barrier chick. She's far too nosy for her own good."

"I don't see Mistress Fujiwara anywhere. Guess she can't be bothered with such trivial matters," Eirin said.

"Neither can I. But I simply can't pass up such a rare event!" Kaguya said.

She and her party headed toward the stadium, following Aya along with the others into the building. They passed several halls, soon entering a large lobby. They headed toward the front desk, a familiar kappa sitting across the counter.

"Okay, everyone. Please wait here while Nitori and I get you all registered. We'll get things started after that, and the names of who you will battle in the first round will appear on the screen," Aya explained, pointing to a large TV in the lobby. Just then, Remilia smirked, slowly approaching the front desk.

"Well, now... if it isn't the little _kappa_ ," the vampire said. "You were the one who was gonna blow up my _manor_ , weren't ya? I oughta tear off your head and spit down your throat!"

"Excuse me, Remilia," Nitori replied. "But I would advise against making any unnecessary trouble. Unauthorized altercations that take place outside the coliseum are grounds for disqualification."

"...Tch!" Remilia replied, clicking her tongue in frustration.

"That goes for the rest of you, as well!" Aya added. "I know you all have your differences, but please save your grievances for when it's time to _fight_! Now please feel free to have a seat while you're waiting. Girls do their best now and are preparing! Please watch warmly until it is ready!"

With that, Aya and Nitori got busy sorting out the paperwork. Time passed as the contenders all sat in the lobby. Each girl waited patiently, and each had their own way of keeping busy.

Reimu and Marisa hung out near the front, sitting in the first row of chairs lining the room. They chatted back and forth, Patchouli joining the conversation whilst doing her best to avoid eye contact with Remilia.

The denizens of Scarlet Devil Manor laid low in a dark corner, the vampire sisters sizing up their prey as their eyes quietly scanned the room. Sakuya sat in silence, cool and composed as Hong paced back and forth. Koakuma followed her around, trying in vain to calm her down.

A few rows up, Yuyuko and the rest of her manor sat around quietly. Yuyuko eyed the room, hiding a smile under her folding fan. Youmu sat nearby, her bare ass against the seat as she remained stoic. Alice, Lily, and Mystia idly bantered, the Prismrivers all the while playing a game of Old Maid.

Yukari's party and Kaguya's group waited in silence, trading glares from opposite ends of the room. They recalled Nitori's warning not to cause trouble, and decided to shelve their unknown grievance for a later date.

Time rolled on, and a few more entries found their way into the lobby. Medicine Melancholy made a fine debut, decked out in a fancy red and black dress that turned more than a few eyes. Her home was the nearby Nameless Hill, so it was no surprise she would enter into the tournament.

Then it was Komachi and Yuuka who appeared, holding hands as Gensokyo's latest couple entered the room. They signed up for the tournament, taking seats next to each other moments later.

Next to waltz in was Keine Kamishirasawa, a powerful demon known for guarding the Human Village. Then it was Daiyousei and Wriggle Nightbug, both barely able to spell their own names on the registration forms.

"Yo, Daiyousei. Where's Cirno?" Nitori asked. Daiyousei shrugged.

"Beats me. I think she dozed off somewhere," the fairy replied.

Letty was the next to walk in, temperature dropping upon her arrival. Followed by her was Eiki, who soon scolded Komachi over her recent conduct.

After twenty minutes, Nitori started wrapping things up. As she and Aya were about to kick things off, one last entree burst through the doors.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" Cirno exclaimed, suddenly tripping flat on the floor. The lobby all looked to her, suddenly erupting in laughter.

"Ha, ha!" Merlin said.

"Clutz!" Chen said.

" _Moron_!" Tewi said.

"Hey, _shut up_!" Cirno replied, bouncing to her feet. "Those who call people morons _are_ the morons!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about _idiot_ , then?!" Lyrica yelled.

"Yeah! Idiot works!" Lily added, the room again filling with laughs. As Cirno cringed at everyone, Reimu weakly frowned.

"Poor Cirno... people are always picking on her," she said.

"What do you expect? She _is_ pretty dopey!" Marisa replied.

"That's putting it kindly," Patchouli added.

"That's still no excuse for outright _cruelty_ ," Reimu said. Marisa and Patchouli fell silent.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Marisa replied.

As things quieted down, Cirno signed up for the tournament. Upon reviewing her sheet, Nitori blinked twice, seeing nothing but squiggly lines.

"...Ahem. Pardon me, Cirno, but... what is this?" the kappa asked.

"Uh... my _name_...?" Cirno replied, nervously laughing as she scratched the back of her head. Aya and Nitori eyed each other, soon turning back to Cirno.

"Umm... you can't _read_ , can you, Cirno?" Aya whispered quietly.

"W—What?! Of _course_ I can!" Cirno replied stubbornly, folding her arms. Aya and Nitori looked to each other, weakly smiling as they made corrections to Cirno's sheet.

Moments later, preparations were at last complete. Aya and Nitori stood, soon addressing all of those gathered.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone! Festivities are about to commence! Please take a look at the TV screen for details and match ups!" Aya said. As the large television in the lobby turned on, all eyes turned to it.

* * *

 **GENSOKYO**

 **GRAND**

 **TOURNAMENT**

ROUND 1 :

* * *

.=========.

 **Eiki**

vs

 **Yuyuko**

.=========.

 **Komachi**

vs

 **Flandre**

.=========.

 **Remilia**

vs

 **Kaguya**

.=========.

 **Yukari**

vs

 **Reimu**

.=========.

 **Marisa**

vs

 **Aya**

.=========.

 **Eirin**

vs

 **Patchouli**

.=========.

 **Yuuka**

vs

 **Youmu**

.=========.

 **Sakuya**

vs

 **Medicine**

.=========.

 **Alice**

vs

 **Ran**

.=========.

 **Keine**

vs

 **Reisen**

.=========.

 **Hong**

vs

 **Chen**

.=========.

 **Tewi**

vs

 **Lunasa**

.=========.

 **Lily**

vs

 **Lyrica**

.=========.

 **Merlin**

vs

 **Mystia**

.=========.

 **Wriggle**

vs

 **Cirno**

.=========.

 **Letty**

vs

 **Rumia**

.=========.

 **Koakuma**

vs

 **Daiyousei**

.=========.


	51. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 2

OPENING FIGHT **:**

 **Eiki**

vs

 **Yuyuko**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Nine Dragons Stadium!" Aya yelled. She sat in an announcers booth, crowd going wild as she spoke into the camera. "We're gathered here today to see who's the strongest in _all_ of Gensokyo! Our competitors are rearing to go, and our opening bout is a strong one!

In the red corner: she's feared far and wide as a judge of the underworld! Her might is unmatched, and she'll bend your ear off if you let her! Let's hear it for _Eiki Shiki_!" the crowd gave cheers as Eiki walked out to the coliseum. She gave a confident smile, waving to the thousands of those gathered.

"Hmph," Komachi said, folding her arms as she watched from the lobby television screen. "Damn that Eiki. She's always so _smug_."

"Pay her no mind, Ko," Yuuka replied. "If we get matched against her, we'll just kick her ass again!"

"And in the blue corner...!" Aya said. "The eery Princess of Ghosts who once ruled Gensokyo with an iron fist! Her smile's cold as ice, and her stare sends chills through those who see it! Please put your hands together for _Yuyuko Saigyouji_!" the crowd again cheered, the undead members of the audience giving loud shows of support.

"Mistress...!" Youmu said quietly, watching from the lobby along with the rest.

As Yuyuko casually floated out to the battlefield, she and Eiki met eyes. Eiki firmly smiled as Yuyuko gazed disinterestedly at her opponent.

"Alright, ladies!" Aya said, approaching from afar with a mic. "I want a good, clean fight! Remember: these bouts are _not_ to the death! Anyone who kills their opponent will face the wrath of Lady Yasaka _herself_!" Aya turned around, pointing to Yasaka as she spectated from an elevated VIP section. Yasaka gazed down at the three, giving a small wave and a faint smile. As Eiki and Yuyuko looked to her, they soon shifted their gaze to each other.

"Well, now. If it isn't the fallen _princess_! Your might was once great, but I know you've weakened much over the years!" Eiki said.

"Ho, ho, ho... oh, my. My first fight is against the mighty Eiki Shiki? I don't stand a _chance_ , do I...?" Yuyuko asked whimsically. Eiki briefly paused, taken aback by her lax manner.

"...Of course you don't! Best you just give up now!" Eiki replied. Yuyuko shrugged.

"...Hmm. Yes. I think I'll do that," the ghost said. She looked to Aya, giving a casual smile. "...I _forfeit_."

The entire stadium gasped, Yuyuko hiding a smile under her fan.

" _What_?!" Aya asked, crowd grumbling amongst themselves.

"Ha! _Coward_!" Eiki said.

"Yes, yes. My opponent is fierce. I really must retreat...," Yuyuko said coyly. Aya blinked twice, looking to Nitori off in the announcers booth. She shrugged, Aya soon looking back to Yuyuko.

"...Well, now. This is a surprise. Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Yuyuko?" Aya asked.

"Indeed. Everyone knows how deadly Eiki is. It would be foolish to oppose her," Yuyuko replied, casually fanning herself as she looked to the sun. "And this _weather_ is far too warm. If you'll excuse me, I'll head back inside." As Yuyuko floated off, Eiki smirked.

"...That's right! Run like the coward you are! What's wrong with you? Have you no dignity? No _pride_?" the yama asked. Yuyuko stopped, turning to Eiki with a smile.

"...No. _Nice_ , isn't it?," she replied whimsically, taking her leave. As she floated out of sight, a dark smile fell over her face.

* * *

RESULT **:**

 **Eiki**

wins by forfeit


	52. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 3

FIGHT #2 :

 **Koakuma**

vs

 **Daiyousei**

* * *

As Yuyuko left the battlefield, Eiki took her leave through the opposite exit. Aya blinked twice, looking to the camera once more.

"Well, now... that was an unusual start. But enough of all that! Time for bout _two_!

In the red corner: a young devil contracted to the service of Remilia Scarlet. Little is known about her, save for that she hails from the demon realm of Makai. Let's hear it for the mysterious devil girl _Koakuma_!" Aya said.

As the crowd all cheered, Koakuma shyly made her debut. She entered the coliseum, overwhelmed by the noise of the stadium. It was a loud event, far removed from the quiet of Remilia's library.

"And in the blue corner: a sly, carefree fairy from Misty Lake. She's Cirno's trusty sidekick and a powerful lass in her own right. Let's hear it for _Daiyousei_!" Aya said. The crowd again cheered as Daiyousei flew out, spiraling through the air. As she landed before Koakuma, the fairy smiled.

"Yo, Koakuma! We've hung out in the past, but no holding back! Let's have a good fight, eh?" Daiyousei said.

"Y—Yes...," Koakuma replied modestly.

"Alright, gals! Keep it fair, and remember: _no_ killing each other!" Aya said. "Now _let's get it on_!"

As Aya leapt back to the announcer's booth, a bell rang, signaling the start of the fight.

Without hesitation, Daiyousei smirked, suddenly raising both arms. She charged up an attack, pelting Koakuma with shards of ice. They swiftly cut the devil, the girl cringing as she took damage.

" _Damn_!" Koakuma said, clothes tearing from the attack. She then raised a palm, countering with massive spheres of electricity. They whizzed past Daiyousei, striking her time and again as the fairy was zapped.

" _Aiiieeeeee_!" Daiyousei shrieked, barely regaining her balance, dress hanging in tatters.

"That's it, Koakuma! _Whip her ass_!" Hong yelled from the lobby.

"No! Go, Daiyousei! Show that sissy who's _boss_!" Cirno cheered. Reimu looked back, faintly smiling.

"Cute they can get excited from such a low-level fight," Reimu said.

"Tell me about it. But then, it doesn't take much to entertain _those_ two," Marisa said.

"I don't know about that, Reimu," Patchouli remarked. "You say low-level, but I think Koakuma and Daiyousei are stronger than you think."

"Really?" Reimu asked.

"Yes. I've always sensed great power from Koakuma. She just never brings it out. And Daiyousei, as well, though I must admit I don't know much about her. I just detect strength from her. Far more than that of a normal fairy. Cirno exudes a similar aura, as well," Patchouli replied.

Back outside, the fight heated up as the contestants gave it their all. Koakuma was tense at first, and felt much stage fright from being in front of tens of thousands of spectators. As the fight went on, however, she loosened up, soon able to fight evenly with Daiyousei.

Daiyousei, on the other hand, was her usual, oblivious self. She cared nothing of how many she was in front of, which was both a blessing and a curse for the fairy. It allowed her to fight without fear, but also opened her up to making careless mistakes.

The two battled evenly for quite awhile, and everyone in the crowd was surprised at what they were seeing. What they all figured would be a dull fight was actually turning out to be quite heated. The duo fought back and forth, clothes ripping as they soon were reduced to their panties. After several tense exchanges, Koakuma was finally starting to falter from Daiyousei's attacks.

"Ha! Getting _tired_?!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"Tch...!" Koakuma replied, barely dodging another onslaught from her opponent. As a sharp chunk of ice struck Koakuma, she screamed, suddenly flying backward. She tumbled several times, suddenly coming to a stop on the ground.

"Ha, ha!" Daiyousei said, walking over to Koakuma. "You fought well, Koakuma. But you lost. Now—"

Before Daiyousei could finish, Koakuma's eyes shot open. She raised a hand, firing a quick lightning ball from her hand. It struck Daiyousei in the head, the fairy screaming as she flew across the field. She then fell to the dirt, ass in the air as she lay totally dazed. Aya rushed over, counting down the time Daiyousei lay on the ground.

"...Eight...! Nine...! _Ten_!" Aya said, bell suddenly ringing. "And the winner is _Koakuma_!"

As the crowd erupted in cheers, Koakuma warily rose to her feet. She slowly walked over to Daiyousei, looking to the fairy as she lay on the floor.

"...No, Daiyousei. _You're_ the one who's lost," the devil said. "You're strong, but your attacks are paltry compared to Remilia's harsh punishments."

* * *

RESULT :

 **Koakuma**

wins by knockout


	53. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 4

FIGHT #3 :

 **Yukari**

vs

 **Reimu**

* * *

"Well _that_ was certainly a spirited fight!" Aya said, watching as Koakuma and Daiyousei left the field. "But now... our next bout will be one for the ages!

In the blue corner: she's known far and wide as the Queen of Barriers. She's elegant, well spoken, and enigmatic... please welcome _Yukari Yakumo_!" Aya said. The audience erupted in cheers, Yukari elegantly making her debut, smiling at the crowd.

"Ooh... Yukari's so _pretty_!" a female yelled, stars in her eyes.

"I love you, Yukari! You're the finest in _all of Gensokyo_!" a fanboy shouted. Yukari coyly smiled, winking at the man from a great distance.

"And in the red corner: a young lady who hardly needs introducing. That hard working maiden from the Hakurei Shrine! You know her! You love her! Ladies and gentlemen: _Reimu Hakurei_!" Aya exclaimed. In an instant, the crowd went wild, all standing up, clapping and cheering as Reimu made her entrance. Reimu weakly smiled, blushing as she waved to the crowd.

As the shrine maiden walked up to Yukari, Yukari smiled, parasol in hand as the girls stared each other down.

"...Reimu. We meet again!" Yukari said. "When last we met, we were allies. But now, we are fierce opponents. I have no malice toward you, but I won't hold back, and I expect the same out of you." Reimu smiled.

"...Of _course_!" the shrine maiden replied firmly.

"Alright, gals! You know the drill. No killing each other, and no attacking your opponent while they're down," Aya said. "Now, without further ado... _begin_!"

As the bell sounded, Yukari wasted no time, aiming her parasol at Reimu. She fired five blue orbs of energy, Reimu dodging before returning with a barrage of cards. Yukari also dodged, the duo going back in forth in a tense exchange.

"Go, mistress! Go, mistress! _Myauu~_!" Chen cheered, watching Yukari from the lobby television screen.

"Woo-hoo! Go, _Reimu_! Whoop her butt _good_!" Marisa cheered with a broad, squinty smile.

"Dream Sign! Super Duplex Barrier!" Reimu yelled, setting up a magical barrier that flung sharp talismans at Yukari. Yukari smirked, dodging as she raised a brow.

"Hm. Call that a _barrier_ , do you? Let me show you how it's done!" Yukari said, raising an arm. "First Card: _Quadruple_ Barrier!" In a flash, a blue shield of energy surrounded Yukari, deflecting Reimu's projectiles whilst firing shots of her own.

"Tch! _Damn_!" Reimu cringed, taking moderate damage. "No out barrier-ing _this_ chick... better mix things up! Scattered Spirit! _Fantasy Seal_!" Reimu started spinning, firing massive, razor-sharp cards in all directions. They tore through Yukari's shield, causing her to take damage.

"Mmm? What's _this_? You've gotten strong, Reimu!" Yukari said, jumping back as her dress was torn, exposing her left boob. "But this is still nothing! Second Card: _Manji Parasol_!"

Yukari jumped high in the air, raising her Parasol as it lit on fire. She then coyly smiled, fiercely flinging it down at Reimu. Reimu tried to dodge, but the flaming object was too large, striking Reimu and setting her dress on fire.

"Aiiieeeee! Hot! _HOOOOOOOOT_!" Reimu screamed, running as she frantically tore her clothes off.

"Wooooooooooo _OOOOOOOOOOOO_!" the audience all gasped in unison, gawking as Reimu stood at the center of the coliseum.

"Heh. Close one, Yukari! You nearly had me with that one, but not _quite_!" Reimu declared proudly.

"Umm. Reimu...?" Yukari said wryly, pointing to Reimu's body.

"Hmm...?" Reimu asked. Suddenly, she froze, slowly looking down. Her eyes went wide, heart sinking as the color left her face.

She was butt naked, wearing nothing but her pair of wooden geta.

" _AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" Reimu shrieked. The girl went cherry red, covering herself with her arms as the audience erupted.

"Damn. This is bad. Censors! _Censors_!" Aya said, signaling for Nitori to blur out Reimu's snatch from the live broadcast.

"Ho, ho, _ho_!~" Yukari laughed haughtily. "I do so _love_ that attack. It's always a crowd pleaser. It stripped Patchouli, and now, it strips dear sweet _Reimu_!"

"D—Damn!" Reimu said, trembling nervously as she blushed from head to toe. "I can't believe it... _nude_ in front of all these _people_!"

"That's quite a show you're putting on, Reimu. You'd best forfeit the match and go put something on...," Yukari said. Suddenly, Reimu gritted her teeth.

"...Grr... _fuck that_! I'm not getting humiliated here for _nothing_! I'm gonna win that damn prize and fix my shrine into the finest in _all of Japan_!" Reimu replied. Suddenly, she stepped back, boldly raising her arms. " _Divine Art! Demon Binding Circle_!"

Suddenly, the arena went red, Reimu floating high in the sky. The girl held her eyes closed, hair whipping around as she rose. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, staring Yukari down from a distance. In a flash, countless cards appeared around Reimu's body, circling around in a cyclone as they cut into Yukari. Yukari screamed, clothes flying off as she was swept into the vortex. Moments later, Yukari was slammed into the dirt, Reimu returning to ground level as her attack came to an end. The girl deeply blushed, looking down before grabbing several cards, covering her boobs with them.

"...Seven! ...Eight! ...Nine!" Aya said, counting down as Yukari lay dazed in an awkward, nude pose. "... _Ten_! And the winner is _Reimu_!"

As the crowd erupted in cheers and nosebleeds, Reimu once more screamed, swiftly running off the field. Her boobs bounced wildly, the girl desperately trying to cover herself as she made her escape.

* * *

RESULT :

 **Reimu**

wins by knockout


	54. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 5

FIGHT #4 :

 **Sakuya**

vs

 **Medicine**

* * *

"Oh, _my_...!" Aya said with a blush. "What a _steamy_ finish to a high-end fight! Let's see how things are shaping up so far, shall we?" As the dazed, naked Yukari returned backstage, the leader board appeared. All eyes turned to the stadium's massive TV screen.

"After three heated fights, Yuyuko, Daiyousei, and Yukari have all been eliminated! That brings the thirty-four starting candidates for the prize down to thirty-one! It's still anybody's game, though, so let's continue!"

As Aya spoke, a green haired girl watched from the VIP section.

"Heh. What an embarrassing fight, Reimu. Exposing yourself to all these people like that. How _shameful_!" Sanae said.

"But she still won," Yasaka replied. "And she fought well, too. I had no idea she was such a powerful shrine maiden. Perhaps I shall replace you with _her_...?" As Yasaka spoke, Sanae's eyes shot open.

"Whaaaaaaat? No _way_!" Sanae replied in shock.

"In the red corner," Aya said. "the deadly, poisonous doll of mystery! She's as cute as she is lethal, and a native to the nearby Nameless Hill, please welcome _Medicine Melancholy_!"

As the crowd all cheered, a cloud of purple smog formed in the coliseum. As it slowly settled, Medicine appeared from it, smiling as she winked at the audience.

"And in the blue corner... that shady, elegant maid from Scarlet Devil Manor. She's cool, calm, and everyone's favorite underdog, let's hear it for _Sakuya Izayoi_!"

As Sakuya made her debut, the crowd whistled and cheered as the girl entered the arena. But while the audience was wild, Sakuya calmly eyed her surroundings. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, an eery feeling encompassing her.

"Something's not right, here...," she thought. Sakuya had sharp instincts, and sensed something was amiss about the whole event. As she stepped up to Medicine, Medicine gave a dry grin.

"What's wrong, Sakuya? You look kind of _tense_!" Medicine said. Sakuya said nothing, remaining silent as she stoically stared her down.

"Okay, girls! On your marks...! Get set...! _Fight_!"

As Aya gave the signal, the bell rang as the fight commenced.

"Hah! No one can escape my deadly poisons! Especially not a feeble human like _you_!" Medicine said to Sakuya. The doll girl unleashed waves of toxic gas, covering the field in a haze of purple mist. Sakuya looked around, holding her breath as she raised an arm, flinging a dagger.

As the projectile missed Medicine, the two closed in on each other as they fought up close. Sakuya slashed her daggers, whipping up a flurry of attacks. Medicine grinned, jumping back as she avoided her barrage.

"Nice try! But you can't hold your breath forever, Sakuya! Once you breathe, your lungs will fill with fluid and you'll cough up blood!" Medicine said.

"Tch...!" Sakuya replied, holding her breath as the desire for fresh air tugged at her. If she inhaled, it was all over. She knew she had to end things, and fast. The girl closed her eyes, opening them as she stared Medicine down. "Illusion Sign: Killing Doll."

Time slowed down as dozens of daggers appeared around Sakuya. As time sped up again, the daggers fired as Medicine raised a brow.

" _Oh_?!" Medicine said, dodging back and forth with a smile. She leapt behind a cloud of mist, grinning as she avoided the attack. "Too slow, Sakuya! You—"

Suddenly, Medicine winced. She slowly looked back, spotting Sakuya standing behind her. As a sharp pain radiated from her back, Medicine looked down, realizing Sakuya had stabbed her. As Medicine's vision faded, she fell to the floor as Sakuya looked down.

"Your poison is strong, but the mist gave me an opportunity for an ambush. In a word, your own attack worked against you," Sakuya said. As she ran from the cloud of poison smoke, she took a deep breath of fresh air as the crowd erupted in cheers. As the poison finally dispersed, Aya counted down, declaring Sakuya the winner.

* * *

RESULT :

 **Sakuya**

wins by knockout


	55. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 6

FIGHT #5 :

 **Wriggle**

vs

 **Cirno**

* * *

As Sakuya and Medicine returned backstage, Aya continued.

"What a great fight! And hopefully there's no poisonous smog leftover, either! Eh, heh, heh...!" Aya said, several people in the front row vomiting blood. "Anyhoo, our next fight is coming right up, so let's proceed!

In the red corner: a nocturnal girl with the power to manipulate bugs! She's cute despite her love of insects, please welcome _Wriggle Nightbug_!" The audience mildly cheered, most of which having gone to the concession stands. Wriggle walked out in a white hoody, circular shades over her eyes as she played it cool.

"And in the blue corner: that lovable ice fairy from Misty Lake! Call her a moron and she'll freeze you solid, let's hear it for the one! The only! _Cirno_!" As Aya made her announcement, Cirno appeared as a second dull applause filled the stadium.

"Ha, ha! That's _right_ , my adoring fans! Your brave, lovely heroine has _arrived_!" Cirno said haughtily. As she flew over to Wriggle, she raised a brow at her attire. "What the...? What's with that outfit? You're looking suspiciously like someone _else_ right now!"

"Hush," Wriggle replied, Aya approaching.

"Alright, ladies. Let's get this party started!" the tengu said. She explained the rules, bell sounding as the fight began.

" _Heads up_!" Cirno said, firing a round of icicles.

"Hmph!" Wriggle replied, raising her arms. In an instant, swarms of bugs flew out from her sleeves, blocking the ice.

"What the...?!" Cirno exclaimed, her attacks all shattering. "What's with those skills? You ain't just _cosplaying_ here, huh?"

"Of _course_ not!" Wriggle replied. "That wretched mangaka stole the idea from _me_!"

" _Huh_?" Cirno asked, dodging oncoming swarms.

"And not even a _single_ royalty paid! Can you _believe_ that?!" Wriggle asked.

"Damn! That's rough, sis. But everyone knows bug types are weak to _ice_!" Cirno said. She quickly leapt back, spreading her arms and legs with her wings raised. "Frozen Sign! _Frost Columns_!"

In a flash, giant pillars of ice rose up from the ground. Wriggle dodged a few, but a large column suddenly caught her. The girl gave a cringe, unable to move as she was quickly frozen solid. Aya counted down, declaring Cirno the victor moments later.

* * *

RESULT :

 **Cirno**

wins by knockout


	56. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 7

FIGHT #6 :

 **Alice**

vs

 **Ran**

* * *

As Cirno celebrated her victory, she played to the crowd as the crowd mildly clapped. As the fairy left the stage, the medics thawed Wriggle, returning her backstage.

"Well, now! What a charming miniature! But our next fight is bound to shake things up a bit!

In the red corner: she's a master puppeteer and a solid underdog, please welcome _Alice Margatroid_!" the crowd all cheered as Alice approached, eyes dim and dazed. Alice wore a dark dress, and was still under the effects of Yuyuko's hypnosis.

"And in the blue corner: that sly nine tailed fox with the wry smile, _Ran Yakumo_!" The cheering continued as Ran moved across the field, grinning at Alice.

"I say, child. Your mind's a fog, and your heart is in disarray. That's no way to fight," Ran said. Alice said nothing, silent as she blankly stared ahead.

As Aya started the fight, Alice made the first move.

"Puppet Sign: Maiden's Bunraku," Alice said. Countless dolls appeared, all firing streams of red light. Ran nimbly dodged, raising her arms in counterattack.

"Familiar's Shot: Unilateral Contact," she said. Hundreds of sharp red darts shot out from her body. They flew through the air, whisking past Alice at great speeds. Alice narrowly dodged, raising a hand soon after.

"Puppet Sign: Chalk—"

Before she could finish, Ran's volley of darts came back around. One of them struck Alice in the head, suddenly knocking her unconscious. As she fell to the ground, Ran rushed forward, stopping her from slamming into the dirt.

" _Wow_!" Marisa said from backstage. "Sparing her opponent from further damage. That's nice of her."

"Yes," Reimu said from nearby. "I fought her once before. Ran's strong, but she's a good sport."

"Those Yakumo people are strange, _indeed_...," Patchouli said, eyeing Yukari and Chen from across the lobby.

Back outside, Aya counted down, declaring Ran the winner. But as the crowd all cheered, Ran worriedly looked Alice over.

"Hmm... a hypnosis curse, is it?" she said.

Ran reached into her dress, pulling out a small talisman. She placed it on Alice's head, chanting something before closing her eyes. In seconds, the talisman vanished, turning to dust before blowing away. Moments later, Alice moaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmm...? Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head as she slowly sat up.

"Nice to have you back," Ran said. "You were under a curse of hypnosis. My guess is it's Yuyuko's handiwork."

Just then, Alice's eyes shot open.

"...That's _right_!" she replied. Her eyes grew wide, the events of her time with Yuyuko flooding back to her.

"Well I say!" Aya said from nearby. "In a stunning upset, Ran has won the fight! We—"

"Pardon me, Aya," Ran said. "But I'm afraid I must object. Alice, here, was hypnotized, and my victory was hardly deserved." As Ran spoke, Aya paused in surprise.

"I... I see. Well the rules have no stipulations on hypnosis, so you're victory still stands," Aya replied. As Ran gave a frown, Alice smiled, shaking her head.

"It's alright, Ran," Alice said. "I lost, but in the end, I _won_ since you ended my hypnosis. Thank you, Ran!" As Alice gave a warm smile, Ran froze in place.

"Oh... that? I—It's alright. Think nothing of it," she replied with a blush.

* * *

RESULT :

 **Ran**

wins by knockout


	57. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 8

FIGHT #7 :

 **Eirin**

vs

 **Patchouli**

* * *

"Ah, Alice and Ran! They started as enemies but turned into friends before our eyes! What a touching end to a heated fight!" Aya said, watching as Alice and Ran left the field. "Now our next match should be interesting...

In the red corner: she hails from the moon, and is Kaguya's right hand woman! She uses deadly arrows, and does part time work for the Red Cross! Let's welcome _Eirin Yagokoro_!"

As the crowd applauded, a rain of arrows fell from the sky. The arrows stuck into the ground, forming into a large wall of wood. Suddenly, the wall shattered, Eirin making a grand entrance as she appeared from within.

"And in the blue corner... that shady witch who once served as Scarlet Devil Manor's librarian. She's sharp, versatile, and her spells will leave you begging for mercy, let's hear it for _Patchouli Knowledge_!"

The crowd went wild as the purple witch made her debut. She stoically entered the battlefield, facing off with Eirin as Eirin grinned.

"A magic user. _Perfect_. Everyone knows that arrows are your weakness," the lunarian said.

"Don't count on it. You'll find me rather _different_ than your average mage," Patchouli replied.

"Alright, girls. Let's have a good, clean fight!" Aya said. "... _Begin_!"

As the bell sounded, neither girl wasted any time. Eirin raised her bow, pulling back an arrow as Patchouli charged a spell. As Eirin fired a shot, Patchouli reciprocated, tossing a fireball. The projectiles grazed each other, the arrow whizzing by as the fireball burned through the air. Patchouli evaded the arrow, Eirin also dodging as the fireball went by, crashing into the ground. Eirin looked back, whistling at the blazing inferno.

"That's some potent magic you've got there. You're no mere human, are you...?" Eirin asked.

"No. I have vampire blood. I am immortal, and have amplified magical powers," Patchouli replied.

"I thought as much. You have _Remilia_ to thank for that, no...?" Eirin asked. Patchouli fell silent. "Honestly. She grants you such powers, and you turn your back on her. Where's your sense of gratitude?"

"It's complicated. I suggest you keep your mouth shut of things you don't understand," Patchouli said. "Earth Sign: _Trilithon Shake_."

Suddenly, a massive earthquake started, shaking the entire coliseum. Screams came from the stands, people falling as Eirin gave a smile. She dodged the massive rocks sliding out from the ground, quickly hopping onto a sharp crag.

"Oh, my. Looks like I touched a nerve," she said, staring down at Patchouli. "Curse of Heaven: _Apollo 13_." Eirin raised her bow, suddenly firing countless shots toward the sky. They quickly fell down, falling in a circle toward Patchouli. Patchouli managed to dodge, but a single arrow dug into her shoulder.

" _Tch_!" she exclaimed, wincing in pain.

" _Patchy_!" Marisa exclaimed, worriedly watching the screen backstage.

"Marisa...," Reimu said. She frowned, noticing Marisa's concern. "Don't worry. Patchouli's tough. She'll be alright."

"Reimu...!" Marisa replied meekly.

"Too slow," Eirin said, giving a condescending smirk to Patchouli. "You magic users are all the same. Big damage, slow speed. You don't even—"

Before Eirin could finish, Patchouli raised an arm, firing a swift bolt of lightning. It struck Eirin in the gut, the lunarian yelling as she was knocked off the crag. She fell to the ground, slamming hard into the dirt. As Eirin lay unconscious, Aya ran over, slowly counting down.

"...Nine! _Ten_! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" Aya exclaimed. She moved to Patchouli, pronouncing her the victor.

* * *

RESULT :

 **Patchouli**

wins by knockout


	58. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 9

FIGHT #8 :

 **Letty**

vs

 **Rumia**

* * *

"Oh, dear... that was certainly a raucous fight. And looks like our topography has changed thanks to Patchy's little _spell_..." Aya quipped.

"Sorry, Aya," Patchouli replied, blushing.

"No worries, Patch. Though I can't guarantee you won't be getting a bill in the mail," Aya said. As Patchouli and Eirin left, Aya continued. "Now then. Time for our next fight!

In the blue corner: she's a sprightly snow spirit who causes blizzards wherever she goes, please welcome _Letty Whiterock_!" Crickets chirped as Letty entered the area.

"And in the red corner: a guardian of the misty forests, here's _Rumia_!" Another round of silence filled the air, Rumia entering the coliseum with a pair of glasses.

"Hmph. That's right, people. Stay silent for the one who has your best interests at heart. That's just what the ruling class _wants_ ," Rumia said, stepping onto the field. As a light snow fell from Letty's presence, Aya stepped forward.

"Alright, gals. Let's get this over wi... err, have a great match!" Aya said. "... _Go_!"

As the fight began, Rumia sighed, shaking her head.

"...What a _dreadful_ spectacle. The promise of a cash prize has turned us all against each other, making us fight over the almighty _yen_ ," Rumia said.

"Ah. You're an intellectual, _too_ , I take it?" Letty asked.

"Indeed," Rumia replied, raising a brow as she looked her opponent over.

"If you find this event so offensive, why did you show up?" Letty asked.

"Please. I've simply come to denounce this pretentious display," Rumia said. "This is all a waste of time. Rather than having pointless fights, let us focus our efforts on more pressing matters, such as ending world hunger or poverty."

"...Well winning ¥1,000,000,000 would certainly help end poverty, wouldn't you agree?" Letty asked with a smile.

"I'm not talking about _my_ poverty!" Rumia said. "I am but one person, and am, by myself, insignificant. Therefore, it is inherently evil for one to have such an obscene amount of money all to themselves. It should be _shared_ amongst the population; we _all_ should have the same amount of revenue. That way, no one is left behind."

"But if that were the case, it would remove the desire to work hard. It stifles competition, and promotes laziness if everyone has the same income," Letty replied.

As the two argued back and forth, Sanae boredly watched from the VIP section.

"Geez... what the hell are they talking about down there?" she asked.

"Capitalist versus communist drivel. They'd better start fighting soon or I'm gonna turn them to _dust_!" Yasaka replied.

"Myyaa _auuuu_. When's the match gonna start?" Chen asked impatiently from the lobby.

"It already has," Youmu said. "Though it's more an _idealogical_ fight than a physical one."

"Heh. Who knew those idiots Letty and Rumia had ideas about _anything_?" Reisen joked. Half the room laughed as Reimu, Marisa, and Patchouli watched the debate.

"...A war of words, huh?" Reimu said.

"Yeah. It's a heated debate. But boring. I'd rather see them beat the shit out of each other!" Marisa said with a toothy grin.

"Oh honestly, Marisa... you're better than that," Patchouli said.

Back outside, the discussion devolved into a shouting match. Rumia extolled the virtues of communism while Letty defended the values of capitalism.

"Capitalism!"

"Communism!"

" _Capitalism_!"

" _Communism_!"

The two yelled back and forth, soon wearing themselves out. They both shouted loud, soon falling down at the same time. As spirals circled around their eyes, Aya blinked, counting to ten.

"...Ahem. Well. A strange fight with a strange end. Looks like we have our first _tie_ , which means _both_ contestants are eliminated!"

* * *

RESULT :

 **Tie**

by double knockout


	59. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 10

FIGHT #9 :

 **Komachi**

vs

 **Flandre**

* * *

"Alright, people. Playtime's over. Get ready, 'cause our _next_ match involves two _heavyweights_!" Aya said. As the tengu spoke, Letty and Rumia were dragged away.

"In the blue corner: she's known far and wide as a goddess of death. Her reputation is deadly, and she carries a massive scythe sharper than steel: _Komachi Onozuka_!"

As Aya introduced her, Komachi waltzed onto the field. The audience all cheered, Komachi looking around, scythe over her shoulders.

"And in the red corner... a vampire that will make your blood run cold. She's darker than black, and Scarlet Devil Mansion's dirty little secret: _Flandre Scarlet_!"

Suddenly, a darkness fell over the whole of the arena. Though it was daylight, a crimson shade covered the stadium. As the audience all stood in fright, a shady silhouette appeared across the field. As a pair of crimson eyes glowed in the darkness, Flandre appeared. She gave a coy smile, casually making her way toward Komachi. Though the crowd grew tense from Flandre's presence, Komachi seemed less than impressed.

"Hm. A _vampire_ , huh?" Komachi asked.

"That's right, my dear. One that will sap you _dry_!" Flandre replied.

"Okay, ladies. This is a highly anticipated fight, so let's keep it fair!" Aya said. She took a step back, bell sounding moments later.

"I don't fear you, demon. In fact, I pity you," Komachi said. "Vampires lack souls. When you're dead, you're gone forever. You're the most tragic forms of life."

"Ho, ho, ho... you _dare_ condescend to _me_? We vampires are immortal, so there's really no problems either way. But enough talk...," Flandre said. "...Your blood smells _delicious_!"

As Flandre darted forth, Komachi swung her scythe down from her shoulders. She slashed it at Flandre, Flandre dodging before bearing her claws. She swiped them at Komachi, Komachi parrying before giving another swing. The two fought back and forth, evenly matched as the crimson darkness persisted.

"Looks like a good fight. They're fighting on even terms with each other," Hong remarked from the lobby.

"...Heh. Don't be foolish, Hong," Remilia replied. "Flandre's merely _toying_ with the poor dear. You'd better behave yourself out there, Flandre... there will be punishment if you wreck the stadium before _my_ fight!"

"I'm surprised you let her out for this event, mistress. Are you sure this was wise?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course, Sakuya. Just 'cause I've kept her locked in the basement for 500 years doesn't mean I don't _love_ my little sis. She's down there for her own good. Because...," Remilia said, briefly pausing. "...lead to her own devices, Flandre could very well destroy the _world_...!"

Back outside, the fight went on as Komachi leapt back. She wearily caught her breath, eyeing her opponent as Flandre stood unfazed.

"Oh, dear... tired _already_?" Flandre asked with a grin. Komachi smirked.

"...Just getting started!" she replied. She raised her scythe, flinging it Flandre's way. Without skipping a beat, Flandre jumped, avoiding the flying object. As Flandre ran at Komachi, the death goddess raised a hand, flinging a volley of coins. The vampire weaved in and out, jumping before raising both arms. " _Four of a Kind_!"

In a flash, three duplicates of Flandre appeared, diving toward Komachi. Komachi's eyes went wide, the girl dodging the oncoming opponents. She warily stood, watching as the Flandres surrounded her.

"Tee, hee!" A Flandre said.

"This is _fun_!" another said.

"You're tougher than ya look!" a third said.

"...But that won't save you from _me_!" the final one said.

The Flandres all smirked, suddenly baring their fangs in unison. They then raised their claws, diving toward Komachi at once.

"Damn...!" Komachi said. She gritted her teeth, giving a wide swing of her scythe. She dispelled one of the Flandres, but the other three grabbed her arm, sinking their fangs into her flesh. "Aaaaaaaaaaiiiiii _iiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Komachi screamed, cringing in pain. She tried to escape, but felt her energy quickly leaving. Her vision faded, body soon falling to the ground.

" _Mmm_ mmm _mmm_...!" a Flandre said.

" _Delicious_...!" another said.

"I _knew_ she would be...!" the third said, the trio continuing to feed.

Aya hurried over, counting down as the unconscious Komachi grew pale.

"...Ten! And the winner is _Flandre_!" Aya declared. The audience cheered, but Flandre kept draining Komachi's blood. "...Hey! That's enough! You'll _kill_ her!" Aya said. As she tried to pull Flandre off, Flandre hissed, backhanding Aya twenty feet away. As the audience all gasped, Aya stood, wiping dirt from her skirt. She then gave a cringe, shooting Flandre a nasty stare. "...Why you little!" Aya said, raising her arms. " _Illusionary Dominance_!"

Suddenly, Aya dashed forward, becoming a bright red streak. She zipped past the Flandres at blinding speed, knocking the three through the air. The duplicate Flandres disappeared, the real Flandre crashing into the ground. She slowly rose to her feet, smiling as she wiped blood from her lips.

"...Ooo _ooh!_ Now _Aya_ wants to play, huh...? Too bad. Tengu blood tastes like _chalk_!" Flandre said.

"That's enough, Flandre. You've won your match against Komachi. Now leave quietly," Aya said.

"Psh. _Fine_. I'm _bored_ now, anyway!" Flandre said, smirking before taking her leave.

* * *

RESULT :

 **Flandre**

wins by knockout


	60. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 11

FIGHT #10 :

 ** **Yuuka****

vs

 ** **Youmu****

* * *

"Ho, _ho_! Now _that_ was certainly a lively _match_!" Suika said, the ogre appearing seemingly out of nowhere. " _I_ shall be your host from now on, as Aya needs time to prepare for her forthcoming match. Not to mention time to recover from Flandre's little _stunt_ , eh, old girl?

Now, let's recap, shall we? After nine exciting rounds, a total of nine contestants have been eliminated. That leaves twenty-five girls left standing, and that ¥1,000,000,000 jackpot is still anyone's prize!

Now then, our next match is between two solid dark horse picks. In the red corner stands Yuuka Kazami, that naughty flower ghost with the shifty eyes!

In the blue corner stands Youmu Konpachi, Gensokyo's premier samurai and everyone's favorite tsundere!"

The contestants took the field, crowd cheering as they made their debuts. Yuuka floated daintily into position, Youmu stepping stoically before her. Youmu was back in her usual green dress, the censors of the televised tournament forbidding her latest risque, bandaid-centric attire.

"Heh. This'll be a _cinch_!" Yuuka said. "My specialty is heavy assault projectiles from the air while _your_ forte is boring old swordplay from the ground. You might as well resign _now_ , Konpachi!" Youmu stood stoic, seemingly preoccupied with something else.

"Okay, gals. Let's rip each other's throats- err, make it a clean fight!" Suika said. "Ready? Set…? _Go_!"

As the bell rang, Youmu swiftly dove in for the kill. She slashed her longsword, barely brisking Yuuka's red dress. Yuuka floated high in the sky, beginning a barrage of heavy sunflowers. She poured them onto the battlefield, each of them exploding with great force. The explosions rocked the stadium, the audience ooh-ing and aah-ing at the display.

Youmu raised her sword, flinging a line of projectiles from its wake. Yuuka easily dodged, continuing to pelt the samurai with attacks. Youmu mounted a sturdy resistance, all the while only half concentrating on the task at hand.

"... _Just fight normally, Youmu dear. I'll set the plan in motion when the time is right_ ," Yuyuko's words echoed in Youmu's head.

Youmu shouldn't be here. She should be at her mistress' side at a time like this, she thought. The plans Hakugyokurou were scheming were of great import, and Youmu should hardly be wasting time with pointless exhibitions. Still, Yuyuko was, as ever, whimsical in her plans. The details she'd given to Youmu were vague. She'd laid it all out to her one night with naive, almost childlike zest. Though Youmu knew the overall plan, the details were still sketchy, and she was yet unclear if Yuyuko intended to begin today or later in the tournament. Said tournament was, after all, scheduled to take place over the course of three days. The first day, opening rounds. The second, slated for the same time next week, the semifinals. And the third, taking place the following week, were the final matches and the penultimate bout for the prize. As Youmu mulled things over, Yuuka shot her a dry look.

"You seem preoccupied, little _servant_ girl! You've got no time to focus on other things with _me_ as your opponent!" the ghost exclaimed. She raised her parasol, sending a charming yet deadly stream of flowers raining down.

Youmu tucked and rolled, narrowly evading the fierce attack. Enough, already. It was time to end this. Youmu stared ahead, stoically raising her swords to the sky. She focused intently, summoning a duplicate of herself. "Darkness Sword: Hades Vortex."

Suddenly, Youmu and her doppelganger spun round, swords outstretched as they became like helicopter blades. They launched into the sky, closing in on Yuuka like homing missiles. The ghost tried to dodge, but her dainty movements were simply too slow. Yuuka gave a shriek, Youmu slicing her up like a diced tomato. As Yuuka's body fell to the ground, Youmu landed, her duplicate vanishing from sight.

"Phew- _wee_!" Suika whistled. She started the countdown, soon declaring Youmu the victor.

* * *

RESULT :

 ** **Youmu****

wins by knockout


	61. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 12

FIGHT #11 :

 ** **Lunasa, Merlin,**** and ****Lyrica****

vs

 ** **Lily, Tewi,**** and ****Mystia****

* * *

"Moving right along, now, our next match is rather unusual," Suika said. "Tournament fights are typically one-on-one, but the Prismriver sisters __insisted__ on fighting as a team. Accordingly, Lady Yasaka has allowed a three-on-three bout for the next round. So, without further delay, let's get started!

As mentioned, in the red corner: the Prismriver sisters, Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica! These poltergeists utilize music as weapons, and play in perfect harmony the most lethal of melodies!

And in the blue corner: Lily White, Tewi Inaba, and Mystia Lorelei! This unlikely trio was paired together using careful analysis of their skills, and should prove worthy opponents for their musical adversaries!

Yup! Looks like another pushover, folks! Concession stands are now open! Feel free to spend all your hard-earned yen on overpriced snacks and drinks! Anyway, __let's get it on__!"

As the bell sounded, Tewi sneered, raising an eyebrow in Suika's direction. "Hey! Who you callin' a __pushover__? I'm the queen of all __rabbits__ , I'll have you know!"

As Tewi spoke, Lyrica smacked her over the head with a piano keyboard. "Ha, ha! This is __fun__!" the poltergeist grinned.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Merlin cheered, soon engaging in battle with Mystia.

Lunasa stood in silence, sizing up the enemies before her. Unlike her carefree sisters, Lunasa was the brains of the group. She calculated her next move, knowing she and her sisters had an uphill battle ahead.

Their biggest threat was undoubtedly Lily, followed by Tewi, then Mystia a distant third. Lily smirked in silence, sensing Lunasa's sentiments.

"You're totally outmatched here, kid. I don't know what they were thinking pairing you off with us. They say we're evenly matched, but I could finish this off with both hands tied behind my back!" Lily declared, rushing at Lunasa.

As Lily fired a volley of shots, Lunasa dodged, raising her violin. She played a vile tune, Tewi suddenly cringing in pain.

" _ _Aaaaaaaaaaccckkk__!" she shouted, plugging her massive ears. Her large rabbit ears picked up the tune more acutely than the others, her eyes bugging out as the tune drove her mad.

"Bad music!" Mystia said, suddenly smacking Lunasa with large talons. "Night sparrow's song much prettier."

"Ha! I'll give you a 'pretty song', you __freak__!" Merlin exclaimed. She raised her horn, blasting it loudly at Mystia. The sound reverberated throughout the entire stadium, causing earbleeds to most everyone in attendance. Mystia contorted from the sound, at once falling to the floor. "Ha! One, down, two to-"

Before she could finish, Tewi launched a volley of carrots at Merlin. They pelted the girl with deadly speed, cutting through her as though they were knives. Merlin shrieked, suddenly falling to the ground.

" _ _Merlin__!" Lyrica screamed. She gritted her teeth, shooting a glare at Tewi. "Hey! That's my sister, you __bitch__!" The ghost proceeded to play an angry tune, slamming her keys down hard with gnarled teeth. Tewi tried to fight back, but her big, floppy ears picked up too much sound. She quickly grew dizzy, eyes going blank as she fell to the dirt.

Lily wasted no time, suddenly launching high in the sky. She elegantly spun around, a rain of red and blue projectiles filling the air. They pelted the stadium floor, sparking with crackling electricity as they fell.

"Lyrica! Watch out!" Lunasa said. Lunasa nimbly dodged, but Lyrica wasn't so lucky, taking heavy damage from the barrage.

" _ _Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!~" she shrieked, tumbling back as she fell flat on her face.

Lily and Lunasa were now the only ones left. As Lily's barrage continued, Lunasa closed her eyes, readying her violin. "Divine Strings: __Stradivarius__."

In a flash, she started up a haunting melody. The vibrations from her instrument dispelled Lily's shots, and soothed the audience of the stadium, bringing a tear to many a spectator's eye. But although it was a pleasant song, Lily's sheer strength soon became evident. A shot struck Lunasa's violin, at once shattering the object and snapping its strings. Another shot hit Lunasa herself, immediately knocking her out of commission.

As Lily elegantly returned to the ground, Suika sat back, dozing off in the announcer's booth. "…Oy. __Oy__!" Nitori whispered, nudging her shoulder. Suika swiftly awoke, looking around with hazy eyes. "You're on!"

"Oh! Ahem… __right__!" Suika said, shooting to her feet. She ran out to the battlefield, soon declaring Lily's team the winner.

* * *

RESULT :

 ** **Lily, Tewi,**** and ****Mystia****

win by knockout


	62. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 13

FIGHT #12 :

 ** **Remilia****

vs

 ** **Kaguya****

* * *

"Alright, folks. Foolin' time's over," Suika said. "Get ready, 'cause our next fight is between two Class-A heavyweights! As a precautionary measure, we ask that everyone stay seated during this round. Strap yourselves in tight, and be sure that your seats and tray tables are in the upright position. Lady Yasaka has also asked that you keep flash photographs to a minimum. As in __none__ , or she'll knock your head off. Seriously."

As Suika made her announcements, Remilia gave a wide grin from backstage. "Ah… at __last__!" she said, popping her knuckles as she prepared to head out.

"Good luck, mistress!" Koakuma said.

"Give 'em hell, Remilia!" Hong grinned.

"Go easy on them, mistress. Try and keep civilian casualties to a minimum," Sakuya said.

"Hee, hee… __sure__. I'll be a good girl!" she said, tone suggesting otherwise.

At the other end of the stadium, Kaguya calmly smiled, ready to fight.

"Have a good bout, mistress!" Tewi cheered.

"Mistress… I'm sorry for my disgrace at the hands of Dread Witch Patchouli. Good luck to you. I know that you'll succeed," Eirin said.

"Be careful with this one, Lady Houraisan. I've seen the vile nature of the Scarlet woman firsthand," Reisen warned.

"Fear not, my dears. Remilia may be strong, but she's still just a mere earthling. I'll put an end to things very quickly," Kaguya smiled.

As the massive crowd sat in anticipation, Suika at last introduced the contenders.

"...In the red corner! No… the __blood__ red corner! She's known far and wide as Gensokyo's most devilish resident! Her eyes are crimson death, the mere mention of her name striking fear into mortals! Ladies and gentlemen! The one! The only! __Remilia Scarlet__!"

Remilia waltzed onto the field, audience going berserk at her confident gait. She eyed the standing crowd, playing to them as she gave a sly wink.

"...And in the blue corner! That shady lunarian and princess of the realm of Eintei! Her name is shrouded in mystery, as are the extent of her powers. Just how mighty __is__ this enigmatic woman? Let's find out! Here's __Kaguya Houraisan__!"

Kaguya entered the battlefield, another round of boisterous applause erupting. Kaguya gave her usual smile, eyeing Remilia as the two prepared to face off.

"...Ah. Remilia. My old friend. We meet again," Kaguya said.

"Indeed. And who ever thought it would be on the field of battle…?" Remilia asked.

"We may have had dealings in the past, but no holding back, okay? I trust you won't bore me for the next several minutes," Kaguya said, hands hidden beneath her large sleeves.

"Likewise. If you don't give it your all, as well, I'm liable to make that kimono of yours even __redder__!" Remilia sneered.

"Alright, girls. This is a highly anticipated round, so let's make it a good one!" Suika said. "On your marks! Get __set__ …!

 _ _Go__!"

The clang of the golden bell rang out through the stadium, signaling the start of perhaps the day's most anticipated match. The audience fell silent, watching the two competitors stand at the center of the vast arena. They were dots in the distance to those in the back, but the jumbotron made it so that everyone in the stadium could see. Neither of them moved. Kaguya smiled, hands at her sides. Remilia smirked, twiddling her fingers like a villain. They each sized each other up, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Remilia stared down her opponent, glaring at her like a cheetah eyeing a gazelle. Her eyes flitted back and forth, eyeing the many spectators lining the arena. Remilia could feel them; could hear the sounds of their beating hearts.

They sounded delicious.

But that wasn't what Remilia was there for. She was there to win the damned tournament, for prestige reasons rather than financial ones. Not that the jackpot was anything to sneeze at. ¥1,000,000,000 could go a long way in expanding the mansion. Maybe even add a fourth floor. The vampire looked up, eyeing the sun with disdain.

"Honestly. That thing is so annoying, isn't it?" she asked, pointing up.

"Indeed. It weakens my powers, as well. What say we get rid of it…?" Kaguya asked.

The duo both raised their hands, suddenly casting a spell in unison. The stadium suddenly went dark, a paper moon replacing the sun above.

"Ahh…," Remilia said gleefully.

" _ _Much__ better," Kaguya added with relief.

The people of the stadium sat confused. They looked to their watches, realizing it was still daytime.

"Whoa!" Sanae said, eyes wide.

"So… those two can even manipulate solar entities, can they?" Yasaka said. "Or maybe it's just an elaborate trick. Either way, it's impressive. I __knew__ those two were worth keeping an eye on..."

That was, after all, the whole reason Yasaka organized the tournament. As the highest ranking god of Gensokyo, it was important for her to keep tabs on the strength of its denizens. And what better way to do that than to host a series of bloody exhibitions starring Gensokyo's best and brightest stars? Yasaka had to stay ever vigilant if she desired to keep her position.

She had to keep an eye out for new gods.

As she and Sanae watched from the VIP section, the fight finally kicked off. It was Remilia who made the first move, dashing toward Kaguya at great speed. She gave a mighty swipe, Kaguya blocking with an elegant raise of the arm. She sprayed a burst of shots Remilia's way, the two soon going back and forth against each other.

As the arena lit up with action, the occasional stray shot found its way into the crowd. Projectiles hit the occasional spectator, blowing them up in a rain of blood and guts. Some fled in fright, but most remained, cheering on the pair of dueling warriors.

This was a big money fight, and many bookies around Gensokyo and Japan were watching it closely. The fight blared out from every bar, pub, karaoke, and living room across the nation, half drunken salarymen cheering for their chosen picks with ties wrapped around their heads.

"Damn. This is a good match!" Marisa said from the lobby of the stadium.

"Indeed," Patchouli said. "I thought that Mist-… __Remilia__ would win immediately, but not so. They are quite well matched."

"Yes. Miss Houraisan is stronger than she appears," Reimu said.

"Oh, that's right. You faced her once before, right, Reimu?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. Don't remind me…," Reimu replied, recalling her naked fight with the lunarian.

Remilia and Kaguya continued back and forth, battling with no signs of slowing down. The fight was lasting longer than anyone had anticipated, the tension growing with each passing minute. Remilia tossed a Gungnir. Kaguya countered with a Buddhist Diamond. Remilia cast Vampire Illusion. Kaguya summoned Salamander Shield. Back and forth they went, slowly but surely wearing each others endurance down.

"Haa… haa… haa…," they said in unison, panting with exhaustion as they eyed each other with mutual respect.

"Not bad, dearest __moon__ princess…," Remilia said.

"You, __too__ , little vampire…," Kaguya said. "But alas, you are but a child of 500 short years. I am over 1,300 years old. I have gathered much power during that time. Here. Allow me to demonstrate." Suddenly, Kaguya raised her arms, her long black hair suddenly floating around. "Ultimate Treasure: __Pandora's Box__!"

In a flash, a multitude of colors engulfed the stadium. A golden chest appeared before Kaguya, slowly opening up toward Remilia. A thick wall of projectiles flew out, big and small as they moved at blistering speeds.

"Tch. Nice technique!" Remilia said. "But you're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve! Night Sign! __Bad Lady Scramble__!" Remilia dove backward, briefly clinging to the stadium's high walls. She then dove forward, tearing through the multitude of deadly shots spilling out from Kaguya's attack. The vampire cut her cheek on several shots, but pressed the attack, at once slamming hard into Kaguya.

"Tyyyyyyy _ _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!" Kaguya screamed. She flew through the air, spinning like a clockwise tornado. Her body hit the ground, kicking up dirt as it rolled to a stop.

"Hoooo-ooooooo- _ _weeeeeeeee__!" Suika exclaimed with squinted eyes. "Now __that__ fight was just plain __poetry__!" she declared, soon starting the countdown. "Three… two… one…!

And the winner is __Remilia__!"

* * *

RESULT :

 ** **Remilia****

wins by knockout


	63. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 14

FIGHT #13 :

 ** **Keine****

vs

 ** **Reisen****

* * *

"Alright, moving right along!" Suika said. "After Remilia's fight, this next match looks like comic relief!

In the blue corner: Keine Kamichi-… err, Kamishi-… bah, whatever! Please welcome _Keine_ , guardian of the human village!"

The contestant entered the field, a modest applause coming from the crowd.

"In the red corner: Reisen Udon-… eh. Udongeren… _grrr_. Honestly. I don't get _paid_ enough for this shit. Here's _Reisen Inaba_!"

The rabbit girl appeared, cautiously entering the field to similar applause. She and Keine faced off, neutral expressions on their faces as they sized each other up.

"Good luck," Keine said.

"Yeah. You too," Reisen replied.

"Alright, let's get this over wi- err, have a simply _captivating_ fight!" Suika said. "… _Begin_!"

The bell rang out, Keine and Reisen standing motionless.

"Guess we have to fight, huh?" Keine asked.

"Looks that way," Reisen replied.

"I don't think anyone's that excited about our match."

"That's because we're background characters," Reisen said. "Japanese entertainment is full of types like us. Anime, manga, TV shows, you name it. The designers create us in a mad zeal, only to grow tired of us later. Certain trendy mangas are particularly guilty of this. They create a sea of flashy characters who look fancy, but have paper-thin plots and personalities."

"Damn. That sure _sounds_ like us," Keine said. She clenched her fists. "…That really pisses me off. I've gotta let off some _steam_!"

Suddenly, Keine unleashed heavy shots, Reisen dodging before whipping out her guns. She fired dual pistols at her opponent, the two soon engaging in a fight. The audience grew bored, some yawning as they tapped their toes.

"Gee. This is hard to watch because I care about them so much," a spectator joked.

"Where'd she get those guns from? She's not even in the police force," another said.

"Heh. Maybe she went to America recently. Yee- _haw_!" a third remarked, laughter ensuing.

The fight moved along, Reisen slightly outmatched by Keine. Keine was wearing the rabbit girl down, her superior endurance becoming clear. Reisen gave a cringe, taking a beating from Keine's massive shots.

" _Kyyyaaaaaa_!" she screamed, clothes tearing off as she stood in just a small white thong. The audience, once bored, suddenly took notice, gawking at Reisen's large boobs.

" _Wooooo_!" the men said, getting nosebleeds.

"Grrrrr! I'll show you! I'm not just some damned _background_ character!" Keine said. She gritted her teeth, outfit changing from blue to green. Her hair stood up, body starting to glow a strange aura. She raised a firm hand, suddenly blasting Reisen with a wave of energy.

" _Hoo_!" Reisen squeaked. She jumped up high, boobs bouncing as she leapt to the sky. She suddenly reached back, producing a massive bazooka out of nowhere. She carefully took aim, at once firing a rocket Keine's way. Keine tried to dodge, but the heat-seeking missile had locked on. It struck her with a massive bang, exploding as it launched Keine into the air, shaking the stadium.

" _Oooooh_!" the audience said, entranced by the loud, massive blast. When the dust all settled, Reisen landed, spotting Keine on the ground.

"Kch… _dammit_! I'm not… just some damn… _support character_!" Keine said. She clenched her fists, cringing as she struggled to stand. Reisen walked over, giving a weak frown.

"Keine... it's not a badge of shame. Background characters are important, too! We breathe variety into things, and add depth where the main characters cannot," she said. Keine looked up as Reisen gave a warm smile. "Don't carry the supporting role with shame-wear it like a badge of honor!"

"Reisen…!" Keine said, eyes wide with blood on her face.

"She's got a point there, Keiney," Suika said, appearing. "We background chicks hafta stick together!" the ogre gave the countdown, soon declaring Reisen the winner.

* * *

RESULT :

 ** **Reisen****

wins by knockout


	64. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 15

FIGHT #14 :

 ** **Hong****

vs

 ** **Chen****

* * *

"Pat attention now, folks! 'Cause there's just two matches left in today's opening rounds! Our next fighters may not be elites, but they certainly have their own little followings!" Suika said.

"In the blue corner: gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Mansion, _Hong Meiling_!"

Hong flew onto the field, dive kicking her way into position.

"And in the red corner: Yukari's favorite kitty, _Chen_!"

Chen raced out to the field, kicking up dirt as she ran on all fours.

"That's right, boys and girls! It's the battle of the _Chinese_ characters, so it seems! Let's just hope we're not hungry for a rematch an hour later!" Suika said. "On your marks! Get set! _Go_!"

As soon as the bell rang, the contestants dove toward each other.

"Ha! You're goin' _down_ , fur ball!" Hong taunted.

"I don't think so, commie! _Myau_!~" Chen replied.

They at once clashed at the center of the arena, brutally engaged in mortal combat. Hong kicked and chopped at her opponent, displaying deadly martial arts skills. Chen nimbly dodged away, swiping back with catlike reflexes. Back and forth they went, fighting on even terms with each other.

"You serve a bad mistress, myau! You _should_ be the one to lose! I'm on the right side of things here!" Chen said, slashing her claws.

"Cheh. I doubt it. I don't trust Yukari for even a second. She has shady eyes. Who knows _what_ her true intentions are?" Hong replied, giving a roundhouse kick.

"Mistress Yukari's plans are pure! Remilia is evil, and Yukari is good: it's that simple! _Myau_!~" Chen said with a toothy smile. Hong briefly paused, raising a brow in irritation.

"Colorful Flower! _Rainbow Taijiquan_!" Hong yelled, unleashing a flurry of deadly swift kicks. Chen took damage, returning to her feet.

"Oni God! _Rumbling Jikoku-ten_!" Chen shouted, firing a wave of rigid white shots. They pelted Hong like a hailstorm, the warrior's clothes starting to rip.

" _Tch_!" Hong said, blushing as her left boob stood visible. "Damn! This is my favorite outfit, too! I'll show you!" she hollered, extending her arms. "Secret Technique! _HADOOOOKEN_!"

In a flash, a burst of bluish-white energy shot from Hong's palms. It tore through the air, slamming into Chen with great force. "Fyyyyyy _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!~" the cat girl shrieked, tossed back a mile from the blast. She tumbled to a stop in the sand, staring up at the blue sky with spirals for eyes.

" _K.O._!" Suika exclaimed, a groovy vibration in her voice. She counted down to zero, raising Hong's hand in victory.

* * *

RESULT :

 ** **Hong****

wins by knockout


	65. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 16

FINAL PRELIMINARY MATCH :

 ** **Marisa****

vs

 ** **Aya****

* * *

The sun rested high in the sky, beaming a golden light over the land of Gensokyo. Crows flew over the stadium, blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding below. There was a crisp chill in the air, signaling that winter was fast approaching. It was neither cold nor hot, but the kind of day that felt warm in the sun and cool in the shade. It was nice.

Any way you looked at it, it was a nice day.

But of course, the day was nicer for some than it was for others. Many dreams had been shattered this day; half the contenders moving on, the other half getting eliminated, their hopes of winning gone in a flash. It hardly seemed right. After all, each girl did her best, having fought bravely in the tournament.

Some fought for glory: Remilia, Komachi, Yukari.

Some fought for honor: Youmu, Sakuya, Eirin.

Some fought for the prize: Reimu, Patchouli, Cirno.

But now, the day's festivities were finally drawing to a close. The tournament would resume in a week, but when said time arrived, the field of contestants would be thinner; narrower; lonelier. There is no reason why things end. Were it not so, all would be meaningless. But even so, those in attendance knew it wasn't over;

there were still two contestants with unfinished business.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time is finally here!" Suika announced. She held a black microphone, her voice booming across the large arena. "It's been a long ride, but the last match of the day is upon us! And _hoo_ , what a _match_ it is! This should be one for the history books, folks!"

Backstage in the pit, Marisa stood ready, loosening herself up.

"Best of luck, Marisa," Reimu said. "If you don't make it to round two, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Heh. Will do, Reimu," the magician replied.

"Marisa…," Patchouli said with delicate eyes. "Be careful out there. Please don't get yourself hurt..."

Marisa warmly smiled, gently stroking Patchouli's cheek. "Patchy… don't worry. Aya's a tough customer, but I'll show her who's _boss_!" Marisa said with a firm smile.

At the other end of the arena, Aya gave a stretch, warming up in the announcer's booth.

"Go get 'em, Aya," Nitori said. "And no holding back 'cause the two of you are friends, okay?"

"I know, Nitori. I _do_ hate fighting her, though," Aya replied. "I really admire Marisa. But still, I'm gonna _go all out_!"

Back outside, tension mounted as Suika finally kicked things off.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "Without further ado, let's get this _show on the road_!

In the blue corner: a girl who hardly needs introducing! She's everyone's favorite ordinary magician! Ladies and gentlemen, Gensokyo's number one pop star: _Marisa Kirisame_!

Marisa flew out to the field, audience roaring as she rode a flying broom. She elegantly sat with both legs hanging from one side, playing to the crowd as she flipped and twirled through the air. The cheers poured out from the crowd, people throwing yen and roses down from the stands.

"And in the red corner: that savvy entrepreneur and unofficial queen of the tengu! Her speed is unmatched, and her deadly techniques will leave you seeing stars: _Aya Shameimaru_!"

Aya darted out to the field, leaving a trail of autumn leaves in her wake. The audience cheered loudly, dazzled by the tengu's blinding speed. Aya folded her arms, shooting Marisa a sly grin.

" _Yo_!" Aya said gingerly.

"Aya. What _up_ , girlfriend?" Marisa replied with a playful smile.

"Looks like we're today's closing act, huh? Then let's give 'em a show to remember, _eh_?" Aya asked.

"But of _course_!~" Marisa replied daintily. As she and Aya braced for the fight, Suika stepped forth.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ghosts and demons, and everyone in between! I give you: _THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!_

…Well. Not really. But kind of a big deal.

On your marks!

Get _set_!

 _GOOOOO_!"

With that, the bell sounded, signaling the start of the day's last match.

"Good luck, Aya! Don't let me accidentally _kill_ ya, now. 'Kay?" Marisa said.

"Ha! Back at you, _Kirisame_!" Aya replied.

In a flash, the tengu dove toward Marisa at full speed. Marisa dodged sideways, countering with a bluish laser beam. Aya jumped, spreading her wings and unleashing sharp feathers. They shot toward Marisa in a haze, cutting through the magician, ripping her clothes.

" _Kch_!" Marisa clicked her tongue, her bra and panties now half exposed. She raised both her arms, at once producing a meteor shower. Aya dove away, flying sideways from the blast. She dodged most of the meteors, but several made contact, colliding with the tengu. The attack tore Aya's shirt, revealing her right titty to the crowd. They all gazed on, entranced by the ongoing match.

"Who do you like in this one, Sanae?" Yasaka asked.

"Hmm. That's a tough one," the maiden replied. "…I gotta go with Aya, though. Marisa's more famous, but Aya's just a flat-out _beast_! What do you think, mistress?" After a long pause, Yasaka smiled, shaking her head.

"No," she said. "…Marisa _._ Marisa is _definitely_ stronger."

"...Ya _think_?"

"Yes. I sense tremendous energies from that little magician. Reimu, _too_ , for that matter. For a pair of humans, they wield considerable power," Yasaka said. Sanae fell silent, casting a shady glare toward the distance.

"... _Reimu_!" she said under her breath, biting her bottom lip.

Marisa and Aya's fight raged on, the girls giving it their all as the crowd yelled and cheered. Marisa was a ranged fighter while Aya had a good mix of both ranged and melee attacks. The fighters dueled each other back and forth, their clothes getting more and more tattered with each hit. Suddenly, Aya stopped, striking a flashy pose with her wings up. "Whirl Sign: _Maple Leaf Fan_!"

In a flash, Aya summoned a towering tornado. The audience craned their necks, watching as Marisa was sucked into the vortex.

" _Yyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" she shrieked, spinning and flailing her arms all around. She spun uncontrollably, the remainder of her clothes tearing off.

" _Ohhh_ _hh_ _hh_!" the crowd exclaimed, eyes wide as they all leaned forward.

Moments later, Aya's fierce tornado broke and dispersed. Marisa screamed in fright, falling ass-first seventy feet to the ground. The magician gnashed her teeth, managing to break her fall with a burst of magic. She landed on her feet, feeling the arena's sand between her toes.

As the girl quietly caught her bearings, she gave a pause. A cool wind blew, Marisa suddenly feeling a bit chilly. She slowly looked down, eyes wide as she realized she was nude. She shot her head up, hotly blushing with fists at her sides. Aya whistled. "Whew! Nice _ass_ , baby!" she teased.

Marisa lightly trembled, unable to move as the audience gazed at her flesh. In a flash, they all went wild, howling and whistling at Marisa's nakedness. They all got nosebleeds; the men, the women, even the crows. Marisa stood awkwardly, her tits, ass, and pussy exposed to the world. Her whole body showed on the jumbotron, Nitori and the censors scrambling to obscure her vagina from the TV broadcast.

" _Sh-Shit_ …!" Marisa said nervously. "I can't believe this… naked in front of _millions_ of people!" she exclaimed. The girl was hardly exaggerating, either; millions of viewers across Japan were tuned in to the event, not to mention the countless others watching live on the web. Marisa gritted her teeth, slowly raising a fist to the sky. "Grrrr… damn you, _Aya_! How _dare_ you thrash my clothes like that! Now I know how _Reimu_ must have felt…!"

"Eh, heh…! _Sorry_ , Marisa!" Aya said, scratching her head. "I didn't mean to strip you! It just sorta… happened!"

"Hmph! W-Well, this is _nothing_!" Marisa said awkwardly, hands on her hips. "I'm not uptight about my body! I go to the nude beach all the time! _Plus_ , it's a little known fact that witches are just as strong _without_ clothes! _Watch_!"

Marisa raised a palm, at once firing a volley of meteors. They all burned their way toward Aya, the tengu doing a flip to avoid them. Aya raised her fan, countering with a strong gust of wind. Marisa's hair blew around wildly, the girl dodging back and forth totally nude. Her large tits bounced around freely, ass shaking about in the breeze.

Marisa started to sweat. She realized she was now at a disadvantage. Despite the humiliation of being nude, she also had to contend with the loss of her magic broom. The tornado had swept it away, and with it, Marisa's ability to fly. Aya, on the other hand, had wings, and could easily fly above Marisa with no problems. Marisa was naked and unarmed while Aya was clothed and equipped with her fan. It wasn't looking good for Marisa. Still, she kept on, dodging Aya's attacks left and right.

"Haaaa…! Haaaa…! _Damn_!" Marisa said, stopping to catch her breath. Her heart pounded wildly, the sound of the noisy crowd coming from all directions.

"Give up yet, Marisa?" Aya asked.

Marisa fiercely cringed. "... _Never_!" she yelled.

Aya raised her fan, again pelting Marisa with gusts. Marisa weaved in and out, narrowly avoiding the shots as her breasts swung free. The magician soldiered on, feeling exhaustion start to kick in. This was bad. This was very bad. At this rate, it looked like Aya really _was_ going to win. The tengu shot a twister, Marisa flipping backwards, spreading her legs wide to avoid the attack. Minutes ticked by, Marisa continuing to struggle with Aya's onslaught. The tengu was relentless. A normal girl would have quit by now. But Marisa was hardly normal.

Quitting wasn't in her DNA.

The girl leapt sideways, breathing heavily as she stared up at Aya. Marisa's heart pounded in her ears, feeling as though it would burst at any second. The magician quietly sneered, tensing her fists as she steeled her resolve. She cleared her mind and heart, focusing solely on the job at hand.

At this point, winning wasn't an _option_.

Winning wasn't just something there to be grabbed or not grabbed.

No… winning was the very essence of _who she was_.

She couldn't just allow herself to be beaten by the tengu before her; to leave the field, naked and ashamed. No-her pride wouldn't allow for such disgrace. Marisa took a breath, shooting Aya a wry smile.

"Enough already, Marisa. Your resolve is commendable, but it's time we put an end to this fight!" Aya said. As the tengu prepared to launch an attack, Marisa smirked.

"I _agree_!~" she replied chipperly. As Aya spread her wings, Marisa jumped back, widening her stance. "…He, he. That's _right_ , my pretties! You know what time it is!~" she said, raising her palms. "Love Sign! _Master Spark_!"

As Aya rained sharp feathers from the sky, Marisa grinned, blasting raw energy from her palms. The beam tore through the air, incinerating Aya's attacks in an instant. Aya's eyes shot open, realizing this was Marisa's ultimate attack. Few mortal beings had the speed to evade Marisa's signature spell, but Aya was one of the lucky few. She swiftly darted sideways, evading the massive beam by half a centimeter. As Aya dove in for the kill, Marisa turned, an evil grin on her face. "Oh no, you _don't_!" she yelled over the noise. Marisa honed all of her strength, her beam suddenly widening to twice its size. Aya tried to dodge, but the shift in size was simply too fast. The tengu was engulfed by the spark, screaming as she felt its deadly energy burn her flesh.

Aya gave a shriek like a dying crow. She then fell from the sky, crashing into the dirt in a cloud of black feathers. Marisa maintained her stance, stark naked as her beam vanished from sight. The audience stood still as a statue-the stadium so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Seconds later, the crowd went off, roars and deafening cheers filling the stands. Everyone stood up, applauding the best fight they'd seen all day. The applause went on for several minutes, Marisa catching her breath as she stood blushing at the center of the field. Everyone, even the normally verbose Suika was lost for words. The ogre gave the countdown, declaring Marisa the final winner of the day.

* * *

RESULT :

 ** **Marisa****

wins by knockout


	66. Chapter X, Gensokyo Wars - 17

As the noise filling the arena died down, Marisa and Aya returned backstage. Suika gave a squinted smile, announcing that the day's festivities had come to a close. The audience gave one last round of applause, soon filtering out of the stadium one after the next. Marisa walked through the halls, tits swaying as her bare feet entered the lobby.

"...Well, now! That was one _helluva_ show, eh, girls?!" she asked. She stood at the door, grinning at Reimu and Patchouli with hands on her hips.

"I… I'll say," Reimu replied awkwardly.

"Marisa…!" Patchouli said with a blush. "You're buck _naked_ …!"

"I know…" Marisa replied, nervous as she stood before them. "I can't believe I gotta walk _home_ like this! You were stripped during your match, _too_ , right Reimu? How'd you get your clothes back?"

"I brought a spare outfit just in case," Reimu said. "I had a feeling something like this might happen."

"Yeah. Fights are dangerous. It's no surprise our dresses get wrecked now and again," Marisa said.

Patchouli briefly paused, suddenly standing up with a blush. "…Marisa! You shouldn't have to bear anymore shame!" she said. Patchouli lowered her hands, at once stripping totally nude.

" _Patchouli_!" Reimu said, eyes bugging out at her cunt.

" _Patchy_ …!" Marisa said, all three girls blushing in unison.

"...H-Here!" Patchouli said tensely. "Take my outfit! You'll catch a cold if you're nude for too long!"

"Patchy…," Marisa said, briefly hesitating before taking her clothes. Marisa looked them over, at once trying the attire on. It was a tad baggy, but Patchouli's pajamas fit Marisa surprisingly well. "Ah… these are comfy. I could get _used_ to _this_!"

With that, the girls left the lobby, making their way from the stadium amidst the sea of crowds. Patchouli's heart pounded, feeling the eyes of many leer at her flesh. Suddenly, the girl squeaked, feeling someone grab her bare ass. " _H-Hey_!" she exclaimed with a blush. Patchouli gritted her teeth, at once incinerating the man with a fireball. As his dust blew away, the crowd stepped back, thinking twice about getting near the witch.

The trio left the stadium, walking through the grassy field outside. They chatted back and forth, feeling the pleasant sun against their skin. They had each won their matches, and would now be advancing to the second round in a week's time. But as they shot the breeze, a silence suddenly came over them.

"...You know," Marisa said warily. "…since we're each moving on to the next round, there's a chance we may be pitted against each other in a future match."

"Oh, no... I don't even want to _think_ about that," Patchouli said.

"Yes. But even so, it's a possibility," Reimu said. "One I was firmly aware of since the start. We may not have to fight each other, but if we do, we must promise not to hold a grudge."

"...I agree," Marisa said, stopping in her tracks along with the others. "In fact, let's make a pact right here; if we _do_ have to fight each other, there can be no hard feelings later on-we just have to give it our all and agree to stay friends once the match is over!"

"Marisa…," Patchouli said nakedly. She hated the idea of fighting Marisa. It broke her heart to even think about it. But still, she knew that Reimu and Marisa were right. The three were good friends, and shouldn't let a silly battle tournament get in the way of their relationship. "…Agreed."

"Then it's settled!" Reimu said. "Come what may, we'll be friends no matter what!"

"That's right!" Marisa replied with a grin.

"Indeed," Patchouli added, nude as she extended a firm hand. The others did the same, the three shaking hands just outside the Forest of Magic.

The trio continued down the path, sun slowly setting on the horizon. The woods were painted a deep orange, the breeze gently blowing through the girls' hair. It had been a long day, and the three had each been through a lot. They arrived at Marisa's house, Marisa suddenly slapping Patchouli's ass.

" _Eeeeep_!" the girl squeaked, blushing as she turned to the magician.

"Ah, what a _day_!" Marisa said, opening the front door of her house. She then flashed a naughty grin, at once tearing off all of her clothes. She tossed them inside, Patchouli smiling while sidling up to her. "…A girl's gotta _unwind_ after all that. Don't you agree, Patchy?"

"I _do_ …," Patchouli replied, blushing as she kissed Marisa's boob. "Care to _join_ us, Reimu…?"

Reimu simply smiled.

"I'll pass. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she said.

"Suit yourself," Marisa said. "But should you change your mind, our door's always open to you.~"

With that, Marisa winked, she and Patchouli starting to kiss. They went inside the house, closing the door as they passionately began to make out. As their moans of pleasure carried through the door, Reimu lightly sighed, turning around to leave.

She made her way through the forest, her shadow long as the land changed from orange to purple. Today was a triumph for the shrine maiden; she'd won her match with Yukari, and her friends Marisa and Patchouli had made it through to the second round. Having seen the day's fights, Reimu was now more confident than ever. She'd watched each match carefully, and now knew what she was up against. She gave a firm smile.

The prize was as good as hers.


	67. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 1

**Chapter XI**

 **Solid Metal Gear**

Remilia sat in the drawing room of her mansion, sipping green tea as Sakuya tidied up with her duster. "Ah, what a delightful tournament. I haven't had that much fun since the Hakurei child broke in."

"Indeed. Scarlet Devil Mansion made a fine showing with five straight victories," Sakuya said.

"Yes. We all made it through to the next round, even dear Koakuma," Remilia said. "But still. Something's been bothering me of late."

Sakuya paused, turning to Remilia. "What is it, mistress?"

"That kappa, Nitori. She's up to something. I can feel it," Remilia said. "Ever since that incident with her submarine, I've been slightly on edge. If that contraption was strong enough to potentially destroy the mansion, it's bad news; particularly if it's still skulking around out there somewhere."

"I agree," Sakuya said.

"Sakuya. I want you to look into this."

"Of course, mistress. What would you have me do?"

"Well… this could be dangerous, but you have two mission objectives. First, find Nitori's submarine and dispose of it by whatever means necessary. Second, look into the construction facilities of said kappa. Those creatures are wily, and are always crafting gadgets of mass destruction. I know for a fact that they have a secret base upriver from Misty Lake. Travel there, Sakuya. Infiltrate their base and put it out of commission."

"As you wish, mistress. Is anyone coming with me?"

"No. This is a top secret black op. Don't expect any support."

"What's the insertion method?"

"Eh. Your feet, stupid."

"Oh. Right."

"Get moving. I'll keep in contact with you through KODEC; it's directly plugged into your ear. No one will be able to hear it but you."

"Very well, mistress. That base is as good as dead," Sakuya said, giving an elegant bow. As the maid turned around to leave, Remilia's eyes watched her quietly.

"Sakuya," the vampire said, briefly pausing as Sakuya turned around. "…Be careful."

Sakuya gave a knowing smile. "…But of course, mistress. I'll be back before sunrise."

Sakuya left Scarlet Devil Mansion, taking a speedboat from the mansion's jetty across Misty Lake. She made for the river, her short maid's dress flapping in the breeze. " _Sakuya. Sakuya, can you hear me?_ " Remilia asked through Sakuya's earpiece.

"Loud and clear," Sakuya replied. "I'm crossing the lake, and am approaching the river as we speak."

" _Be careful. That base is well guarded, and armed with the latest surveillance technology_ ," Remilia said. " _That noise… you didn't take that loud-ass, raggedy_ speedboat _, did you?_ "

"Well… yes."

" _Why?_ "

"I don't like flying everywhere. It's windy tonight; people may see up my skirt," Sakuya said, modestly blushing. "And besides, you said so yourself. The insertion method is 'Your feet, stupid'."

" _That was as a_ joke _, Sakuya! Not to be taken_ literally _!_ " Remilia said. " _Fly if you must. Just get rid of that damned submarine and its docking base!_ "

"Very well, mistress," Sakuya replied.

" _In fact, you should ditch the boat as soon as possible,_ " another voice said.

"Who's _that_?" Sakuya asked.

" _That's Meiling._ Hong _Meiling,_ " Remilia said. " _She's been doing surveillance on the outskirts of the base. She'll also be able to give you tactical information. If you wanna reach her through KODEC, the frequency is 69.041_."

" _Tactical_ information? Since when is _she_ such a genius?" Sakuya asked.

" _Hey! Don't underestimate me! I just bought a book of_ _proverbs! Listen to this one: 'When walking through a melon patch, don't adjust your sandals,'_ " Hong said. The line fell silent.

"...Yeah? And what's that mean?" Sakuya asked.

" _I don't know, but it sure sounds important!_ " Hong replied. Sakuya clicked her tongue.

"Put Remilia back on!"

" _Snay- err, Sakuya. This is Remilia,_ " the vampire said. " _Do as Hong says and ditch the boat-there're underwater explosives floating just below the river's surface near the base!_ "

"Got it," Sakuya said, stopping the boat before continuing on. She flew high above the winding river, the light of the crescent moon barely illuminating her path. She took out her pocket watch. 11:37 PM. She had roughly six hours before dawn. She picked up the pace, feeling the cool breeze against her face.

" _Sakuya. I slipped a pair of night vision binoculars into your dress before you left. If you have trouble seeing in the darkness, use those,_ " Remilia said.

Sakuya felt around, finding the pair of binoculars down one of her pockets. She put them on, a green light suddenly illuminating the land. "Ah. That's much better."

" _They also function as normal, high-powered binoculars. Just flip the switch at the top to change from night vision to normal,_ " Remilia said. " _You may need to do that now and then. If you keep night vision on where there's light, light sources will become too bright._ "

"Got it," Sakuya said. "Mistress… why did you want me to go on this mission? I know I'm your servant and all, but surely you could've taken care of this faster than I could?"

" _Don't be silly, Sakuya,_ " Remilia said. " _I trust you'll take care of this mission as expediently as possible. And besides, working with a feather duster may dull your skills-I need you in tiptop shape for the days ahead._ "

"As you wish, mistress," Sakuya said. She continued up the river, getting higher and higher up the mountain. Moments later, she paused, spotting a brightness off in the distance. She grabbed her binoculars, zooming in on a hidden complex ahead. "That must be the place. Looks like it's half obscured by a waterfall."

" _Excellent. Do you see the submarine surfaced anywhere nearby?"_ Remilia asked.

"...No. The base is next to the river, but I can't see the submarine. Not from here, anyway," Sakuya replied.

 _"Do you see any way into the base?_ " Remilia asked. Sakuya floated to ground level, taking cover amidst some foliage.

"Hmm. I see a main entrance. A big metal door. I can't just knock and ask them to let me in, though."

" _You're right. You'll need to find another means of entry,_ " Remilia said.

"This place is huge. It's a giant metallic complex with multiple levels. It's well guarded, too, and has more surveillance cameras than the Japanese Embassy. Just what does Nitori _use_ this place for, anyhow? It doesn't look like merely a submarine factory. It looks more like a naval base."

" _Nitori's supposedly a survival nut. She thinks the end of the world's coming, and it's rumored she's stockpiled all sorts of gear in there. I wouldn't be surprised if you find all manner of stuff, not to mention traps. Proceed with caution,_ " Remilia said.

" _Try to find another way inside. There may be a side entrance or an air duct you can enter,_ " Hong said.

"Good idea," Sakuya said. She scanned the area from a distance, flipping her binoculars back and forth between night vision and standard. She surveyed the complex, spotting no less than nine guards patrolling the perimeter. "There are nine sentries. They're armed with six-six-niner's and cucumbers."

" _Cucumbers? That some sort of military lingo?_ " Remilia asked.

"No. Actual cucumbers. Kappa love those things," Sakuya said. "But… it's strange. They don't _look_ like kappa-they look like ordinary girls."

" _Male kappa are ugly, but female kappa look pretty much like normal girls. Like males, they have bald spots, but it's so tiny you wouldn't even notice,_ " Remilia said. " _Anyway, do you see any other ways into the compound?_ "

"...Hmm. There's a ventilation shaft on the roof. There're cameras, but not as many there as there are on other floors. I'm going in," Sakuya said.

She leapt through the air, at once flying over the large compound. She landed on the roof of the building, carefully looking around for signs of danger. She crept through the darkness, careful to avoid the occasional searchlight passing through. There was a helipad on the roof, and two guards patrolling back and forth. Sakuya avoided them, creeping past before arriving at the shaft. She grabbed its metal grate, at once removing it by force. She slid her slender frame through the shaft, placing the grate back on moments later. The shaft was dark and cramped. Sakuya shivered from the cold metal walls around her. She then flipped her night vision on, bending down, taking a look around the vent. "Mistress. I'm inside the base. Its air vents are cramped, but I think I can crawl further in this way."

" _Excellent. But stay alert; there's bound to be tighter security further inside,_ " Remilia said.

" _Sakuya, there's an old Chinese proverb: 'Once the fox gets its nose in, he'll soon find a way to make his body follow.' That sounds like you right now, huh?_ " Hong asked.

"Heh. Guess you're right. Or at least, that proverb made more sense than your _last_ one did," Sakuya replied.

She kept her night vision on, crawling further into the compound. She shimmied back and forth, her ass occasionally bumping the roof of the vent. The air ducts were cold and dark, the occasional rat scurrying away in fright. Sakuya felt repulsed. But then, this was their home and she was the intruder. Who was _she_ to feel revulsion? If anything, the _rats_ should feel that way, she thought. Oh, the tasks Remilia gave… working for the mistress was one of life's unique joys.


	68. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 2

Sakuya shimmied through the vents, turning one corner after the next. Her progress was slow. There wasn't much room to move around in. The air vents were chilly, the flow of air moving the same direction that Sakuya was heading. The girl gave a shiver, feeling the cold air against her ass. Her dress was up due to her position, her skimpy white panties the only thing covering her butt. If anyone were behind her now, they'd have a charming view of her rear end.

Sakuya progressed through the ventilation system, eventually coming up to a grate. She slowed to a stop, gazing through the metallic fixture. It stood on the eastern wall of the vent, giving a bird's-eye view of a large room. It appeared to be a military warehouse, piles of crates stacked at its north end. Sakuya looked around, spotting three kappa guards patrolling the room. She smiled. Their outfits were cute; black long sleeve tops with ultra-short skirts. They also wore teal ties and black heeled boots, the guards equipped with AK47s and Howa Type 64s. That was some heavy firepower, particularly for an indoor environment. Sakuya had better watch herself, she thought, continuing her way through the shaft.

" _Sakuya, in China they say: If there are more wolves, the people are eaten. If there are more people, the wolves are eaten,"_ Hong said. " _You're vastly outnumbered in that base. But remember, you can also use that to your_ advantage _. Stay sharp, Sakuya!_ "

"Right. I will. Thanks, Hong," Sakuya replied, continuing on.

It wasn't long before she reached another grate, this one a downward facing fixture. She came to a stop, gazing down at the room below. It appeared to be a cell of some kind, a girl with orange hair doing sit ups on a raggedy cot. She wore a black tank top and green pants. "…Is that a _woman_?" Sakuya thought, noticing the stranger's strong physique. Somehow, she looked familiar.

Sakuya continued her way through the vents. As she turned another corner, she noticed a light source off in the distance. She paused. That must be a way out, she thought. As she shimmied toward the light, her KODEC beeped softly in her ear. " _Sakuya! Sakuya, are you there? This is Flandre._ "

"Huh? Lady _Flandre_? What's up?" Sakuya asked quietly.

" _Watch yourself in there! It's rumored they're conducting top-secret government experiments in that base!_ "

"Eh? _Experiments_?"

" _Yes! They're performing biological experiments on humans and other races. Word is, they're mixing and matching their DNA to create super soldiers for the military. And that's not all-the Japanese government has also signed a contract with Nitori and her arms making company 'Kawashiro Heavy Industries', or KHI._ "

"I see. That would explain all the tight security. I didn't think Nitori had that many friends that were just willing to guard her base in their spare time. So…they're actually being paid by the _government_ , are they? Remilia, are you listening? Did you know about this?" Sakuya asked.

" _Yes_ ," Remilia replied.

" _What_? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

" _I'm sorry, Sakuya, but I had to get you in there somehow. If I had told you beforehand how the base was backed by the military, I fear it would have made you unnecessarily tense._ "

"Dammit, mistress! I don't like _secrets_!" Sakuya said. "What about the experiments? Is it true they're performing some kind of bioengineering to create 'super soldiers'?"

" _That I don't know,_ " Remilia said.

" _Mistress_!"

" _Really, Sakuya. I don't know. Those rumors have been floating around kappa circles, but I can't say for certain if they're true. Either way, you have a mission to accomplish. Now get rid of that submarine, and do away with that wretched base once and for all!_ " Remilia said.

" _Sakuya, can you hear me? This is Flandre. I've secured the line; the others won't be able to hear us._ "

"Flandre…thanks for the heads up. I see now that the mistress had no intention of telling me how _dangerous_ this mission was."

" _Ha! That's sis for ya. She_ so _loves her secrets,"_ Flandre said. _"Anyway, the experiments and the arms contract aren't the only things pertinent to that base; there's a_ third _rumor floating around about that place-and this one's the most disturbing of all._ "

"Great. I can't _wait_ to hear this."

" _Rumor is, they're actually building nuclear_ warheads _there!_ "

"... _What_?! That _can't_ be! Japan isn't a nuclear state!"

" _Yes. Not_ officially, _anyway. But I have it on good authority that there's at least three dozen nuclear warheads hidden within that base. And what's worse, the Japanese government_ knows _of their existence-they were the ones who ordered them_ built _!_ "

"That _can't_ be! Japan's signing of the NPT forbade the production of nuclear armaments within its borders! If this got out, it could cause an international _incident_!"

" _Indeed. But there is a loophole-Gensokyo is not_ technically _a part of Japan! In fact, it's not even recognized as a sovereign_ state! _Gensokyo is a realm between dimensions; the Japanese government is the only superpower in the world that even knows of its existence. Other countries have_ heard _of Gensokyo, but believe it's nothing more than a rural, backwater section of Japan. If a nuclear warhead was launched from Gensokyo, it would be absolutely_ impossible _to trace on foreign radars!_ "

"...No _way_ …! So the Japanese government is…!"

" _That's right! They're building an entire nuclear arsenal in_ secret _!"_ Flandre said. " _There's even research being done to produce_ stealth _nukes-nukes that wouldn't be detected even after leaving Gensokyo and entering Earth's atmosphere. The Japanese government aims to launch said nukes from Nitori's base, targeting key locations around the world. Washington, Moscow, Beijing-all the great metropolitan areas would be targeted. They'd all be demolished at the same time with pinpoint accuracy and precise timing. At least that's the_ plan _, anyway. It's called 'Project Amaterasu', and the diet is pumping untold amounts of funding into it._ "

"Flandre…how do you _know_ all of this?"

" _He, he. I have friends in high places_!"

"Does Remilia know about this?"

" _No. I'm sure she's clueless. At least about the nukes, anyway. You're the only one I've told this stuff to._ "

"I…I see. Well thank you for telling me all this, Flandre. But…why tell _me_?"

Flandre gave a pause, followed by a coy laugh. " _Ha! Who knows? It's just that sis withholds_ secrets _from you. Now you can withhold one from_ her!"

Sakuya sat in silence, absorbing all that Flandre had said. Was it true? Was Japan _really_ plotting world domination by use of strategic nuclear strikes? The maid continued toward the light, wondering if the vampire's words were true. Everything she'd said sounded feasible. But then, Flandre _was_ known for having a wild imagination. Sakuya knew it could all just be an elaborate fairy tale told by a bored vampire.

Sakuya continued through the air vent, reaching the light source, realizing it was another metal grate. She eyed the room beyond. Her view wasn't good, but it appeared to be some sort of hangar. She looked back and forth, noticing a pair of boots walking by. Sakuya waited for the guard to pass. When the footsteps grew quiet, Sakuya grabbed the grate, removing it by force. She steadily lowered the grate, careful not to make any noise. Her heart pounded in her chest, boobs sliding against the cold floor as she crawled out of the vent. She carefully turned around, closing the grate behind her. She then stood up, carefully looking around at the hangar.

"Mistress. I've left the vents. I'm now standing in some kind of vehicle hangar," Sakuya whispered.

" _Ah! Tres_ bien _, dearest Sakuya!_ _Well done! But be careful; your work there has just begun. Watch out for surveillance cameras and guards. And whatever you do, do_ not _kill any of them. The last thing we need is an alarm going off because someone found a corpse. If you absolutely feel you must kill, make sure to hide the body. And don't kill too many-one or two's fine, but they'll notice if they see their own comrades start to disappear._ "

"Right," Sakuya said, surveying the vast hangar around her. It was a large, militaristic-looking area; concrete floors with white stripes painted on it. The metal walls were sleekly designed, a second floor balcony visible above. Sakuya stuck to the walls, slinking around before reaching a corner.

She peeked her head out, wary of any and all cameras and guards. Noticing none, she made her move, sneaking deeper into the compound. She passed rows of large gray tanks parked at either side of her. She looked to the side, noticing that one was apparently missing. The air was chilly, Sakuya's bare legs feeling a bit cold. She stifled a sneeze, knowing it could spell disaster if she didn't. She wondered how the kappa soldiers could stand guarding such a chilly place. The girl moved across the hangar, eventually coming to a big metal door.

"Hmm. Looks like a service elevator," she thought. "It's too risky to use it, though. If I run into anyone, I'll have nowhere to hide. Best take the stairs."

Sakuya looked around, spotting a stairwell at the corner of the room not far from the elevator. She moved toward it, sneaking around the base like a cat. She entered the stairwell, noticing something posted on the wall. It was a map of the complex. "…Damn. This is the third floor, and this place has seven levels: four above ground and three below. I wonder which way I should go?"


	69. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 3

After several moments of contemplation, Sakuya decided to head up the stairs. Though she knew it was more likely that the important stuff was deep underground, she'd regret it if she didn't check the place from top to bottom. She headed to the floor above, wary of any and all signs of danger. She arrived at the fourth floor, peeking out from the stairwell door. She gazed at a long corridor, noticing no guards anywhere in sight.

The elegant maid snuck into the hall, carefully traversing the lengthy corridor. She walked across the slick metal floors, her black lolita shoes clicking against its surface. The base had a bluish-gray hue, the floors a deeper shade than the walls. The girl reached an intersection, clinging to the wall as she peeked around the corner. She paused, noticing a pair of kappa girls talking in the distance. The two were far away. Sakuya couldn't make out what they were saying. As the pair disappeared down the corridor, Sakuya carefully continued on.

She looked around the base, passing one metal door after another. She then gave a pause, noticing a particularly large door. Sakuya peered inside. Each door had a small rectangular window. She eyed the interior, spotting a console with rows of green and white screens.

"This must be the surveillance room. How fortunate. Now…if only I could disable the cameras," Sakuya thought. She tried to pry open the door but found that it wouldn't budge. She then looked to her right, noticing a keypad next to the door. It also had a card reader, a card wedged halfway inside. "Looks like someone left this behind. Talk about _sloppy_ ," Sakuya thought. She grabbed the clearance card, swiping it through the reader. The door unlocked with a beep, suddenly sliding up and open. Sakuya pocketed the card, figuring it may come in handy later.

The girl entered the surveillance room, walking to the north end where the console was. She placed a hand on her hip, looking down at the complex set of controls. She scratched her head. Technology wasn't her strong suit. "Mistress, can you hear me? I've stumbled upon some sort of surveillance console."

" _I see. Is there anyone keeping watch of it?_ " Remilia asked.

"No. Or at least not at the moment."

" _Good. That console may be the key to shutting the cameras off. That will make your progress much easier. Can you disable them?_ "

"I don't know. I'll be damned if I know how to work this thing," Sakuya said shyly.

" _Don't think too hard on it, dear. They're electronics. And where there's electronics, there are wires. And you have knives,_ " Remilia said. Sakuya flashed a wry smile.

"...Right," she said. She took out an elegant blade, eyeing the rows of wires beneath the console. She raised her knife high, taking careful aim. She then gave a swift swipe, at once cutting them all with a spark. The machine gave a low drone, its screens abruptly shutting off.

As Sakuya gave a smile, an alarm suddenly sounded around her. Sakuya's heart sank, eyes wide as she quickly turned around. The door to the room slammed shut, a thick yellow smog abruptly filling the room. " _Gas_?!" Sakuya said, her vision starting to fade. As the world around her went black, she eyed the console. Maybe cutting those wires wasn't so smart.

" _Sakuya! What's wrong? Sakuya?!_ Saaaaaaaaaaak _?!_ " Remilia screamed.

Sakuya lay motionless in the dark. She could hear nothing; see nothing. Her world was darkness. She felt lightheaded, and could hear faint voices in her ear. She couldn't make out what they were saying. The sounds they made were distant and garbled. She felt a strange sensation come over her body. A cold sensation. Yes. It felt much colder, now. The cold sensation made the voices sound clearer. Yes…slowly but surely, Sakuya was returning to her senses.

"...Man. This chick's got some guts, huh? Especially for a _human_!" a kappa girl said.

"I know, right? Sneaking into the base all by herself! Wonder who she is?" a second one said.

"Dunno. She looks familiar, though," a third girl said, rubbing her chin.

Sakuya remained perfectly still, her eyes both open unbeknownst to the group of kappa near her. The maid lay completely naked, face down on what appeared to be a metal operating table. She lay facing away from her captors, her ass pointed in the air toward their direction.

"Can't believe she took out the security cameras," kappa one said.

"We should warn Major Nitori about this," kappa two said.

"Are you kidding? And get her up at _this_ hour? You know how she hates being awakened," kappa three said. "We'll tell her in the morning. And besides, we've apprehended the intruder. It should be fine."

"What are we gonna _do_ with this chick, anyhow?" kappa one asked, looking on at the nude Sakuya.

"You know the drill. Procedure says we strip all intruders of their belongings and quarantine the items in a hermetically sealed storage unit," kappa two replied. "We did that. Now all that's left is to toss her in a cell till Major Nitori gets up."

"Aww, man! The cells are in basement level three. We gotta drag her all the way down _there_?" kappa three asked.

"Yeah. But we can do that later. She's inhaled enough sleeping gas to knock out a bull," kappa one said.

"Heh. She's kinda _cute_ , don'tcha think?" kappa three asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Such a _tight_ little ass!" kappa two said. She raised a hand, suddenly slapping Sakuya's butt cheeks. They jiggled. The maid gave a cringe, awkwardly going red.

Just then, one of the kappas' watches went off. "Ah…12:00 AM. _Break_ time!"

" _Finally_!" kappa one said.

"Wait. What should we do with our little _guest_ here?" kappa three asked.

"Leave her. She's out cold. We'll bring her to the cells later," kappa two said. The three took their leave, exiting the room as Sakuya watched them go. When the metal door behind them slid shut, Sakuya laid still, waiting for their footsteps to trail off.

As the room fell silent, Sakuya sat up, feeling a bit dizzy. She warily turned around, sitting on the table, feeling the cold metal against her ass. She gently rubbed her head, eyeing the large room around her. It was sleek and metallic, its futuristic design not unlike the rest of the base. As Sakuya caught her bearings, her KODEC went off in her ear. " _Sakuya! Sakuya, can you hear me?_ " Remilia asked.

"...Mmm… _mistress_? Yes…I hear you," Sakuya replied, feeling dazed.

" _What happened? I've been trying to contact you for ten minutes now! Are you alright?_ "

"Yeah. I think so. Just a little woozy is all," Sakuya said. "I think cutting those wires was a bad idea. Gas was released. It must have knocked me unconscious."

" _Gas_?"

"Sleeping gas. I heard the kappas talking about it. There were three of them when I came to, but they all left the room just now to go on break. Ooh…my _head_ …"

" _Are you okay? Can you move?_ "

"Yeah. I'll be alright. I'm butt naked, though. The guards took all my stuff," Sakuya said, blushing.

" _Try and find your clothes. Do you see any drawers or containers nearby?_ " Remilia asked.

Sakuya paused, looking all around. She noticed a large metal cabinet at the south end of the room. She slid off the table, nervously sneaking her way toward said cabinet. The floor was ice cold against her feet, a draft in the air causing her nipples to go hard. Her boobs gently bounced as she moved, the girl soon arriving at the cabinet. It was right next to the door, making her ever more nervous. She tried to open the cabinet, but it wouldn't budge. "…Damn! There's a cabinet in here, but it's _locked_!"

" _Figures,_ " Remilia said. " _But it's a safe bet that that's where your clothes are._ "

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sakuya replied. "The kappas said something about putting my stuff in a hermetically sealed container. This cabinet hardly looks hermetically sealed."

" _I see. They probably do that to prevent contamination of their precious experiments._ "

"What should I do?"

" _Hmm…you said the kappas went on break, right? It's midnight, so that's probably the night shift's lunch hour. Most of the guards are likely in the mess hall, meaning that security will be at its thinnest around now. Get to work, Sakuya. This is probably the best time for you to scope out the base._ "

Sakuya paused, awkwardly going red. "But…but…I'm _naked_!"

Remilia smirked. Sakuya could feel it through the line. "… _Yes. But you still have your_ magic _, dear. Now get to it; those guards won't be on break forever._ "

Sakuya blinked twice, wearing an awkward frown and little else. Her pupils were small, eyebrows twitching as she stood pale as a ghost.

Yes. Working for Remilia. One of life's joys, alright.


	70. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 4

Alright, Sakuya. Don't panic. No need to worry. You're just buck naked in the middle of a hostile enemy base. The maid got her thoughts together, plotting out her next course of action. Not getting caught was her top priority. Finding her clothes was a very close second. She stood in the chilly, unknown room. Despite being alone, she covered her breasts and vagina with her arms. She paused for a moment, considering going back in time. Yes…that would surely be the best plan right now.

The maid stepped back, widening her stance and raising her arms. She closed both eyes, focusing all of her energies. "Secret Maid Sign: Clock Reversal," she said. Her hair began to float as her surroundings suddenly turned gray. As the girl chanted her spell, she stumbled, still dizzy from the gas. Sakuya opened her eyes, realizing that she'd failed the incantation. She clicked her tongue, trying the spell once more. She took a deep breath, focusing intently. Once more, she failed.

"Damn! I can't _concentrate_! Guess that sleeping gas is still effecting me…," she said. "At least the cameras are still out, though. That's _one_ positive, at least."

Sakuya looked around at the room, trying to figure out what to do next. There was a large metal operating table with a big light hanging over it. The room had a single door, metallic drawers and cabinets lining the walls. Sakuya raced around, trying each cabinet and drawer she could find. Most were locked tight, and the few that weren't had nothing of interest inside. Medical supplies and equipment was all she found. Sakuya heaved a sigh. There was no way out but the way she came in. She crept toward the door, peeking out through the small window.

Sakuya eyed the outside halls, finding they were empty in both directions. She looked to the door's keypad, noticing a button at the bottom that read "OPEN". She pressed it, the door quickly sliding open. Apparently, you didn't need a key card to open it from the inside. Sakuya peeked around the corner, again looking for signs of danger. Spotting none, she paused, hesitating before exiting the room.

The girl found herself in a long corridor, nervously creeping through the base without a stitch on. She walked down the lengthy hall, her tits and cunt still covered by her hands. Her right nipple poked out from under her arm, not quite managing to stay concealed. Sakuya maintained a full body blush. She was a proud girl. If anyone saw her now, she'd die of embarrassment. Still, she knew she had a mission. She planned to carry it out, clothes or no clothes.

Even so, she wondered just how she was going to perform such a feat. The base was huge; far larger than she had anticipated. And destroying it along with a massive submarine was a tall order. Her magic utilized time and knives, neither of which were particularly useful against steel buildings and ships. She'd have to get creative. An explosion, maybe... An explosion might just do the trick.

Like…a _nuclear_ explosion.

Just then, Sakuya paused, recounting Flandre's story to her. If nuclear warheads _were_ in the base, detonating one would certainly get rid of the compound. But then, it would likely be overkill. Maybe blowing up _one_ would cause a chain reaction that would destroy all of _Gensokyo_ , Sakuya thought. No…that was no good. The mansion was in Gensokyo, as was Sakuya and her mistress. The maid gave a sigh, continuing her way down the hall.

She soon reached an intersection, the hall branching off into two separate directions. Sakuya looked around, wary of any and all patrolling guards. When the coast was clear, Sakuya approached a large map on the wall. She looked it over, realizing it was a highly detailed map. "So…this is the second floor. Looks like they dragged me two floors down from where I was," Sakuya said. "… _Shit_. What the hell do I do now?"

Just then, the sounds of footsteps came from afar. Sakuya's eyes grew wide, the girl quickly turning their direction. She spotted a pair of kappa guards approaching from a distance. The maid looked around, frantically searching for a place to hide. She spotted a pair of crates, swiftly ducking for cover behind them. The pair of kappa walked by, Sakuya's heart racing as she crouched out of sight. She looked behind herself, realizing that her ass was facing the eastern corridor. If anyone approached from that direction now, she'd be in big trouble.

"Major Nitori sure likes her nukes," kappa A said.

"Totally. And there's enough stashed in basement level four to blow the western world sky high!" kappa B said, laughing.

"...Basement level _four_?" Sakuya thought. "I thought this place only had _three_ underground levels…?"

"Yeah. Scary, huh?" kappa A asked.

"Sort of. But none of them have their detonation mechanisms set. There's no fear of them exploding, but it would _definitely_ be bad if they started leaking plutonium," kappa B said.

"I see. No _wonder_ guns aren't allowed past basement level two. If one went off in the wrong place, they'd have to evacuate and bring in the hazmat suits, huh?" kappa A said. As the girls disappeared down the hall, Sakuya remained hidden, rubbing her chin.

"Hmm. A _plutonium_ leak, huh?" she said. "Mistress, are you there? Did you hear that?"

" _Yes,_ " Remilia said. " _It's an interesting idea, and would definitely kill everyone in the base if they were exposed to high levels of such radiation. But it would also kill_ you _, Sakuya. And we certainly can't have that. You're far too cute to die._ "

"... _Mistress_ …!" Sakuya replied, weakly blushing. "…Hmm. What if there was some way to start a radiation leak after I left the base? Perhaps with some sort of…time bomb?"

"... _Yes. That could work. And I'll bet there are plenty such bombs being stored in that base. Look around for an armory of some kind. But stake out the basement first. You can't be lugging such heavy bombs around aimlessly, especially naked._ "

"Right. I'll head for the basement immediately."

" _Remember, you also need to take out that damned submarine. And be careful in there, Sakuya. If you die, I'm gonna have to deal with that place personally. And it won't be glamorous,_ " Remilia said.

Sakuya gave a smile. "You needn't trouble yourself, mistress. I'll finish things up here and be back before dawn," she said. In truth, she wanted to add something else. Like 'The last thing we need is a pissed off vampire queen raging through a base filled with nukes'.

But she thought better of it.

Sakuya stood up from the crates, moving back to the map on the wall. It stood at the center of the intersection, Sakuya still leery of danger. She gazed at the map of the complex. It laid out the second floor and gave a brief overview of other floors.

4F - Security

3F - Hangar

2F - Armory

1F - Barracks

B1 - Cafeteria

B2 - Laboratory

B3 - Storage

Sakuya examined the map, noticing that the first floor was the largest. Next was the lab, followed by the armory on the second floor. It was fortunate that she was on said floor. If she could just find herself a weapon, she'd have something to defend herself with.

The maid continued through the halls, both arms tightly glued to her bits. Despite this, she made good progress, brisking through the corridors like a spry kitten. She soon reached a row of doors. The girl peeked inside, noticing guns of all kinds lining the rooms beyond. Pistols. Rifles. Grenade launchers, all neatly displayed on shelves. She tried opening the doors, but as expected, they were all locked. The keypads were nearby, but this time, no cards were left behind.

Sakuya soldiered on, feeling increasingly cold in her naked state. She explored the second floor, trying one locked door after the next. She grew increasingly tense, painfully aware of each minute that passed. Remilia's words played in her head.

 _Those guards won't be on break forever._

Sakuya turned a hall corner, suddenly spotting a guard in the distance. The kappa stood by the second floor stairwell, holding a large assault rifle. " _Damn_! They must've tightened security after finding me…!" Sakuya thought. She nervously turned back, taking cover behind a wall. She then raised a hand, trying desperately to summon a spell. It failed. It was no good; she was still too weak for magic. The girl gave a cringe, soon heading the opposite direction.

Sakuya trotted through the military base, her bare feet making not a sound. That was one perk of being nude; her bare feet actually made less noise than her shoes. She turned another corner, soon catching sight of an elevator. It was wide open, unguarded and stopped at the second floor. Sakuya gave a pause, considering whether or not to get on. She knew it was risky, but was certain she'd checked the second floor from top to bottom. Each door was locked, and Sakuya was quickly running out of time. She took a deep breath, boldly entering the elevator shaft.


	71. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 5

Sakuya turned to the panel, pressing the button labeled B3. Basement level three, storage. The lowest level the elevator could go. The doors both shut, elevator whirring as it started its descent. Sakuya gulped, nakedly covering herself with her hands. The lift continued down. It was a smooth ride, though the elevator was quite cramped. It eventually came to a stop, both doors opening with a ding.

"...-especially this late at night," a distant guard said. "But then, that's no surpise. Nitori loves her _guns_ , alright."

"Yeah," another said. "She's a crack shot, too. She could shoot the wings off a fly with that thing."

Sakuya went pale. A pair of guards were approaching from afar. They didn't seem to notice her, but Sakuya knew she had to act fast. The maid leapt up, swiftly hiding from sight by clinging to the walls. The guards entered the elevator, pressing the 2F button as they started the lift. Sakuya cringed, muscles straining from her body's awkward pose. The maid clung out of sight from six feet above. Her arms and legs were wide open, pressed against the walls with great force. If anyone looked up now, they'd see all the way inside. The guards continued chatting, seemingly oblivious to Sakuya's presence. All seemed well, but when the elevator stopped, Sakuya lost balance. She squeaked as one of the guards looked up. Sakuya dropped straight onto the hapless kappa, the maid's pussy and ass falling firmly onto the guard's face. The two crashed down to the floor as the second guard watched in shock.

"What the?!" she said. As she aimed her rifle, Sakuya quickly batted it away. She then grabbed it by the barrel, pistol whipping the second kappa unconscious.

"H-hey!" the first kappa exclaimed, suddenly raising her own rifle. Sakuya looked down, blushing as she kicked the kappa in the temple. It forced her head into the wall, knocking her out cold. The two guards lay dazed as Sakuya stood buck naked in the lift.

"Hmm," she said, suddenly relieving a kappa of her clothes. Sakuya tried the outfit on, finding that the black mini dress fit nicely. She then looked up, realizing she was on the second floor. The maid grabbed the two kappas, dragging them off of the lift. She then returned to the panel, once more pressing B3.

The elevator hummed, returning to basement level three. Sakuya had returned, this time armed with a Type 64 (and a _darling_ new outfit). The girl left the elevator, warily looking around at her surroundings. The corridors looked much the same, but this time they had a dark orange hue rather than blue. " _How are things looking, Sakuya? I heard a ruckus just now. Are you alright?_ " Remilia asked.

"I'm fine, mistress," Sakuya replied. "I managed to knock a pair of guards unconscious. I took their clothes and rifle, and am now heading deep into the basement."

" _Good. That's surely where they keep all their dirty little secrets,_ " Remilia said.

" _War, he sung, is toil and trouble. Honor but an empty bubble,_ " Hong said. " _It's good that you knocked those guards out and took their stuff, Sakuya. Don't feel bad. Do whatever it takes to survive in there._ "

" _That's right. But what did you do with their bodies?_ " Remilia asked.

"I…left them on the second floor," Sakuya said. "I looked for a place to hide them but couldn't find one."

" _I see…,_ " Remilia said. " _That's not good. As soon as they're found, they're sure to raise the alarm. You're fighting against the clock now, Sakuya. Now more than ever._ "

"Don't worry, mistress. I sense I'm getting close to where they store the nukes," Sakuya said. "But…it's strange. Earlier, I overheard a kappa saying they don't allow guns past basement level two, yet there those two were carrying a pair of Type 64s in level _three_."

" _Hmm. Are you sure they're loaded?_ " Remilia asked. Sakuya paused, inspecting her rifle.

"...Yes. This one's got a full clip. Or at least I _assume_ it's full."

" _Heh. Then maybe those two you knocked out were breaking Nitori's rules,_ " Remilia said. " _Either way, be careful with that rifle. Who knows what could happen if you fire off shots in the wrong place._ "

"Right," Sakuya replied, moving down the lengthy basement corridor.

She traipsed through the dimly lit halls. It was dark. Unlike the upper floors, you could barely see a thing in the basement. She passed door after door, each of them locked tight with a glowing red light on their key panels. Sakuya peered in through the windows, barely making out what looked like test tubes. They glowed an eerie teal luminescence, appearing to contain something within. She couldn't tell what, though. Dolls? Little girls? The sight gave Sakuya the creeps. She moved on.

Soon, Sakuya found herself in a wide open space. There was no longer a roof, just an abyss of perpetual darkness above. There were a pair of massive metal walls lining a vast corridor before her. They glowed that same dark orange hue, perhaps a bit brighter, almost as if illuminated by lava. At the end of the corridor, Sakuya could see a tall tower off in the distance. An underground tower, looming ominously over the horizon. The top could barely be seen, a red light flashing intermittently at its peak. The scenery gave Sakuya the chills. She wondered how such a structure could even be possible here. She then remembered the nearby waterfall, figuring the tower must have been built inside or alongside the mountain.

Sakuya briefly paused, soon starting her long trek toward the tower. It was far away. At least half a mile. She craned her neck upward, barely able to see the top from where she was. The tower seemed surrounded in a black mist. The lower part was visible, but the higher Sakuya looked, the less she could see of the tower. It looked metallic in nature. Mechanical. Futuristic. It fit well with the overall motif of Nitori's base. Sakuya thought back to Flandre's tale. Could _this_ be where they were storing the nukes…?

Sakuya continued her long trip through the corridor. Its walls were very tall; at least two hundred feet or so. The corridor itself was spacious, appearing to be around sixty feet wide. Sakuya pressed on, her black heeled boots sounding against the stone floors. She eyed the dreary walls, passing the occasional metal door. Unlike the other doors of the complex, these doors were more traditional. They didn't slide, but rather had round metal knobs. Each of them were locked, and each had a window which stared into blackness. Sakuya shivered. The whole place gave her the chills.

Sakuya walked and walked, spotting not a single soul in sight. She squinted her eyes, noticing what looked like a second floor railing in the distance. It was at the base of the tower, which was still a good quarter mile away. Just then, she recalled Remilia's binoculars. She reached for them, but remembered she was now wearing a different outfit.

As Sakuya gave a sigh, a spot of red suddenly appeared on her clothes. The maid looked down, noticing a fidgety red dot on her chest. As her pupils both shrank, a single bullet tore through the air. It ripped through Sakuya's chest, the sound of the shot ringing out through the air. Sakuya went stiff, a jet of blood shooting from her wound. She fell to her knees, the world around her going black.

"M…mist… _ress_ …!" she said, dropping her weapon. Her eyes went blank, body twitching as she fell to the floor.


	72. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 6

"Nice shot, Nitori!" a girl with teal hair and a red dress said.

"Thanks, Hina," Nitori replied, talking to her friend Hina Kagiyama, Goddess of Misfortune. The two stood at the base of the tower, peering out over the second floor railing. Sakuya was a dot in the distance, but Nitori's Type 97 Sniper Rifle scope could see her.

"How unlucky of Sakuya to get shot. I'll collect her misfortune," Hina said, doing as mentioned. Her hair floated around, the green spiral on her dress twirling. "So much blood. Hope she doesn't die."

"She'll be fine. I shot her in a non-vital part of her chest," Nitori said. "That should lure Remilia here. I need to have a chat with that miserly vampire."

At the center of the long corridor, Sakuya lay in a pool of her own blood. She lay totally still, waves of terrific pain radiating from her wound. The girl tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her muscles wouldn't respond. As her blood flowed out, she started to feel cold.

"Sakuya! _Sakuya_ , are you there?!" Remilia yelled through KODEC. "What was that noise just now? A gunshot?! Are you _alright_?!"

"...Mis…tress…," Sakuya said, struggling to speak. "…I'm…sorry. I've…failed…you…"

Remilia sat motionless at the mansion. Her eyes went wide, filled with grave concern.

"Mistress!" Hong yelled, rushing in. "What happened? I can't reach Sakuya! Is she okay?!"

"What's going on?" Koakuma asked, also entering the drawing room.

Remilia stared off at the distance, face going from shock to rage. She slowly gnashed her teeth, gripping the arms of her chair with great ferocity. "…Tch _yaaaaaa_! Damn that Nitori! She dares harm my little _Sakuya_?! I'll rip off that bitch's head and claw her eyes out through her _throat_!" she said. In a flash, the vampire vanished, leaving a trail of upturned furniture.

" _Mistress_!" Hong and Koakuma yelled, giving chase.

Remilia tore out of the manor, its gates flying off of their hinges. She sped across Misty Lake, her blinding speed keeping her afloat. She shot water high into the sky, her eyes glowing red as she raced her way toward the base.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Hina asked. "Remilia is strong. I'd think twice before incurring her wrath."

"Don't sweat it, Hina," Nitori replied. "I know Remilia's tough, but I can't afford to have her servants snooping around our base, especially not Sakuya."

"Yeah. I wonder why she even came here?"

"Dunno. But whatever the reason, I can't have unauthorized visitors at our base. Very delicate operations take place here. I need to send Remilia a message. A rather _stern_ one."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes. Remilia and Sakuya are close. I'm sure by now Remilia's on her way here in a mad zeal."

"Wait…how would she know you shot Sakuya already?"

"The girls who found her unconscious in the surveillance room reported a tiny earpiece in her ear. It's a KODEC system; old technology from around 1998. It's probably how Sakuya and Remilia have maintained contact. I would have told them to take it out, but those things are complicated to remove," Nitori said. "Anyway, I know Remilia. She'll be in a tiff when she gets here, wanting vengeance for what I did to Sakuya. When she arrives…well. We'll have a little _surprise_ for her…!"

Remilia raced up the mountain, following the river and passing the boat Sakuya had left. The vampire closed her eyes. She could sense Sakuya's life essence growing weak. She cringed, increasing her already ultra swift speed. Soon, she arrived at the base, giving it a once over from the front. Just then, a large searchlight spotted her.

"...Hey! Intruder! _Intruder_!" a guard yelled. The alarm went off, but Remilia seemed less than impressed. She noticed the metal doors, dashing her way toward the entrance. The kappas opened fire, their shots missing the agile vampire. She weaved in and out of bullets. Somehow, this situation seemed familiar. She arrived at the metallic entrance. She raised a firm hand, prying the metal door open with one swipe.

Remilia dashed through the entrance. She was now inside the base. She darted down the halls, eyes peeled for signs of an elevator. As she turned a fast corner, a trio of guards down the hall opened fire. Remilia gave a wince, feeling several rounds pierce her flesh. The pain was intense, but Remilia pressed the attack. She charged at the group of kappas, a wild, untamed grin on her face. As the guards watched in fright, Remilia swiped her claws, eviscerating the kappas into bloody chunks.

The vampire continued on, following Sakuya's life essence. It was dim, and steadily fading by the moment. Remilia knew she had to act fast. "Don't worry, Sakuya…I'm on my way!"

Sakuya lay still in the underground corridor, her mistress' words a faint echo in her ear. The maid's senses had all dulled, her body curled up as she continued to bleed out from her wound.

"Sure hope Remilia gets here soon," Hina said. "Sakuya's lost a lot of blood. She might die at this rate."

"Don't worry. She'll make it," Nitori replied. "… _Listen._ " She and Hina piped down, hearing the quiet echo of the alarm. It was faint that deep in the complex, but still gently audible from afar.

Remilia continued her bloody slaughter, rampaging through the base like a violent tornado. She was on the first floor barracks, a particularly large section of the compound. She killed guard after guard, madly searching around for an elevator. As she finally reached one, she noticed a dozen guards standing at the end of the corridor.

" _Fire_!" one of them yelled. Suddenly, the soldiers unleashed a hail of bullets down the hall. They tore into Remilia's flesh, the vampire gritting her teeth in pain. The large caliber rounds continued, striking the vampire, causing her to twitch left and right. Blood splattered everywhere, but Remilia stood her ground, the walls around her turning red.

"Come _onnnnnnnnnn_!" she screamed over the shots, grinning wildly as the kappas emptied their clips. As they finally ran out of ammo, they all went pale at once. "Kya, haa, haaaaa! Come, now! Don't tell me that's _it_?!" Remilia shouted. She smiled with ecstasy, the adrenaline of combat high coursing through her veins. The bullets had damaged her, but her vampiric regeneration was already mending her wounds. Her clothes stood in tatters, her right nipple and left thigh exposed. She was completely and utterly drenched in blood. Each kappa stood in shock, Remilia's white grin flashing through the red. "Such feeble bullets. Here! Let me try _mine_!" Remilia yelled. She raised a hand, flinging three massive crimson orbs down the hall. They crashed into the kappas like grenades, exploding them in a rain of blood and guts.

Remilia raced onto the elevator, pressing the button labeled B3. She stood in the metal shaft, dripping wet with blood from head to toe. Elevator music played in the background. Remilia blinked twice, bobbing her head a bit to Hall and Oates. She was hardly a fan, but somehow the song "Maneater" seemed appropriate right now. When the elevator gave a ding, Remilia darted off, continuing to follow Sakuya's life essence.

Remilia was close with Sakuya. In truth, she was probably the most important person to her in the world. She'd spent centuries with the elegant maid, and loved everything about her-her mind, her body, her style and wit. If Sakuya were to die, Remilia didn't know what she would do. Usually, it was Sakuya who bailed her out of situations like this. Her time magic was potent, and had saved Scarlet Devil Mansion on more than one occasion. Remilia usually held things down, but if things got dicey, Sakuya would reverse the flows of time and save the day. But now, it was _Sakuya_ who was the one in trouble. Remilia cringed. She _knew_ this mission was too dangerous for her. So why? Why did she send her? Was it arrogance? Was it _greed_? Remilia searched her soul, all the while searching the basement for her dearest friend.


	73. Chapter XI, Solid Metal Gear - 7

It was half past midnight when Remilia arrived at the underground tower. She gazed at the structure, its red lights flashing ominously in the darkness. Just then, the vampire noticed Sakuya. Remilia's eyes widened, the girl rushing over to her side. " _Sakuya_!" she exclaimed.

"...Mmm…mist… _ress_ …?" Sakuya replied.

"Shh. Don't try to talk. Save your strength," Remilia said. "Here." The vampire extended her arm, slashing open her wrist with a fingernail. She bled out onto Sakuya, her vampiric blood mixing with Sakuya's wound. Sakuya's eyes widened, feeling her injury starting to mend.

" _Well_ , now!" a radio voice boomed from afar. Remilia looked up, noticing a massive machine rise from the ground. It slowly emerged from a large trap door, the ground gently shaking as it rose. It debuted with a metallic shriek, standing more than seventy feet tall. Remilia stepped forward, guarding Sakuya while gazing at the mech.

"That voice…," Remilia said, a smile forming on her face. "… _Nitori_."

" _That's right, Remilia! And I'm afraid you've trespassed for the last time!_ " Nitori said, piloting the massive robot. The machine was charcoal in color, standing on two large, bending legs. At the center of the machine was a large pod, complete with tinted windows and a forty foot minigun strapped underneath.

"...What's this? Your newest _gadget_?" Remilia asked. "Really, Nitori…aren't you too old to be playing with _toys_?"

" _This is no toy, vampire! You're looking at the latest in nuclear arms technology, here!_ " Nitori replied. " _Meet '_ Metal Fear _', a fully mobile, nuclear launch robot!_ "

Sakuya slowly rose from the ground, Remilia looking to her with concern. "Sakuya…are you alright?" the vampire asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes. Thanks to your blood, my wounds have healed," the maid replied. "…Thank you, mistress. I'm…sorry I couldn't handle things on my own."

"No, Sakuya…I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have sent you to this wretched place alone," Remilia said. "Return to the manor. I'll finish things up here."

"Yes, mistress," Sakuya replied. "And please…be careful."

As Sakuya raced off to leave, a massive gate rose up from the ground. It stood fifty feet high, blocking the elegant maid's path. "Oh no you don't! There is no escape, Sakuya Izayoi!" Hina said. The girl appeared from one of the shadowy doors, approaching Sakuya from twenty feet away.

"Who are you?" Sakuya asked, standing tense.

"The name's Hina Kagiyama, Goddess of Misfortune!" she said. "I'm a friend of Nitori's, and still owe her a favor for fixing my plasma screen TV. Nitori's a wizard with all sorts of gadgets, ya know! Sorry to fight you so soon after you've recovered, Sakuya, but Major Nitori's orders are absolute: _Eliminate all trespassers who enter the base_!"

Hina spun around, releasing a wave of unusual arching shots. Sakuya raised a knife, flinging it as the battle commenced. The two teed off, fighting on even terms at the gate.

As Sakuya and Hina fought, Remilia smirked at the giant machine before her. The vampire was a fraction of its size, yet she looked on with unimpressed eyes. "Honestly…such unsightly devices. Your whole mech vibe really clashes with my goth style, ya know that, Nitori?" Remilia asked.

" _Hey! You're the intruder here, Remilia! You're the one out of place in this base!_ " Nitori replied. " _But don't worry; I'll make sure my latest mech tunes you up_ _good for your mischief!_ "

The mech suddenly lurched forward, shaking the ground with its heavy steps. As its massive minigun opened fire, Remilia grinned, leaping out of the way. "Heh. Foolish girl. Technology is no match for a vampire's _wrath_!" Remilia spread her wings, suddenly taking off into the air. A swift laser appeared, jetting out from the mech's upper half. Remilia flew sideways, narrowly avoiding the bluish beam. She extended both arms, grinning as she cast a spell. In a flash, multiple crimson orbs smashed into the mech. The machine briefly shook, but otherwise barely flinched.

"Tch…!" Remilia said, surprised.

" _Ha! You'll never penetrate this mech's hardened shell! Its surface is strong enough to withstand anti-tank rounds!_ " Nitori yelled.

"Yes, but your _face_ isn't!" Remilia shouted. Just then, the vampire tore through the air, suddenly breaking through the mech's tinted windows. Nitori watched from the cockpit as Remilia appeared before her. The kappa looked on in shock as shattered glass filled the area. Remilia stared down at her opponent, her bloodstained visage sending chills up Nitori's spine. "…Foul creature. This is what happens when you _attack_ my manor and _fuck_ with one of my _servants_!"

In an instant, blood splattered out in all directions. Nitori's screams echoed out as Remilia's claws ravaged her like blender blades. The giant mech staggered back, suddenly falling to the ground with a crash. Moments later, Remilia emerged, a smirk on her face as she stood before the wrecked machine. She casually made her way toward Sakuya, the maid now standing over Hina's dazed body.

"Mistress…!" Sakuya said with relief. "…I'm glad you defeated Nitori. Looks like we've both won."

"Yes, dear Sakuya," Remilia replied. "…Too bad kappa blood tastes like shit."


	74. Chapter XII, Project Amaterasu - 1

****Chapter XII****

 ** **Project Amaterasu****

The speed with which Remilia destroyed Nitori's base could only be described as prodigious. The vampire ravaged the base with her bare hands, ripping through each floor like a typhoon of blood and screams. Her vile magics also proved useful, and when the dust settled, Nitori's base was thoroughly ransacked. The submarine, which turned out to be submerged near the outside waterfall was destroyed as well, sinking from a well fired Spear of Gungnir. Remilia and Sakuya left the scene, satisfied that their work there was done.

But it wasn't.

Nitori was still alive. Her wounds, near fatal, were mended by a restorative tablet she'd taken before the fight. The pill was a mixture of steroids and beta blockers specifically designed by her scientists. Nitori was no fool, and knew that something like this might happen should she face Remilia. Nitori had planned in advance. Even before shooting Sakuya she'd taken the regenerative pill. Nitori came to, slowly crawling from the wreckage of her giant mech.

"Ugh…what a mess. You okay, Hina?" the kappa asked.

" _Mmmmmm_ …I think so," Hina replied, standing up and brushing herself off. "…Sheesh. Those mansion chicks sure play rough, huh?"

"Yes. But we'll have the last laugh," Nitori said with a smile. Hina's eyes widened.

"...You don't mean?"

"Yes. It's time," Nitori replied. "Remilia wrecked the base, but the tower and the missile turrets still stand. It's time to awaken _her_ from her slumber."

"...I _see_! So...the day has finally arrived, has it?" Hina said, stars in her eyes.

"That's right. Remilia's attack was a serious breach of security. We can't let this stand, and the project was slated to commence soon, anyway," Nitori said. She reached into her pocket, producing a small mobile phone. "I'll call the Prime Minister. I'm sure it won't be a problem to push things ahead of schedule."

As Nitori dialed the number, a wry smile appeared on Hina's face. She looked to the sky, eyeing the foreboding tower behind them. Much misfortune would befall the world soon. And with it, Hina's powers would only grow.

The next day, the sun slowly rose on the horizon. It shined down upon Gensokyo, gilding the land with its golden radiance. The denizens of the realm went about their lives, most of them oblivious to the dark plan that was already set in motion. Cirno and Daiyousei played near the shores of Misty Lake. Remilia slumbered as Sakuya went about her chores despite the previous night's events. Patchouli and Marisa shot the breeze, discussing the finer points of magic as they lounged around Marisa's living room.

And back at the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu diligently swept up the grounds. As the shrine maiden finished up, she stopped, wiping sweat from her brow. She smiled, content with a hard day's work.

But as she looked to the sky, she suddenly froze in place. She gazed far ahead, spotting dozens of missiles tear through the sky. "…What _the_ …?!" she said, face frozen in shock.

"... _Hmm_?" Yuyuko said, whimsically eyeing the sky from her zen garden. Youmu also watched, holding a hand on her forehead as she gazed up at the missiles.

"What's that? _Fireworks_?" Komachi asked, she and Yuuka standing in the front yard of Fantasy Mansion.

The nuclear warheads screeched through the skies. There were dozens of them, forming a scattered bouquet of destruction. Contrails marked their paths as the stealth nukes shot away from Nitori's base. Remilia had ravaged the place, but the underground turrets remained intact. The massive turrets poked out from holes dotting the mountainside, firing missiles high into the sky. Nitori and Hina both looked on, smiling as nuke after nuke was launched. "At last…Project Amaterasu is finally _go for launch_!" Nitori said. "With this, the Land of the Rising Sun will reign supreme over the Earth! Remilia may have killed many of you, but don't worry, dear soldiers; your deaths were not in vain!" Nitori continued. She and Hina looked out at the horizon as Nitori continued with animated zest. "…With this, our mission is complete! Japan's dream of world domination is _finally getting realized_!"

The nukes hastily left Gensokyo's airspace, each of them flying toward their respective predetermined targets. The warheads were cloaked in stealth, each of them carrying the destructive power of 10,000 Hiroshima bombs. They tore through the atmosphere, scattering like Amaterasu's hair over the Earth.

The first to go was Washington. The nuke, nicknamed "Thin Man", touched down directly onto the White House. Which wasn't white for long. It turned charcoal black, its walls scorching as the building blew up. The president and his cabinet were killed in an instant, along with the house, the senate, and the rest of Washington D.C. And it wasn't the only city to go. Los Angeles, New York, and every other major metro zone in the US was wiped out.

Next up was Moscow. A nuke struck the Kremlin, obliterating it and the colorful cathedral across the street. Beijing was next, along with London, Paris, and every other big city around the globe. The strikes all took place within a one minute time window.

In a mere minute, the human world was utterly destroyed.

Few survived the initial blasts. The remaining survivors succumbed to radiation poisoning the following days. The few left after _that_ were then left in total darkness. The nuclear strikes had disrupted Earth's weather systems, causing permanent darkness and a constant, snowy winter. The latter effect was not predicted by the Japanese government. Though their nation was now the only one left, the persistent cold was wreaking havoc on the country. Crops were dying off, and anarchy soon ensued. Panic erupted in the streets as rich people's homes were looted for their stockpiled goods, their owners killed off in an angry zeal. It wasn't long before Japan, too, succumbed to its own apocalypse. The Prime Minister was killed in his lavish mansion by commoners, as was the emperor and all of his retainers.

But Gensokyo remained intact. The sun still shined whilst its denizens had mixed feelings about the human world's demise.

"...I can hardly believe all this," Marisa said, tone somber and reflective.

"Me neither," Reimu replied, the two girls sitting atop the stone steps leading up to the Hakurei Shrine. "At least the shrine was spared. Guess it's rural enough to avoid being hit."

"Those nukes that destroyed the Earth…did North Korea launch them?" Marisa asked.

"No way," Reimu said. "I saw them myself. Those missiles were fired from _within_ Gensokyo."

"You keep saying that, but…it's been two weeks since the bombs went off. We've searched high and low and found nothing. If the nukes really _were_ launched from here, surely we'd have found a missile base or something by now," Marisa said.

"...Yes. I guess you're right, but…," Reimu said. "Aya and Alice couldn't find anything resembling a base, either. I wonder if _Sakuya_ knows anything…?"

"Patchouli said she'd ask her. She can't get near the manor, but the two agreed to meet on Nameless Hill earlier this morning," Marisa said.

Just then, a familiar duo showed up. " _Yoooooooooo_!" a ditzy ice fairy with a squinted grin said.

"Hi Cirno. Daiyousei," Reimu replied, eyeing the pair along with Marisa.

"Man, isn't this _great_?" Daiyousei asked. "The human world is _dead_! And best of all, it's _freezing_ out there! _I love it_!"

"Me _too_!" Cirno said with a smile. "We've been flyin' all over the place, playin' in the snow! Letty loves it, too! The outside world is like a winter wonderland! _It's sooooooo n-iiiiiiiiiice_!"

"Ugh. Not so loud, will you?" Marisa said, rubbing her ear.

"Seriously," Reimu added. "Have some respect for the dead. So many have died that the River Sanzu is flooded with souls."

"Not to mention the refugees taking shelter in the human village," Marisa said.

"Still, I can't believe the damn tournament at Nine Dragons _Stadium_ was postponed…," Daiyousei said.

"Yeah. Apocalypse, Shmacopalypse! I was lookin' forward to kickin' some more _ass_ in there!" Cirno said, punching the air.

"Ha! As _if_. No offense, Cir, but I don't think you'd have made it past the second round," Marisa said.

" _Whaaat_?! Would _too_!" Cirno retorted.

"Please. You just lucked out by getting seeded against Wriggle in round one. Tell her, Reimu," Marisa said.

"...Actually…I believe that Cirno is quite strong," Reimu said. Marisa suddenly paused, giving her a double take.

" _What_?!" Marisa asked in surprise. Daiyousei blinked. Even _she_ was shocked.

" _Ha_! See?!" Cirno asked, folding her arms. "No one can match _me_! My girl _Reimu_ here knows what time it is!"

"I'm afraid it's true," Reimu said. "After seeing her fight, I think Cirno here is tougher than she appears. Now if only _this_ wasn't so empty up _here_ ," Reimu teased, tapping Cirno's forehead.

"H- _Hey_!" Cirno said, blushing as Marisa and Daiyousei gave a laugh.


	75. Chapter XII, Project Amaterasu - 2

Across Gensokyo, Patchouli waited near a tree on Nameless Hill. She felt kind of nervous. She hadn't spoken to her old friend Sakuya in a long time. As a gentle breeze blew by, Sakuya slowly approached from a distance.

"Patchouli," the maid said. Patchouli looked on, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"Sakuya…!" the witch replied.

"It's been a long time," Sakuya said. "I'm pleased to see you well."

"Likewise," Patchouli replied. "I trust you've heard about the fate of the outside world."

"...Of course."

"Reimu believes that the nuclear missiles were fired from _within_ Gensokyo. Komachi and Yuuka claim to have seen the same. Do you know anything?"

Sakuya fell silent, slowly turning away. A second breeze kicked up, blowing through Sakuya's hair. "…Yes. I was there the night the nukes were launched."

Patchouli's eyes grew wide. " _What_?!"

"It's true," Sakuya said, abruptly turning to her. "Mistress Remilia sent me on a mission to destroy Nitori's hidden base. She wanted vengeance for Nitori's attack on the manor with her submarine. The base was well guarded, and I had all but failed to destroy it. But then the mistress herself came and finished the job. We'd thought that we'd succeeded in neutralizing the base, but as it turns out, the nukes were still in working order. In retribution, Nitori fired the nukes, causing the cataclysm that has befallen the Earth."

Patchouli froze in place, stunned by Sakuya's tale. "I see. So that's what happened…," she said. "But…we've searched high and low for a base and found nothing."

"Nitori's base is well hidden. It's near a river leading to Misty Lake and well off the beaten path. It's no wonder you can't find it-you have to really be looking for it."

"But even Aya said she can't find it, and she knows every nook and cranny of Gensokyo like the back of her hand," Patchouli said. Sakuya shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe they hid themselves further after the launch. Maybe they dove underground to stay out of sight. That base has high technology. It wouldn't surprise me if they were capable of doing such a thing," the maid said. Patchouli blinked.

"Well…thank you for meeting me here, Sakuya. I feared you wouldn't respond to my letter."

"Of course I would, Patchouli. Despite all that's happened, I still consider you a friend."

"Sakuya…," Patchouli said with a blush.

"We all miss you back at the mansion," Sakuya said. "The place just isn't the same since you left. How's life at Marisa's house?"

"It's lovely. Marisa is such a nice girl. But Earth's recent destruction has disturbed her to no end. Reimu, as well. They'd never admit it, but you can tell they're both upset by this so-called apocalypse. They're humans, after all. They surely had lingering affection for their home realm."

"Yes. I know how they feel. I, _too_ , am human. Although my experiences on Earth were never pleasant, I can't help but feel kind of sick over what's happened. I feel guilty-had I never entered that base, Earth might still be intact."

"Don't blame yourself, Sakuya. You were just following Remilia's orders. But now that the Earth is wrecked, I feel we should rectify the situation."

"You mean travel back in time?" Sakuya asked, folding her arms.

"Indeed. I'm actually surprised you haven't done so already. Why have you let two weeks pass?"

"Well…I'm a little embarrassed, but…since the destruction of Earth, my time magic doesn't seem to be working. I try to go back in time, but the spell always seems to fizzle out."

"I see. You _too_ , huh?" Patchouli asked, rubbing her chin. "I feared it was just me, but it looks like the apocalypse has effected time magic in general."

"... _Oh_?" Sakuya asked, curious.

"I can't be certain, but I suspect the nukes had a direct effect on the miasma and the ether. As you will know, the miasma is a massive collection of stagnant energies trapped under the Earth. The ether, on the other hand, is the flow of dormant magics floating around the air and the atmosphere. The nukes must've caused a disturbance, and since time magic relies so heavily on the ether, we're having trouble casting such magic." As Patchouli laid it all out, her face looked serious. Sakuya smiled.

"Ahh…Patchouli's endless well of knowledge. Talk about nostalgic. Looks like you're as bright ever," Sakuya said. Patchouli turned to her, lightly starting to blush.

"It…it's nothing," she replied shyly. "In truth, this was originally Marisa's theory. At first, I disputed it, as the ether present in Gensokyo should be different than that of the Earth's. But since Earth is so much _larger_ than Gensokyo, I now believe that Marisa was right; Earth's ruptured ether is starting to effect Gensokyo's."

"So where do we go from here? Is there no way to reverse the flows of time?" Sakuya asked.

"Well as far as I know, you and I are the only ones in the realm who know time magic. Furthermore, I am but a mere apprentice of time magic whereas you, Sakuya, are a master. By ourselves, our magics may not be sufficient to cast. But if we perform a _joint_ spell, we may yet be able to go back in time," Patchouli explained.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm a master time mage, Patchouli, but I doubt that I am. I may be an adept, but the finer points of the craft still elude me. That's why casting it drains so much of my energy-my time spells are still inefficient," Sakuya said.

"Not as much as _mine_ are," Patchouli replied. "But either way, we've got to try a joint spell to go back. Here-take my hand."

The witch held her palm out, Sakuya grabbing it as the two closed their eyes. They quickly started to cast, their hair floating up as time slowed down. They recited an incantation, Patchouli leading as Sakuya's energies powered them up. Magic coursed through their veins, the world around them turning gray. The duo opened their eyes, Patchouli shocked at what she beheld.

"Sakuya...look!" she said.

"It...it's _working_!" Sakuya replied.

Both of them were surprised. Their spell had worked. In fact, it worked a little _too_ well. Time rewound, alright. It rewound at a blistering pace. " _Whoa_!" Patchouli yelled. "Slow your energies! We're _going too far back_!"

" _Damn_...!" Sakuya said, legs apart as she stood in a focused stance. She carefully released her energies, the flow of time steadily slowing down.

The time spell waned, soon coming to a stop. Sakuya and Patchouli's hair went down, the spell ending as color returned to the land. Sakuya briefly stumbled, feeling dizzy from the intensity of the spell. Patchouli's eyes went blank, the girl nearly falling over.

"...Whoa! _Easy_ ," Sakuya said, catching her at the last second.

"Oooooh...my _head_. I hadn't calculated how that spell would be so _intense_ ," Patchouli replied. Sakuya helped her to her feet, Patchouli blinking while giving a blush.

"A-are you okay?" Sakuya asked, also red as she held the cute witch.

"Y-yeah. Thanks," Patchouli replied, the duo shyly dislodging from each other's grasp.

The two looked around. Nameless Hill gave a good view of Gensokyo. And, from what they could tell, the realm looked totally different from before. "Oh, dear. Just how far back did we _go_ , anyway?" Sakuya asked.

Just then, Patchouli gave a sniff. "...Mmmm _mmmmm_!~" the girl said. "The ether in the air smells so _sweet_ now, doesn't it?!" she asked, somewhat giddy.

"Indeed. It hasn't smelled this nice since the mistress and I moved to Gensokyo," Sakuya said. "Which makes sense-the further back in time you go, the cleaner the air is, and the fresher the magic energies are."

Patchouli kept wiffing, almost getting high from the scent. "It...it smells simply _delectable_! I'll bet our magic potency will be _doubled_ in such a rich environment!" she said. Sakuya blinked twice, amused at Patchouli's off-character exuberance. She smiled. Apparently, her time with Marisa had made her more emotive. As Patchouli noticed Sakuya's stares, she quickly composed herself.

"...Ahem. Sorry. We have no time for such frivolity-we've got to find out how far back in time we went. Come on, Sakuya."

"Right," the maid replied.

The two walked off, making for an unknown settlement in the distance.


End file.
